Souls Joined Across Time
by Cybercitizen
Summary: When college student Anna Penrose bought a strange old house, she never expected to find a woman wearing 19th-century clothes and claiming she was a queen hiding in her back room. Little did Anna know, that woman would soon become the most important person in her life and that their relationship together would be one that would change history (Elsanna,Canon/Modern AU,Cover by Ador)
1. Chapter 1 - Moving Day

_Chapter 1 - Moving Day_

A pickup truck pulled into the driveway of the old house at 1113 Birch Street, pulling a rented U-Haul trailer behind it. The driver, 22-year-old Anna Penrose, parked it and hopped out, looking up at the building's exterior. It was a fairly old plantation-style house, apparently dating back to the late 1800s.

The building itself was fairly massive, one that many would think a celebrity or some other rich person would live in, but no one would dare live in this place. Until now, that is; Anna had just bought it and was moving in that very day.

She had been able to get the house for quite a bargain; rumour had it that it was haunted, and that stigma had dropped the price considerably. She'd paid half the cost and her family had paid the other half, and now here she was, fresh out of college with a bachelor's degree in history and ready to start a life of her own.

"Well, at least it looks how it did in the pictures," Anna remarked before taking out her phone, comparing an image she had saved from the website that was selling the house. It was no scam; Anna had bought a genuine 19th-century house.

Of course, it only looked old on the outside. There was apparently Wi-Fi and other modern appliances inside of the large building. Anna may have been a nerd about history, but even she wasn't comfortable with the thought of living like a peasant. Barely any hot water, diseases, bad food; things had certainly gotten better over the years.

Anna walked to the trailer hitched to the back of her truck, unlocking the door and lifting it up. As it opened, the sunlight poured into the trailer, illuminating the boxes and suitcases full of her various belongings. Some were from her family home back in her home state of Montana, but others were from her student apartment that she had shared with her best friend Kristina. She should have been helping her with this, with those big strong muscles of hers. It annoyed Anna slightly that Kristina had a hockey game today, meaning she couldn't come with her. What's worse, none of her other friends could help her out either. Her cousin Merida had archery practice, and her other friends Tiana and Lottie were working at Tiana's new restaurant.

Still, Anna would make the best of it. She herself was quite a buff gal-or at least, that's what her old college friend Korra used to say when they went to the gym together. Oh yeah, she couldn't help either. Likely, Korra was probably too busy with her new girlfriend Asami.

Anna frowned a bit at the thought. She was very happy for Korra, but also slightly envious of her; she herself didn't have a very good track record in terms of her relationships. She was a hopeless romantic, preferring women over men. But sadly, her studies kept her from getting into the social scene much, and when she did try dating someone, it would never work out. Either one of them was too busy, or neither of them could feel the spark from their first meeting.

But now that Anna had a house and a new life, perhaps some good luck would come her way. Now, though, she needed to unpack her belongings and move them into the house.

First on her agenda was getting the largest package into the house. She picked up a large cardboard box from the bed of her truck and carried it up to the old oak front door of her new estate. She then spied an old key on the doormat in front of her and knelt down, picking it up with one hand and using the door to keep the box in her hands from falling. The key was made of a slightly worn brass and looked like it hadn't been used in years. Hopefully, it wouldn't break anytime soon.

After using the key to unlock the door, Anna grunted as she tried to swing the door open with the heel of her foot. She somehow, _somehow_ , managed to twist the handle open by some miracle she'd never understand, but it didn't make getting the overly large box through the entrance way. She twisted it, hoping changing the angle would help. Nothing. Then she dumped it to the ground and hoping to force it through would work. It was just clothes and… hopefully not anything else too valuable. It would be worse it got left out here and the weather spontaneously rained.

After a good few minutes of shoving, along with more than a few grunts along the lines of "Come on, you stupid bastard!", the box finally got inside the house, where it lay on the floor at the base of the staircase.

Anna smiled, brushing her hands together. "One down," she said. "God knows how many more to go."

She walked back out to the truck and started moving the rest of her packages inside. Thankfully, a lot of the bigger ones were suitcases, no more big hefty cardboard boxes, while others were small carrier bags, filled with Anna's various things like her CDs and her games console.

Finally, all of her packages were inside the house, and in good time as well; once Anna had brought the last of her packages inside of the house, she heard the distinct sound of thunder rumbling in the clouds above her head of strawberry hair.

Sighing, Anna wiped her brow. "Looks like I got my stuff in just in time." She then wondered if it would be alright leaving the truck outside as it was, but Anna probably had nothing to worry about. The city where she lived had a very low crime rate, so nothing was likely to get stolen, especially from a supposedly haunted house.

The young girl then eyed all of her belongings, all of them bundled in a large pile at the bottom of the staircase. If this really was supposed to be an old house, she would have probably expected a group of servants to take her belongings, but alas, she was forced to do it herself. _Now what should I do?_

Anna stared at the array of boxes thrown haphazardly around the living room. It was just after dinnertime, an awkward time of day. Not quite early enough to go out and do something to celebrate, but not quite late enough either. Besides, what fun was it to go out alone? She expected to be tired, but the thrill of finally moving into her first _real_ home had Anna feeling giddy instead. Too much-excited energy made her still itch to do more. Decorating was _so_ not getting done tonight, but perhaps she could get a start.

Anna opened a random box and laughed out loud. An imitation Joan of Arc portrait sat at the top, wrapped in about twelve layers of bubble wrap. She peeled it off, smiling at the painting. Across the room, one of the walls seem to _scream_ that it was perfect spot: there was even a nail already in the wall. Anna hurried over and hung the portrait on the wall, then stepped back to admire it. A couch right under her would look nice. Anna couldn't wait for the rest of her furniture to arrive sometime tomorrow.

Now that Joan had found a place in her new home, Anna's mind returned to the question: _What now?_

She could explore more of the house? _Duh!_

Anna nearly smacked her head at the thought. She was so concerned about getting everything, the idea hadn't even occurred to her. She saw some pictures online. That was cool. But nothing would compare to walking through the actual space, smelling wonderful...abandoned old air. Or actually, to be honest, it didn't smell as horrible and stale as Anna had expected. Instead, there was a light, pleasant aroma: possibly like flowers, but with the briskness of snow. The comparison between the two things was kind of a contradiction, but it still somehow worked. At least Anna didn't need to buy air fresheners.

She walked into the kitchen, admiring the decrepit flooring and walls. Anyone else would have sneered at it, but Anna's history nerd side kept getting more excited. Nothing was even in bad shape. If she put a few decorations here and there, this place would become really nice indeed. Some of the faucets were still antique. She'd need to check later if they were in proper working order. If anything crawled out of those fixtures…. _Ugh,_ she thought, shuddering.

Then she headed down the hall. Not much to say there. It was dark. Wallpaper peeling in a few places. She'd need to fix that and get some lighting. The bathroom? Anna would worry about that trainwreck later. If there was one room she _didn't_ want to see in an old house, it would be that.

Anna continued analyzing the spaces, working her way around the house. It was less scary than she'd expected. Probably her obsession with historical sites was overshadowing any need to have fear, which ended up being a mistake. It was probably why she completely missed seeing the odd light shining from under the door to the study room.

She stopped for a second right there on the upper floor, her mind finally registering both the door and the light coming from beneath it. The door itself was very unusual. While all the other furnishings in the house had been made of a brown oak wood, this door was much different. It was painted white with an unusual pattern along its frame, a gold handle, and what seemed to be a slight bit of red carpet underneath it.

"What the heck is this?" Anna muttered, going to the door and leaning her ear against it. As she moved closer, she found she could hear some sort of voice coming from the other side, a feminine tone, one that appeared to be humming.

She slowly opened the door and peeked around its edge, her eyes widening in surprise.

The study room was a large room, that looked like some sort of sitting room. The furnishings were old, seemingly older than anything that Anna had noticed in her house. There were more odd things about the room. While outside of her house, Anna knew there were dark storm clouds in the sky, but coming through the windows of this room was... sunshine?

But that wasn't the most peculiar thing about the room. Sitting beside a fireplace, reading a book, was a young woman. She was wearing a rather formal looking blue jacket and skirt, with white gloves on her hands, turning the pages. Her hair was a beautiful shade of platinum blonde and her eyes, blue like ice, were moving back and forth along the page. On her head seemed to be a golden tiara, one with a blue jewel inside of it.

Anna gasped, covering her mouth. She twirled around, pressing her back flat against the wall to get out of the person's line of sight. Who was this strange woman? _What_ was this strange woman? She couldn't have been... no, she couldn't have been a ghost... could she?

Unfortunately, the woman seemed to hear a noise. Her soft voice silenced. Beads of sweat form on Anna's forehead and the fingers around her mouth trembled. She heard the floorboards in the room begin to creak and groan, the sound of someone's weight shifting as they hesitantly walked forward.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut. And then opened them, glancing at the entryway where the ethereal being/woman/phantom thing would appear. Then squeezed them shut again. The sound was getting closer. Oh, God. Did Anna _want_ to see her killer, though? What was she _doing?_ Who the _fuck_ in their right mind buys old houses anyway?

No. She'd look death in the eye. She was tough. She'd…she'd fight back and win. Or maybe strike a deal and agree to sell her soul so that…thing would let her go. This wasn't the end. This could be fine. But then she'd have to deal with the consequences of _that_ in her afterlife, which there obviously was since this woman existed, and oh hell Anna did not spend enough time praying in her life to -

Suddenly, Anna shrieked and jumped several feet back. She grabbed a dusty old lamp by her side to point at the woman, and landed painfully on her backside.

The woman looked down, staring at Anna with her blue eyes. She shot a glance down at Anna's clothing, visibly quivering in fear. This girl was the strangest sight she had ever seen, much like how she herself was the strangest woman Anna had ever seen.

Within a few seconds, Anna dropped the lantern and leapt back up to her feet. She screamed loudly, and pushed the other woman away, slamming the door.

Landing down on the floor of the house, Anna panted, taking in deep breaths. She sighed and relaxed. She hoped she had been making this all up somehow…but then she heard sobbing coming from the other side of the door.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so begins my latest big Elsanna fic! I hope you all enjoy the rather unique AU that will be brought to the table here. Rest assured that there will be lots of fluff and good times throughout the fic. I am still currently writing this story however, so please do send me feedback. It will mean a lot! I'll see you all next time when Anna deals with the consequences of her actions

Also special thanks to Halladelle and Matty for helping with some of the chapters

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Queen

_Chapter 2 - The Queen_

Kristina Bjorgman was sitting in the living room of her apartment, sipping a glass of juice as she watched her hockey performance on the TV. She was glad to have some peace and quiet now that her best friend Anna Penrose had moved out to her own place.

She wanted to help her-and would have been more than enough assistance with her strong, muscular frame-but her career had taken priority in her life that day. Even so, she hoped her friend had made it to her new home safely. And that she was dry as well, considering the massive storm that had rolled in not long after Kristina had come back from the match.

Kristina had known Anna since both were very young; she had acted as a big sister to the younger girl. Anna was always getting picked on by the local bullies for being a nerdy girl, so Kristina would often protect her in exchange for Anna helping her with tests.

They had a good friendship over the years, but when they grew older, people began to suspect they were a couple. Anna and Kristina never had such feelings for each other though, preferring friendship over romance, and considering Anna's track record with women, it was probably for the best.

Glancing down at her phone, Kristina wondered if Anna had texted her back. She had promised to before she set off earlier that day. Starting to get worried, the burly blonde woman sent her friend a message, hoping she would respond.

 **Kristi: Feisty-pants? Are you okay?**

No reply.

"Goddammit, Anna," she muttered. "Maybe the signal is really bad in that old place." As she was about to take another sip of drink from her sports bottle, she heard a massive banging at her apartment door. "What the-?"

She pulled herself out of her chair and rushed to the front door, unlocking it. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Once she had undone the bolts, Kristina was met with a rather unexpected surprise.

Standing at the door, soaking wet, was Anna, wrapped in what appeared to be some white sheet. She was panting, and her eyes had been red from tears. She looked as if she had the living daylights scared from her.

"K-Kristi..." Anna groaned, before collapsing forward in a slump.

Kristina caught her friend, stroking her hair. "Anna? Anna!" She shook her gently. "What's wrong?" She brought her into the apartment, lying her down on the couch and getting as many of her wet clothes off from her body as she could.

Within moments, Anna was lying comfortably on the couch with a blanket and a pillow, and Kristina had provided her with a hot water bottle.

Sighing, Kristina stroked her friend's cheek. "Anna? Are you okay?"

Groaning, Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open, and a reassuring smile crossed her lips. "Hey, big sis," she affectionately called her in a weak voice. "Sorry to drop in..."

Kristina smiled, stroking Anna's cheek again. "No worries, Feisty-pants. You look like you've been through hell."

Anna sighed. "That's because I have…." She knew she had been a fool, running away from her home like that through the pouring rain. If her parents had seen her, she would've been lectured about how she could've gotten pneumonia or something.

"What happened to you?" Kristina then asked her, very worried.

The young redhead looked down, before looking back up at her friend. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't," the blonde woman assured her. She mimicked a zipping motion across her mouth, implying that her lips were sealed.

Nodding nervously, Anna confessed the truth. "I think my new house might be haunted." She checked Kristina, seeing she was not laughing and taking the matter very seriously. "I figured that would've at least gotten a tiny bit of a giggle out of you."

"Not if it's the thing that made you run halfway across town to my house in the middle of a thunderstorm," Kristina remarked. "But…haunted? Are you serious?"

Regretfully, Anna nodded. "Yeah, haunted. Basically, I found this weird room in the house that looked nothing like any other room. It was daylight in there…when it was dark outside." She then saw Kristina's face had turned into one of confusion. "Look, when it was dark here, it was light there... and there was this strange woman who, I swear to God, looked like she was out of a Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale."

Kristina frowned sceptically. "Feisty-pants, are you sure you didn't just imagine this? I mean, did you break into the wine cellar at that joint? I'm trying to keep this serious, but…a weird room with a fairy tale girl? You've got to be making this up."

To be honest, Anna wished she were just making it up. She wished she could forget that strange woman, how her humming had entranced her and how she had panicked when their eyes met and she slammed a door in her face. She wanted so badly for it not to have been real, but she knew that it was; she had already pinched herself several times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm not making this up, Kristi," Anna asserted. "There was a strange woman in my house. I freaked out and slammed a door in her face, and then I heard her crying and I just…. God, I'm an idiot."

"Wait; she was crying?" Kristina's eyes widened. "Oh, good _grief_ , Anna."

The strawberry blonde nodded. "I heard it through the wall…. Oh God, what if she's some angry spirit and she curses me?!" She then started to panic. "I don't wanna die of some stupid curse! I'm not even thirty yet!"

"Calm down, Anna," Kristina said in a soothing voice, stroking her friend's hair. "Whatever it is you saw, odds are it either can't or won't hurt you."

Covering herself with the blanket, Anna did as her friend recommended, focusing her breath and easing herself. She then started to wonder: did the being she'd seen have any bad intentions? It seemed that she was just as confused and frightened as Anna herself had been. She sighed, regret filling her heart.

Kristina then got up and started to walk towards the kitchen. "You just spend the night with me. I'll take you home in the morning." She stopped outside of the kitchen, looking back over her shoulder. "You want some coffee?"

Anna shook her head. "I'd rather have some hot cocoa, if that's okay. With...with marshmallows."

Kristina smiled. "Hot cocoa and marshmallows, coming right up."

"Thanks, big sis," Anna said, before lying down in her bed and closing her eyes, trying her best to get some sleep.

xXx

Queen Elsa sat on the armchair in her study, breathing softly. She was finally recovering from the horrible fright that the strange girl had given her; it was such a tremendous shock that she had been reduced to tears from the sheer panic and confusion that she had felt.

She inhaled and exhaled, easing her nerves. For most of her life, she had suffered from deep anxiety and worry over little things, but this had been nothing like the fears she had faced. While she was reading after a long day of royal duties, she had noticed a strange girl at her door. When she had moved to get a closer look at this girl, who was dressed in the strangest clothes she had ever seen, Elsa was met with a fright when the girl screamed and pushed her away before slamming the door in her face. It was truly a strange experience for both women involved.

Elsa eased her breathing when she heard a knock at the door, a polite rhythm that she recognised instantly. A warm smile crept on her lips.

"Your Majesty?" an English-accented voice asked.

She took a deep breath, then responded, "Come in, Kai." Kai was the castle's steward, and had served both Elsa and her parents faithfully for as long as the queen could remember.

Kai entered the study, a silver tray in hand. On the tray was a fine porcelain tea kettle, along with a cup and saucer. "The tea you requested," he said evenly.

"Thank you very much, Kai," Elsa replied gratefully, pouring the warm liquid into the cup. As far as she was concerned, nothing could soothe her frayed nerves quite like a cup of fresh chamomile tea.

Sipping the tea into her mouth, Elsa felt herself becoming relieved as the warm, herbal liquid ran down her throat, warming up her insides. She gulped and put the tea down, before sighing.

The old butler then sat in front of Elsa, trying to put on a reassuring face for the young queen. Kai was an older man, with receding grey hair, glasses, and a moustache. He had been very much like a second father to Elsa, and he felt it was his duty to be at her side.

With slight concern in his voice, he asked Elsa a question. "Is Her Majesty alright?"

That was a good question, and one for which Elsa didn't have an immediate answer. Yes, the initial shock had passed and she had dried the tears from her eyes, but she was still very unsure of how she truly felt. Part of her was relaxed, but another part of her felt some…concern for the stranger who had barged into her room. But she had to give her loyal butler some sort of answer.

"I'm fine," Elsa merely said before smiling softly at the old man.

Kai frowned, unconvinced. He sat back and folded his arms, giving Elsa a knowing look. "You know you can't fool me, Your Majesty. I've known you since you were as small as that table," he remarked, pointing to the table on which he had put Elsa's tea.

Elsa sighed, knowing her jig was up. She then confessed the truth. "I really don't know what to feel, Kai. I'm not scared anymore, but I feel bad for some reason….like I've missed something."

"Pardon, my lady?" Kai inquired.

The Queen then looked at her butler. "Did Gerda tell you all that happened to me?"

"She only said you were frightened by something and that you were in an awful state," Kai replied. "I didn't ask any further than that."

"Well…the reason that I was scared, Kai, was because of this girl…this strange girl with these strange clothes who suddenly appeared at the doorway to the study…and she screamed at me like a harpy."

Kai raised an eyebrow at Elsa. "A girl? What do you mean?"

"I mean there was a girl who somehow appeared at my door and screamed at me," Elsa repeated.

Sighing, the old butler looked at Elsa. "Your Majesty…Elsa, are you sure that this really happened? Perhaps you were stressed, or had something to drink? Maybe this was just a dream that you woke up from, and you still think it's real."

"It was real, Kai!" she insisted in a frustrated tone. "She was real, I'm certain of it. I felt her touch me. I don't make things up, Kai. I'm not a child anymore."

Kai was silent for a moment, taken aback by the queen's harsh response.

Groaning, Elsa removed her glove and placed her cold hand upon her forehead. "I'm sorry, Kai. I've just had a long morning... and you want to know the worst part? I feel bad about the whole thing."

"It's quite alright, Elsa," Kai replied. "It is natural to feel that way after something so awful happens. Everyone deals with regret, even royalty such as yourself."

"There is only one thing that I regret about this," Elsa stated.

Kai nodded. "You feel regret about scaring that poor girl…whoever she was."

"So you believe me now?" Elsa asked. "You aren't going to question my sanity?"

"I know you are an honest woman, Elsa," Kai stated. He had the utmost respect for Elsa, and wouldn't let that falter. "But how on Earth could a woman have gotten into this castle without anyone seeing her?"

"I don't know," Elsa replied. "But what I do know is that I want to see her again, if only so I can apologize for frightening her so."

With a smile creeping onto his face, Kai smiled at her. "Then I hope you see this girl again, my queen," he told her, before placing Elsa's now empty cup of tea back onto the tray. "And hopefully, this whole mess can be brushed under the rug."

"Let's hope so," Elsa said. She wanted to make amends with whatever strange figment of her imagination that girl had sprung from. "And remind me to alert my captain of the guard about a probable fault in castle security…just in case I learn how that young woman was able to enter my chambers."

"Of course, my queen," Kai agreed, before bowing. "Do you require me for anything else?"

Elsa shook her head, and the old butler then left the room, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Elsa sat down and sighed, putting her glove back on her hand. Her thoughts then dwelled on the strange girl once again, the girl whom Elsa felt she was starting to obsess over.

"Whoever you are, stranger," Elsa vowed quietly. "I will see you again."

xXx

The next morning, Anna and Kristina were driving down the road to Anna's new home in Kristina's little blue sedan, Anna resting her head against the window. She was very much feeling like an idiot after her experience the night before, but Kristina, loving best friend Kristina, had been very helpful in easing her worries.

"We're nearly there, Anna," Kristina said, looking over at her friend, who was staring out into the void. "You feeling okay?"

"Mmmm... wait, what?" Anna stuttered, having been lost in thought.

The big blonde girl chuckled. "Boy, that hot cocoa really knocked you out." She ruffled her hair. "I asked if you were feeling alright."

"I…I think so," Anna replied, leaning back in her seat. "Thanks for letting me crash with you for the night, big sis."

"No problem, Feisty-pants," Kristina replied in a friendly voice. "My door's always open to you, even when it's not."

Anna then lay back and thought again, wondering how much unpacking she had missed out on due to her little experience the night before. She probably needed to set up the Xbox and her Nintendo Wii, and probably had a few more paintings to hang up.

Kristina had offered to help out this time, but Anna had politely refused. She knew that doing the housework alone would help to clear her thoughts of…whoever or whatever that strange crying woman was. Anna knew she couldn't have been a ghost now. After all, the two of them had actually touched each other, if only for a brief moment.

The car pulled into the driveway of the old house and parked. Anna looked out at it for a second or two before unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out.

"You sure you don't want any help unpacking?" Kristina asked from the driver's seat.

"No, I'll be fine," Anna replied. "But thanks anyway."

Nodding in response, Kristina then looked up at Anna. "Just… don't be freaking out again, okay?"

"I won't," Anna promised before making her way up to the house, watching her friend drive away. She then sighed, looking at the rental truck still parked in the yard. Everything was as it should have been, ready for Anna to continue where she had left off.

Anna walked inside the house, looking around for a moment until her eyes fell on a large plastic bin with the word "MOVIES" written on the side with a black Sharpie. She strode over and opened up the box, smiling at the sight of her collection of DVDs and Blu-Rays. She had always loved watching movies, and she had a very eclectic taste: her collection included everything from Star Wars to Back To The Future to the complete Nightmare on Elm Street series.

She couldn't help chuckling as she took out the copy of Nightmare on Elm Street 3. "Welcome to prime time, bitch," she quoted in as deep and gravelly a voice as she could manage. To be honest, Anna was glad she had only met a strange woman in this house and not Freddy Krueger himself.

She unpacked her movies and arranged them on an old bookshelf nearby-in alphabetical order, as she preferred them-humming a tune to herself. "Let's see," she muttered as she sorted the movies. "That's 'B' for Back To The Future, so you go up here...'H' for Halloween, you go down here...'T' for Terminator 2, you're over here...'G' for Ghostbusters, up here next to Halloween." And on she went, until all of her movies were placed neatly on the shelf.

Eventually, the young redhead had finally unpacked all of her belongings, and in record time as well. Anna knew she should have been proud of this, but as she finished putting the last of her clothes into the wardrobe in her bedroom, she could sense something was very off.

The only thing on her mind was that girl, and the door that led her to that strange room where it was day instead of night. As she glanced out of the door to her bedroom, she saw the same white door, still shut tight from the night before.

 _Don't think about it, Anna_ , she chastised herself, trying her best to ignore the door. Perhaps it had just been some weird dream. To her, it was seeming more likely that there was nothing unusual about that door at all, aside from the fact that it was painted differently.

But now that everything was unpacked and she was just about settled in, Anna couldn't help feeling curiosity tickling the base of her spine.

Anna walked up to the door, resting her hand on the frame. "It's just a stupid door," she said to herself. "How bad could it possibly be? Whatever spooked you before was just a hallucination or something." Did she believe a word she was saying? Not really, but it was enough to quell the inner voice telling her to leave the door alone.

But another, more curious little voice grew louder and louder, and Anna knew she couldn't keep it quiet anymore. One little peek, one little peep through a crack, that's all she would allow. She knew for a fact that there was probably just an empty room behind it. Just an empty room.

She closed her eyes and turned the knob, gently opening the door to what lay behind it. Taking in breath, Anna stepped forward into the unknown.

To her surprise, the room was completely different from before. It wasn't an empty room, nor was it the strange study she had found herself in the night before. This time, she was in some sort of bedroom, with a beautiful sunset casting an orange triangle of light through a window partially covered on either side by curtains.

"Woah…" Anna gasped in awe. This room was way bigger than any other room in her entire house. Or was this even her house? She didn't care, really. She'd had her peek, and now she wanted to go…but taking a quick look around first wouldn't hurt.

Anna ran her finger along what she assumed was an old clothes dresser, feeling the solid wood. It was official now: this definitely wasn't a dream. Her mind couldn't seem to process the grandness of everything, which gave her yet another excuse to stay a bit longer. The items here clearly weren't from the twenty-first century, and Anna felt her excitement continue to bubble up.

Judging by the wardrobe and, well, the actual bed in the room that was at least two and a half times as big as Anna's own twin-size bed, this was indeed a bedroom. This person must be rich. Or important. Or both. Expensive trinkets were placed around the room: pens, vases, and even a small painting of a snowy landscape. There was a small vanity that looked to be a bit cluttered, but everything else was immaculate.

Anna analyzed every surface she could, her eyes and hands wandering with almost complete abandon. She wasn't even aware how much time she was spending here because there was too much to look at in the large room.

"Ahem."

Anna spun around at the sound, nearly knocking a vase off of a small table. Her eyes widened simultaneously with the person staring back as realization fell over them both.

The blonde gasped and took a step back, bringing a hand up in protection. "You're…."

Anna gasped as well. "Oh my God."

The redhead was face to face with the same strange woman she had seen last night, both of them gazing at each other in pure disbelief.

Now that Anna had a chance to see the woman in full, she could see she was a very slender, elegant looking young woman. Her hair and clothes were in such a neat fashion that Anna felt almost embarrassed by her own simple appearance. Her face and hair seemed to radiate a strange warmth. This woman, whoever she was, was utterly beautiful.

Even when Anna had heard her voice, it sounded like an angel. What was she? Could she really have been some sort of divine spirit after all? Only one way to find out now.

She suddenly gulped and waved politely. "Um…hi there."

Swallowing, the blonde woman was clearly taken aback. "Who are you?" she asked. "How did you get into my bedroom?"

"Y-Your bedroom?" Anna stuttered slightly. "I thought this was my house."

"Your house?" the woman asked. "This is my castle…and you are clearly not one of my servants or my staff."

"Whoa, whoa, back up a second," Anna said, holding up her hands. "Who the hell even are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, considering you were the one who scared the living daylights out of me this morning," the woman retorted.

"Oh, that..." Anna blushed sheepishly. "Er…sorry about that."

"Think nothing of it," the blonde said. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She smiled. "I'm Anna. And you are?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the blonde woman introduced herself.

"Wait-what?!" Anna exclaimed. "Queen who of what now?"

"Arendelle," Elsa repeated. "One of the most prosperous nations in the northern lands? The great white land of the north? Surely you've heard of us."

Anna thought for a moment. She had learned of a country called Arendelle during her college studies, but this surely couldn't be where she was. That country was on the other side of the world, and she was supposed to be in an old house in the middle of the United States…wasn't she?

Anna sat down on a chair, rubbing her temples. "Christ, this is like a fucking Twilight Zone episode. And not one of the good ones."

Elsa sighed, sitting on her bed. "Where exactly did you come from? The window isn't exactly open, and it's not like you could have walked through the door."

"I came through that door there," Anna replied, pointing to the still open door to her house.

Narrowing her eyes, Elsa looked closely at the door. "You came from my shower room?"

"Shower room?" Anna protested. "That door goes back out to my house!"

"No, that's my personal shower chamber," Elsa stated. "Here, I'll prove it!"

"No, wait!" Anna exclaimed, but Elsa had already started to march off towards the door. As she stepped through the open doorway and onto the landing, Anna saw Elsa's eyes widen.

The queen took a few steps in and out of the doorway, trying to get her bearings. She stared at daylight creeping in through an open window and then looked back at the sunset coming from her own room. This seemed like madness.

"What the-what kind of sorcery is this?!" Elsa exclaimed. "This is where my shower should be!"

Anna walked up behind her, stepping out into her house. "Look, Your Queenliness, I'm just as confused as you are."

Looking into Anna's bedroom, Elsa noticed Anna's phone lying down on her bed. She walked over to it and picked up, somehow turning it on. "Gah!"

"Please don't touch that!" Anna exclaimed, taking the phone away from Elsa.

"What is that? Is it some sort of strange lantern?"

Groaning, Anna looked over Elsa's shoulder. "No, you bimbo. It's my iPhone."

"Eye-phone?" Elsa asked, confused. "What in God's name is that?"

"I..." Anna sighed. Then it sort of hit her what might have been going on. It was a long shot, but it was the only way Anna could explain all of this and this strange woman's... mannerisms. She then rushed to the other room, looking out of the large window.

Out of the window was a small town, barely a city by modern standards. The buildings were mostly wood and stone, and of Nordic design. Several people were walking the streets and in the courtyard of the building Anna was currently in, and there were horses and carts about as frequently as there were cars outside the window of her own bedroom.

Needing one last piece of evidence, Anna looked at Elsa. "Um…excuse me, um…Elsa, was it? What year is it right now?"

"The year of our Lord, 1844," the queen replied. "Why do you ask?"

Anna sighed. _Yep_ , she thought. _This is Twilight Zone. All that's missing is Rod Serling._

"Is something the matter?" Elsa asked her.

The redhead nodded. "Elsa, I think what's happened here is…well, there's no easy way to put it. I think that somehow, that door there…is some kind of gateway that lets me travel through time."

"Travel through time? You mean, that house is in…the future?"

"Yes, exactly," Anna replied. "Your year of 18... whatever was more than 200 years ago for me. You've probably been dead for over a century, Elsa."

Elsa froze, her mouth agape in shock. "W-what...?"

"Oh, fuck-that came out _very_ wrong," Anna said, facepalming.

The queen slowly sank to her knees, looking at her hands in silence. Her lower lip was trembling slightly; it looked as if she were about to cry.

Anna went to Elsa's side, putting a hand on her shoulder. She had probably just shattered this woman's entire world, not to mention probably royally screwed over history. She didn't know what would be best to do, but she realised now that she had to make the best of it.

"I…." Elsa murmured. "I'm…I'm dead."

"No you're not," Anna said, hoping to sound encouraging. "You're still alive. You're still here, right now."

"But…I'm not, am I?" Elsa responded. "If what you are saying is true…if any of this madness is true, I am destined to be dead."

"No," Anna groaned. "Look, I'm sorry for blurting all that out."

"My kingdom…my home…it's all going to be lost…." Finally, the queen threw her arms around Anna and burst into tears, her chest heaving with great sobs of pure anguish.

Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde, gently stroking her. "Shhh," she whispered. "It's okay, Your Majesty. It's okay. I'm here."

Elsa sighed, before wiping her tears on the sleeves of her jacket. "I'm sorry…I tend to get sad and worried very easily."

"S'okay," Anna replied. "I'm not upset or anything. I'm actually really happy right now."

"Y-You are?"

The redhead nodded, before smiling. "I just found out my house was a freaking time portal to a Victorian-era kingdom ruled by an actual monarch! This is a history nerds dream! Plus, said monarch is my new housemate!"

Anna's enthusiasm made Elsa chuckle slightly. "You make no sense, and yet you fascinate me…. What was your name again?"

"Anna, Your Majesty," Anna said, before bowing. "Anna Penrose."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa looked down. "Please don't bow. If we're going to be getting on like this, I would prefer you didn't use titles for me. I have a name, you know."

Anna smiled, blushing slightly. "All right then…Elsa."

The Queen then looked at the clock in her room, before sighing again. "You should probably get going. It will be my dinner time soon, and I'd prefer to keep this little arrangement of ours a secret."

"I understand," Anna said with a nod. She then started to walk towards the entrance to her own time, smiling at Elsa. "It was nice meeting you, Elsa."

"And you as well…Anna," Elsa said, smiling softly.

As Anna left through the door and back to her house, she felt a sense of happiness and relief swarm over her whole body. She had originally been in fear of that door and the strange world behind it, but now she had a chance to experience it. She had found a land of true wonder…and a woman whom Anna felt she could consider a friend.

And judging from the blush on her cheeks, maybe someone so much more.

xXx

 **Author's note:** I was very happy about all the feedback I got on chapter 1! I hope you will all love this much longer instalment. I hopefully will have started writing the endings of this fic by the time this chapter goes up... yes there will be multiple endings, but that's gonna be a loooong while away yet, trust me. Anyhoo! I hope you all have a lovely day.

Oh yeah and Kristina is a fem!Kristoff. I just thought I would try things differently. Don't worry all you fangirls who love the usual burly iceman Kristoff, he'll show up eventually, I promise.

Oh! And all the movie stuff in this chapter, yeah that's all Matty's work, so praise to him and his love of horror and spooky stuff.

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3 - Anna's Adventure

_Chapter 3 - Anna's Adventure_

To say Anna Penrose's life had been turned upside down would be an understatement. She had expected to find some strange old relic in her house: perhaps a previous owner's collection of baseball cards, or some work of art that had been missing for God knows how long.

What she hadn't expected was to find a time portal connecting her house to the kingdom of Arendelle in the year 1844, and for that portal to lead to the royal bedchambers of Queen Elsa herself. Being a history nerd, this was honestly a dream come true for Anna in some ways.

She and the Queen had actually gotten on well as roommates-a term Anna loved to use around Elsa, and which would confuse the queen each time it was mentioned. Elsa and Anna were more than happy to see each other very often, but due to their differing time zones, it would only be early in the morning when Anna was getting up and Elsa was going to sleep, or the other way around.

Anna didn't mind this, though. After all, she had started to focus more on finding herself a job rather than having a new friend in Elsa, although she did enjoy Elsa's company. In her spare time, Anna was researching all she could about Elsa's time period, trying her best to understand the customs of the era.

Surprisingly, when Anna started researching about Arendelle, she couldn't find much other than the occasional mention. This was unusual, as Anna clearly remembered learning about the country for her degree, having to write a paper on it, as well as other European kingdoms of the time like Corona and Germania.

It didn't bother Anna much, though. Most of the kingdoms she had learned about were built around similar cultures, so it was fairly easy to figure out what life in Arendelle was like.

Whether Anna would get a chance to show off her historical knowledge, however, was another matter. During her many visits over to Elsa's time, the queen had forbidden Anna from leaving the royal bedchamber. Elsa had told her that people in Arendelle could find her strange and possibly fear her.

Anna knew Elsa was trying to protect her, but she couldn't help feeling a little bit peeved. Her interactions with the queen had given her an opportunity that a historian could only dream of, and yet Elsa wouldn't let her take advantage of it.

One week after meeting Elsa for the first time, Anna decided to finally make her move.

It was a quiet evening for Anna: she had been spending the evening browsing job offers on her laptop. Unfortunately for her, the jobs that she found either didn't interest her, or she didn't meet the qualifications.

Finally, she got bored of it and closed the job-search website, opting instead to check on her blog. As she browsed through her dashboard, she noticed the familiar white door that led to Elsa's room, standing out from the rest of the furniture in the house.

Part of Anna felt a little curious to see what was behind the door again, to perhaps take a look around in Elsa's time. She had noticed that time somehow seemed to move more slowly on either side of the door: she could spend ten minutes with Elsa, and only lose about one minute in her own time. So logically, she could spend as much time as she wanted in Arendelle, and she wouldn't miss anything here at home. Besides, she could do with a distraction anyway.

 _What Elsa doesn't know won't hurt her,_ Anna thought to herself, climbing out of bed and making her way to the door.

Anna pressed her ear very close to the door, trying to listen in for any noise. She had noted that Elsa rose early in the morning, so her room would likely be empty, but she needed to make sure, in case she got any surprises.

Thankfully, no noise could be heard from Elsa's room, so Anna gently turned the golden doorknob and let herself into the room, travelling two hundred years into the past by merely taking a single step forward into the light.

Now inside of Elsa's room, seeing the light of the Arendellian sun pour through the window, Anna took a deep breath and stepped forward. Her Eagle had now landed; one small step for Anna, one giant leap for Anna-kind.

 _That was easy,_ Anna thought, smirking. She thought of what she could do first. Maybe go out and explore Elsa's castle? Perhaps help herself to some local food, food that may not even exist in her own time? Whatever she would do, Anna knew she couldn't exactly go around in modern clothes. If Elsa's initial reaction to seeing her for the first time had been any indication, she would need a change of attire.

Anna headed over to a large wardrobe on the other side of Elsa's bedroom, opening it up and seeing an array of rather regal looking gowns and dresses all hung up. Elsa seemed to have more than a dozen of these, so she probably wouldn't mind if Anna borrowed just one.

Browsing through Elsa's clothes for a few seconds, Anna soon found an outfit for herself. It was a simple brown and grey dress with a long skirt; not something that a princess would wear, but Anna could tell it would fit her just fine. It was as if it were made for her!

The young girl slipped on the dress and some matching shoes and, after hiding her regular clothes under the queen's bed, she walked out into the corridor. _Just walk around like you own the place,_ she thought. _Don't call attention to yourself._

As Anna opened the door, she saw the long carpeted hallway that was the upper floor of the Arendelle castle. It was a rather fancy-looking place, but Anna knew that the corridors weren't the interesting parts of a castle: it was the rooms connected to those corridors.

She tiptoed through the corridor, hiding behind bust statues to keep her presence hidden from the servants and maids she noticed walking around the halls. She then turned a corner and found herself in a large room filled with various paintings and statues. Clearly, this was where Elsa kept her treasured belongings The room was vast and expansive, with paintings lining up to the ceiling.

Admiring a painting of Joan of Arc, Anna grinned. She wondered where some of these paintings were in her time, if they had even survived for that long. Any devious person would probably have ideas to steal such works of art, but Anna, knowing when to respect someone's property, wouldn't dare touch the masterpieces.

The strawberry blonde continued walking on, taking in as much as she could of her surroundings. This was a dream come true for her, and she didn't know if she'd ever get an opportunity like this again.

However, she was so lost in her reverie that she didn't notice a large metal object directly in front of her. She walked straight into it, knocking it to the floor with a resounding CRASH of clattering metal.

Pulling herself back into reality, she looked down and saw she had bumped and broken apart what seemed to be a priceless suit of armour. "Oh shit!" she swore, covering her mouth. She hoped that no one heard the noise. "Okay, okay, don't panic. You can fix this. I mean, you learned all about weapons and armour in history class." She bent down and picked up the armoured boots, placing them on the stand. "Okay, so I think these go on the bottom, and…."

"Stop right there!"

Turning around again, Anna saw a pair of guards dressed in green uniforms standing at the door to the gallery room where she was, looking at her with menacing gazes.

"Halt, intruder!" one of them barked.

"No, wait, I can fix this!" Anna protested. "I'm a friend of Elsa, she can vouch for me!"

The guard frowned. "A friend of the Queen's?"

"Yes," Anna answered, speaking quickly. "I'm not like a best friend of hers, but she and I get on well, so…I'm sure she'll be able to speak for me."

"A likely story," the other guard snarled, walking towards Anna. "I'm afraid you will have to come with us, Miss."

"W-wait!" Anna said nervously. "I-I'm not an intruder, I swear! Just ask Elsa!"

"And ask her we will. But you're going to remain in custody until the Queen says otherwise."

Gulping, Anna knew there was only one thing she could do. She suddenly darted out of the room and into the corridor, and the guards gave chase.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, hoping that she could find wherever the front door was in this massive place. She dodged past two maids heading out of one of the guest bedrooms before flying off down a stair railing. Her rear felt very cold sliding along the wood, but in a way, this was the most alive Anna had felt in a long time. She cried out in glee as she rushed down the stairs like she was riding a flume slide at a waterpark. "Wooohoooo!"

As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she landed on her feet and attempted to continue running, but stumbled over her own feet. High heels, she had just learned, were not exactly made for this sort of thing. She fell through a set of double doors and onto a floor of polished white tiles. As she got up, she realized that she had found her way into the kitchen of the castle, and all of the cooks and servants were staring at her in wide-eyed confusion.

Anna gulped, looking up at the bewildered kitchen staff, nervously smiling and waving. "Oh, hey everyone! I'm the new, err…kitchen inspector. Yeah. And I've to come to examine your, ummm…." Her eyes darted quickly around the room before latching onto a tray of freshly made chocolates. "Chocolates!"

She made a beeline for the tray of chocolates, snatching up one and stuffing it into her mouth. "Mmmm, that's delicious!" she exclaimed. "Who made these?"

"Er…I did, ma'am," answered a lanky young man with curly ginger hair.

"Well, you've got some serious talent," she said, popping another chocolate into her mouth. "Keep it up!"

The young man looked confused. "Thank you…?"

Just then, a guard burst into the kitchen. "I found her!" he shouted.

Anna's eyes widened in panic. "Son of a bitch." She grabbed as many chocolates as she could carry and took off running, popping the treats into her mouth as she went along.

Anna had never been so glad to have had so much chocolate in her arms. Now she was running for her life as a literal chocolate bandit. Now she needed to find a way out of the castle, and there were only two that she could think of: either the front door, or the portal back to her own time.

She ran down a long corridor, with two of the guards chasing her. Anna could feel she was home free, but then she looked in the general direction of where she was heading and found a tall white door in front of her.

"Oh no."

Tripping on a bit of rug, she tumbled onto her back, rolling around and crashing into the door with a loud bang.

Her whole body shaking from the impact, Anna sat up, rubbing her aching head from having crashed fully into the wooden door. She had hit her head so much today, she was surprised that it hadn't cracked open like an egg.

"Okay, first of all: _OW_ ," she groaned, massaging her forehead.

But before Anna could say anything more, the door opened and out stepped Elsa, wearing a casual looking turquoise dress with long black sleeves, her hair in a French braid. As she looked down, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Anna?" the blonde exclaimed in shock. "What in God's name are you doing here?!"

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but then the guards finally caught up, lining up all around her.

One of the guards bowed and stepped forward, addressing the queen. "Your Majesty, this girl was found causing havoc all over the castle. She's broken a priceless suit of your great-grandfather's armour, knocked down two paintings, smashed a bust statue of your cousin, and she's frightened the kitchen staff."

Elsa glared sharply at Anna. "Is this true, Miss?" she asked in her most authoritative tone.

"Well…I admit I broke the armour and stole the chocolate, but the paintings and the bust statue were an accident," Anna remarked, making a gesture with her fingers.

Sighing, Elsa looked at her guards. She knew she was going to regret this, but Anna hadn't done anything truly wrong today. "It's alright," she said. "This girl is under my care. You can all go on about your business."

The guard who had spoken earlier blinked, his expression confused. "Are you quite certain, Your Majesty?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, captain. Please return to your duties."

He bowed again. "Very well, Your Majesty." And with that, the platoon of guards walked away, leaving Elsa and Anna in peace.

Anna would have sighed in relief, but she had a feeling that she wasn't quite out of the woods yet.

Elsa picked Anna up, straightened her clothes and cleaned up the chocolate stain on her dress, before frowning at her. "What possessed you to come here in the first place?" she demanded.

Anna sighed, looking Elsa directly in the eye. She had been very stupid that day, and the queen, being royalty and a woman who she was starting to consider as a friend, deserved an apology.

"Elsa…I'm sorry," she said in a mature, sombre tone.

"You should be," Elsa said sternly. "You've made a proper mess of my home."

"I was just curious," Anna said, looking down at the floor. "I was bored tonight, and figured I could just go and look around your castle…until things went to shit. Look, Elsa, I'm so, so sorry. I know I screwed up. I know I'm an idiot." She turned away. "I'll just go home."

Although the queen would never understand why, she reached out and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna…it's okay."

Anna stopped and turned around, her teal eyes wide in complete disbelief. "Wait-it is?"

"As I said, you made a mess of my castle," Elsa explained. "If you were any ordinary girl, I wouldn't have bothered coming to your aid. But…you aren't an ordinary girl. You're quite the opposite, in fact. I suppose what I'm trying to say is…I forgive you."

"Y-you do?" Anna stuttered, sounding amazed.

Elsa nodded. "All I ask is that the next time you want to explore the castle, please tell me. I'd be happy to show you around."

Her eyes widening and her mouth breaking into a wide grin, Anna leapt forward, hugging Elsa tightly. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you so much." Her eyes widened and she suddenly pulled away. "Oh…that was awkward."

The blonde laughed. "It's fine. I don't mind a warm hug every now and then." She then took Anna's hand. "Come on, my dear; it's time I escort you home."

"Can I keep the chocolate?" Anna requested.

"I'll ask the kitchen to make some more soon," Elsa promised.

She then led Anna down the hall to her bedroom and back to her own time, knowing that even if this young girl would be the death of her, she would gladly make sure she would try and make her happy. Why was she doing this? Elsa wasn't really sure, but she knew one day, they would both find out.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And here is another instalment of Souls Across Time! This is more of a fluffy cute chapter, but I wanted to show Anna doing lots of cuteness and being with Elsa and reacting to her time. Also, I think I've actually written Anna more accurately than I've done in my other fics. Well, I guess that's a good thing :3

See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4 - Hockey, Ice Cream, & Blushes

_Chapter 4 - Hockey, Ice Cream, and Blushing Faces_

Kristina slid across the ice and into the barrier surrounding the hockey rink, bumping into it with her shoulder. She immediately pushed back off and skated over to the rest of her team, who were fighting to regain control of the puck. The score was tied, and there were only ten seconds left in the game.

She smiled. She loved moments like this: in the heat of the game, where at any moment you could take a fist, stick, or puck squarely in the jaw. It excited her, and made her heart pound and her adrenaline flow like a mighty river.

Suddenly, an errant hit knocked the puck out of the throng of players, and Kristina made a beeline for it, quickly gaining control of it with her stick. Finally, with only three seconds to go, she had a perfect shot lined up; only the goalie, a hulking mass of foam rubber body pads and a plastic mask, stood between her team and victory.

Time seemed to slow almost to a crawl. Kristina saw a gap between the large pads on the goalie's legs: if she could hit the puck through that gap, she'd be home free. She could hear the sound of skates coming up behind her, signalling the approach of the goalie's teammates.

Two seconds remained on the clock.

Kristina reared back with her stick and hit the puck with all of her might.

One second remained.

The puck slid between the goalie's legs and into the net, just before the goalie could drop down to block the shot. And as the puck hit the plastic rods which comprised the back of the net, a loud buzzer sounded. Time was up; the game was over.

And Kristina had just scored the winning goal for her team.

There was the sound of an air horn blaring loudly, as Kristina's teammates all gathered around her, hugging and cheering her on as the small crowd in the seats around them congratulated Kristina on her victory.

Kristina merely smirked. Winning was always so easy for her, being one of the keenest athletes of her team. She smiled and was cheered on by the rest of her friends on the hockey team.

As the team started to pack their equipment up and the crowd started to leave the stands, Kristina then noticed a familiar strawberry blonde in the crowd waving to her from afar.

She looked to her partner, a strong bulky woman named Mulan. "Hey, Mu, I've got to go and see a friend. Mind if I cut out early?"

Mulan nodded. "Anything for a champion like you, hon."

Climbing off the walls of the ice rink and quickly pulling off her skates, Kristina then made her way up to Anna beaming brightly. She was happy that Anna had been finally able to make one of her games. She grinned at her. "Hey, Feisty pants!"

Anna then threw her arms around her friend, with a big smile on her face. "That was amazing, big sis!" She remarked.

Her friend smiled. "All in a day's work for me," the burly blonde remarked. "I'm just glad you got to see me kick butt out there."

Anna had done more than watch Kristina in action. She'd been on the edge of her seat for pretty much the entire match. For most of her friendship with Kristina, Anna hadn't really paid much attention to the blonde's hockey career, but this match had changed that for her.

Never before had she been so on the edge of her seat, had her heart beating so quickly and so intensely. She had been literally biting her nails through the whole game.

But now it was all over and Anna was just glad to see that her best friend had scored the victory for her team. She hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek.

Blushing a little, Kristina smiled at Anna. "So... you wanna crash this place and go grab something to eat? After all that work, I'm starving."

"Sure!" Anna chirped. "It feels like it's been ages since we went out together."

Soon, the two of them sat together at Juicy Lucy's, a local burger joint famous for the cheese-stuffed burgers which shared the restaurant's name. While Kristina had opted for a chicken wrap, Anna was chowing down on a bacon cheeseburger with barbecue sauce and onion rings.

"God, this place makes the _best_ burgers," Anna said through a mouthful of chewed food.

"You can say that, again," Kristina agreed, chewing on some fries. "So… how have you been Anna?"

By now, Anna had been staying in her new house for just over a week, and Kristina hadn't heard much from her. Perhaps she had found herself a job? She didn't know, but she did want to see how Anna was.

Anna looked a little awkward. Part of her wanted to tell Kristina about Elsa, the mysterious queen from the past who was sort of her neighbour now, but she knew better than to blab about it.

No, Elsa would be her little secret for now, until she got to know her a little bit better, that is.

"Oh, I've been getting on okay," Anna excused, sipping up some of her smoothie.

"How are you liking the new house?"

Anna sipped more of her drink before clearing her throat. "it's uhhh... very old and stuff. I like it quite a bit."

"So... no creepy ghost ladies then?" Kristina assumed, referring to Anna's previous experience.

"No, nothing like that," Anna denied.

Kristina chuckled. "You sure about that? Because a version of you from about a week ago would beg to differ."

The blonde had a point. Anna should have probably gone crazy from all the weirdness she had found in her new house, and yet, she was perfectly fine. Elsa, the time portal, everything. She knew Kristina was suspecting something, so she needed to play it down a little.

Looking into Kristina's eyes, she smiled. "I'm sure." She then went back to eating one of her nuggets. "So... when are you next going to be having a game?"

"Quite soon," Kristina remarked. "You see... I've just been signed onto a major hockey team. As in, I'm on the NHL now."

"Woah, you're up in the big leagues now!" Anna cheered. "I'm... really happy for you big sis."

"I know, right? This is huge! I could be on national TV! Or… something like that."

Anna laughed. "I hope fame doesn't go to your head too much."

"Hey, I'm not like that," Kristina protested. "I know how to stay humble."

Just then, a waitress arrived, bringing them a large chocolate sundae. It was very tall, covered in chocolate sauce and had a cherry on top.

Anna then licked her lips, preparing her spoon for her devouring of the ice cream before her. She always did love ice cream, especially ice cream with chocolate.

Kristina merely laughed in response. "I'd ask you not to eat it too fast, but then I know you don't have a habit of listening to me."

The strawberry blonde, of course, didn't listen. By the time Kristina had finished her sentence, she was halfway through the frozen treat, slurping and swallowing big creamy chunks into her mouth. Even if she would get a brain freeze when she got home, it would be totally worth it.

xXx

That evening, Anna stumbled into her house, one hand on her temple. She was vastly regretting having eaten that sundae as quickly as she did; she had the absolute worst ice cream headache.

 _Goddamn sugar rush_ , Her thoughts complained as she moved to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water. She then gulped it down, letting the cool water cleanse her head of the pain it was now suffering.

Once the rush was out of her mind, however, Anna then perked up, her ears picking up a sound from the upstairs of her house. It seemed to be the rushing of water, rapid, flowing water.

Anna sighed. Clearly, one of the old pipes in the house was leaking and needed patching up. Just when her evening couldn't possibly get any worse.

She didn't know the first thing about plumbing, but the first thing Anna did was find herself some duct tape to hopefully plug the leaky pipe with. Would it do any good? She didn't care, just as long as the house, itself didn't fall apart overnight.

The redhead then made her way to the stairs, slumping up them very slowly to the upper floor of the house, roll of tape in hand, ready to patch up the leak.

When she made it to the upper floor, however, she found that she could more clearly make out the leaking sound. It wasn't a leaky pipe at all. Somehow, her shower had been turned on.

Not wanting to run out of any hot water, Anna made her way to the bathroom, realizing that the solution to the situation was easier than she thought it would be.

As she got closer to the bathroom, however, she heard a sound intermingled with the running water: someone humming a tune to themselves. Anna stopped, her brow furrowing in suspicion. "Wait a minute," she muttered. "I know that voice."

She quietly opened the bathroom door and stepped in, then immediately froze in her tracks. Elsa was indeed standing in the shower, washing herself with a bar of soap. But that wasn't what surprised Anna.

What surprised her was that the shower curtain hadn't been pulled shut. The queen was standing before her, completely naked.

Her face blushed bright red. "What's she doing here?" She whispered.

Suddenly, Elsa turned her face around, having noticed Anna there. Her eyes widened and she quickly covered up her naked body with the shower curtain, blushing in embarrassment.

But the thought of Elsa in the nude hadn't left Anna's mind. Her perfect curves, her sweetly sized breasts. They were in her mind now and Anna was utterly captivated.

Elsa hid her face from Anna, her cheeks bright red. "Anna... what are you doing here?"

"I uhhhh..." Anna could feel the muscles in her nose letting up. If she thought about Elsa any longer, she would likely have a nosebleed. She immediately turned away, her hands curling into fists at her sides, her fingernails digging into her palms in a vain effort to distract herself from thoughts of the queen.

"I got home and I heard the water running," she explained quickly. "I thought maybe I had a leak or something."

The Queen continued hiding her face. "Y-You could have knocked."

Anna then looked at Elsa, very confused. "Wait, what are you doing in my shower anyway?!"

"Well, the door into your home was once the door into my private showers," Elsa explained. "And since I'm no longer able to use them, I decided to make use of yours."

"And how long have you been using my shower?!"

Elsa felt a little embarrassed. "Three days now."

The first thing Anna felt was the shock. Then disappointment. Then shock for feeling disappointment. Did she wish should have caught Elsa even… sooner? No. Anna shook her head in disbelief. She _really_ needed to tone down this attraction to Elsa before the blonde picked it up and stopped interacting with Anna entirely.

"Okay. Follow-up question. How have you been using my shower for three days without me noticing?"

Sighing, Elsa then nodded. "Quite often... but I thought you wouldn't notice. You were always either out or in bed by the time I wake up. But, I don't have any of my royal duties today, so I decided to sleep in a little."

"Oh… well, you could have just asked, you know?"

"Yes, but…" Elsa trailed off and her cheeks turned pinker. "Yes, I suppose you're right. It would have saved us the trouble of not dealing with this. Speaking of that…" Her eyes darted to the door and she shot Anna a tight smile. "Do you mind?"

"Oh! Yeah, I can leave. Getting kicked out of my own bathroom, hah, but yeah that's fine! No really, seriously, take your time." Anna laughed in an effort to diffuse the tension while backing up to let Elsa shower in peace.

Unfortunately, her eyes remained glued to the queen, though. The curtain in front of her did very little to hide her creamy skin, flushed bright red from the hot water. And _holy shit._ If Anna thought hard enough, the little droplets dribbling down her neck and arms almost looked like sweat that forms after people… well. Her blonde locks were darkened from the liquid, and it clung against her body. A body that was curvaceous and tone and, yep, there was no way Anna was getting that image of it out of her head anytime soon. This was a bad idea. Then again, it wasn't even her idea because Elsa didn't even _ask._

"It's alright," Elsa said, reaching over to shut the water off. "I'm done as it is."

"O-oh, are you going to change?"

Elsa shifted on her feet and looked uncomfortable. Anna suspected the queen would have been more exasperated if she was back in her own lavatory in the castle, but since she was in someone else's home, she had a little more tolerance.

Before she could stop herself, Anna asked, "Do you need help?"

Elsa became crimson all over again. "Uh, no? But… but I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. I'm normally used to help as it is."

Anna already reached over to grab a towel and Elsa shot her a small, grateful smile, taking it quickly.

Thank god she turned around to dry off, body half-concealed by the curtain, or else she would have seen that Anna's face was flushed even worse. The redhead was holding her breath trying not to sputter or make any stupid sounds. It was even _fair_ for someone to be so hot. Honestly. Of all the people for a magical portal to send.

"Okay, I'm done. Can you please hand me my clothing?"

"Uh-huh!" Anna squeaked.

Elsa didn't seem to think anything was odd as she slipped them on. Once she was decent, she stepped out of the shower and signalled for Anna to help her with the back buttons of the garment.

"Would you care to see the rest of the house? Well, if you haven't already that is, from sneaking around when I haven't been here." She forced another laugh and wanted to smack herself at how frantic it sounded. Now that Elsa was dressed, things would be easier.

"I haven't _snuck around_ ," Elsa corrected. But then she sighed and gave a little shrug. "It was just right there, so I used it… but yes, that sounds nice actually. No better day than today I suppose."

"Awesome," Anna chirped, fastening the last button of Elsa's gown. Hopefully, it was right. "My place is pretty small, so it shouldn't take _too_ terribly long, but I'm sure there's a lot you'll like to see. You'll see what I mean." She lead Elsa out of the bathroom and turned around a corner in the direction she assumed the queen had never been before. "Ta-dah! Here is our first stop!" She declared as they arrived in the kitchen. "State of the art, way outdated appliances, but it's home. "

"Sweet mother of all that's holy," Elsa said, awestruck as she looked around the kitchen. "What is all of this?"

"Well, over there is the fridge," Anna explained, pointing to it. "I keep all of the stuff that's supposed to be cold in there."

"And this?" Elsa inquired, pointing to the toaster.

"That's the toaster. It, well, makes toast."

"A machine that makes toast?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you don't use a fire?"

"Oh, no one really uses fire anymore... because well it's fire," Anna remarked. "It kinda has a tendency to burn shit."

Elsa then eyed Anna's smartphone on the kitchen surface, picking it up. She held it in her hands, remembering how she had panicked from seeing it the first time.

Leaning over, Anna found herself trying not to laugh as Elsa kept eying over the phone like she was a small child, curious about something minor like a shoe or a ball.

The Queen held the phone in her hand, very confused. "What is this thing again?"

"It's called a phone," Anna replied. "It's capable of communicating with people thousands of miles away instantaneously, and has access to the total sum of human knowledge. I use it to look at pictures of cats."

Elsa giggled. "I always wanted a cat... my advisors wouldn't let me though. They said it was improper for royalty to have a pet."

"Are you kidding?" Anna scoffed. "The Queen of England has a corgi, for Christ's sake!"

"You mean Queen Victoria right?" Elsa wondered. "That's who the queen is where I come from."

"No, Queen Elizabeth," Anna corrected Elsa. "Hey, that sounds a little like your name. Elsa, Eliza. Is that just me?"

Elsa laughed. "I don't see it. Our names both start with an E, I suppose. And I suppose one could argue that my name could be a derivative of it."

"They both end with an A too," Anna pointed out. "Maybe I should start calling you Elsabeth or something."

"Just Elsa will do," the queen insisted, preferring to only be called by her given name.

"Okay then, just Elsa," Anna said with a giggle, inferring a little joke.

Just then, Elsa wandered into the living room and stopped, her jaw dropping. "What is this great black mirror?" she asked, standing in front of the TV, seeing it's widescreen encompass the entire wall.

"That's my TV," Anna replied, turning it on. "It has all kinds of shows on it, for both information and entertainment."

"So... you use this to watch the theatre then?" Her blonde guest assumed, comparing the screen to something from her own time. She looked closely, seeing a picture on the screen that seemed to be labelled "The News".

Anna brushed her hair out of her eyes a little, admiring how close Elsa's analogy was. Perhaps their two time periods weren't so different after all. "That's...actually a good way of putting it."

The Queen smiled. "Do you have any Shakespeare on this? His plays are quite popular in my kingdom."

"Not really... but I do have a DVD of the Leonardo Dicaprio version of Romeo and Juliet," Anna remarked.

"Who is this Leonardo DiCaprio?" Elsa inquired. "Is he a performer?"

"Well, yeah, I guess he is." Anna got the DVD from the bookshelf and handed it to Elsa. "That's him," she said, pointing to the actor's picture on the cover.

Elsa blushed a bit. "Oh, my. That young woman with him is quite lovely."

"Yeah, Claire Danes is pretty cute," Anna agreed. "I'm more partial to Daisy Ridley myself."

Elsa handed the DVD back to Anna. "I must watch this performance sometime."

"Well, I don't have any plans for today," Anna said. "We could watch it now, if you like."

Grinning, Elsa nodded. "I would like that very much."

After Anna had put the DVD into the TV's disc drive and the movie had started, she and Elsa sat down on the couch together, watching the 90s classic in all its glory. Anna remembered watching this movie when she was younger with Kristina, the two of them remembering it fondly.

As they sat together, Anna started to think more of Elsa, how she was starting to picture them in the roles of the two leads in the movie, with Anna as Romeo and Elsa as Juliet.

She blushed softly, before looking over at Elsa. "Ummm... Elsa? Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Pardon?"

"Wait what?" Anna stuttered. "I mean... would you like to go and see the rest of my world with me? I mean, there's so much more than inside this house."

"I...I'm not sure," Elsa replied. "It does sound interesting, but...I don't belong in your time. What if someone recognizes me?"

"Elsa, I can't even find a Wikipedia article about you," the redhead remarked. "I doubt anyone will recognize you. Besides, lots of people I know look like celebrities. I know this girl named Belle who everyone mistakes for Emma Watson all the time, so it's natural."

The queen thought for a few seconds, before sticking to her guts. "I'm sorry... but I don't want to affect the future in any way. I want to live out my life in my own time for as much as possible. It's what I was raised to do."

Anna smiled. "I... I understand." She then had a very delicious thought. "Would you like to try a snack we have in my time? Popcorn?"

"What is it?" the queen asked.

"Probably one of the best foods you'll ever taste," Anna pointed out.

Elsa's eyes widened, and she smiled. "Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Perfect!" Anna chirped. "I'll see if I've got some!" She then darted off to the kitchen to try and find a packet of popcorn to share with Elsa, very much enjoying the Queen's company, although part of her wished for something much more from Elsa now.

Especially since she couldn't get Elsa's beautiful face and body out of her mind.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And here is another chapter of Souls Across Time, a fic I am very surprised people are liking hehe. Hope you enjoy this little fluff, especially the scene with Anna catching Elsa... in her birthday suit ;) Loved writing that. I'll be putting out the chapters daily again, but don't worry, after chapter 7 I'll give you all a chance to catch up.

See you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5 - Dinner With Elsa

_Chapter 5 - Dinner With Elsa_

When Anna had taken her major in history, she had hoped it would one day land her a job in some library or a museum, or even as a tour guide in some cultural centre of the world. What she hadn't wanted was to be stuck behind a cashier desk in a department store.

Groaning as she made her way up the drive of her estate, carrying her purse under her sleeve, Anna was sighing after the long day she had had.

Opening the door and making her way into her house, setting her purse on the kitchen table, Anna felt her stomach rumble. It had been bad enough that the store she was working at now had the shortest lunch break in history, but Anna was much more hungry than most women her age.

She thought for a moment, before deciding she needed to treat herself for dinner. After all, a good meal would always put her in a good mood.

Anna walked to the kitchen, browsing through her fridge for whatever food she could find. She knew she didn't want any ordinary meal. She wanted something that would dazzle her taste buds and make her stomach feel all fuzzy inside.

Pizza? No, she couldn't do that. But homemade pizza? Now that was a little more interesting.

Anna continued digging through her cupboards. A frown slowly deepened on her face as she realized there just weren't enough ingredients to make a pie of her own, but this was still happening. Yep, it was. She ordered enough takeout while moving in and she was more than ready to put this oven to use. If it wanted to explode, it was better to discover that now than months down the line when she'd need it for something probably way more important.

Anna then opened the freezer and squealed with glee. A box Picard's Pizza was lying on the top like a signal from heaven. Maybe it was already pre-made and everything, but this was still a step in the right direction to adulthood.

Anna jammed the preheat button and cleaned up all the stuff she tore out of her cabinets while looking for something to eat. Not long after the oven dinged, signalling it reached the right temperature and she put the pizza in. A piece of cake. Or, well… a piece of pizza pie.

As Anna watched the frozen cheese and tomato covered treat being cooked in her oven, she then felt something touch her shoulder. A slightly heavy, yet soft weight, perched on her bone, and soft breathing accompanying it.

The redhead was startled, as Elsa, wearing a rather casual looking blue dress, looked down at the oven, the Queen seemingly very interested in Anna and her cooking. Her eyes, those baby blues, were pressed on the sight of Anna's Pizza, simmering away in the oven.

"Oh... Um, hey Elsa," Anna greeted the blonde, blushing slightly as her friend's gorgeous rear was presented to her. "Were you up in my shower again?"

Elsa stood up and smiled. "Yes, I was borrowing your shower again... until you came home and starting cooking... whatever this is."

Anna stood proudly, kneeling down. "This is called a Pizza. It's really popular in my time."

"It smells delicious," Elsa admitted. "Would you mind if... tried some of it?"

"Not at all!" Anna chirped, grinning. "In fact... why don't you bring back some food from your time? We can have a little dinner together."

Contemplating her friend's offer, Elsa thought it didn't sound too bad of an idea. She was naturally curious about Anna's world and wanted to know more about this strange place. Besides, she was starting to get sick of the same offerings her own kitchen staff would present.

"Very well," She agreed. "Just let me pop back to my castle and I'll see what I can grab together."

Anna beamed. "Perfect!" She then watched Elsa head out of the room, before calling to her. "I'll keep it warm for you!"

The redhead then hummed in contentment and waited for the pizza to finish up cooking, and not long after, her first "homemade" meal was born. Steaming, gooey, with a crispy crust, and exactly the way Anna liked it. She then cut it up into a few slices, putting half onto a plate for herself and leaving another half for Elsa when she returned, which only ended up being minutes later.

Soon, Elsa strode into the room, carrying a tray with a metal cover. With a small smile, she lifted the lid to reveal what she had brought from her time. It was a set of beautiful pastries.

"Wow!" Anna remarked, licking her lips. They looked so delicious. Anna's eyes nearly popped out of her head. They looked scrumptious, decadent, piquant, titillating and a bunch of other fancy words Anna never thought were applicable to anything in existence before. Like small loaves of bread, but super fancy dessert ones that cost a small fortune and only rich people liked to buy. Her frozen pizza seemed nothing in comparison to the treat that were actually fit for royalty. Elsa still seemed fascinated with Anna's food, though. She supposed they both had the shock factor working for them.

"Try one if you like," Elsa suggested, smiling. "They're some of the best in my kingdom."

Anna grinned, taking one of the warm buns and placing it into her mouth. She chewed it softly, feeling the melted cheese inside of it flow into her mouth and a soft moan emanate from her throne.

Elsa meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to eat her pizza. She was confused. There was no knife and fork, as she should have expected. How on earth was one supposed to eat this? She then looked at Anna, raising an eyebrow.

"Problems?" Anna assumed.

Her royal friend nodded. "Yes... I seem to be having trouble figuring out how to eat this... thing? Where is my knife and fork?"

Anna laughed. "Elsa... you don't eat it with a knife and fork. You use your hands."

"M-My hands?" Elsa stuttered. "But.. my nails might get dirty. I have a thing about dirt, you know. That's why I wear gloves a lot."

"A bit of ketchup won't hurt you!" Anna remarked, giggling. "Come on, you'll love it!"

Elsa wasn't so sure. The more she looked at it, the more her brow furrowed together. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But the expectant, excited expression on Anna's face was preventing her from fleeing entirely, and if she were being honest, part of Elsa didn't want to disappoint her new acquaintance. She lifted the slice of pizza up, grimacing slightly when she cheese stretched with it.

Trying to hold her laugh in, Anna watched as the queen awkwardly bit off a large section of her pizza, chewing it slowly and firmly in her mouth. Part of her wanted to record Elsa's reaction and post it on YouTube, but she didn't want to insult Elsa's dignity.

Finally, she saw Elsa swallow, the queen covering her mouth in a rather shy and embarrassed manner. She had never eaten like that before, like some commoner. Elsa could feel the bits of cheese and bread still stuck between her teeth. She would need to floss considerably later.

Leaning forward, Anna smiled at Elsa, eager to know what her first taste of pizza and modern cuisine was like. "So... Does Her Majesty like it?"

The blonde gulped. "Well, it's certainly different than other things I've tried in the past," she admitted. "That cheese might be a little too hot for my liking."

"That's part of the fun," Anna replied, chewing on a piece of pizza herself. She was rather enjoying the homemade meal she had cooked, especially with the addition of the pastries and Elsa's company.

Nodding, Elsa took another piece of pizza and slid it into her mouth with her hands, starting to slowly get the hand of eating like Anna did. It was uncouth, but Elsa would respect Anna's customs, even if they didn't match her own.

Anna returned to her own pastry, chewing softly at the warm, cheesy insides. She was loving this treat from Elsa's timeline. Perhaps Elsa coming to dinner would be a regular occurrence. It would certainly be more than welcome for Anna.

As the two enjoyed their meal, Elsa could feel her cheeks glowing slightly red. They hardly ever did that when she was with anyone. She wanted to ignore it, not wanting to be a blushing mess in front of Anna, but the redhead didn't seem to mind, as she was already gorging herself on a fresh pastry.

Soon, Elsa had finished her pizza and her own pastries and Anna was beaming, happy to see Elsa had eaten the whole thing.

"Mmmm..." The Queen sighed delightfully. "That was delicious."

"I couldn't agree more," Anna chimed in, burping a little. "Oooh, pardon me."

Elsa laughed and got up out of her chair, before bowing slightly before her. "Thank you for this wonderful meal, dear Anna."

Raising her eyebrow, the strawberry blonde made a confused expression. "Do... I have to bow?"

"Oh no," Elsa insisted. "I was your guest after all." She then stood up and saw that Anna had eaten all of the pastries. She beamed, happy to have brought her friend a treat that she enjoyed.

As Anna began to tidy up, she then saw Elsa start to leave the room, having left the tray she had brought the pastries in upon the workplace.

"Oh, you're going?" She assumed.

The Queen regretfully nodded. "Sadly, I must. I've got a diplomatic envoy from Helios due to arrive today. They'll be wanting to negotiate a trade deal with me."

Anna frowned. In her history lessons, Anna had learned that trade deals and alliances in the olden days were usually sealed by an arranged marriage. For a reason she couldn't explain at the moment, the thought of Elsa being married didn't sit well with her.

"So... you're probably going to be matched with a prince from that kingdom," Anna assumed.

"Oh no," Elsa stated. "I won't be accepting any arrangements like that... besides, I prefer women anyway."

Blushing, Anna looked over at Elsa. "W-wait you do?"

"Yes," Elsa said, becoming rather shy herself. "But please don't go spreading it around. It's a bit of a secret really. You must understand that people who prefer the same gender are a little... prejudiced. Not necessarily in Arendelle, but in other parts of the world."

"Not in my time," Anna then pointed out. "Well, not as much as back then, but it's certainly better now. I mean, my parents were pretty okay with me being gay."

"Being gay?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the term for someone who loves the same gender," Anna explained. "We're called lesbians, if that makes sense. Women who love women."

"Very interesting," Elsa admitted. "We don't have that word in my time. We do have something similar, Sapphic, after a Greek poet." She smiled. "I might have to add it to my vocabulary."

Hearing those words brought a smile to her face. So what if she was changing history a little? At least it would be very helpful in the long run. She merely looked back to the dishes she was washing up and got back to work.

"See you around, Elsa," she bid the queen farewell.

Elsa nodded and left her friend in peace, feeling a little more comfortable around the young girl, and with the growing feelings, she could sense inside of her.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Now I'm probably gonna get a bit of flack for this, but with the whole Elsa lesbian line, I wanna clear up a few things. Firstly, while the use of the word lesbian has been around for years and years, in Elsa's time it probably wasn't something you heard in everyday language (and certainly not in a castle anyway) unlike it is today. However, Sapphic would likely be in Elsa's vocabulary due to the fact that royals tend to be interested in poetry and literature and such. Anyway hope you enjoy this cute little fluff chapter.

See ya tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6 - A Queen's Home Is Her Castle

_Chapter 6 - A Queen's Home Is Her Castle_

Anna Penrose was lying on her bed one evening, browsing through social media on her phone. Her work shift had ended early that day, so Anna had been given much of the day off, but Anna could get bored very easily. Looking through memes on her phone wasn't her idea of a good evening.

As she looked through the weird vines and posts by her friends on Tumblr and Facebook, Anna was constantly reminded of Elsa. The Queen had started coming around to her time more frequently now, ever since their dinner together a few days earlier.

They had started to grow closer with each passing day, now to the point where they could consider the other a close friend, sharing secrets with one another. Anna hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone, let alone a girl since she had first met Kristina as a child.

She could tell she had feelings for the queen that were more than just a close friendship, but Anna knew she needed to put those aside. Besides, Elsa was a queen, royalty, and she lived 200 years in the past as well, so any chance of romance was a big no-no.

Turning over on her bed, Anna looked out the bedroom door and saw the familiar white entrance to Elsa's time, morning sun creeping out, creating an unusual contrast with the darkness of Anna's house.

The redhead hadn't been back to Elsa's time much since her little ordeal with breaking most of Elsa's prized possessions. Elsa hadn't scolded her afterwards, but Anna had started to feel guilty. Besides, she had read enough science fiction novels to know that changing the past could be dangerous for the future.

But, Anna didn't have anything better to do. Her options were either be bored looking at memes that were slowly starting to make her cringe, or go and have an amazing time travel adventure in Elsa's castle, hopefully without any accidents. Obviously, Anna chose the latter.

She pulled herself off the bed and went to her wardrobe, taking out the green and brown dress she had borrowed from Elsa's time. The Queen had let her keep it, considering how the clothes from Anna's time would likely cause a stir amongst Elsa's staff.

Slipping into her dress comfortably, Anna made her way to the white door, turning the knob and heading into Elsa's room.

Finding herself being greeted with the midday sun, Anna sighed, stretching her arms. It was as if she didn't need to sleep at all, although the time difference was starting to get to her a little bit.

The room was empty, meaning Anna had to go and find Elsa. It probably wouldn't be too much of a bother. After all, it wasn't like Elsa was hard to find in her own castle anyway.

Anna skipped over to the door to Elsa's room, opening and walking out into the hallway and starting to make her way around the castle. She knew she'd find Elsa eventually. As Anna headed along the red-carpeted corridor, she noticed the maids and servants looking at her, giving her rather pleasant expressions.

It was a little relieving to see, since Anna hadn't exactly been on her best behaviour the first time she was here. Clearly, Elsa had given her staff some advice on how to handle her.

Without the need to be sneaking around, Anna could find herself appreciating the building and the era a little more. The patterns on the walls and the construction of the castle very much interested her, Anna taking a few moments every once in a while to admire a column or a wall or some other decoration that interested her.

However, as Anna was browsing through the various objects and decor of the castle, she was suddenly approached by one of the servants.

He was a man in his fifties with grey receding hair and glasses, wearing a fine suit. Judging from his age and the way he held himself, he was clearly of a high position amongst the castle staff.

"Good morning, Miss Penrose," he greeted her, bowing in respect.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You know me?"

"Her Majesty has mentioned you to me a few times," the man replied. "I am Kai, Royal Steward to Queen Elsa. I assume you have come looking for the queen?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I came to say hi. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm afraid her majesty is currently attending one of her weekly council meetings," Kai explained. "They tend to drag on a bit, so Elsa instructed me to escort you to her study, so she can meet you there once she is finished."

This made Anna's heart deflate a little. She had expected to be having fun with Elsa from the moment she saw her, but Elsa's status as a monarch had higher priorities it seemed.

"Oh I see," she accepted. Not wanting to be a downer, she put on a smile and grinned. "Lead the way, Alfred!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

 _Shit_ , Anna thought, realising her Batman reference hadn't gone down well. "Oh Um... never mind," she remarked, blushing a little. "Just lead the way, please."

The old butler chuckled and gestured for Anna to follow him. The two of them headed to one of the upper floors of the castle, to a room not far from the gallery Anna had found herself in the other day (and knocked over a suit of armour). When Anna stepped into the room, she saw a familiar couch and fireplace, recognising the room immediately.

"I know this place," she spoke. "This is where I first saw Elsa."

Kai nodded. "Indeed. You gave the queen quite a scare that day."

"I know... I'm sorry," Anna apologised. She still felt bad about having given Elsa a panic attack from their first meeting. Even after getting closer to Elsa, Anna would still become a little down about it.

Soon, Kai had left Anna in peace and the young woman was lying on the couch, awaiting the arrival of Elsa. As she lay there, staring up at the ceiling, Anna realised she was back at square one, being just as bored as she had been back in her time.

But she knew that Elsa would probably arrive soon, so to pass the time, Anna decided to listen to some music. She reached into a small pocket she had found on her blouse, pulling out her phone and headphones. She knew that she'd be the only one in the room and if Elsa arrived, she would probably be understanding. She'd been teaching her a lot about the modern world after all.

Putting the earbuds into her ears, Anna scrolled on the screen of her phone, feeling amused at the lack of a wifi button in Elsa's time.

 _No shit Sherlock, the internet wasn't even a thing in this time_ , She remarked in her thoughts. Soon after selecting a song, Anna laid back and relaxed, letting herself be lost in the melodies of modern music.

Anna started to hum along to the song playing in her ears, a favourite of hers from recent times. She tried her best to keep the volume of herself and the music down. After all, the walls of the castle were likely very thin.

With every new track that started on her playlist, Anna could feel herself becoming more lost to the ways of the songs. She tapped her feet on the side of the couch, very much in sync with the music.

However, she was soon interrupted by a polite "Ahem."

Suddenly pressing pause on her phone's touchscreen, Anna pulled out the earbuds from her ears and her jaw dropped. Standing next to her was Elsa, the queen wearing one of the most beautiful gowns Anna had seen yet. It was a turquoise coloured dress with a black and gold lining, similar coloured gloves on her hands and a long purple cape flowing behind her. She was wearing her hair in a bun, much like how she did when Anna first met her and the crown was atop her head.

Anna blushed softly. "Oh... Hey Elsa."

"Hi," Elsa said sweetly, sitting down on the couch opposite from her. "A little bird told me you were waiting for me."

"Yeah, I was kinda bored," Anna excused, brushing her braid of strawberry hair behind her head. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Elsa admitted with a slight blush. "This is my favourite dress actually. It's the one I was crowned Queen in, my coronation gown if you will."

"It suits you," Anna complimented her friend. "In a very Royal sort of way."

Elsa then noticed the earbuds next to Anna, very intrigued by the small white balls that had just been inside of Anna's ears. "What are they?" She inquired.

"Oh, these?" Anna replied, picking up the earbuds. "These are my earphones. They're how we listen to music in my time."

"You listen to music with them?" Elsa wondered.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, wanna try."

Giggling, Elsa agreed. "I don't see why not."

Picking up the earbuds, Anna sat over on the couch with Elsa, feeling a little shy being so close to the Queen, especially when she dipped her head to allow Anna to put the earbuds in. Their faces were very close, practically kissing each other. The redhead then placed the earbuds into Elsa's ears, feeling her soft pale skin against her own hands.

She looked down at her phone and turned on a song she figured Elsa would like, a song called Defying Gravity from a Broadway musical she liked.

Immediately, Elsa looked a little uncomfortable, but as the song progressed she started to relax and unwind, stretching her arms in harmonious bliss.

"So... do you like it?" Anna inquired.

As if Elsa needed to say otherwise. She was enjoying listening to the music so close to her ears, the sound and her almost becoming one complete being. "Mmmm... oh yes, this is amazing."

When she took the earbuds out, Anna sat a little closer to Elsa, taking a moment to gaze into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes. They were like diamonds, stars sparkling in the night sky. When Anna looked into them, she could feel a cold, tingly feeling at the back of her neck.

Elsa looked away, blushing shyly. "So... I suppose you don't mind if I showed you around my castle, do you?"

"Oh! I would love a guided tour!" Anna replied, grinning brightly.

The two of them got up and walked out of the study together, almost holding each other's hands. Clearly, something was sparking between them, something that made their hearts flutter whenever they thought about it.

Elsa took the lead, showing Anna down the halls of her castle and bringing them to the first stop on their journey, a large room in the heart of the castle, decorated with various paintings and other decorations, with the centrepiece being a large throne at the end of the room.

"This my throne room," Elsa stated, proudly introducing the room. "I hold court here every morning, allowing my citizens to speak to me about whatever problems they might have."

"I know what it is," Anna replied. "I did learn all about this stuff at school. I assume you also knight people in this room as well."

Elsa nodded. "I have made a few people knights in my reign, usually people who have done good, charitable deeds for the kingdom."

"Not any actual knights?" Anna wondered.

The Queen shook her head, walking over to the throne and taking a seat upon it. "No, I detest war and violence. No one should be rewarded for being a brutal murderer of innocent people. A lot of the time in war, it's those who aren't on the front lines that suffer the most."

"If only we had someone like you in my era," Anna admitted.

The next place Elsa showed Anna was the courtyard of the castle, where the stables and a small statue of the queen resided. Anna felt a little in awe as she stood on the cobbled pavement of the yard, such things being a rarity in her time.

After that, Elsa showed Anna various other rooms, before they finally arrived at a large indoor chapel on the left side of the castle, an ornate and grand looking chamber, a place that Anna wished she could spend the rest of her life being amazed by.

Elsa stood at her side, smiling as they looked down the aisle. "This was the place I was crowned queen not so long ago. Every coronation, royal wedding and other such service has taken place here. It's truly a place where one can find themselves in touch with God."

"I figured you'd be a bit religious," Anna admitted.

"You aren't a woman of God, Anna?" Elsa wondered.

"Well... not really. Religion isn't that big of a deal in my time," she told her. "Sure, you get the odd Christian nutjob, but honestly, no one really gives much of a shit what you believe in."

"I see," Elsa accepted. "Well... I suppose god helped me discover myself in a way." She then looked to the side, seeing a large painting of a man in a red and grey suit, wearing a crown similar in shape to Elsa's own. The Queen then walked up to the painting, stroking it.

Approaching Elsa, Anna could see the corners of Elsa's mouth turn down, the queen becoming a little sad. Anna knew it might have been a little personal, but she was curious.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping not to disturb Elsa.

The Queen shook her head. "No... this is a painting of my father. He ruled Arendelle for so many years... he was really the closest family I ever had."

"What about your mother?" Anna inquired.

Elsa shed a tear. "She... she died when I was a girl. I was only eight years old. She contracted this horrible disease. My father got the best doctors all over the world... but they couldn't do a thing to save her."

Hugging Elsa in comfort, Anna sighed, holding her friend closely. She knew this pain must have run deep within Elsa's being, and she wanted to help her, to bring her some light in this dark time.

"My father raised me as best as he could, teaching me all he knew about being a monarch. He figured I wouldn't become Queen until long after he passed but... well, that didn't happen obviously..." Elsa then looked down. "He died at sea a few years ago, his ship was caught in a storm. I cried and cried for so many hours in this chapel after the funeral, begging God to somehow bring him and my mother back. But... I guess that's not how it works."

"I believe there's a saying for something like this," Anna admitted. "The Lord works in mysterious ways."

A smile crept back onto Elsa's face. "Perhaps it's God's work that you are able to visit my era. Perhaps some divine being blessed us with the ability to see each other."

"Okay, that's a bit deep, Elsa," Anna remarked. "Come on, let's go have some chocolate. I'm kinda dying for a midnight snack."

Elsa giggled, before nodding. "Yes... I suppose we should lighten the mood." Suddenly, Elsa's hand touched Anna's, the Queen's gloved fingers touching Anna's flesh.

Blushing, Anna laughed nervously. "Oh..."

The blonde pulled her hand back. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No," Anna said, reaching out with her hand and holding Elsa's own with firm, soft fingers. "I like this."

Gazing into Anna's eyes, Elsa smiled. "Me too."

xXx

 **Author's note:** More fluffy cuteness for Elsa and Anna! I'm gonna be posting TWO chapters tonight since you're all so lovely and sweet :3 If you loved how gay this chapter was... well the next one is going to be even gayer ;)

See you then!


	7. Chapter 7 - A Double Date…But Not Really

_Chapter 7 - A Double Date… But Not Really_

Lunch breaks were always tough for Anna to get through at her new job. They were so short and Anna barely had time to eat her sandwiches, let alone get to the chocolate bars she had snuck with her to work every day. What was worse was that the break room was so cramped, so tiny. There were only a few chairs around the inside of the room, a table and a water cooler.

Anna wasn't claustrophobic or anything like that, but even she felt uncomfortable in such a tiny place. Thankfully today, she was the only one in the room. There had been many a day now where Anna had to put up with another person in her, usually eating noisily.

Didn't help much that summer was starting to roll in and several people were sweating quite badly. Anna thought she would have to bring a nose peg one of these days.

By some sheer act of amazement, today Anna had been able to eat all of her lunch. Turns out scoffing it all down in one big go really did help in situations, although Anna was starting to feel queasy. As she distracted herself by looking at her phone, she suddenly saw a notification pop up on the screen.

It was a message, one that simply read, "Korra Waters is calling."

She hadn't heard the sound of her ringtone, having been told to mute it by her supervisor some days earlier. But it was in the quiet break room and Korra probably only wanted to chat.

Korra was Anna's friend from College, the two of them having met by going to the same studies groups. While Anna had been studying history, Korra had been more into religion and spiritual studies, as well as martial arts. Korra was probably the strongest woman she had ever met and didn't want to be on the end of one of her punches.

Walking to the corner of the room, Anna dialled the number and held her phone to her ear. She probably only had a few minutes, but Anna had gotten good at sneaking away from her counter to talk on the phone. After all, no one bought anything from her department anyway.

The redhead listened closely, hearing the dialling and buzzing of the phone before a deep but friendly sounding voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Hello?"

Anna smiled. "Hey, Korra. It's been a while."

"Anna!" The voice said excitedly. "It's good to hear from you as well! I heard you got a new place down in... what was the city you and Kristina are living in now?"

"Newbury," Anna stated. "I've actually moved out of Kristina's place now. I was kinda getting a bit cramped there for the few weeks I was there."

"Oh, you've got your own place now? Wow, Anna, I'm surprised," Korra remarked. "Especially in this day and age, girls our age are lucky to afford an apartment."

Anna laughed. "Yeah, that's true. I'm actually living in this really old looking house right now. It was surprising that I could find it so cheap... well, I only paid half, my folks paid the rest."

"Oh right yeah! I think you mentioned that to me in a text," Korra replied. "Sorry, I'm kinda forgetful in my old age."

"Korra, you're only three years older than me," Anna pointed out, sniggering. "So...what's the occasion?"

"'Sami and I are coming to your city for a few days," Anna's friend explained. "Her dad's company is looking to set up some new office there or something, but she figured we should go see the city. I thought you might wanna meet up and hang out with us."

"I'd love to!" Anna cheered. "It's been ages since I had a girls night out with... well any one of my friends." She laughed.

"Awesome!" Korra exclaimed. "Oh... and maybe I can find you a girlfriend as well. I mean, if I can pick up Asami Sato, I can pair you off with someone cute."

Suddenly, a deep blush crept on Anna's cheeks. While she knew Korra had noble intentions, it was probably not best for Anna to try seeing anyone, especially since she was enjoying Elsa's company all too much lately.

"Um... Korra, maybe not that last part, please," Anna stated.

"Why?" Korra inquired, before sort of getting the point. "Oooohhh, I see... you have someone don't you. What's her name?"

Anna blushed deeper. "Well, her name is Elsa and-"

"Great! She can come too! I'll see you guys tomorrow night then, take care!"

"B-but-" Before Anna could say anything else, Korra had hung up and the low dial tone of the line was ringing in the redhead's ears. This had just gone from bad to worse.

A date?! With Elsa?! What the hell was Korra thinking?! Anna's mind was going in all sorts of crazy directions. Her friend hadn't even given her a chance to explain and Anna didn't want to make her feel bad by letting her know she wasn't in a relationship right now.

She sighed and rubbed her head. She knew exactly what she needed to talk to Elsa when she got home, and prayed she would see reason.

The fate of Anna's world, it seemed, depended on it.

xXx

Sometime later, in 18th century Arendelle, Queen Elsa was in her study, working on paperwork. She had been taking it easy the past few days, having felt her current workload (and growing feelings for her new friend Anna) becoming a little too much to handle.

Sighing, she glanced at the still massive pile of paperwork she had to go through. There was still so much to be done. Perhaps Elsa could hire an assistant to help with this stuff? No, she couldn't let anyone else's agenda affect her kingdom, even it was sending her anxiety through the roof.

It also didn't help that her new friend was constantly on her mind now. Anna may have only been a door and 200 years away, but Elsa was starting to feel lonely without her.

Elsa found it impossible to fully assess the extent of her feelings. Perhaps there was some light attraction, but she knew it couldn't be more than that. They were so different. Elsa was closed off, Anna was more open, but yet she saw impressive qualities in the young redhead.

From her keen knowledge of her era to the way she always brought a smile to her face, Anna had practically changed her whole world these past two weeks. Even her servants, most notably her butler Kai had noticed a change in Elsa since she had met Anna.

As she finished signing her name on one last document, however, there was a knock at her study door. Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes before answering. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Milady," Kai called to her. "Miss Penrose is here to see you. She says it's rather urgent."

Elsa's eyes perked up and a few of the bangs on her fringe stood on end. Was there something wrong with Anna? Could she have been hurt? Elsa didn't know, but part of her was telling her to do the best she could do.

"Send her in," Elsa said, putting down her quill.

The door to the room opened up and Kai guested for Elsa's guest to enter the room. As if on cue, Anna darted into the room in her green dress, eyes fraught with slight worry. "Elsa! Elsa!"

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa wondered with slight concern, as she sent Kai away with a wave of her hand. "Has something happened?"

Blushing awkwardly, Anna spoke again. "Well... sort of." She then sat in front of Elsa. "It's kind of a long story, really."

"I'm alright with long stories," Elsa pointed out, smiling and trying to assure Anna's fears. "I'm a very good listener."

Her friend took a deep breath and began her tale. "Okay... so my friend Korra is in town with her new girlfriend Asami and they asked me if I wanted to hang out with them, which of course I said yes to because they're my friends and it's been freaking ages since I last went out with anyone because I've been spending my time lately between you, my new house and my new job, which is frankly terrible and awful by the way and-"

Elsa put her finger on Anna's lips, gesturing for her to shush. Clearly, Anna was one who couldn't shut up when she was worried and situations like this needed clear logical thinking.

"Anna, take it slowly," Elsa spoke, in a calm, almost motherly tone. "What exactly is the problem here?"

The girl took another deep breath before she finally got the point. "Okay... so when Korra asked me to hang out, I might have mentioned you to her."

Eyes wide, Elsa stared at Anna. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing! Nothing I swear!" Anna promised. "Hell, I didn't even get a chance to tell her anything about you aside from your name."

"Then what does it have to do with me?"

And finally came the awkward part, the part Anna had been dreading to mention for the entire conversation.

"She thinks we're dating," the redhead finally blurted out. "So she wants it to be a double date, with me and you and her and Asami."

The Queen took a moment to breathe before she replied with an awkward, blush filled, "I'm sorry, wait what?"

Anna sighed, before staring Elsa directly in the eyes, sitting in front of her. "She wants you to come with me tomorrow night. Now, I know you said you didn't wanna go out with me in my time because you were scared of the space-time continuum and such, but please... please, Elsa."

"But we aren't dating," Elsa excused, trying to downplay the unexpectedness of it all.

"I know," Anna told her, begging. "But, Elsa, I can't show her up like this. Please, you have to pretend to be my girlfriend."

A soft unexpected blush crept over Elsa's cheeks. The word girlfriend was sounding strangely appealing to Elsa, and she wanted to help Anna as much as she could. There was a lot of advantages, but part of Elsa was still worried.

But then, she saw the almost puppy-like gaze in Anna's eyes and she knew, at that moment there and then, she had only one possible answer.

With a sigh, she gave in. "Alright... I'll do this for you. It... actually might be fun, but we do it on one condition."

"Name it," Anna replied. "I'll do literally anything."

"If you're dragging me out into your kingdom, then I'm taking you out of your time for a few days to explore my kingdom," Elsa made her terms. Both of them knew that if the other was out of their own time, their era would move very slowly, so Anna being away for a few days wouldn't be much of a bother.

With a kind heart, Anna shook Elsa's hand. "Queenie, you got yourself a deal and... thank you."

Elsa smiled. "You're welcome, Miss Penrose."

xXx

The next morning, Elsa came over to Anna's time, deciding to spend the day with her in preparation for their night on the town. For most of the day, Anna was teaching Elsa how to act like a normal person in her time, because it was imperative she didn't give away her true identity.

The Queen Of Arendelle was quite a model student, although she didn't really seem to grasp modern lingo as well, but then again, most people didn't. After spending hours educating Elsa, Anna thought she would be ready, until Elsa starting having difficulties choosing her outfit.

Anna could only watch as Elsa stumbled into the skinny blue dress Anna had in her wardrobe, one that was a few sizes too short for her. It was both funny and slightly depressing to watch at the same time, as the girl Anna had a crush on sort of devolved into a mess of flailing limbs.

"This is ridiculous!" Elsa complained, after trying to fit herself into the dress. "Not only will I look stupid in this gown, but my regal figure doesn't even fit into it."

Still a little awkward to even go near Elsa when she was practically half naked, Anna tried her best to encourage Elsa. "Come on, Elsa, you can do this."

Elsa gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know what convinced me to agree to this. This skirt is too short for me. What if some perverted soul tries to advance on me, I won't have anything protect my dignity!"

Anna stood up, walking to Elsa's side. It seems she would have to say to hell with her growing attraction to Elsa and just help her anyway. She went to Elsa's back and helped slide the skirt of the dress over the bridge of Elsa's rear, doing the zip up at the back.

Her blonde friend winced in pain. "Uhhh, that's uncomfortable," Elsa stated, shivering as the metal object of the zip ran a cold trail up her spine. "I personally hope these zip things never get invented."

"Sadly, your majesty," Anna told her. "They do, but on the plus side, I'll buy you some clothes for next time without zips." She then stood up fully, smiling at Elsa. "Okay, can you turn around so I can see if you look alright? The last thing we want is something messed up."

"Alright." Elsa then turned around, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again and revealing herself in the beautiful short, slender dress with her face heavily made up and her blonde hair flowing along the side of her head.

Blushes crept over Anna's face as she covered her mouth in wonder and amazement. She was utterly in awe of Elsa's appearance and her growing feelings were only more intensified with every glance she took at her royal friend's new attire.

Sighing a little, Elsa spoke. "Be honest Anna... I probably look ridiculous, even by the standards of your era. I'm never going to win over those friends of yours."

Shaking her head, the redhead merely gave the opposite answer. "Elsa... you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're going to knock Korra and Asami dead in the water, hands down."

The blonde's heart fluttered a little, her face going rosy pink as she shyly looked down. If Anna was being honest, that was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to Elsa in her entire life.

Anna felt Elsa move forward, taking her hands into her own. There seemed to be a sort of spark flowing between them as for whatever reason, they started to move closer to one another, inching nearer and nearer to one another.

Without even a second thought, their eyes started to close and their lips puckered outward. They started to move closer and closer, the gap almost closing between their mouths. In that moment, something beautiful was nearly born.

But it was short lived as both girls were startled out of the tender moment by the doorbell of Anna's house being rung. Clearly, Korra and Asami had just arrived.

Elsa pulled away, tucking her long blonde braid behind her ear and blushing softly at Anna. "Well... um... we should get going," she played it safe, not wanting to reference the fact that she and Anna had almost kissed one another.

Soon changing into her own outfit, a sleeveless yellow turtleneck pantsuit, Anna made her way downstairs with Elsa to the front door, ready to greet their guests. As Elsa made her way down the steps, Anna noticed her struggling a little in the shoes she had borrowed from her.

They seemed to be a few sizes too big for the beautiful monarch, but there wasn't time to deal with that now. Anna just hoped they wouldn't be on a dance floor at any point that evening.

Walking to the door, Anna opened it to reveal two women standing there, both of them with happy smiling faces. One was a shorter girl with dark skin and brown hair, wearing a beautiful tribal looking blue gown and the other was a taller Asian girl wearing a glamorous looking red dress.

"Hey, Anna banana!" The shorter girl greeted Anna, pulling her into a warm hug.

Anna hugged the girl back, smiling. "Hey, Korra... I missed you too." She pulled back, looking into her eyes. "You look great by the way!"

Korra blushed a little bit. "Thanks... Asami bought me it. Personally, I'd have worn pants tonight, but she kinda likes me in dresses."

Looking to the left, Anna smiled at the taller girl. This was the first time she had seen Asami in person in quite some time and if she were honest, she was a woman who could rival Elsa in beauty, but in her heart, the redhead knew that Elsa would be the winner of that contest.

"So... you're Asami, huh," Anna greeted her. "You're taller than I thought you'd be."

The Asian girl giggled. "And you're a lot shorter than Korra said you were."

Anna brushed her hair behind her ear. "I ah... get that a lot actually."

Their two guests then noticed Elsa standing in the doorway, Korra smiling at her with a bright expression. "And who's this blonde bombshell?" She remarked.

Going to Elsa's side, Anna held Elsa by the shoulders and introduced her to Korra and Asami. "Girls, this is Elsa. She's my err... new girlfriend."

Elsa merely waved shyly at the two women. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Korra smiled, shaking Elsa's hand. "Nice to meet you too. I'm so glad Anna found someone. She used to have all sorts of troubles with the ladies back in our college years."

"Korra!" Anna whined. "Don't show me up in front of her!"

The Queen merely laughed. "It's alright... Anna has been very good to me and I'm sure she's been a good friend to you as well."

Asami then looked over at the group of beautiful women, calling them to attention. "Okay, so now that the introductions are out of the way... who's up for some dinner? I don't know about you ladies, but I'm starving!"

"I am!" Anna chirped. The morning of educating and preparing Elsa for this girls night out had helped her work up quite an appetite.

"I think that sounds perfect," Korra agreed. "Hey, doesn't Tiana have a restaurant around here?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, she and Lottie texted me a few weeks back to say they opened up finally. You wanna go there?"

"Why not?" Korra stated. "Anything to try that delicious shrimp gumbo of hers."

"Mmmmm," Anna then licked her lips, recalling fond memories of delicious southern cooking in her mouth, warming her insides fully. "That was some good stuff."

"Then it's settled then," Asami agreed and the four women then started to walk down to the bottom of the drive where Korra and Asami had parked. Waiting outside of their house, was a sleek black Jaguar XF, a very stylish looking car.

Anna watched as Elsa's eyes widened. To her, the sight of a car must have been something revolutionary. After all, in her time, the main source of transportation was by horse or horse-drawn carriage. Anna knew Elsa wouldn't say anything though.

"Wow," Anna admitted, admiring the very beautiful looking car, rubbing her hand along the pristine metal finish of its body. "How on earth did you afford something like this?"

"Oh, did I not say that Asami was super rich?" Korra remarked.

A smirk crossed Anna's lips. "Golddigger."

"Hey, I didn't love her for the money," Korra stated, giggling. "She just has a wonderful personality."

Asami winked. "And that I'm very good company in the bedroom." She then smiled knowingly at Korra, inferring of the times they spent together.

Korra merely blushed softly and all four women got into the car, Anna helping Elsa into the back seat and calming her down a little after she got a little scared when doing her seatbelt. As the car started up, Elsa tried her best to remain calm and not panic.

But this was all so strange. Horseless carriages, harnesses inside of those carriages, it was all so very, very unusual to her.

Elsa leaned against the window, watching the buildings and trees merely go by. If she was riding in her own royal carriage at such a speed, her hair would have been in such a mess, but in here, in the isolated comfort of Asami's car, it was all so serene and relaxed.

"Anna?" Elsa then asked her friend, as they drove into the city, almost at their destination. "Who is this Tiana we're going to see?"

"Oh, Tia? She's a friend of ours from college," Anna explained. "She was studying how to be a world-class chef." She then giggled slightly. "When we were all doing our finals, my friends and I stayed the night at her dorm just so we could taste her cooking."

"Did it work?"

"Well... I did get my diploma didn't I?" Anna remarked with a smile. "Besides, you're going to love her cooking. If you like that pizza from the other night, you will _love_ this."

Elsa smiled. "If you say so, dear Anna. I am merely your tourist with you as my guide."

"Hey, guys!" Korra then called from the front passenger seat. "We're here!"

The group looked out of the window, seeing the sight of a small little restaurant in the corner of the street, with the words "Tiana's", hanging up on a large sign above the entrance. It was a quaint little place, one that seemed perfect for a dinner between friends.

Anna got out of the car first, followed by Korra and Asami. She then walked to Elsa's door and opened it up from her, smiling in a courteous manner. "After you, your majesty," she said.

Elsa then got out of the car, taking Anna's hand and gazing into her teal eyes, feeling a little shy about Anna's chivalry. "Why thank you, Miss Penrose," she replied with a grin. The two then slowly followed Korra and Asami to the front of the restaurant, Anna trying her best not to fall out of her shoes.

"Awww, how cute," Asami remarked, seeing Anna and Elsa walking arm in arm. "You remind me of when Korra and I got together."

Blushing crept over Elsa's cheeks again. For two people who were supposed to only pretending to be a couple, she and Anna were getting very into it.

Heading in front of the group, Anna walked up to the front of the door and opened the door, ringing a little bell on the inside of the entrance as they all walked inside.

As if on cue, they heard the sound of someone running towards them. "Coming!" A young blonde woman wearing a pink dress and a white apron ran over to them holding a notebook. When she recognised Anna and Korra, her face lit up. "Anna, Korra! So good to see you, girls!"

"Hey, Lottie," Anna said, smiling softly. "How's the new place going?"

"Great thanks for asking!" Lottie replied with a grin. "I assume you two have brought your dates with you tonight?"

Elsa blushed, but Korra spoke up for the whole group. "Yes, we did bring our dates. So um... table for four please?"

"Right away!" Lottie replied, before showing them to a seat in the corner of the restaurant, right beside the window overlooking the street.

The four girls sat down at the table to which Lottie had brought them: Korra and Asami on one side, and Elsa and Anna on the other.

Elsa cast a glance at Anna out of the corner of her eye, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly; something about the setting and her proximity to the redhead made her feel rather self-conscious.

As the girls got comfortable in their seats, the restaurant's owner, Tiana arrived. She was a rather modest looking woman, with tanned skin of a lighter shade than Korra's, dark brown hair in an updo and wearing a similar outfit to Lottie.

"Hey, there ladies!" She greeted them cheerfully, with a slight southern twang to her voice. "It's been ages since I saw you girls."

"Glad to you see you moving up in the world, Tia," Korra replied.

"And congrats on the wedding by the way!" Anna chirped, inferring to the wedding rings on Lottie's and Tiana's fingers.

Tiana and Lottie both blushed. "Thank you," Lottie replied. "It feels so strange me and Tia being married but... well I guess love just works in mysterious ways."

Walking forward, Lottie took out a notebook and pencil, ready to take the orders of Anna and friends. "Okay, so what will Y'all be having."

"Asami and I will have the shrimp gumbo," Korra stated. "Anna, are you and Elsa going to have the same or?"

Elsa looked at the menu. "Hmm, I would like to try the Creole pasta and sausage if that's acceptable," she stated.

"I'll have that too!" Anna added.

Lottie wrote all the orders down onto her notebook, smiling. "Okay, that's two gumbos and two pastas, anything to drink?"

"Just nothing strong for me," Asami said. "I've got to be in the office first thing in the morning."

"I'll have a coffee then," Anna decided.

"Got it!" Lottie agreed and she and Tiana headed off to the kitchen to work on their order, both of them holding hands as they did so.

Looking softly at the whole scene, Elsa blushed softly. She had never seen such a beautiful display of affection between two women in such an open environment. In a way, it gave her some hope for the future in a way.

Anna glanced over her shoulder at Elsa, seeing a blush creep onto her cheeks. "You okay?" She whispered. "I think our cover is working."

"Yes," Elsa said. "Maybe a little too well."

A few minutes later, Tiana brought out two trays in her arms, each one containing the meals for the four girls. She laid out two plates of the shrimp gumbo for Korra and Asami, and two plates of the pasta for Anna and Elsa.

The Queen licked her lips, picking a knife and fork and beginning to eat her meal, enjoying it immediately, as shown by an audible. "Mmmmm!"

Tiana giggled. "Seems someone is fond of my cooking."

"Tia, you're the best chef in the world," Anna remarked. "Everyone is gonna love your cooking and this place."

"Well, I sure hope so," Tiana remarked. "It took a lot of money to buy up this place, but with the money Lottie's family leant us, I think we'll do alright."

Eventually, Tiana and Lottie left them in peace as another group of customers arrived. Anna and Elsa were already tucking into their pasta, Elsa politely asking for Anna to pass her the sausage if she didn't want it. Anna was more than happy to reply.

Korra and Asami were watching this whole thing from the other side of the table, watching Anna catch a piece of Elsa's pasta and put it into her mouth with the fork.

As they watched, Asami then whispered into Korra's ear. "So... should we tell them?"

"The fact we kinda already could tell they weren't dating?" Korra replied under her breath. "Nah, let's not. Even if they aren't a couple now, they'll make one hell of a cute one."

Asami giggled. "You're a sneaky one, Korra Waters... but that's why I love you."

"And I love you too, Asami Sato," Korra replied, giving Asami a kiss on the cheek as the four women enjoyed their dinner together.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And here's the second chapter for today! Guest starring Korra and Asami from Legend of Korra and Tiana and Lottie. As for why the latter two are together in this fic, I just kinda started shipping them after seeing them in another fanfic I liked (Dystopia Utopia if you're wondering). As for when the next lot of chapters are coming out, well you might have to wait a bit. I haven't exactly figured that out yet!

Anyway, you lot have more than enough of this cuteness to last you at least a couple of weeks xD

See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8 - Into The North Mountains Pt1

_Chapter 8 - Into The North Mountains Part 1_

Queen Elsa stood in her bedroom, staring out of the window. It was the early hours of the morning, and she was in a rather pleasant mood. Today, she would be taking Anna out into the kingdom for a few days, to show her the sights. After all, since the strange girl had brought her out into her own timeline, Elsa would likewise do the same.

A part of the reason she was doing this was so that she could finally confess her feelings to Anna. For the nearly three weeks they had known each other now, Elsa and Anna had been drawn closer and closer to one another.

It had come to a head the other night when they had almost shared a kiss. Just thinking how close they had gotten was enough to make Elsa blush bright red.

She looked at the clock in her room. It was nearly 9am. Anna should've been here by now, but then again the strawberry blonde wasn't good with time.

Any minute now, Elsa thought, her hands being held behind her back. As if on cue, she heard the door to what was once her personal showers burst open and the sound of something heavy being dropped on the floor.

Elsa turned, seeing Anna standing at the door in full camping gear, wearing sunglasses and holding two large suitcases in her arms as well as holding a backpack. She was still wearing her peasant dress though, although, with all her extra accessories, it wouldn't hide her identity very well.

"I'm all ready!" She cheered, grinning brightly.

The Queen couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Anna... what are you doing with all that stuff?"

"Well, we're going camping, aren't we?" Anna assumed. "I just wanted to be prepared. I've packed all the essentials for us. A camping stove, a nice big tent for us to sleep in... Ooooh! and I brought marshmallows for us! Can't have a campfire without marshmallows!"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa walked up to Anna, taking off her sunglasses. She was pleased with the effort Anna had gone to, but she knew it wouldn't be necessary.

"Yes, we are going camping, but you needn't have brought all of this stuff," she told her in a slightly motherly tone. "I've already taken care of supplies for our little trip."

"Oh," Anna said, feeling a little embarrassed. "Of course you did. You're a queen, you always make preparations for literally everything."

Giggling, Elsa stroked Anna's cheek. "Come on. I got you a little present." She then looked to her side, gesturing to a cute looking winter dress with a long purple cape and a furry hat. It looked like the perfect definition of cuteness.

Her eyes widening, Anna rushed to the mannequin the dress was being held on, stroking the silky fabric of the dress's blue skirt. She blushed, touched Elsa would have an outfit made just for her.

"T-this is for me, isn't it?"

Elsa nodded. "It's going to be quite cold up in the mountains. I figured you would need to keep warm." She put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Anna cheered. "I mean, of course, I love it." She then sniggered. "I always wanted a cute period winter dress like this." Just then, however, a thought crossed Anna's mind. "Hey... what about your outfit, Elsa? I mean, you're gonna get cold too if you don't wrap up warm."

"Oh, I don't get cold," Elsa assured her, giving a playful smirk. "It's the strangest thing. Ever since I was born, I've never really been able to feel the cold or get cold." She laughed. "My father would always tell me off for playing in the snow in my pyjamas when I was little, fearing I'd get frostbite... but I never did." She then paused her story before she picked up Anna's sack and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on, I've had my stable hands prepare our horses."

Gulping, the redhead then looked at Elsa a little confused. "Wait, what, horses?"

"You don't like horses?"

"Well, I..." Anna chuckled sheepishly. "I do... it's just that I might not be good riding one. See, I grew up in the country and my folks owned this ranch and I used to ride horses all the time when I was a kid... and then one day a big pony I was riding decided to buck up and throw me off, breaking my arm."

Striding over to Anna, Elsa brushed a loose hair out of the redhead's eye. She knew it would probably be impossible for them to ride on one horse. After all, Elsa had packed a lot of things for their trip, such as food, so it would have to be split up. She smiled, giving Anna a reassuring look.

Sighing, Anna looked into Elsa's eyes. "Okay... maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, I was only 9 when I broke my arm after all." She then rubbed her arm, giving Elsa an adorable look.

 _She's so cute_ , A part of Elsa's mind thought, before the Queen's eyes widened and told it to be quiet. She would confess to Anna her feelings, but not right now.

The two of them then headed out of the room once Anna was changed into her new outfit, the young girl making cute purring noises once she had felt the furry mittens Elsa had provided her. Part of her wished she had brought her phone, but Elsa had insisted none of her modern gadgets be brought with her.

Elsa had also changed her clothes, now wearing a white travelling outfit with a long blue skirt and a cape like Anna's. She was also wearing short white gloves on her hands, not wanting to get too dirty in the big outdoors.

Soon, the two were out in the courtyard, where a pair of horses, fully loaded with camping equipment, were waiting for them, some of Elsa's servants having gathered to wish them off.

Anna made her way to her horse, a tall brown stallion. As she held her hand and tried to pull herself onto the saddle, she then found it difficult to pull her leg over the top of the spine of her mount. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Elsa... can you give me a hand?" she called to the Queen, who was helping herself onto her own horse, a beautiful white mare. As Elsa was in position, she looked to Anna, seeing the redhead blushing.

Elsa sighed. "Someone assist my friend with getting onto her horse," she instructed her servants, seeing that her crush required assistance.

Two of Elsa's maids then walked over to Anna, helping her onto the horses back with minimal effort. Once the modern girl was on the back of her horse, she grinned. "Yes! Finally! Thanks, girls!"

The blonde Queen giggled. "So... are you ready?"

"Oh yeah," Anna said, tugging on the reins of her horse. "I was born ready!" As she said that, her horse neighed and wriggled about beneath her. "Hey! Woah!"

"Careful," Elsa cautioned. "Arendellian Horses have a quick temper."

Nodding in agreement, Anna tugged the reins of her horse again, in a much more gentle manner. As she did so, her mount then started to trot off out of the courtyard, Anna feeling very proud of herself, pulling a smug face.

"Oh yeah! All hail Anna, horse whisperer!" She cheered.

Enjoying another giggle to herself, Elsa tugged her horse's reins and she turned around to face her castle staff. She then cleared her throat before addressing those under her employ. "I shall be gone with my friend for a couple of days. I trust you can take care of the castle and the kingdom while I am gone?"

"Of course, your majesty!" Kai called to her, bowing along with several of the other servants. "Take care out there. There are rumours a blizzard could be coming down later tonight."

"Don't worry, Kai," Elsa assured her steward. "You know how no one ever predicts the weather around here. Besides, it's the middle of summer. Who's ever heard of a blizzard in summer?"

The old butler wiped his brow, before smiling. "I understand my Queen, but please be careful."

"I promise, old friend," Elsa vowed, before she tugged on the reins of her horse, galloping off after her friend and ready to spend an enchanting weekend with the redhead, one that she hoped would end on a very good note.

xXx

By the time it was midday, Elsa and Anna had arrived at their first destination. Anna had been getting quite used to riding a horse again, very much impressing Elsa. She had nearly fallen off at least three times by now, but she was determined.

It was that determination, that fiery young spark that struck a chord with Elsa. She loved the time she spent with the redhead, enjoying being her friend, despite their rather unusual circumstances. She blushed and held a hand close to her chest,

A few moments later, Anna and Elsa passed through the thick trees that coated the slopes of the mountains of Arendelle and found themselves in a small clearing, a sort of miniature valley between the rock and wood.

It was a rather strange looking place, a deep trench in the ground filled with many boulders, all of them simply lying in place, some of them even growing moss. It was a strange place indeed. "Woah... what is this place?" Anna admitted, getting off her horse without incident save her hat nearly falling off her head.

Elsa climbed off her steed, walking towards one of the boulders and stroking its mossy surface. She smiled, remembering fond memories of her childhood. "This is a sacred site here in Arendelle."

"Really?" Anna asked, feeling a little sceptical. "I mean I can see why any place would be sacred, but I've never heard of mossy rocks being important to anyone before

The Queen laughed again. "Oh, these are more than just rocks, Anna." She smiled, before sitting on top of one of the rocks. "You see, according to legend, these rocks represent the spirits of the ancient beings who founded my kingdom or something like that."

"Something like that?"

"Well... it's part of a belief system that isn't really common in Arendelle anymore," Elsa then explained. "Since we adopted Christianity a long time ago, no one really has given much care to old folk tales much."

All of this was very fascinating to Anna. As she listened in with wide ears to Elsa's information, she found herself wandering around the valley, admiring the boulders. She then leaned close to one of them, peeling back some of the moss with her fingers.

Underneath the moss, Anna noticed a strange symbol etched into the stone. She had studied many ancient languages, but this was very unfamiliar to her.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna called to her royal friend. "This rock has something on it."

Elsa made her way to Anna's side, kneeling down and taking a look at Anna's discovered. She put her gloved hand on her chin. feeling rather curious as to what Anna had found. She reached over, stroking the marking with her finger.

Anna looked up, seeing Elsa study the rock with precision and logic. She admired how through and keen Elsa was to learning and understanding new things, a quality she seemed to like about the Queen, although the fact they were quite close to one another didn't help much. Anna's face was already glowing a rosy pink.

Soon, Elsa took her finger away from the rock, trying her best to give Anna an answer. "Well... I'm not too sure what it might be, but I do have one theory."

"You have?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes... the people who believed these rocks were sacred formed a little community in ancient times. They had their own language and writing. They clearly must have marked these stones for some reason of importance to them."

"Ooooh, you're quite the archaeologist, Dr Elsa," Anna remarked. "Can you translate it?"

Sadly shaking her head, Elsa sighed. "Sadly I cannot. Most of the mountain people have passed away and the few that still remain are very private people. But that is alright, as long as there is someone to keep this legend alive after all."

The redhead sighed, looking a little down. However, a moment later, the corners of her mouth turned into a smile, not wanting to make Elsa feel down. After all, she was doing this for her after all. She smiled at Elsa and sat down on a rock. "Hey, it's okay. It probably doesn't mean anything anyway. I mean symbols can pretty much mean anything right?"

Standing up, Elsa looked at Anna, smiling back. "I suppose you are right... come on, there's another spot I want to take you where we can camp for the night, it's a beautiful place."

Her face lighting up, Anna stood up and started to make her way to their horses. She stumbled slightly as she tried to walk through the rocks. There were so many of them and the gaps between them were rather narrow.

"Oh, so where are we goaaaah!" Anna exclaimed, as she tripped up on a rock, nearly falling towards the ground at high speed.

Rushing to her friend's side, Elsa caught Anna just in time, holding her in her arms. "Easy there! You could have cracked your head open."

Sighing, Anna looked up and saw she was being held in Elsa's arms, the blonde's face very close to her own. She was smiling softly, her baby blue eyes gazing down at Anna. The redhead blushed and pulled herself away from Elsa, dusting off her cape.

"Let's... pretend that didn't happen," Anna admitted, brushing her braids out of her eyes.

Elsa and Anna then walked to their horses, Elsa helping Anna onto her steed. After they were both on their mounts, Elsa tugged on her reins and pointed upwards out of the trees, to a tall peak somewhere on the horizon.

Leaning close, Anna saw the peak, hanging in the cold blue sky. "Is that where we're going?"

"Yes," Elsa told her. "It's called Frostfall Peak. It's not the tallest spot in Arendelle, but is one where we can get the best view."

"The best view of what?"

Elsa smirked. "We're going to see the northern lights, Anna."

Her eyes widening, Anna beamed, squealing in delight. "Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to see an aurora! You have them here?"

"Of course. In the winter, you can see them from above the city, but the best place to see them is up here in the mountains, where the air is clear and the sky's awake." Elsa took a deep breath. "It's truly a wonderful sight."

Anna pulled on the reins of her horse. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Suddenly, she felt something soft and wet tingle her nose, something that fell out of the sky. As they looked up, the two of them saw hundreds of little snowflakes start to descend from the sky.

Both of them looked in awe as they landed on the ground, the snow coating the surface of the valley in a blanket of soft powder.

"Woah..." Elsa admitted. "Kai was correct. It looks like it was going to snow after all."

Grinning, Anna trotted her pony more into the clearing, holding out her hand to catch a few snowflakes in her mittened palm. She crushed it between her fingers and giggled. "I love snow!"

"Me too," Elsa said. "Let's hope it doesn't get too bad." She then tugged on her horse's reins and started to gallop into the woods, with Anna following close behind, as more and more snowflakes began to descend from the sky.

xXx

Several hours later, the sun was beginning to set and the snow was starting to come down at a much quicker pace. As Anna and Elsa made their way through the mountains, trying to not go too high, the wind had started to pick up and fog had rolled in.

Anna held her arm over her face, blocking the snow and ice pelleting her face. She wiped some snow from her eyes and looked closer at Elsa, barely able to make out the faint outline of the Queen's horse. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes!" Elsa called back. "I have been this way many times before!" She tugged onto the reins of her own horse. She was determined to reach the peak before the sunset, so she and Anna could spend an evening under the stars.

This was how she had imagined it, how she would imagine how she would confess to Anna, but that was slowly becoming more of a pipe dream now.

Looking back, Elsa could see that Anna and her horse were starting to struggle more and more in the blizzard. The horse of her friend was stumbling through the fog and Anna was barely clinging on. It was clear that they would need to find some sort of shelter.

The Queen tugged back on the reins of her horse pulling it to a stop. "Alright... we may need to set up here instead. I think I can see a cave over there," she told Anna, pointing to a small chamber in the side of a rock face.

"You think you can see?" Anna remarked. "Because I can barely see you!"

Elsa dismounted her horse and pulled off some of the sacks from its saddle, slinging them over her back. She waved to Anna and the redhead waved back. The two headed towards the cavern, burrowed into the side of the rocks.

As they entered with their horses trotting behind them, Anna pulled off her hat and adjusted her hair as best as she could. She always looked weird after wearing hats, as well as after going to bed without brushing or combing her hair.

Slumping onto a nearby rock, Elsa groaned. "That storm will probably go on for hours... We'll never be able to see the lights."

Anna sat down with Elsa, smiling at her softly. "Hey, it's alright, Elsa," she assured the queen, putting a mittened hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You didn't know the storm would be this bad."

"But I should have done..." Elsa then pouted. "You said it yourself, I'm the Queen who prepares for literally everything... but I didn't prepare for this."

"Well," Anna began. She gave Elsa an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder to keep things light-hearted, and to show she was in no way upset. "Doesn't being queen mean preparing for what you _can't_ prepare for too? If that makes sense. I think things are fine now, and they'll be fine in the future too."

The Queen sighed and smiled, looking at Anna. "I suppose you are right."

Elsa tried fighting a slight twinge of disappointment, but it was still there and would likely linger for a while. Anna was very sweet. Or perhaps she was just trying to be nice, enjoying this day with no worries, but Elsa still would have liked it to be perfect for her. Now their plans were skewed and they'd have to wait for the storm to dissipate before leaving the cavern. Hopefully, Anna wouldn't mind. _Of course_ , she wouldn't. It was ridiculous to think otherwise, but Elsa still felt her shoulders sag.

"No feeling down or being so hard on yourself," Anna said with a smile. The corner of Elsa's lips twitched up. Either she was easy to decipher or Anna could read her mind. It did a little to alleviate her mood.

Nodding, Elsa reached over to one of the sacks she had brought into the cave with them. "You're right... come on, perhaps we should have something to eat. I believe my servants packed some sandwiches in this little sack."

"Did they pack chocolate?" Anna inquired. She knew the taste of the confectionary would lighten her spirits, and Elsa's as well.

As if on cue, Elsa pulled out a small packet filled with little chocolates for them to gorge on. As they saw the small pieces of brown sweetness, Anna grinned.

"Mmmm... chocolate!" She said, licking her lips.

"We'll save that for last," Elsa agreed, placing the chocolate bag down and pulling out some sandwiches. "Treats are best saved for dessert after all."

"You big stinker," She remarked. Anna was already wondering if she could one day convince Elsa that chocolate wasn't just some 'treat,' but a substance worthy of having its own food group.

Pouting, the redhead looked at her sandwich, biting off a piece of cheese and bread into her mouth. In her studies, she had thought that food in the era that Elsa was from would be rotten by today's standards, but ever since having the odd meal with Elsa, Anna had loved how the Queen's servants prepared food.

These sandwiches were no different. Anna chewed through her set softly and thoroughly, devouring them.

Looking over her shoulder, Elsa giggled. "Well, you certainly worked up an appetite."

"You were the one dragging me on a big hike up these mountains," Anna reminded her. "But that's fine. I grew up in the mountains."

Elsa smiled, realising this was a moment for her to get to know Anna a little better. "Anna... I hope you don't mind me asking but... what exactly was it like growing up in your time? I've told you plenty about my past but I don't know much about yours, other than the fact you have a few friends in the nearby city and you studied history and that you once lived on a ranch."

"Technically I didn't live on the ranch," Anna pointed out. "My folks just happened to own one. I actually lived on a farm, just down the road from the ranch."

"Oh?" The Queen listened in closely. "Do tell me more."

"Well, I..." Anna blushed a little. "Okay, so I grew up in a place called Dunbroch, in a state in my country called Montana."

A look of confusion appeared on Elsa's face. "Dunbroch... doesn't that sound a bit Scottish? I thought you told me you were from America."

"Oh, I am!" Anna chirped. "But I have a lot of Scottish blood in my family. Heck, the town I lived in was founded by Scots, but don't worry, I'm not Scottish. I can't even do the accent."

Her concerns assured, Elsa nodded. "That does make sense."

Getting back on topic, Anna continued her exposition. "Well, okay, so I'm the youngest in my family. I have three older brothers and two big sisters. I always looked up to my siblings a lot when I was a kid... but then as they got lots of success, I started to envy them a little."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Elsa felt she had touched a nerve.

"No, No, No, No," Anna said rapidly. "It's not bad, really. I didn't like hate their guts or anything." She gave Elsa a sheepish grin but then it turned into a slight frown. "It's just I knew they were overshadowing me and getting all the glory and well... I was just the spare."

"You felt a little outcasted," Elsa realised. "I don't blame you. When I grew up, I felt a little like that too. My father took running the kingdom very seriously when I was small."

"My parents always made time for me, though," Anna then pointed out. "But as I got older, I wanted to do more than just be the baby sister of the family. That's why I put myself through college and studied history. To mainly show the world what I'm capable of."

This brought a smile to Elsa's face. Anna had been capable of many things, one of them being how she had unintentionally stolen her heart. She blushed a little. "That's a very... noble story, Anna."

After finishing their food and making sure their horses were comfortable, Anna and Elsa pulled out their blankets and wrapped themselves in them tightly, lying beside a large rock at the corner of the cavern. As they relaxed, Anna looked up into the sky.

The clouds were starting to fade away and give way to the beautiful star-filled night sky. It had been a long time since Anna had seen stars. Staying the big city had meant she wasn't able to see them due to the night pollution, but here, in Elsa's era and kingdom, she could see them all twinkling in the heavens.

Elsa leaned on Anna's shoulder, smiling softly as their eyes met the stars, the dim light of the sky entering the cave. She looked at Anna's eyes, stroking her hair.

"They're beautiful aren't they," She admitted.

Anna turned around, blushing a little. "I can think of things a little more beautiful than those stars, Elsa." She shyly looked away.

Blushing as well, Elsa turned away. "Well... maybe we should wait for the lights."

As if on cue, the sky above them then filled with strange green light, as the heavens were filled with the strands of emerald as the Aurora borealis passed over their heads, tinting the land in its faint, ethereal glow.

Their eyes widening, Anna and Elsa sat forward, hands meeting between their blankets they were under. The Northern lights were possibly one of the great wonders of the world, but to Anna, the only wonder she was seeing was the beautiful queen at her side.

Under these lights, it felt a perfect moment. It wasn't on the peak that Elsa had suggested, but it was the next best thing and Anna knew when to make the best of a bad situation.

She then looked at Elsa, smiling in assurance. _Okay, Anna, if you're going to do this, then do it.  
_  
Taking a deep breath, Anna spoke out a small, little sentence. "Ummm... Elsa, can I say something crazy?"

Elsa turned around, looking deep into Anna's eyes. "Only if you listen to what I have to say as well. Because I've got something very important to say, something I've been wanting to say to you these past few weeks."

"O-Okay," Anna felt a little nervous. "Well, you go first then."

The beautiful blonde was about to speak, when suddenly, their blissful silence was broken by a sound in the distance. Voices, high pitched and coming from the trees nearby.

Shivering a little, Anna peaked her head out from the mouth of the cave. "W-what was that?"

It didn't take long for Elsa to realise what was happening and where those voices had come from. In fact, they weren't even voices, not human ones. She frowned before staring at Anna. "Anna... we've got to move, now!"

"W-wait what?!" Anna exclaimed. "But we just got comfy!"

"No, Anna," Elsa told her. "We need to go... because I think a pack of wolves just got our scent!"

xXx

 **Author's note:** Ooooh drama drama! Will Anna and Elsa make it out okay? Find out next time! Hope you've been patient waiting for this new chapter :3 I've enjoyed all the reviews and positive comments I've been getting on this fic. Anyhoo! Hope you enjoy! I'll be putting out the next two chapters over the weekend... or both on Sunday, I haven't decided yet.

See you then!


	9. Chapter 9 - Into The North Mountains Pt2

_Chapter 9 - Into The North Mountains Part 2_

Racing down the mountain path with the sounds of hungry beasts behind them, Anna and Elsa held each other's hands, not wanting to let the other go. Their weekend camping trip had gone so horribly wrong. First the blizzard and now these wolves.

Elsa was running as fast as she could, her legs and feet aching with every step she took on the snow-covered ground. She herself was feeling most guilty, having not brought a single weapon with her. What kind of a queen was she?

Mistakes aside, they had to get to safety, as the two women could hear the sounds of thick paws slamming against the dirt behind them.

Panting Anna looked over her shoulder, seeing the wolves racing along the path behind them. Clearly, they were faster than them.

"You know, if we had our horses, we could have easily overtaken them!" Anna remarked, rushing down the slope.

"It's not my fault they got scared off by the wolves!" Elsa groaned as she tried to keep up with Anna. "But on the plus side, they did give us a head start."

Anna rolled her eyes. "For someone who's supposed to be all about kindness and compassion, you were quick to throw their lives away."

"Royal horses, like all of my staff and servants, are prepared to give their lives for me!" Elsa argued. She sighed, rubbing her temples quickly. "Look, let's argue about this later. We need to hide, fast."

"Hide. From a pack of wolves," Anna remarked sarcastically. "Yeah, that's totally going to end well."

The Queen then shot Anna a look that merely said, "Seriously." She looked behind them, seeing the wolves chasing them from behind. Anna was right, there was no hiding back from such vicious beasts. She would have to fight them with bare hands.

Growling, Elsa got in front of Anna, getting into a defensive stance. "Get going and don't stop until you see Arendelle."

Her eyes widening, Anna rushed to Elsa's side. "No, I'm staying here with you!" She stood defiantly with Elsa. "I'm not letting you die."

"I brought you into this mess, I'm getting you out," Elsa reminded her.

"And technically, I got myself into this mess, remember?" The redhead then added. They then heard the sounds of the wolves racing and growling closer and closer. Anna's heart started to beat faster. Part of her was scared, yet there was a part of her that wanted to prove itself to Elsa, wanted to show the queen that she was more than capable of handling herself.

Within seconds, the pack of wolves leapt out from the trees nearby, each of them, large and furry, sharp teeth filling their mouths. The four-legged hounds started to circle them, gnashing and biting their teeth in intimidation.

Standing back to back, Elsa and Anna gulped. They both knew they could very well die right there and then. Elsa looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"Anna... I'm sorry."

Anna merely smiled. "Don't be."

One of the wolves suddenly leapt forward at Elsa, reading to slash her dress open and taste her flesh. Before she could feel the pain, Elsa then saw Anna taking the wolf head-on with her bare hands, the other wolves merely watching their packmate fight the redhead.

Pressing the wolf back, Anna screamed as the beast's claws and teeth tore into her dress, slashing and scarring her skin.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, feeling scared that she would be next.

Crying out in pain, Anna tried her best to fight for Elsa, to fight the massive wolf off from her body. She could feel its muscles and claws pressing her into the snow, it's hot breath dripping against her face. She was going to be that monster's dinner, she knew it.

This wasn't how she wanted it all to end, dying 200 years in the past. But, she knew it was a worthy sacrifice. She was giving her life for the woman she loved after all.

Before the release of death came, however, Anna then saw something shoot through the air and strike the wolf attacking her in the gut, piercing its insides, and knocking it off her.

Her vision fading, Anna then saw what appeared to be a tall strange figure racing towards her and Elsa, holding a weapon of some kind. With the last of her strength fading, Anna took one last glance at Elsa, hoping that she would survive.

 _I'm sorry, Elsa_ , She apologised in her mind, before everything went dark and she fell into an unconscious slumber.

xXx

An undetermined amount of time later, Anna awoke in an unfamiliar place. The first thing she felt was the heat surrounding her body. Warmth, pure warmth. It was as if she had been bathed in some tropical magic and her whole body was covered in burning fire.

As her eyes opened, she saw what seemed to be a fire, raging in a small alcove in a wall. As more of the scene became clear to her, Anna saw that she was in some sort of log cabin. How she had got to this place was not known to her.

Trying to sit up, Anna felt her chest surge with pain. Looking down, the redhead noticed there was a series of bandages covering up her chest and her upper arms. Clearly, the wolf had injured her quite badly. It also embarrassed Anna a little to feel like she was half naked in a stranger's home.

Pulling a blanket off her body, Anna straightened herself up. She was feeling hungry, not to mention a little worried.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is there anyone here?"

No one seemed to reply. Where in the world was this cabin? Anna tried to think, doing her best to remember the attack by the wolves. The last thing she could remember was that strange figure with the object in their hand? Was it a weapon? Obviously, since they had clearly killed that wolf.

Looking to one side, Anna saw sunlight streaking through the window. A lot of time had passed, as that was clearly midday sun.

Some time had obviously passed, but Anna stopped to think about her surroundings, as one thought, in particular, dominated her brain. Where was Elsa? Her eyes widened and she tried to get up, before groaning and leaning against the side of the bench she had been lying on.

Her wounds were deep, very deep. They had healed quite a bit, but she was still in a lot of pain. But she couldn't feel pain now. She had to find Elsa. If they had been captured by someone, Elsa would likely be in greater danger than her.

Before Anna could move another inch she noticed the door to her cabin open up. She braced herself for whoever was going to walk through that door. She may have been injured, but she would fight them off if it meant getting to Elsa.

A man wearing a furry grey coat then walked into the cabin. He was a very bulky man, with biceps bigger than Anna had ever seen. On his head was a lumpy of shaggy blonde hair and on his back was what appeared to be some sort of pickaxe.

As the stranger looked at Anna with brown eyes, he smiled. "Oh good, you're finally awake. I was worried there for a second."

Anna scowled, glaring at the man. "Where am I? Where's Elsa?"

"Easy, Easy," The man calmed her. "It's okay, Anna. You're in a safe place. My name is Kris-"

"You know who I am?!"

"Yes, your friend Elsa told me," the stranger replied. "You're going to be okay. I found the pair of you in the woods the other night and brought you to my camp. Those wolves did a real number on you. You're lucky you didn't bleed out."

"Camp?"

"Well it's not really a camp... more like a small village but... look, you're safe and that's all that matters."

Anna was a little relieved she was in a safe place, but she needed to know where Elsa was. She was desperate to see the queen. She stormed towards the door and reached for the handle, only for the stranger to grab her by the shoulders.

"Hey, woah, what's going on here?" He remarked. "You really shouldn't be moving like that."

The redhead frowned. "I'm going to see my friend."

"You're going to kill yourself," the man stated. He then looked at how determined Anna was. She was firmly going to see Elsa, and part of him didn't want to stop that.

He then sighed, before looking at Anna. "Fine... she's talking to some people in the centre of the village. But you need some rest. Those cuts aren't going to heal themselves."

Anna smiled. "Thank you... and thanks for saving us, Mr..."

"Kristoff," the man finally introduced himself. "Kristoff Bjorgman."

That last name sent a weird feeling in Anna. Bjorgman was also Kristina's last name. Could he have been...? Probably wasn't best to dwell on it. She merely just smiled and left the hut on her own, wrapping herself in a blanket.

Walking outside, Anna saw the land still covered in a blanket of snow. She shivered a little, wrapping her blanket around her a little tighter. She looked around for a while, seeing that she was in a small mountain village. There were several huts surrounding a central area in the village, some of them being houses while others were small shops and stores.

In the centre of the village, Anna could see Elsa, talking to various people who were clearly residents of the little village. Her eyes widening with joy, Anna rushed over to Elsa, calling her name. "Elsa! Elsa!"

The Queen turned around, pausing her current conversation. She smiled as well, before racing over to Anna and hugging her tightly. She sighed and stroked Anna's hair.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Anna replied, sighing as she held Elsa in her arms. Truly, their hearts were meant for one another. Pulling back, Anna smiled at her queen. "I met Kristoff, by the way. He told me he brought us here."

Elsa nodded. "He did. This is one of the many villages up in the mountains of Arendelle. That hut is ours for now, since apparently, we're going to be here for a few days."

"A few days? Why?" Anna blinked a few times.

"Apparently, during the blizzard yesterday, there was a big avalanche on the mountain road and as such, no one is able to travel back to the city," Elsa informed her. "But don't worry, the people here are apparently clearing it right now."

Anna sighed. "Well... it's a good thing time for me back home doesn't flow right? I mean, I can't imagine how many people are worried about me."

"Don't worry about that, Anna," Elsa told her. "Come on, let's get you back inside. It's a little cold out here and you need all the rest you can get."

"Wait, what? No, I just got here," Anna argued. "I wanna be out and about, on my feet and AGHHH!" Anna then clutched her chest, feeling her wounds sting. "Okay... maybe I do need some time to lie down."

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry, Anna. I will take care of you," she promised, before leading Anna back in the direction of their hut.

xXx

A few hours later, Anna laid on a bed in her and Elsa's shared hut. Kristoff had wrapped her chest and arms with bandages to cover her wounds, but the ones on her chest were already beginning to turn crimson as her blood seeped into them.

Elsa walked into the room, carrying a bowl of what appeared to be soup. "Are you hungry, Anna?" she inquired. "I helped Kristoff make some vegetable soup for you."

"Thanks," the ginger replied in a weak but grateful voice. "I'm starving." When Elsa reached her bedside, Anna started to sit up, wincing sharply and letting out a hiss as pain shot through her upper torso.

The queen quickly set the soup down on the bedside table, gently placing her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Please, don't get up. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm already hurt," Anna joked, trying to lighten the rather sombre mood. She sighed, letting the pain fade a little.

Dipping a spoon into the bowl, Elsa spooned out a portion of soup before feeding it to Anna like a mother to her child. She felt quite happy doing this, like she was being Anna's big sister in a way.

Gulping down, Anna made a weak groaning noise. She clearly did not like the taste if the soup.

"Jeez, what is that stuff?" Anna remarked, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

The blonde laughed. "Carrots mostly. Kristoff and his friends are ice harvesters, so they train reindeer to assist them, and reindeer love carrots."

"Not me," Anna protested. "I'm not a fan of veggies, unless they're on pizza."

"Well, they're good for you," Elsa chided, "and they'll help you get your strength back."

Anna sighed in defeat. "I hate it when you make sense."

Spooning Anna more of the soup, Elsa made sure her young friend was very well fed. Once Anna had eaten all the soup, she lay on the bed, sighing.

Elsa stood up, stretching her arms and yawning. "Gosh, I'm tired."

"Haven't you slept?"

"Not since before those wolves attacked." She groaned. "If Kai caught me up this late, I would never hear the end of it."

Anna smiled. "You should get some sleep too, Elsa. After all, both of us have been through one hell of a time."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Elsa agreed.

Just then, however, Anna remembered something from before the wolves attacked. She was going to confess her feelings to Elsa, but then Elsa wanted to confess something as well. Now that their current crisis had passed, there wasn't a better chance other than right now.

Sitting up just a little in bed, Anna called to Elsa, who was just leaving the room.

"Hey Elsa?" she said politely. "Do you remember last night, before those wolves came? You were going to say something to me. Could you... Tell me what it was?"

Elsa blushed. "Well...I'm not sure how to say it. It's difficult to put into words."

"Just say whatever feels right, then," Anna encouraged. "I won't judge you."

"Very well, then." Elsa took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before beginning to speak. "In the time that I've known you, Anna, you have become my closest friend. When I'm with you, I feel...free. Like I don't have to be the symbol of royalty that my kingdom looks to for guidance. Like I can be myself. And as we've grown closer, I've begun to notice things about you. The softness of your hair, the joyous sound of your laughter, the warmth and life in your eyes." She gently placed her hand on Anna's. "It has taken me some time to come to terms with my feelings, but I believe I'm ready now. Anna...I...I've fallen in love with you."

A deep blush then filled Anna's rosy pink cheeks. _Elsa loves me too?_ She placed her hand over her mouth, gasping softly. This wasn't what she had expected at all. She blushed deeply, looking away.

"I... I'm in love with you too, Elsa," She then confessed. "That's what I wanted to tell you last night. I love everything about you. Your kindness, your gorgeousness, all of it... I love you so much, Elsa."

At that moment, Elsa started to cry. For that one moment, she wasn't Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. She was just Elsa, a beautiful girl hopelessly in love. She hugged Anna gently, crying softly.

"H-hey," Anna chuckled a little. "There's no need to cry, Elsa."

"I...I can't remember the last time I felt so happy..." the queen murmured.

Anna stroked Elsa's soft hair, sighing dreamily. She then saw Elsa dry her tears before smiling at her. The two of them could feel their hearts beating in perfect synchronisation. Gravity held them in orbit of one another, like binary stars at the centre of a universe.

Stroking Anna's cheek, Elsa smiled. "I... I didn't know you would feel the same way about me."

"It is a little strange," Anna then admitted. "I mean, I'm a girl just out of college and you're a... well, Queen."

That didn't bother them though. Without the factors that connected them to their respective lives, Anna and Elsa were the same. Two beautiful young women who had found each other and last and now, didn't want to spend another moment apart.

Clinging to Anna a little tighter, Elsa sobbed again, this time of tears of joy. Now that her love had been confessed, Elsa wanted Anna to be as safe as possible.

"Promise me," Elsa then said. "Promise me you won't throw yourself out for me again... I was so scared when Kristoff scared off those wolves and we carried your body to the village... I thought you were... that you were..."

Just then, Anna put her finger to the Queen's lips, shushing her quietly. At that moment, they merely gazed at one another, before Anna spoke again, reassuring Elsa.

"Don't worry," she told her in a caring voice. "I won't do anything that crazy again."

"You promise?"

Anna put her finger around Elsa's pinkie, grinning. "Pinkie promise."

Taking in breath, Elsa nodded. Anna was a girl who kept her promises after all. She smiled and leaned close, touching foreheads with Anna. Their lips were only so far apart, but neither of them was comfortable with that sort of intimacy just yet.

Cuddles would be fine though, as Anna slowly pulled her dearest Elsa close to her.

"Hey... can I say something crazy?" Anna then piped up.

"What?"

A grin appeared on Anna's face. "Will you be my girlfriend Elsa?"

Suddenly, the queen gave Anna a very confused look. "G-Girlfriend? I'm not familiar with that term."

Anna burst into giggles. Elsa was still an awkward dork about a lot of modern terms. Oh, she was going to have to teach her so much now. "Well... you know my friends Korra and Asami? Can we be like them?"

Elsa blushed softly and nodded. "Yes... I would like that very much... as long as you become my mistress."

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," Anna then remarked with a wink, teasing Elsa.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa stroked Anna's cheek. "Then it's settled then." She gave Anna a kiss on her hand, stroking the knuckles of her fingers. "But... we should both be getting some rest." Elsa then stood up, but before she could walk away, Anna took her hand.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To bed," Elsa stated.

Anna then shook her head. "Ohhhh no, your majesty. If we're a couple, we're sleeping together." Anna then pulled Elsa onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, blushing furiously, but then as Anna's bandaged arms wrapped around her waist she sighed. In that moment, she felt total and utter bliss. "O-okay... this isn't so bad."

The redhead smiled. "See... nothing to worry about."

Elsa gave in, sighing a little and curled up in Anna's arms. She was right. There was nothing for her to worry about. She purred like a kitten and nuzzled Anna, feeling her warmth.

Blushing a little, Anna gave Elsa a little peck on the cheek, before looking at her sleepy new girlfriend with adoration.

"Goodnight, Elsa," Anna whispered. "I... I love you."

The Queen smiled warmly, before cuddling Anna very close to her. Before she drifted off, she replied to Anna, in a voice full of true love.

"Goodnight Anna. I love you too."

xXx

 **Author's note:** How adorable and cute indeed :3 Yes, they're together now and they are indeed a couple "heart". I kept my good word to you all and shall release not only this chapter today, but the next one as well!

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10 -Into The North Mountains Pt3

_Chapter 10 - Into The North Mountains Part 3_

The next morning, Elsa awoke in her bed, soft arms wrapped around her body. She gasped for a brief second, before she turned her head to see Anna snuggling her. The beautiful girl was still asleep, snoring like a baby.

Elsa blushed softly. _It wasn't a dream.  
_  
The night before had been so magical for Elsa, since she had finally confessed her feelings for Anna and the redhead had done the same. Now, it was truly a dream come true for the young queen, with Anna spooning her.

Realising that nothing much was going on, Elsa decided to stay here, and rest with Anna. As she closed her eyes to enjoy the intimacy, however, she heard a knock at the door to her hut.

 _Now, who could that be?_ Elsa thought. Sliding herself out of bed gently, doing her best not to wake Anna, Elsa crept over to some of the clothes that Kristoff had given her and Anna to wear.

Putting a jacket over her white travelling dress, Elsa headed to the front door of the hut, opening it. Outside, Kristoff was waiting for her, smiling.

"Oh, Kristoff," Elsa greeted him, slightly relieved it was not some intruder. "It's just you."

"Good morning, your majesty," Kristoff replied. "I just came to see how you and Anna were doing."

Elsa brushed a lock of platinum hair from her eye. "We're doing fine. Anna's sleeping like a baby."

"She certainly is a fighter," Kristoff remarked. "Mind if I come in? I could help make you both some soup again."

"No, I think we should just leave Anna to her rest," Elsa told him. "Her wounds still need to heal."

Kristoff nodded. "Alright, we can talk more out here then."

The two of them then walked out into the snow, Elsa getting her first glimpse of morning sunlight. The wintery landscape of the mountains was very picturesque. Finally, it seemed like Elsa finally had a chance to take it all in.

As she stood out in the sun, Elsa could hear the sound of sleigh bells and reindeer from nearby, seeing several ice harvesters preparing their equipment in the village square.

Admiring the sight, Elsa watched as the citizens of her kingdom went about their business.

"Looks like I might be heading out soon," Kristoff admitted. "I heard we're going out to the lakes today."

"Lakes?" Elsa inquired.

Taking Elsa to one side, Kristoff pointed to an area in the mountains around them. It seemed to be a hilltop on a road that led away from the village. "Right up there. There are these lakes that freeze around this time every year. Us harvesters are usually quite busy chopping it up."

Elsa smiled. "That sounds... Rather interesting. Kristoff, would you take me up there? I'd love to see ice harvesting in action."

"Well..." Kristoff thought a moment. "I don't know, your majesty. I mean, things can sometimes get a bit dangerous up there."

"Oh, I wouldn't get in the way," Elsa assured him. "I'd only be an observer. Besides, I suppose it would good for the morale of your fellow ice harvesters if they were visited by royalty."

"You have a point," Kristoff admitted. "Alright, you can tag along, but you stay with me, okay?"

Elsa nodded. "Of course."

After getting a quick breakfast at Kristoff's hut, Elsa and her new ice harvester friend made their way to the village stables, where a lone reindeer and sleigh were waiting for them. The sleigh was made of oak, with a rosemaling pattern along the side that had slightly worn itself out over time.

At the front of the sleigh, a reindeer was waiting, with bushy fur and long antlers. As Kristoff fed it a carrot, he petted its head.

"Hey boy, we've got a special guest travelling with us today, so no riding over any bumps, okay?" Kristoff told the creature, to which it replied with a soft neigh.

Looking at the deer, Elsa smiled. "You seem to have a way with him."

"Sven's my best friend," Kristoff replied. "I don't ride with anyone except him. He and I practically grew up together, although I feel like he could be retiring soon. Reindeer don't live as long as people." He then walked to the back of the sleigh, tapping the seats. "In you hop, your highness."

Elsa climbed into the seating area of the sleigh, sitting comfortably. She then watched Kristoff sit beside her and take the reins of the deer at the front. He tugged on the ropes, letting out a "Hya!" and the reindeer began to trot forward, pulling the sleigh out of the stable and out into the open.

Staring out in awe at the landscape around her, Elsa felt herself feel free and alive as the sleigh raced into the mountains and away from the village. Part of her regretted leaving Anna, but Elsa knew she would be back soon enough.

As the sleigh raced along the slopes of the mountain, snow rising up from the tracks of the carriage, Elsa thought of how much she was experiencing about her kingdom. When she was younger, she would have happily preferred focusing on her studies rather than exploring the world, but now... now she was enjoying discovering all about this village and the ice harvesters.

Perhaps it was another quality of Anna's that had rubbed off on her.

Soon, the sleigh came to a stop and Kristoff hopped out, putting his hands on his hips. "We're here, your majesty!" He called to Elsa.

Standing up in the sleigh, Elsa's eyes widened in awe as she saw the massive frozen lake, with dozens of harvesters picking at the ice with their axes and several carting off blocks on the backs of other sleighs. It was truly an amazing sight, seeing all these men and women working together.

"You have quite the operation here, Mr Bjorgman," She stated to the burly blonde at her side.

Kristoff smirked. "Thank you, your majesty. We do pride ourselves very well. I'm surprised you haven't been up here before."

"To tell you the honest truth, I've explored more outside of Arendelle than I have inside my kingdom's borders," Elsa stated. "I must admit, you are quite handy with an axe... and a crossbow."

"Hey you and that Anna girl were almost wolf food, it was the least I could do," Kristoff told her, he then grabbed out his pickaxe from the back of the sleigh. He then walked to the side of the lake nearby, holding up his pick and slamming it into the frozen mass.

Elsa nearly squirmed as she saw Kristoff constantly smack the pick into the ice. It was a bit painful for her to watch.

She was amazed Kristoff still had a pair of hands to hold that axe with, or feet to stand on.

Eventually, Kristoff had chopped out a large chunk of ice and had hauled it out of the water with a rope, before tossing it into the back of his sleigh. "There... that's one block of ice done. Dozens more to go."

"How do you do that without injuring yourself?" Elsa wondered.

"Takes a hell of a lot of practice," Kristoff remarked. "Trust me, I've come close to losing my feet plenty of times." He laughed. "But here I am, still in one piece."

This made Elsa laugh as well. "You certainly are a strange person, Kristoff Bjorgman."

Kristoff then smiled, leaning up against the side of the sleigh. "Speaking of people, what's the deal with you and Anna anyway? Is she like your bodyguard or something?"

The Queen blushed a little, rubbing the back of her head. She wasn't comfortable saying that she and Anna were together, especially since they could be collected by the royal guards any day now. She hadn't dwelled on her new relationship with Anna much, since it was still early days.

But she quickly gave Kristoff an answer. "We're just friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"If you say so," Kristoff agreed. "Don't worry about her too much okay? She'll pull through."

"Yeah," Elsa agreed, but it didn't stop a small surge of guilt from festering anyway. Bringing Anna here was her fault and not having the means to protect her made it even worse. At least they were fortunate enough to have Kristoff stumble across them, and have the moral ground to want to help. Elsa gave him another grateful smile. "Thanks to you. I'll be forever in your debt because of this."

Kristoff waved a hand in dismissal like he saved people from wolf attacks every day. "Just being a good Samaritan."

xXx

Meanwhile, back down in the village, Anna had woken up and put on some clothes over her bandages. Since her winter dress had been torn in the wolf attack, she had borrowed some ice harvester clothes from Kristoff.

Her wounds were feeling a lot better and she wasn't in excruciating pain with every movement. She was also feeling a lot happier as well, although that may have been because of her new girlfriend.

Elsa.

The beautiful blonde hadn't left the girls mind all day. Even though she had gone out for the day, Anna could feel Elsa still with her in spirit. She didn't know how her relationship with the queen was going to work, but Anna had faith in herself.

Now though, Anna was heading towards the local trading post, hoping they had some sort of food for sale. The young girl wasn't exactly fond of the idea of having vegetable soup for dinner that evening.

As she made her way through the village, seeing the townsfolk going about their day, Anna couldn't help feeling the history nerd in her go a bit giddy. This was just like going to one of those historical recreation towns, only this wasn't just some modern tourist attraction. This was a real village in the 19th century.

Part of Anna wished she had a camera to capture the moment, but then she knew that she'd likely cause all sorts of havoc with the space-time continuum, as if she wasn't doing that already.

Eventually, Anna arrived at a hut near the rear of the village, surrounded by trees and the village stables. It seemed very quaint, with a snow covered roof and a chimney billowing out smoke from a roaring fire.

There was even a sign on the front, one which Anna wiped the snow from and read aloud. "Wandering Oaken's trading post... Ooh, and sauna!"

It had probably been ages since Anna had been in a sauna and she knew very well how relaxing they could be.

Anna then walked into the store, feeling a little warmer from the heat of the fire. She decided to take off her jacket, leaving it on the coat peg by the entrance. The store had quite a homely feel to it, one that Anna appreciated.

Before Anna could start looking through the small aisles of the shop, however, someone called to her in a rather jolly voice.

"Yoo-hoo! Big Summer Blowout!"

Looking to her left, Anna saw a rather burly looking man with red frizzy hair and a moustache. He had a cheerful smile and he tapped his fingers together. "My name is Oaken, feel free to browse my wares if there is anything you like."

"A bit cold for a summer sale isn't it?" Anna joked. "I mean with all the snow."

"The snow is quite a natural occurrence around here," Oaken stated. "I hope you find what you are looking for, miss."

Anna hoped so as well. She then began to look through the aisles, seeing if there was something good to eat, or better yet, some sort of ointment or medicine for her wounds. Sadly, like a gas station in her time, the selection of what was available wasn't exactly great.

None of the foods seemed rather edible looking to Anna and to be honest she was starting to lose her appetite.

However, Anna did realise that something in the store might have been of value to her. As she looked to the rear of the establishment, Anna noticed a door labelled "Sauna". She smiled and walked over to it, before getting Oaken's attention.

"Excuse me!" Anna called. "Is this sauna available?"

"Why yes, would you like to book a session in?" Oaken replied. "Since not many people use it these days, I will charge you half price for it."

"Ooh thank you!" Anna cheerfully responded. She knew a sauna would be very relaxing for her wounds. Plus, Elsa might have wanted to join her since they were a couple now.

Anna reached into her pocket and took out a small purse filled with gold coins. Elsa had left them back at the hut and Anna knew she wouldn't mind.

She then placed them into the hands of the shopkeeper, smiling. "Will these be enough for me and my girlfriend to spend a couple of hours in your sauna?"

Oaken's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, these are more than enough, my dear. I'll make sure everything is ready for you."

"Thank you," Anna said gratefully, with a beaming grin on her face.

xXx

Later that day, Anna was sat in front of her hut in the village, playing in the snow. She had started to get bored without Elsa's company, having explored every nook and cranny in the village.

She had decided to pass the time building snowmen, having created a veritable army of them by now. They all were very small, with goofy faces drawn on them by Anna's finger.

Sure, it was a bit childish, but Anna was very much a kid at heart.

Eventually, Anna started to get bored of this as well. She sat on the front step of the hut, bored out of her mind.

If she had her phone or her watch she could have checked the time, but sadly those items were not in her person. She didn't want Elsa to miss their sauna session. After all, it was going to be the first thing they did as a couple.

The sky was turning orange with the setting sun and Anna knew the moon and stars would follow it. Maybe they could see the aurora again, although it wouldn't have been the same as up in the mountains.

Just then, Anna heard the sound of sleigh bells ringing in the distance, as well as the distinct noise of galloping hooves. She beamed and stood up, seeing a dozen sleighs being pulled by reindeer arrive in the village square.

Elsa was sitting with Kristoff in one of the lead carriages, a smile on her face.

Anna's eyes widened with joy. "Elsa!" She cried, running out towards the woman she loved. She had missed her so much.

Turning around, Elsa was very surprised to see Anna running towards her, but wasn't prepared for the younger girl to hug her tightly. She blushed and hugged Anna back.

Sighing, Anna pulled Elsa close to her, purring happily. "Welcome back."

"You seem happy," Elsa replied, stroking Anna's hair. "And... Very much feeling better I see."

"I guess true love heals all wounds," Anna remarked with a wink.

"Hush you," Elsa replied. "Let's not go around spreading our love just yet."

Anna sighed. "You're right." She then playfully nudged Elsa's arm, smirking at her girlfriend. "So... Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The thought sounded lovely, but Elsa was already feeling very exhausted from her day out. She just wanted to just sit and relax without a care in the world.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa told her. "I've had a long day. Maybe we can build snowmen tomorrow?"

"That's fine," The strawberry blonde accepted. She had better plans for them that evening anyway. "I've got just the thing to help you relax."

"Oh?"

Anna then leaned close and whispered her idea into Elsa's ear. She then looked at Elsa in the eyes, the blonde being very surprised.

"You arranged for what?!" Elsa exclaimed. "A sauna session?! For us?!"

"Well we need to relax sometime, don't we?" Anna admitted, giggling from Elsa's reaction. "Besides... I thought it would be something cute for us to do together."

Elsa blushed softly. "Well... I suppose it won't matter if we see each other in the nude... we are supposed to be a couple now after all."

"So... are you in?"

The Queen nodded and smirked playfully. "I suppose I am."

xXx

Once the sun had gone down, Anna and Elsa headed out of their hut, making their way towards the trading post. The village had gotten very quiet, something that Anna was thankful for.

"Are you sure we'll be alone for this?" Elsa inquired. "I'd prefer to keep my dignity intact."

Her girlfriend giggled. "Don't worry. The owner gave me the keys before we left. They'll be no one in this place but us."

"I hope so," Elsa stated. "Because I'd prefer you to be the only one to see _au naturale_." She then gave Anna wink.

The two of them soon arrived at the trading post, completely abandoned at this late hour. Anna soon unlocked the hut with her key, and gestured for Elsa to walk inside. After all, she was royalty.

Elsa smiled and stepped inside, not phased from the cold inside. Anna, on the other hand, preferred the heat and lit the fire in the corner of the hut, warming herself up.

"You know you'll be in a steaming hot sauna in ten minutes, right?" Elsa remarked.

"Hey, I'd rather not get hypothermia in here," Anna responded, holding her hands over the open flame.

Elsa smiled, walking over to her companion. "You make a good point," she said, kneeling down beside her and watching the flames crackle and dance in the fireplace.

Anna merely smirked. "I thought you weren't bothered by the cold?"

"I'm not," Elsa told her. "But just because I don't feel the cold, doesn't mean I don't mind warming myself up every now and then."

Nudging her arm, Anna grinned. "Come on, Queenie. Let's go steam ourselves up."

Elsa stood up, looking around and feeling a little worried. "Wait, are you sure we should get changed here?"

"There's no one here but us, remember?" Anna reminded her. Anna then reached under her jacket, pulling off her ice harvester clothes. She started to strip down to her skin, revealing her freckled, bandaged figure.

Blushing bright red, Elsa could feel heart thumping in her chest as Anna practically stood before her in all her naked beauty.

Seeing the flush on Elsa's cheeks, Anna smirked again. "See, told you there was nothing to worry about."

"And y-you were quite r-right," the queen stammered, still in awe of Anna's effortless beauty.

Anna laughed. "Oh come on. You stripped for me before now!" She was loving how shy and adorable the proud Queen of Arendelle had become.

Biting her lip, Elsa started to take off her own clothes, sliding off her white and blue dress and underwear. She tried her best to not gawp at Anna and her perfectly proportioned frame.

Soon, Elsa was naked as well and Anna walked up to her, holding Elsa's hand. She led her to the sauna at the back of the hut, both of them walking inside.

Elsa got herself a towel and wrapped it around herself. She didn't like the thought of her rump becoming filled with splinters from sitting on the saunas wooden seats.

Her lover had opted to remain as she was, seeing the steam rise up from the small pit in the centre of the room.

"Ahhh," Anna sighed in content, leaning back. "Now this is more like it!"

Sighing as she laid back in the sauna, Elsa was utterly in heaven at the sensation she was feeling. She was in elation as she felt the steam and heat literally sweat her worries and fears away. Smiling, she looked over at Anna, seeing her new lover relaxing as well.

While she had assumed that Anna and her would be doing intimate things together, she hadn't expected they'd be in a room naked together just yet. But the sauna was very relaxing and soothing.

Anna had really come up with a good idea for them together. Seeing Anna pour water on the pit and more steam rising up, Elsa shivered with excitement as the heat overcame her.

Resting back, Anna looked over at Elsa. "So... what do you think?"

"It's... not so bad," Elsa admitted, blushing a little. "It is quite relaxing... although, I guess I'm not used to being so close to other nude women." She looked away. "You really do have an amazing body."

The ginger sniggered. "You're welcome, Elsa. You're pretty hot yourself."

"Very funny," Elsa remarked, rolling her eyes at Anna's terrible pun. She felt herself growing very warm in the sauna, her whole body steaming up. "Good grief, I've never felt so warm in all my life."

Anna laughed. "Come on, it's not that bad. I used to do this all the time back when I was in college. A sit in a sauna can really help with exam stress."

Just then, Elsa's hand moved over and held Anna's. The two of them blushed and moved closer to one another, cuddling softly. The towel over Elsa soon fell to the floor of the room and Anna snuggled her tighter.

Elsa sighed, resting in Anna's arms. This was most unexpected, but she welcomed the embrace with delight.

"If this gets too uncomfortable, let me know," Anna told her.

Nodding, Elsa held herself closer to Anna, shedding a single happy tear. "I love you... So much."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna replied softly.

xXx

The next morning, Anna poked her head into the bedroom of hers and Elsa's hut, seeing her beloved Queen sleeping soundly. After they had come back from the sauna, Elsa had been rather tired, and had gone to take an early night.

Even though it was now morning and while Anna would have respected her and let her sleep, there was no one small problem: she was bored.

She crept to Elsa's bedside and rested her elbows on the mattress, looking over her girlfriend's shoulder. "Psst Elsa."

"Mmmm..." Elsa murmured, sounding like a kitten purring.

"Elsa, are you awake?" Anna asked.

"I am now," The Queen groaned, rolling onto her side and weakly opening her sleep filled eyes. "What... What is it?"

"I was wondering...do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa raised a confused eyebrow. "A snowman?"

"Yeah, you promised yesterday, remember?"

Taking a moment to recall the events of the evening before, Elsa remembered Anna's snowmen building. "Oh yes... So I did."

"So... Wanna go out and build some with me?" Anna wondered, making an innocent puppy face.

Realising she couldn't ignore Anna's adorable gaze, Elsa sighed. "Alright... So long as I get some breakfast first."

Anna's expression fell. She hadn't exactly brought any food for Elsa and she wasn't exactly fond of vegetable soup. However, she then remembered another thing they could eat.

"Wait just a sec," Anna stated before darting out of the room. A few seconds later, she returned, bearing the fruits of her labour. In her hands were a pair of chocolate bars from her era.

Elsa looked at the sweet treats, very sceptically. She remembered clearly instructing Anna to leave her modern items behind.

"Look I know what you're thinking," Anna told Elsa. "I know I shouldn't have brought these, but they were just a snack."

Sighing, Elsa took one of the bars. "Well, it's better than nothing. Where on earth did you hide these?"

"In the pocket of my winter dress," Anna explained. "It was the one bit of my outfit that didn't get torn to shreds by those wolves."

Elsa chewed the chocolate in her teeth, breaking a piece from the bar. "This isn't so bad. Thank you."

Anna smiled, digging into her own chocolate. "You're welcome, Elsa. Now let's go build some snowmen."

And build snowmen they did. Heading out of their hut once they had finished their rather unconventional breakfast, Anna and Elsa quickly started to build a large snowman in front of the hut.

First Anna rolled up several large balls of snow, then she and Elsa piled the balls into a column of three. Lastly, Anna created a pair of deep holes in her creations head, while Elsa found some pebbles and twigs to act as its arms and toothy grin.

Finally, after their first creation was complete, Elsa stood proud of what she and Anna had made. She knew it was a bit childish, but she was having fun with Anna, an act that was its own reward.

Resting her head on Elsa's shoulder, Anna looked her beautiful girlfriend dead in the eye. "So... You thought of a name?"

Pondering for a second, Elsa made her choice. "Olaf."

"Olaf?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

Elsa giggled. "A little mouse I had as a child. The only pet I ever had."

"Awwwww," Anna cooed.

Just then the two of them heard the sound of bells entering the village, although these were not the bells of the ice harvesters sleighs. Rather, they were the bells on horse-drawn carriages. Recognising the sounds, Elsa quickly turned around, seeing a group of royal guards arrive in the village.

Amazed to see that they were finally going home, Elsa beamed at Anna. "Look, Anna. My guards have found us. We're going home!"

"Yay!" Anna cheered. "Wait what? So soon?"

"It looks that way," Elsa admitted. "Come on, let's go greet our saviours."

The two of them walked over the carriages, Elsa noticing the familiar face of a butler with grey hair and glasses hop out of one of the carriages and head towards her bowing in respect. it was Kai, having come in person to accompany his queen home.

"Your majesty, thank goodness you and Anna are safe," he said with relief. "We've been tracking you for the past two days after the storm came down in the mountains."

"It's good to see you as well, old friend," Elsa stated, smiling.

Looking through the horses, Anna noticed two of them at the rear, a familiar pair of mares that she recognised instantly. One was white and the other had brown sandy fur. It was the horses they had rode to the mountains on. "Hey Elsa, look! It's our rides."

Kai smiled. "They led us to you. One of our search parties found them wandering the woods. With a bit of persuasion, they retraced their steps to here."

Elsa stroked her horse's snout, smiling. "Good girl, Freya," she thanked her, nuzzling the horse's nose with her own.

Just then, Kristoff and a group of ice harvesters then arrived, admiring the guards who had arrived in the village. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Don't worry, Kristoff," Elsa assured her new friend. "These are my guards. They've come to take me back to the city."

"You're going home?" Kristoff assumed. "Well... this is a bit unexpected."

Elsa and Anna both walked towards Kristoff and smiled. They wanted to express how grateful they were for all he and the village had done for them these past couple of days. Elsa then bowed before Kristoff, a traditional show of respect.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, I and my girl- I mean friend, will always be in your debt. Thank you for your assistance in our time of need."

Kristoff smirked. "No need to thank me, Elsa," he told her. "Up in these mountains, we look out for one another. I suppose you should be heading home now."

"We should," Elsa agreed. "Guards, mount up. It's time for me to return to my kingdom!"

"Of course your majesty!" Kai agreed, as the rest of the soldiers climbed onto their horses and began to march back in the direction of the city.

After Elsa had helped Anna onto her steed, they began to trot after the soldiers on horseback, with Anna very relieved to be finally going home and soon being back in her own bed again.

It was quite a long ride back to Arendelle, but once the Queen and her lover had passed through the familiar gates to the courtyard and dismounted their steeds, they knew their long journey was behind them. As they entered the castled, Anna stretched her arms out and yawned.

Elsa held Anna's hand, smiling at her. "Tired, my love?"

"Exhausted," Anna stated. "I just want to be back in my own bed again." She chuckled. "I bet a lot of crazy shit has happened while I've been gone."

"I'll no doubt have a lot of my duties to catch up on as well," Elsa admitted. "I haven't been away from my castle for some time."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Anna assured her. "Now, be a good girlfriend and see your woman home." She giggled and bopped her on the nose.

Elsa laughed and walked Anna down the corridors to her bedroom, the portal to Anna's timeline. As Elsa led Anna to her bedroom to see her back to her own time, the redhead signed, thankful to finally be going to home. It had been a very long weekend for her, but it had been one with a happy ending. She held Elsa's hand as they entered the familiar room.

Elsa stroked Anna's cheek. "Will you be alright back in your time?" She wondered. "I might not be able to visit for a few days, since things will be pretty hectic over here."

"I'll be okay," Anna promised. She would miss Elsa dearly, but just as she was about to head to the door to her time, a very cute idea came into her head. "Oh, Elsa?"

"Yes?" The Queen responded, holding her hands and bashing her eyebrows in affection for Anna.

Rubbing the back of her head, Anna confessed her idea. "Well um... Elsa... if you aren't too busy at the end of the week... would you like to maybe... go out with me?"

"Go out?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I'm confused, what did you mean by that?"

"I mean like on a date, you know?" Anna remarked. "As an actual couple. You and me and such and all that cutesy stuff."

Elsa then blushed a little. It was a cute idea and Anna was starting to be on a winning streak when it came to good ideas.. "Well... I did quite like it the last time I went into your time... could we perhaps go to that same restaurant? The one your friends owned?"

"Sure!" Anna beamed. "I'll uhhh... see you then." She then walked over to the door to Elsa's shower room, the portal to her time. As she stepped through the door, she found herself greeted with a very unusual surprise.

The time in her house was different than it should have been. While Anna was expecting the morning sun, it was instead sunset, just like how it was in Arendelle. For whatever reason, the time had adjusted between their timelines. Time in Arendelle and in Newbury would follow the same path now.

Staring in awe, the ginger gulped. "Okay... that's new."

Poking her head in, Elsa noticed the change as well. "That is... different."

Anna smiled. "Maybe it's a good different." She then took a few steps into her own timeline, breathing a sigh of relief.

Walking up to Anna, Elsa then took her hands. Now that they were a couple, Elsa had been wanting to do this for the last couple of days. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before Elsa brought their lips together, the two of them sharing a sweet loving kiss.

Moaning slightly as the cool touch of Elsa's lips felt her own, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's body, kissing Elsa back. She was suddenly over the moon with love for her girlfriend. As their lips parted, she saw Elsa staring into her eyes.

"Just so you don't forget about me," Elsa cooed, before turning around and walking through the door to her own time. "I'll see you at the end of the week."

Blushing, Anna waved her beloved goodbye. This had probably been the strangest weekend of her life, but it was one that Anna would surely never forget. Especially if Elsa kept giving her kisses like that.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Yes, they are indeed going on a date... and just had a first kiss. You may need to wait a while for their date, but I assure you, it will be well worth it. See you then everyone!


	11. Chapter 11 - The Advice Of A Love Expert

_Chapter 11 - The Advice Of A Love Expert_

Anna walked up to the front door of her friend Kristina's apartment, a plaster on her cheek to cover up the one wound of hers that hadn't healed yet. Since her long amount of time away from home had led to her losing her job, Anna had plenty of free time on her hands.

To be honest, Anna didn't really mind not having a job now. She hated the place's guts anyway. She would probably work something out with Elsa. After all, her royal girlfriend probably wouldn't mind helping her, especially if they were going to be together.

She couldn't wait to see her again at the end of the week and considering this was her first date with Elsa (and her first date in forever), she wanted to impress Elsa greatly, so she had come to the one person she could trust for love advice.

Waiting outside of the door for a few seconds, Anna then tapped on the door, calling the attention of its occupant.

A moment later, Kristina opened the door, her mouth full with half of the doughnut she was eating, the other half in her hand. As she saw Anna, she quickly swallowed her snack and grinned in glee. "Feisty pants! I missed you! You haven't texted me in days."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, Anna smiled. "Hey, big sis. I kinda had an accident at home and couldn't move for a few days."

"Oh darn," Kristina remarked. "Did you fall over in that old house of yours?"

"Something like that," Anna insisted. "I actually fell off my bike and into some nettles. I had a lot of scratches so I've been healing up the past few days."

"Ooooooh," Kristina shivered, feeling a bit squeamish at the description of Anna's injuries, which were an entirely fabricated story on the part of Anna. "Anyway, wanna come inside? I was just about to start binging that new season of The Last Knydaxian on Netflix."

"Don't you have practice?" Anna wondered, walking into the familiar surroundings of Kristina's apartment.

"Not for another month," Kristina stated. "I may be signed onto a big team now, but it doesn't mean I don't have downtime."

As Anna looked around the apartment, she noticed a picture she hadn't seen before hanging on the wall. It was a painting of a rather burly looking blonde man, walking through a snowy forest. The man looked a little familiar to Anna. Upon further inspection, Anna recognised it.

It was of Kristoff, the man who had saved her and Elsa in the mountains. She turned around and called Kristina, wanting to know more.

"Hey... Kristi?" Anna asked. "Who is this?"

The blonde girl looked at the picture, smiling with pride. "Oh, this? This is my great great great great grandfather, Kristoff Bjorgman. He was apparently in service of a royal family in some country hundreds of years ago. My grandpa used to tell me stories about him and his adventures."

"Adventures?"

Kristina nodded. "Apparently, he saved the life of some queen who was very grateful to him. He continued to remain in her service, as a bodyguard, protecting the kingdom. Some say he was her lover, but that's probably just some stupid part that my parents added in."

 _So... Kristoff and Kristina are related_ , Anna's thoughts were confirmed. "That's... very interesting," she admitted. She was glad that history had remembered hers and Elsa's adventure fondly, even if the modern interpretation wasn't what she would have liked.

Eventually, Anna and Kristina were sat on the couch together in front of Kristina's big flat screen TV. As she was browsing the Netflix app, she looked over at Anna, the younger girl having a large bowl of popcorn on her lap. The two of them had wanted this to be like they were at the cinema together.

Anna then looked up, wanting to take the moment to ask Kristina about the reason she had come here. "Um... Kristi, can I talk to you about something?"

"Fire away, Feisty pants," Kristina replied, with a confident smile.

Gulping, Anna then spilled the beans. "O-Okay... well the thing is... I've got a girlfriend now."

Her best friend's eyes lit up. "You have?! Oh gosh Anna, I'm so happy for you! Wait... you aren't gonna just give up on her are you?"

"O-of course not!" Anna remarked. She and Elsa were not going to end up like her old relationships. "I want to be with her forever, Kristi... and I need advice for being with her. I want to impress her on our first real date at the end of the week."

Kristina smiled. "I think I can help with that. They don't call me a love expert for nothing, you know." She then put down the remote and looked at Anna. "First things first... what's the lucky girl's name."

Blushing softly, Anna said the name of her beloved. "Elsa."

Her mind was then filled the image of Elsa's amazing body, her adorable shy face and her kind gentle heart that had always been there for her ever since they first met those couple of weeks ago. She was mad, mad with love. Elsa was the sun, the moon and sky to her and she wanted to be with her forever.

"Anna. Anna. Anna," Kristina said, tapping her shoulder. "Earth to the USS Annaprise."

"Oh, sorry," Anna spoke, realising she had spaced out while being lost in the thought of Elsa. "I kinda drifted off for a sec."

"So I noticed," Kristina remarked. "Oh, you've got the love bug bad, Feisty pants."

Anna blushed softly. Was it that obvious? She couldn't help it. Ever since she and Elsa had become a couple, it was the only thing on her mind.

Taking a sip of her drink, Kristina spoke again. "Okay, so the girl's name is Elsa. How did you two meet up?"

"Oh, she's errr..." Anna thought for a moment of her excuse. "She's actually... my neighbour! Really sweet. Helped me get over my crazy lady in the back room episode."

Kristina smiled. "She sounds nice. I'd love to meet her sometime."

 _You just might_ , Anna's thoughts replied. "We're going out at the end of the week and I'm super, SUPER, nervous. I really wanna make this work with her, Kristi. I love her so much."

"I'm sure you do, Feisty pants," Kristina said. "You want a tip from me on how to impress a girl? Wear a nice suit for her."

"A suit?"

"Yup. Trust me, you'd be surprised how more attractive you are in pants." Kristina smirked. "Then it's just a matter of saying the right things and making sure you make her feel loved at every moment of every day. Love isn't so hard to understand, Anna. It just takes you to know what to do at the right moments."

A warm glow filled Anna. She'd practically been doing that already. A newfound confidence formed in her heart. She knew she was going to succeed in her date with Elsa. She could already feel it.

Looking at Kristina, she hugged her friend tightly, happy from her advice. "Thanks, big sis."

"Anytime," Kristina replied. "Now what do you say we get this new season binge watched?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anna agreed.

xXx

Meanwhile in 19th century Arendelle, Queen Elsa was riding on the back of her horse Freya, down a road that led out of the capital city, towards an area that bridged the farmlands and the mountains.

She was quite proud of herself for having managed to get all of her duties done that morning, but she knew that her time now was best spent preparing for her date with Anna.

"We're almost there, girl," Elsa told her steed, to which the white-furred mare replied with a soft neigh. As they passed out of the trees, Elsa caught sight of her destination.

Just ahead of her, behind an ornate pair of black iron gates, was a large mansion of distinctly noble design. It wasn't very big, but big enough to remind passers-by of its owner's great wealth.

"This is the place," Elsa told her horse, before dismounting. She smiled, feeling happy to be at this manor once again.

The manor belonged to Rapunzel, Elsa's cousin and former princess of Arendelle's sister kingdom of Corona. The kingdom itself was no more since Elsa had allied most of the northern kingdoms under Arendelle's banner as a show of unity. As such, Rapunzel and her lover had moved here, since Rapunzel wanted to be closer to her family.

Elsa strode up the gate to her cousin's manor, smiling softly. It had been some time since had visited Rapunzel and hoped she was doing well. The gate was unlocked of course. Not many people knew that Rapunzel lived here and far fewer people visited.

She then knocked on the front door of the manor, blushing a little. To think she was going to ask for romantic advice from someone. She was a little perplexed, but if she wanted her and Anna to be the perfect couple, a little help wouldn't hurt.

The door opened a few minutes later, to reveal a young woman with raven black hair in a pixie cut and lips a shade of burgundy. She smiled at Elsa. "Elsa! It's good to see you. We don't often get visitors up here."

Elsa nodded. "Hello, Cassandra. I hope you are well." She curtseyed politely. "Is Rapunzel around?"

"Raps is upstairs painting," Cassandra explained. "But I wouldn't disturb her for a while. You know how my wife is when she's painting."

"Very true," Elsa agreed.

Eventually, the Queen entered the main hall of the house, almost taken back by the sight. The interior of the house was an ornate golden colour, with purple and red drapes lining the walls and windows. It was very reminiscent of Coronan design.

Lining the walls were several paintings, most of them depicting the local surroundings and fauna, but Elsa noticed a couple of paintings depicting Cassandra in various different outfits and poses.

Elsa smirked as she looked at a picture of Cassandra in traditional battle dress, a sword in her hand. "She's certainly making great use of her muse," Elsa remarked.

Cass chuckled. "The house is her canvas and I am her model. Maybe you should let her paint you sometime."

"That would be quite generous of her," Elsa admitted. "My royal portrait could use an update."

"Considering dying your hair?" Cass theorised.

"No, I am a most beautiful blonde," Elsa replied with a cute giggle. "Actually, I'd be sharing the spotlight with someone."

The Queen then sighed, thinking of the one she would gladly appear in that painting with. Anna. The Queen missed her dearly and the thought of her being at her side in a beautiful gown.

Raising an eyebrow, Cass smirked at Elsa. "Elsa... I hope I'm not being rude, but did you just imply you were... Seeing somebody?"

"W-what?!" Elsa exclaimed, realising she'd said that out loud. Knowing that Cass was a woman who wouldn't buy any excuse, she gave in. "Alright, you win. Yes, I am seeing someone. It's actually the reason I came to see you."

Cass giggled. "You never were subtle about your girl crushes, were you Elsa? Let's go find my beloved and we can talk all about it."

Following her dear friend, Elsa walked up a nearby flight of stairs, walking down a rather long corridor. It was quite unusual seeing such a big house with only two people living in it, but Cass and Rapunzel seemed to manage taking care of themselves.

Soon, they were outside the entrance to a large room where Elsa could hear the sound of playful giggling and slightly frustrated grunting. It seemed the artist was at work and right now, she seemed very into that work, whatever it was.

Tapping on the door, Cass opened it, leaning her head inside. "Raps, We've got a visitor. It's Elsa."

"Elsa's here?" A cute sounding voice replied. "ELSA'S HERE!" Suddenly a quick flash of blonde hair ran out of the room, tackling Elsa into a big warm hug.

Elsa gasped, but then sighed as she saw a young woman wearing a pink dress and with extremely long, golden blonde hair, hugging her softly. She stroked the girl's hair and smiled. "Hello, Punzie. I've missed you too."

"It's so good to see you," Rapunzel spoke, hugging Elsa tighter. "It's been so long since you visited. How're things in Arendelle?"

"They're doing fine, Punzie," Elsa assured her. "Oof."

Laughing, Cass tapped her wife on the shoulder. "Umm, Raps, you might wanna let Elsa go. I think her skin is starting to match the colour of her dress."

Pulling away, Rapunzel smiled. "Come on, let's go get some tea. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about with me and Cass."

Sometime later, all three women were in Rapunzel and Cass's sitting room, Rapunzel having brought them some freshly made herbal tea. As Elsa sipped her drink, Rapunzel sat down next to her beloved wife, taking her hand. The two of them shared a glance at one another, Elsa noticing the love flow between them.

She smiled softly. Seeing these two women happily in love warmed her heart and gave her a little confidence. She knew that if Cass and Rapunzel could be happy together, so would she and Anna. Blushing softly, she saw Rapunzel give Cass a quick peck on the lips before the couple glanced at Elsa.

"So dear cousin," Rapunzel spoke politely. "What brings you to mine and Cass's humble abode?"

"I'll tell you why," Cass interrupted, beating Elsa to the punch line. "Our dear friend Elsa here has a lady friend." She then gave Elsa a wink.

Rapunzel beamed. "Oooh! Elsa has a girlfriend!" She looked Elsa dead in the eye. "Is this true Elsa?"

Blushing softly, Elsa nodded. "Yes, it's true. I have found a... girlfriend. Her name is Anna. She and I have been friends for a few weeks and we've decided to start a relationship together. I truly am happy with her and she means the world to me."

Cass nudged Rapunzel's arm. "Told you she'd hook up eventually."

Giggling with her wife, Rapunzel nodded in agreement. "Well, in any case, Elsa, We're both extremely happy for you, but I don't believe you came here just to tells us the good news."

"No, I didn't," Elsa responded, getting to the point of her visit. "You see, I was hoping to get some relationship advice from you both. I have never really dated women before, so I was hoping to understand it a little better from you."

The two girls in front of Elsa held hands and nodded in unison. "We will do everything we can," Rapunzel told her. "We'll make sure that you are prepared for the great journey of love that lies ahead."

Elsa's heart soared. She leaned in closely, eager to listen to whatever advice Rapunzel and Cass would impart on her.

"First things first," Cass said. "How much do you love this girl?"

From her heart, Elsa knew that she loved Anna dearly. Truly, no one had touched her like she had done. She had been a pleasant ray of sunshine, one that had brightened up her world. "I love her more than anything else in the world."

"So a lot then," Cass confirmed. "In that case, you should do everything in your power to make her happy. Surprise her, make her smile, take her out to dinner."

"Well we are going out at the end of the week," Elsa admitted. She knew that detail was safe to mention. After all, there were plenty of romantic restaurants in Arendelle.

Rapunzel then chimed in with her advice. "You should wear your best gown. Dress to impress if you want to really wow her. I wore a dress I made myself on my first date with Cass and well... it ended perfectly." She sighed, resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

Cass gave her wife another soft kiss before speaking again. "Also, don't be all formal and poetic when you speak to her. You're on a date with her, not in some royal meeting. Joke, goof off, be yourself. You're there to have fun."

Holding her hands to her heart, Elsa took the advice and nodded proudly. "Thank you... both of you. You have been too kind."

Smiling, both Cass and Rapunzel sat beside Elsa, the happy couple wrapping their arms around the beautiful queen, giving her a loving warm hug, just how she liked it. Elsa blushed softly and hugged back, sighing softly.

"You're welcome, Elsa," Cass said. "Just be sure to invite me and Raps here to your wedding if things work out with that Anna girl. You know how we like a good party."

"I will, definitely," Elsa agreed. She liked the thought of that, marrying Anna. Yes, that would be her dream. She would one day marry Anna and the girl would rule her kingdom at her side as well as show her the wonders of her era. That was her dream and she would gladly work for it.

Rapunzel then smiled, looking Elsa in the eyes. "Hey, since you're here, would you like to stay for dinner? It's Cass's turn to cook tonight and I'm sure you'll love it."

Elsa beamed. "That sounds perfect," she accepted.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Yes, it's been a while, but I've been a bit of a busy Sammy these past few days. However, I bring you this long awaited chapter of Souls Across Time. Hope you enjoyed the revelations about Kristina and Cass and Punzie being in the fic. I think this is the first time I've published a fic since I started watching the Tangled cartoon tbh. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the cuteness from both sides of the timeline.

See ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12 - A First Date… Finally

_Chapter 12 - A First Date… Finally_

Finally, the day had arrived. After a seemingly interminable day of dealing with her various royal affairs, the sun was setting. Elsa hurried down the hall towards her bedroom, an excited smile on her face. _I_ _can't wait to see Anna!_ she thought joyfully. She shut and locked her bedroom door, before quickly changing into a new outfit she had ordered specially for the occasion.

Elsa looked down at herself in the new dress she had requested from her personal dressmaker. It was rather bizarre to her, especially in her era. It was a slender gown with sparkly snowflakes etched into it, with long sleeves and a cape travelling behind her.

Such dresses were very uncommon in Arendelle and it was still strange to Elsa. She hadn't worn a cape to any formal occasion since her coronation. Besides, this one was all sparkly. Why on earth would anyone wish to walk around dressed like a goddamn snowflake? Oh, Anna obviously, and Elsa too.

She was starting to like this dress, the way it hugged her body, the way it seemed to sparkle and shine with every movement of her body. It sort of made her feel like a little girl again, dreaming of being a beautiful angel.

Elsa knew for a fact that Anna would like it. She had heard that modern fashion was towards dresses like these, so she would be utterly drop dead gorgeous to the strawberry blonde. Part of her wondered what Anna would be wearing, but she realised it was best to expect a surprise from her beloved.

 _I hope you like this, Anna_ , She thought, smiling softly.

Tonight, she and Anna were going out together to the restaurant of Anna's friend Tiana. While that was the only item on their agenda, Anna had stated she was considering taking Elsa to some placed called a "cinema." Whatever that was, Elsa was intrigued.

Now that she and Anna were a couple, Elsa hoped they would do more dates like this. She wanted to learn all about Anna's time now. The fears of ruining history didn't get to her any more. She just wanted to be with Anna and to spend time with her, on her terms.

Knowing her kingdom would be in safe hands for the few hours until her return, Elsa made her way to the door to Anna's time, hoping to see her beloved at last. As she turned the knob on the door, she stepped through into the modern era.

Entering the hallway of Anna's old house, Elsa looked around, eager to find her girlfriend. Strangely, Anna didn't seem to be there. The hallway looked empty, but Elsa knew Anna was there somewhere.

Taking a few steps into the hallway, Elsa strode around. "Oh, Anna!" She called to her. "Are you here my love?"

Love. She still couldn't believe that she and Anna were lovers.

From across the hall, Elsa heard Anna's voice call back to her, "Yeah, Elsa! Just give me one more second; I'm putting on my lipstick!"

The queen grinned as she skipped over to Anna's room. "Hurry up," she said teasingly, fetchingly draping herself against the door. "It's rude to keep a woman waiting."

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Anna assured her, leaning against the door as well. She sighed happily. "I've missed you."

"So have I," Elsa told her. "There hasn't been a moment where you haven't been on my mind." She then held her hand on the wooden door, smiling. "I don't think I've said this but... Thank you for buying this old place and meeting me. I know things were rough at first, but right now there isn't a damn thing I would change about us. I love you so much, Anna."

Trying her best to hold back tears, Anna smiled happily. "T-thank you, Elsa. That means a lot to me." She let herself shed a few tears, before she took a deep breath. _Okay, you can do this. This is for Elsa._

After another moment or two, the door that Elsa was leaning against opened up. Standing before the queen, a bright smile on her freckled face, was Anna, dressed in a rather dapper looking white pantsuit and jacket, with her hair up in a bun and silver earrings.

Staring directly at her girlfriend, Elsa gasped in surprise. "Oh... Oh my gosh."

"Surprise!" Anna giggled. "Do you like it? I really wanted to impress you."

"I..." Elsa blushed softly. She really hadn't expected this from Anna. She hadn't expected the pants and the jacket to work so well, or how Anna had managed to practically make her fall in love all over again in that one moment. Truly, Anna was magical. "I didn't know women in pants could be so... attractive."

"You'd be surprised how women can look in my era, Elsa," Anna remarked, with a wink. "And I love you your dress. It's different... but a good different."

Elsa blushed more, taking Anna's arms. "Thank you... But you clearly look the best out of both of us, Anna. You're so..."

"Handsome? Dashing?"

"I was going to say dazzling, but that works as well." Suddenly, their lips started to move towards each other. As they leaned closer, Anna slowly closed her eyes. Just before their lips could meet, Elsa pushed her finger in the way.

"No... Not yet," the blonde insisted. "Maybe later." She pulled away and smiled. "Shall we get going?"

Anna then took Elsa's arm like a gentlewoman and nodded. "We shall... My lady," she said in a very flirty tone.

The two of them then started to head downstairs, where their carriage awaited them, arm in arm like the happiest of couples.

xXx

After a rather blissful and uneventful drive into the city, Anna and Elsa arrived at Tiana's restaurant. Anna had called in advance and made the reservations. Tiana had also promised that no one else would be in the restaurant. After all, on a first date, one would need their privacy.

So far, Tiana had been true to her word, as when Anna and Elsa walked down the street, passing the restaurant's window, they saw the place was pretty much empty. Walking along the sidewalk holding hands with Anna, Elsa blushed a little, hiding her shy face away from her dapper girlfriend.

Giggling, Anna looked over her shoulder. "What's up with you, Queenie?"

"N-Nothing," Elsa stuttered a little. "It's just... I would never have dreamed of walking out in public with the woman of my dreams."

"The fun has only just begun, honey," Anna cooed, kissing Elsa on the cheek, making the queen blush more and more.

They soon walked into the restaurant, Elsa taking a moment to take in the peaceful, and very romantic atmosphere. Lottie soon walked over to them, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Heya girls, your table's all ready for you," she said, before noticing the two of them holding hands. "By the way, Tia and I think ya'll are super cute together. Especially you in that suit, Anna."

Anna blushed. "Thanks, Lottie." As she looked down, she could see Elsa squeezing her hand a little tighter, as a show of comfort.

Lottie led the two of them to their table, the same one they had sat in when they went here with Korra and Asami. Anna was now leading Elsa by the arm again and had held out her seat for her to sit down. All this chivalry was making Elsa red like a tomato, something Anna was enjoying.

As soon as Anna and Elsa were seated, Tiana then arrived, bringing with her their meal. It was a platter of Scandinavian cod and root vegetables served on a rather pleasant smelling jus. Elsa recognised it as a dish that she had eaten many times back home in Arendelle.

Her eyes widening, the blonde quickly gazed at Anna. "Anna... Did you have Tiana make this just for me?"

Anna nodded, confirming just that. "It wasn't easy. You know that information on where you come from is hard to find on the internet."

Tiana chuckled. "I hope I did my best, Elsa. Enjoy your meal ladies."

As Tiana walked away, all Elsa could be was speechless. She was beyond words at all the affection Anna was showing her, and in her heart, she knew that this was only the beginning of Anna's surprises.

Taking a sip of water, Anna smiled at her girlfriend who was just tucking into her meal. Between the food, the quiet restaurant and even the scented candles on the table, it truly was a magical evening.

She looked at Elsa, seeing the blonde fork a piece of fish into her mouth. "You okay?"

"What?"

Anna giggled. "Are you okay, Elsa? You seem a little out of it. Is the fish too warm for you?"

"Oh no, the food is fine. It's very delicious." She then wiped her face with a napkin. "It's just, I'm a little unsure of what to do now. Everything has just gone so... Well."

Leaning forward, Anna smiled. "Well, usually, couples at this part of the date just... Talk. I'm sure there's something on your mind."

"Well, I suppose I should ask about that suit of yours," Elsa stated. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off Anna all evening. The suit was just so perfect on her body.

Smirking, Anna took another sip of water. She was very happy that Elsa was loving her dapper attire. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, the suit wasn't cheap. Seriously, it cost me a fortune to even have it fitted."

"You didn't need to go to all that effort for me," Elsa told her. "Although I am very touched that you did."

"Anything for you, my love," Anna responded. "So... How are things in Arendelle?"

"Well, you're going to probably see a lot more of Kristoff now," Elsa informed her. "I've recently named him royal ice master and deliverer, and given him a rather high ranking portion among my advisors."

 _Just like how Kristina said_ , Anna's thoughts stated. "Oooh that's very interesting," Anna then said.

Elsa then giggled. "Don't worry about him stealing me away from you. I've made it very clear that I'm... Taken."

Moving her hands to Elsa's, Anna took the blonde's hands, smirking. "As if I would have it any other way." She gave Elsa's hand a kiss, which made the queen blush cutely.

Just then, the two of them heard the sound of music begin to play over the speakers in the restaurant. It was a soft slow tune, very jazzy and smooth. It was very befitting of Tiana to have an interest in music such as this.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Was this another one of her girlfriend's antics? Suddenly, she saw Anna extending a hand towards her.

"Care to dance, my lady?" Anna wondered, grinning slightly.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa took Anna's hand, smiling. "Very well, dear Anna." She and Anna then stood up, walking to an open part of the restaurant.

As her hand reached Elsa's back, Anna held her lover close and started to dance with her, their hips swaying to the beat of the music.

Elsa closed her eyes, resting her head on Anna's shoulder. She sighed and purred like an otter, nuzzling Anna.

Their foreheads soon touched and their eyes met. Both girls could feel their hearts pounding, gravity drawing them closer and closer together. Anna was getting giddy and so was Elsa.

This was just like before they went out with Korra and Asami, only this time, they would actually do the deed.

Inching closer, Anna shut her lids, gently pressing out her lips. She whimpered a little, still slightly nervous, but all her worries soon faded as she gently locked lips with Elsa, cool flesh touching her own.

Elsa's face turned red, but she couldn't pull away. The moment was too perfect, Anna was too perfect. She wrapped her fingers around Anna's arms, holding her close to her own beautiful figure.

As they pulled apart, a bit of saliva still joining their lips, Anna breathed softly. "Wow..."

Before they could say another word, Elsa had already pulled Anna back into the kiss. They moaned together, their arms wrapping around one another. Their dance had ended by that point, but their lips were continuing their own sort of waltz.

Sighing into the beautiful kiss, Anna held Elsa close, feeling the soft material of her lover's cape. She let her mouth open up, allowing Elsa's tongue to enter. The two of them were practically making out.

Watching from the side, Tiana and Lottie spied the happy couple, Lottie practically fawning over them. "Awww, ain't they just the cutest Tia?"

Tiana chuckled. "Let's just give them some peace hon," she insisted. "They've earned it."

Anna and Elsa merely continued to kiss in the centre of the restaurant, waltzing and snaking each other's arms around their bodies. As they pulled together and apart once more, Anna breathed with Elsa, the two women sharing breath.

"I love you..." Anna said in a rather lustful voice. "And I want you."

Blushing, Elsa responded with a simple kiss. "I want you too... Perhaps, we should get out of here?"

"I thought the same thing," Anna agreed, before she pulled Elsa back into the make-out session, her lips glued to Elsa's own in the deep passionate kiss.

xXx

Sometime later, Anna and Elsa were walking back up the driveway to the front door of Anna's house. It had been a beautiful evening for them, but from the gazes the two women-loving women were giving one another, the fun wasn't over yet.

Opening the door with her key, Anna walked inside, escorting her date into the house. She figured they would probably sit on the couch drinking wine, but Elsa wanted more than just that.

As the door locked, Anna found herself being grabbed by Elsa, the gorgeous blonde pinning her against the door. Elsa purred lovingly before she crashed her lips to Anna in the deepest kiss she had given yet.

Anna's eyes widened before they closed and she gave into the kiss. She kissed back deeply, hers and Elsa's tongues joining between their mouths. She could feel Elsa's heat press her against the wall.

She was pinned, but Anna soon took control. She gently pushed them away from the wall, freeing her arms and wrapping them around Elsa as they kissed deeply. Hot breaths were drawn between their mouths, as their tongues played together.

Breaking away, Elsa blushed softly. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. We... We don't have to do this, Anna."

"But I want to do this," Anna whispered, before she returned them to the kiss, cupping and holding Elsa's cheeks firmly as she started to lead them up the stairs to the bedroom. She teased Elsa, grabbing her rear and hips firmly.

Elsa moaned, groping Anna's breasts through her jacket, slowly starting to unbutton it. Both women wanted each other badly, and wanted to get out of these outfits and into their birthday suits.

Panting softly, Anna started to guide Elsa to the top of the stairs She could feel Elsa's warm breath against her face as they made out, with Elsa's hands firmly pressed against her shirt. She had finally unbuttoned Anna and the strawberry blonde could feel Elsa's cold hands touching her skin.

Eventually, Elsa had Anna up against the door to the bedroom, the Queen now having taken the lead and kissing Anna's neck. She was completely in the mood now, her only thoughts being of taking Anna to bed and making her the happiest woman alive.

Anna gasped, her hand eventually reaching the doorknob. Fumbling around for a few seconds, the door soon opened and Anna and Elsa both literally fell into the bedroom, still making out passionately.

Pulling Elsa closer to her, Anna twirled the blonde before depositing the woman onto the bed, gazing at her. Elsa looked back at her, with hungry, lust filled eyes. She smirked before kissing Anna's lips again. "Take off those clothes."

Doing as Elsa requested, Anna pulled off her jacket, eventually getting out of her suit. She then helped Elsa out of her slender dress, taking a few moments to feel a hand up the slit of Elsa's dress to massage the Queen's elegant thighs.

Soon, the two had stripped naked, presenting each other with the bodies they had been much accustomed to by now. They stared at each other for a few seconds, each girl planning out how they were going to explore and pleasure the other.

Anna then made the first move, climbing atop Elsa. She gave her a playful wink, and a soft squeeze of her breast. Elsa's moans were then heard, as Anna started to suckled and kiss Elsa's busty chest. She had never dreamed Elsa's breasts being this soft to touch. As she lapped her tongue around Elsa's left nipple, her lover's face turned a bright red.

Travelling down Elsa's body, Anna kissed the beautiful curves of Elsa's stomach and hips, her tongue and lips snaking all around the queen's lower regions. Finally, she came to the beautiful mound of blonde hair between Elsa's legs, the mound that concealed the core of Elsa's pleasure.

With a smirk, Anna stuck out her tongue, feeling its tip touch wet, moist flesh. She had found Elsa's lower lips, all for the taking. She moved closer, sliding her tongue and two of her fingers into Elsa's slit, with her tongue entering Elsa's body and her fingers rubbing the nub above.

Shivering, Elsa cried out in pleasure. She pushed Anna's head down, begging for more. She moaned Anna's name over a dozen times, looking down at the redhead between her legs. This was utterly magical. She hadn't told Anna this was her first time, but she didn't care.

Wrapping her legs around Anna's head, Elsa felt the ginger taste her entire core. With every flick of her tongue and rub of her fingers, Elsa could feel her nerves touched and waves of euphoria coursing through every fibre of her being.

Looking up at Elsa, Anna could see her beloved was already starting to grow closer to her first orgasm. She then slid herself upward, rubbing her legs and crotch between Elsa's legs to stimulate her. Pressing herself against Elsa, she looked into Elsa's eyes.

Moaning, Elsa opened her eyes, a few happy tears streaming down her cheeks. This was utterly beautiful and seeing Anna's face made all the difference. She clung to Anna's back, moaning louder as the strawberry blonde started to ride her.

With all her strength, Anna forced herself along Elsa, pounding the blonde with her hips. She wiggled and curved around, pressing her thigh directly on Elsa's pleasure spot. She was growing very lustful as well, the moans from Elsa turning her on.

Leaning closer, Elsa softly bit into the skin of Anna's freckled shoulder, sucking on Anna's flesh. She heard Anna moan in return as their bodies pressed closer and closer together.

"Anna... Anna... "Elsa cried. "Oh god, I'm so close. Take me, Anna, let us be each other's firsts!" She gasped and clung onto her dearest.

"Wait," Anna panted as she rode Elsa. "This is your first time?"

A weak nod from Elsa confirmed that and Anna vowed to make this first time memorable. She leaned down, her hands pressed to Elsa's hips, steading the blonde as she rode her hard. Rubbing her leg against the wet flesh of Elsa's body.

With a loud cry, Elsa screamed Anna's name, the tsunami of pleasure rolling over her. As she panted, getting her breath back, she saw Anna was still on top of her. In her still lustful state, Elsa quickly cupped Anna's cheeks, kissing her.

Pressing her lips back, Anna softly kissed her beautiful lover. She gasped softly as Elsa slowly kissed her sweetly and softly, eternally grateful for the orgasm she had given. As they kissed, Anna felt Elsa's hand slowly travel down her torso and rub her shaven lower lips.

Anna blushed, pulling away. "Oh... Oh, you want me now don't you."

Elsa nodded hungrily. She then rolled Anna onto her back, immediately sliding her fingers between her lover's legs. She quickly kissed Anna again, as she began to rub her digits up the strawberry blonde's sweet slit.

Whimpering as Elsa kissed her and fingered her, Anna held the queen in place, making her completely at Elsa's mercy. She gasped brightly, blushing softly as Elsa's lips didn't give her room to moan aloud. She closed her eyes and cried soft tears as well.

Her fingers sliding out Anna's wet folds with ease and the odd sloshy noise, Elsa carefully applied pressure and pleasure within her girlfriend. She was loving this, being connected to Anna on such an intimate level. Her lips were still pressed to Anna's, with her free hand stroking the girl's cheek.

"Mm..." Anna sighed, enjoying the cold feeling of both Elsa's fingers and her lips. She breathed through her nose as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She felt tingly inside as she ground herself along Elsa's fingers. She gasped heavily as Elsa's fingertips reached her inner core.

Elsa gently moved her lips around Anna, reaching her neck and her free hand cupping and squeezing her breasts. As Anna gasped again, Elsa's fingers finally reached the G-spot of the strawberry blonde's pussy. Finally, Elsa triggered Anna's orgasm.

"Elsaaaaa..." Anna cried, before she leaked her juices over Elsa's fingers. As she was fed the juices by Elsa, she started to sob.

"Oh no..." Elsa cuddled her beloved, crying as well. "Did I hurt you? Anna, I'm so so sorry."

"No..." Anna spoke. "You were amazing." She then kissed Elsa passionately, wrapping the bed covers over them. They cuddled together under the sheets, listening to each other's heart beats. Elsa rested her head on Anna's chest, Anna stroking and kissing her with love.

Elsa then looked up, her eyes wide with adoration. "Anna... I love you so much."

Smiling, Anna held Elsa closer to her. "I love you too... Elsa, my true love."

For Elsa and Anna, it had certainly been a first date to remember and the first of many times when their love would be strongest. However, their love would face many trials and tribulations, many of which Elsa and Anna wouldn't see coming.

But no matter what, Anna would always be at Elsa's side. She would never leave the one she loved.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone! I had intended on putting this chapter out next week or on Sunday, but my friend Sal Aka Foxfiles is leaving for a trip and I didn't want her to go without seeing the end of this fic. No, don't panic, this fic isn't ending. Trust me, I've got like 11 more chapters to put out lol. But this does end the first part of the fic. If you wanna consider it finished, you can, this is a fine happy ending, but there is more to come, so if you want to wait, please be patient.

See you all next time!


	13. Chapter 13 - Flight To Montana

_Chapter 13 - Flight To Montana_

 _Six Months Later..._

Queen Elsa sat in the gardens of her castle, content and happy with her surroundings. Fall had just arrived in Arendelle which had meant the trees had turned a beautiful orange-brown. As the falling leaves surrounded her, Elsa relaxed, resting herself back on the bench.

It had been a happy half-year for Elsa, ever since she had met her true love from another time, Anna. Their relationship had bloomed these past few months, with Anna and Elsa becoming more and more involved with the other's lives.

The first thing that had happened was Anna being introduced to the rest of Arendelle as Elsa's lover. Of course, Elsa didn't say exactly where Anna was from, she merely hinted she was some noblewoman from a foreign land. The kingdom had been none the wiser, and welcomed Anna with open arms.

Elsa was happy to have done this. She had given Anna everything the history nerd had wanted. An entire historical kingdom, ready for her to explore. Of course, Anna would have to wear the clothes of Elsa's era. Elsa knew that Anna being in her modern day attire would probably scare the living daylights out of some of her citizens.

That hadn't been the only big change that had happened in their lives. Elsa had been brought more into the modern world, getting used to more modern technology with Anna's help. She even had what Anna referred to as a smartphone, but Elsa preferred not to use it too much. It tended to distract her during her work.

She'd also gotten to know more of Anna's friends, like Anna's best friend Kristina. When she learned that Kristina was the descendant of the man who had saved her and Anna, Kristoff, Elsa was quite surprised. But it made her happy to learn that hundreds of years from now, Anna would be protected.

Kristoff had also been brought into Elsa's service, just like how history had foreseen. He served as a representative for Elsa between herself and her people. Elsa knew it would help her a great deal, to have someone on the inside. Kristoff didn't know about Anna's true origins, but Elsa knew he would gladly lay down his life to protect them.

Right now though, Arendelle and it's queen were at peace, with nothing there to threaten the peace of the land. Breathing through her nose, Elsa opened her eyes at the autumnal beauty of her garden, as well as the beauty of her attire.

These days, rather than wearing any royal dresses, Elsa wore the gown she had worn on her first true date with Anna. While she would change to casual modern clothes when she went to Anna's time, in her own time she wore exclusively this dress.

Her steward Kai wondered why Elsa had chosen this attire, but Elsa merely replied with that she just simply liked it. It was more than that. To Elsa, this dress represented her happiness and her deep love for Anna. By wearing this dress, Elsa felt herself growing more closer to Anna with each passing day.

Suddenly, as Elsa was resting her head on the back of the bench once again, trying to possibly fall asleep, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" A giggling voice cooed to her, before a pair of soft lips pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Elsa sighed, thinking for a brief second, before knowing the voice's identity. "Let me take a wild, honest to god guess... Anna?"

"Yup!" Anna chirped, pulling her hands away and letting Elsa see her adorable freckled face. If Elsa was the cold, shining moon, then Anna was the radiant sun. As Elsa looked up at her lover, she turned around on the bench, placing a kiss on the strawberry blonde's lips.

"Mmmm..." Anna moaned. "I love your kisses."

"And I love kissing you," Elsa agreed and the two women shared a laugh before Anna joined Elsa on the bench, looking up into the sky.

Resting her head on Elsa's shoulder, Anna looked up at the beautiful blonde queen. She'd practically been calling Arendelle a second home by now. Since she and Elsa had fully committed to their relationship, Elsa had decided to let Anna in on the royal funds. After all, it was unlikely Anna would want to get a job anytime soon. Anna now fully lived at home, wanting to get into writing after being inspired so much by Elsa's time.

"How's the novel coming?" Elsa then asked, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Oooh very well!" Anna stated. She then reached into the pocket of her dress, taking out a small picture. It was of a woman with short black hair in a dress similar to Elsa's, albeit with a mischievous smirk on her face. "This is my main character. I uhh... sort of based her on you."

Elsa giggled. "Are you sure? My hair isn't that dark."

"Artistic liberties," Anna remarked. "My friend Moana drew her for me. Although I'm not sure of the name. Idina or Cassie spring to mind, but I don't think they suit her."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out, my darling," Elsa said. "On my end, Arendelle has been peaceful and prosperous... as usual."

Anna could tell Elsa had a slight sense of boredom in her voice. There was something off about the queen, she could tell. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Elsa looked at Anna. "It's just... Well, nothing much has happened to me lately. I need some excitement in my life. I need something to do that isn't just me ruling a goddamn kingdom."

The moment Elsa finished that sentence, an idea popped into Anna's head, the thought illuminating her brain like a lightbulb. In fact, it was linked to the very reason she had come to visit Elsa that morning in the first place.

"I know what we could do!" Anna chirped. "Well, it might be a bit big and you may need to be away from Arendelle for a few days."

"I can live with that," Elsa admitted. "Besides, my council is more than capable of ruling in my absence. What did you have planned?"

"Well... It's just in my country and time, we have this celebration around this time of year," Anna began. "It's called Thanksgiving. Basically, the whole family gets together and it's a good time and there's lots of food and stuff and it's all good. I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I'm sure my family would love you."

"Y-you want me to come and meet your family?" Elsa wondered, a little speechless. It had been so many years since the concept of a family had even resonated with her. In a way, perhaps this was a good idea. Especially considering the thoughts she had been having about her and Anna lately.

Anna nodded, taking Elsa's hands. "Now, it's gonna be a long trip on a plane to Montana. I know you haven't been on one of these before, but I'm sure you'll manage... so what do you say?"

Blushing slightly, Elsa nodded. "Yes. I will come with you, Anna. I will come and visit your family with you. It would be an honour."

"That's my Elsa," Anna chirped, kissing Elsa's cheek. "I'll go home and start packing then."

"As will I," Elsa agreed.

xXx

A few days later, Anna pulled up at the Newbury airport in her new car, a rather sporty looking Japanese vehicle. Her flight to Montana was in a few hours, so she and her girlfriend had plenty of time to prepare themselves for the long haul flight.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Elsa was still a little nervous. She was now wearing a rather casual looking white shirt and blue jacket, bought for her by Anna when they went shopping some months ago. Even if Elsa's voice still carried a regal flair about her, there was nothing to suggest from her outfit that she was a queen from 200 years ago.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Elsa questioned as they got out of the car, looking up at the evening sun and several airliners flying above their heads, thousands of feet above the ground.

Anna chuckled. "Elsa, let me tell you one thing about planes. They're big, they're really comfy and according to scientific fact, they're the safest and quickest way to travel in my time."

"I'd prefer Stephenson and his trains any day," Elsa admitted. She walked to the rear of the car and pulled out her backpack and suitcase, with Anna collecting her own suitcase and duffel bag. After she had slung the bag over her shoulder and locked the car, Elsa questioned her again. "Pardon me Anna but... won't our car get stolen if we leave it here unattended for so long?"

"Don't worry. There are these people called Valets who will take care of that for us." She put her hand on her chest. "Trust me, Queenie, I know what I'm doing."

Elsa sighed. "Okay." She then gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Lead on, my dearest."

Taking Elsa's free hand, Anna walked Elsa across the parking lot of the airport, the happy couple making their way towards the airport terminal. To Elsa, she was boldly going where no Arendelle monarch had gone before.

Soon, they walked into the terminal, bustling with life as people came too and fro their respective flights. Elsa was amazed to see a place in Anna's era this busy. Even the places Anna called "shopping malls" weren't even half as busy as this place.

It was very crowded and Elsa worried she could be lost easily, but Anna was holding her hand at all times. She would guide her on this journey through her time, just like Elsa had done the same for her when they had first become a couple all those months ago now.

Eventually, the complicated chaos that was the airport check-in was completed. It was much of an embarrassment for Elsa, having never dealt with such intrusion before. Even her servants and personal maids weren't as invasive as airport security had been.

Finally, they arrived at the departure lounge of the airport terminal, with Elsa and Anna taking a seat by a large window overlooking the runway. Darkness had more or less fallen by that point, which meant neither of them was able to see the giant airliners taxing on and off the runway very clearly.

Sighing, Elsa rested back in her chair, holding a mug of coffee in her hand. "Honestly, what was with those people at the security booth?" she complained. "If they were members of my staff in Arendelle, I'd have them fired for touching me so inappropriately."

"It was just a strip-search, Elsa. They just do it to random people for security reasons." Anna told her, rubbing her temples. "Just let it go. It's all over now."

"I get that, but still." Elsa sighed. "Fine, I guess it's probably bothering you to see me all... pent up about it."

"Not really, but you need to move on and let it all go," Anna said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you take your mind off it? Maybe look up how long the flight is going to be?"

"On my phone?" Elsa wondered, holding up the black metal and plastic device from her pocket.

"Yes, on your phone," Anna insisted.

Elsa then looked down at her phone screen, opening an app that Anna had taught her how to use named Google. It was slightly confusing to Elsa at first, but once Anna had shown her tricks, it all sort of seemed to come naturally to her.

"Okay," Elsa stated. "According to my device, the plane trip will take about seven hours to get to Montana."

"Great!" Anna chirped. "Looks like we'll be getting a chance to sleep on the flight there, huh Elsa?"

"Sleep? Aren't these aeroplane things supposed to be really loud?" Elsa inquired, a little confused.

"Not when you're inside the plane, flying at very high altitude," Anna pointed out. "Trust me, when I went on vacation with my family when I was a kid, I use to fall asleep on the plane all the time."

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to do that," Elsa expressed. "I'm not exactly much of a deep sleeper."

"So I've noticed," Anna said, with an implying wink that made Elsa flush bright red. She had been bold to make such a manoeuvre in public. "But if you can't sleep, they have an in-flight movie thing you can use. I'm sure that will keep you busy."

"Perhaps it will," Elsa agreed, sipping more of her coffee.

Finally, it was time for Anna and Elsa to board their flight to Montana. As the PA voice announced that the plane was now boarding, Anna led Elsa down the rather busy corridor to the gate. As they arrived, they found themselves in another queue.

"Don't worry about this one, Elsa," Anna whispered. "I've got your passport so I'll handle the guy at the gate."

"Much appreciated," Elsa agreed. She didn't want a repeat of her experience in the check-in. Soon, their line inched forward enough and Anna had shown the gate officer their passports and they were cleared to board the aircraft, following the other passengers.

Once the two of them arrived in the airliner's main cabin, Anna made sure to escort Elsa down the aisle to their seats, which were located at their rear of the plane.

When they arrived, Elsa looked a little puzzled. While she and Anna had given in their suitcases at the luggage, they had been allowed to keep their respective bags as hand luggage.

"Um, Anna?" Elsa inquired. "Where do our bags go? That gap doesn't look very wide enough."

"Allow me," Anna told her. She then reached up, opening up the compartments above their heads and placing their bags inside of them. "Ta-da! The wonders of air travel."

"Most impressive," Elsa remarked.

Taking their seats, Anna made sure Elsa was comfortable and clipped into her seatbelt. Take-off was usually rough and Anna wanted to make sure Elsa's bones weren't rattled out of her body. As they both rested back, the large airliner taxied out of the terminal, cruising to the runway.

With a loud scream, the engines of the large jet fired up and it rocketed down the runway. Elsa's eyes were wider than dinner plates at the intense acceleration, her heart pounding as the plane raced down the tarmac and pulled up, flying off into the open sky.

Giggling, Anna was amused by the awestruck look on Elsa's face. "So... how was that for a first take off."

"How long before these things are invented in my time?" Elsa wondered, a little surprised.

"60 or so years," Anna told her. "You might be waiting a while."

"Damn it," Elsa swore. "That was so fun as well. I want one."

Anna smirked and pulled her blanket over her chest. She was feeling very sleepy, the altitude already getting to her. She felt something soft be placed behind her and she looked up, thinking it was a pillow, but it was, in fact, Elsa's chest.

"Just making sure you are comfortable, sweetie," Elsa replied, starting to browse through the touchscreen in front of her for a movie to watch.

Smiling, Anna sighed. "Just be sure to use the headphones queenie. I wanna sleep without any interruptions."

"Of course, my angel," Elsa replied, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Guess what fic is back! It's mine :D Told you, I'd come back eventually. Anyhoo, it's been six months since the events of the last chapter. If you can't tell from the fic, Anna and Elsa have been happy together, life has been good, Anna wants to become a writer after living in the fairytale kingdom of her girlfriend and all is well!

For now...

Anyway, see you next time!


	14. Chapter 14 - The Giving Of Thanks

_Chapter 14 - The Giving Of Thanks_

Montana was a beautiful state, as Elsa noticed from the comfort of the passenger seat of the car she was riding in. With tall mountains, rolling hills and vast fields, it reminded her of Arendelle quite a fair bit. It seemed like it was fate for Anna to have grown up here.

Landing at the airport had been more or less a walk in the park for them, aside from the fact that Anna was still very much fast asleep on the plane after it had landed. She really was a heavy sleeper at high altitude. Once she had been woken by a sleeping beauty style kiss from Elsa, the two women had gotten their bags and luggage and hired a rental car to drive to where Anna's family lived.

As they were cruising down the highway, Elsa stretched her arms and yawned. She herself was starting to grow tired. Perhaps a nap, once she was at Anna's house, was in order.

"Hey, don't you be falling asleep on me, Queenie," Anna jested, nudging her arm. "I'd rather my parents got to meet you wide awake."

"I'm not falling asleep," Elsa groaned. "I just... want to rest my eyes that's all." She sighed. "Okay fine. It's not my fault your driving of this thing is so gentle it's lulling me to sleep."

Anna giggled. "You should have slept on the flight Elsa. I told you it would have been good for you.

"I know, I know," Elsa agreed, regrettably. "How far is it now?"

"Just over ten miles to go," Anna stated. "Oh one fair warning, my siblings tend to be a little... on the overexcited side. It's a family thing really, so I hope that doesn't affect you."

"Anna I've put up with you for the past seven months," Elsa giggled. "Seven more of you should be no problem for me."

Ten miles later, Anna and Elsa caught the sight of a rather large, wooden farmhouse on the horizon. The place was fairly old looking, possibly having been built several decades ago. Yet the paint on the outside and some other modern improvements like a satellite dish made it look very up to date.

Behind the building, there was a large field with several cows grazing upon it, along with a large barn at the bottom of the field.

Elsa was a little in awe at the sight, leaning forward in her seat. "I thought you said you didn't grow up on a ranch, Anna."

"I didn't," Anna corrected Elsa. "I grew up on a farm."

As they pulled up into the driveway, where there were already various cars parked already, Anna eyed around to see if anyone was there. Strangely enough, there didn't seem to be anyone around.

"This is odd," Anna admitted. "I was sure at least one of my folks would be out to meet us."

"Maybe they're at work?" Elsa wondered.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "It's Thanksgiving. No one works on thanksgiving Elsa. It's a public holiday."

"Ohhh right, my mistake," Elsa blushed a little with embarrassment.

The two of them got out of the car, Anna leading Elsa up the drive to the front of the house. It seemed pretty calm in the early evening, where only the sounds of robins and cuckoos could be heard in the trees. However, it felt a little... too quiet for Anna's tastes.

Stepping towards the front door, Anna felt the handle, realising the house was unlocked. "Huh, they left the door unlocked."

"How curious," Elsa added. "Do we go in?"

"I don't see why not," Anna replied.

Twisting the handle, the young redhead and her platinum blonde lover entered the abode of the Penrose family, being met with a rather homely looking entrance hall. The house was very enclosed on the inside, but not too much that they wouldn't feel claustrophobic.

As Elsa put her jacket on a nearby peg, she noticed a picture on the wall. She saw it was of a man with Anna's hair, a woman with darker brown hair and several young girls and boys all with similar hair colours at his side. On the man's lap, there was a little girl, possibly no more than two years old. She had bright teal eyes and looked very adorable.

"Awww," Elsa cooed.

Anna smiled. "I know, I was adorable... and a nightmare."

"You're always adorable to me," Elsa said, feeling her tummy rumbling. "Oh dear."

"You're hungry already?"

"We were on the road for over five hours, Anna," the blonde queen then reminded her.

Sighing, Anna put her own jacket on the nearby peg. "Come on, your majesty. Let's go and see what we can grab from the kitchen. I'm sure my folks don't mind us having a quick snack before the big dinner later on."

Leading her girlfriend through the house, Anna couldn't help feeling a little nostalgic seeing her house again. Memories flowed of the times she and her siblings would run around these halls as children, to the times when she and her friends would have slumber parties and good times were had.

Good times indeed, although, Anna knew nothing from her past would compare to the time she spent with her beloved Elsa.

As they walked into the kitchen, Elsa noticed the lights were completely dark in the room, whereas the lights had been on everywhere else in Anna's house. "Umm... What's going on here?"

Suddenly the lights turned on and a chorus of voices cheered out. "Welcome home!"

Anna gasped in surprise, recognising the faces that those voices belonged to. Hiding behind a counter was her parents, along with her oldest sister Jennifer. To the left side of the counter, there were two more girls, twins with the same hair and eyes as Anna. On the right were Anna's three brothers, everyone with a big happy smile in their faces.

"Hello, Anna," Anna's father spoke up, smiling at his youngest daughter. "Welcome back to the nest."

"Hey dad," Anna responded, nearly moved to tears. "I've missed you too."

Running over to her family, Anna embraced her parents and siblings in a warm group hug. Anna's face scrunched up as she was held by many arms. She had very much missed these hugs.

Just then, one of Anna's sisters spied Elsa, grinning. "Hey there, who are you?"

"Oh," Anna spoke, pulling out of the hug and rushing to Elsa's side, taking her arm. "Guys this is my girlfriend, Elsa."

Elsa waved a little, blushing shyly. "Hello, Anna's family."

"Anna's brought a girl home!" Another one of Anna's sister's cheered as several of the family swarmed over Elsa. Anna couldn't help giggling as her mother admired Elsa over, taking notes about every detail she could gather about her daughter's new lover.

"She has beautiful hair and skin," Anna's mother complimented. "Oh, you're going to do well for our Anna."

"Um... thank you," Elsa said, a little awkward.

"Now, now everyone," Anna's father gestured. "Now that the surprise is over, I'm sure Anna and her girlfriend would like some space. It's not a big house, but we should at least give them that."

"Thanks, dad," Anna said with a smile.

"N-No, it's okay," Elsa stated. "I... actually quite like the attention and I would love to get to know your family a little more, Anna."

"Knock yourself out, Elsa!" Anna chirped, grinning brightly. "Oh and guys, try not to break my girlfriend. I'll be needing her later tonight."

Anna's siblings giggled and Elsa blushed a deep bright red. God, she loved how forward and direct Anna was with her innuendos.

Once Elsa and Anna's siblings were in the front room chatting away about everything and nothing, Anna's parents brought her to a quiet corner of the house where they could have a one on one chat. They hadn't seen their daughter in person for just over a year and were very keen to catch up.

"So who's idea was the big surprise anyway?" Anna wondered.

"It was your mother's," Anna's father stated. "I admit, we thought you might have been a bit too old for that sort of thing, but she was very... persistent."

"But enough about us, let's talk about youuu," Anna's mother chimed on. "Like where did you find such a beautiful girlfriend."

"Well... Um..." Anna rubbed the back of her head. "We're actually neighbours. She accidentally scared me the day I moved into my new place in Newbury, but we made up... and out... and now we're a thing. Isn't that crazy?!" She laughed.

Stroking her daughter's cheek, Anna's mother was filled with nothing but pride for her youngest child. "You always were the crazy one, Anna. and we're very proud of you."

"Thanks, mom and dad," Anna said, her face beaming with a very adorable smile.

Getting up, Anna's mother walked towards the kitchen. "Excuse us for a second Anna. Your father promised he'd help cook dinner tonight."

"Oh yes, so I did," Her husband remembered. As he followed his wife into the kitchen, Anna rested her head back on the sofa. She sighed and relaxed, before looking up a few seconds later and seeing a very familiar face walking towards her.

It was Elsa, a bright cheery smile on her face. As she sat down, she took Anna's hand. "Looks like you're getting tired again too."

"Nah, I can keep my peepers wide open," Anna told her girlfriend, before kissing her. "I thought you were talking to my siblings."

"I was... they seem nice," Elsa admitted. "Your brother Tim was a bit of a handful."

Anna laughed. "Oh yeah. He's only a year older than me and still acts like he's a little kid. What about the girls? Did you like Cindy and Ella? and Jen?"

"Jen reminds me a lot of myself," Elsa spoke. "And your twin sisters... well, you seem to have a lot in common with them." She kissed Anna's hand. "But that's not why I'm here Anna. I want to see this house of yours. I want a guided tour."

Grinning, Anna interlocked fingers with Elsa. "That I'll gladly be able to do for you, my queen. But first, let's get you something to eat."

"Oh yes, of course," Elsa spoke, remembering her rumbling stomach. "How could I forget."

xXx

"And this, my love, is our final stop!" Anna chimed, as they walked into one of the bedrooms on the upper floor of the house. The room was wallpapered pink, and was decorated with various heart-shaped shapes on the walls as well. There was a desk and a small bed with a light purple duvet on it.

In the corner of the room, Elsa noticed a TV with an old games console plugged into it, as well as a computer and various history textbooks on it. There was no doubt in her mind that this was indeed Anna's bedroom.

"I take it this is your room?" Elsa stated.

"Yup!" Anna confirmed. "This is Casa de la Anna." She then leapt onto the bed, spreading her legs as she sighed back on a familiar mattress. "God, you have no idea how many hours I would spend in this room, just chilling, playing on my old Playstation 2, browsing what was considered the internet back then."

"Sounds like you had quite an easy childhood," Elsa expressed. "Unlike mine..." She sighed. "I wish I could have grown up in your time, Anna. Hell, I wish I could have grown up in this house. Your parents and siblings... they were so kind to me."

Anna let Elsa sit on the bed by her side, and snuggled up to her. She then wrapped her arms around Elsa, stroking the blonde's hair. Under all that royal exterior, Elsa was just like Anna. A simple young woman. But, Anna could sense this setting brought a little sadness to her.

She remembered when Elsa showed her around her home and told her how she had lost her family over the years. Perhaps being here reminded Elsa of what she had lost... but Anna didn't want Elsa to feel pain. She didn't deserve that.

She may not have been sure how to do it, but she would make Elsa part of her family, to give her a sense of belonging once again.

Sniffling, Elsa wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "It's just..."

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Anna's warm lips pressed against her own, kissing her softly. As Anna pulled Elsa closer, the blonde sighed and a few more tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Anna whispered. "It's okay."

Sighing, Elsa nodded. "I know. I just... I miss my parents so much." She then cuddled Anna closer. "But you... you help me deal with that pain. I never want you to leave me."

"Fat chance of that happening," Anna joked. "You're stuck with me Queenie. Like it or not."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Elsa replied, kissing Anna's cheek.

Just then, a light bulb flicked on in Anna's head, a rather beautiful idea filling her thoughts. She then slipped out of Elsa's embrace, running to the corner of her room, searching for something. Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Anna returned moments later, with some strange lamp-shaped object.

Knowing her girlfriend was sceptical, Anna assured her with a smile, before placing the object on the bedside table and plugging it into the wall.

Looking at Elsa, she smirked. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"This." Anna flicked the switch on the cord of the device and it turned on. Suddenly, the entire room was filled with a bright star pattern, lights and shapes were projected all over the room. It was if the heavens themselves had opened up before Anna and Elsa's heads.

Anna lay back on the bed, looking at Elsa staring in awe at the stars on the ceiling. This was just as beautiful as any aurora, and the best part, they didn't need to be on any frozen mountaintop to see it.

Staring with wide eyes at the ceiling, Elsa looked over at Anna. "What is this?"

"My old projector lamp," Anna told her. "I used to put it on when I couldn't sleep when I was little. I got so mesmerised in looking at the stars that I eventually just fell asleep." She smiled. "And I thought it would be romantic for us to cuddle under it."

"You dork," Elsa cooed, rolling her eyes and cuddling up to Anna once more. "Thank you." She then pulled Anna closer and they kissed once again, under the light of a thousand shining stars.

Blushing through the kisses, Elsa sighed, as Anna removed her trousers and underwear, finding the beautiful hairy mound of platinum blonde, wet and awaiting its touches. Not wanting to be outdone, Elsa too removed Anna's lower clothing, revealing her hairless sweet pussy beneath.

In an unexpected move, Elsa started to kiss Anna's folds with such sensual pleasure. Her tongue danced upon Anna's clit before travelling inside and making the redhead moan sweetly. Flushing red, Anna panted, softly moaning Elsa's name. "Oh... Elsa..."

Continuing on, Elsa slid two of her fingers into Anna as well, deepening the pleasure being felt by the strawberry blonde. She wanted to reward Anna for this wonderful time, to make her feel just as comfortable as she was on this luxurious bed.

Gasping for air, Anna felt the tongue and fingers pleasure her insides. Elsa's tongue was short, wide and cool to the touch, almost like ice, while her fingers were like icy daggers, thrusting in and out with forces of pleasure that rocked her core.

Elsa knew Anna still had a while to go, so she continued her pleasure, licking her tongue through Anna's sweet labia and clit, having another finger rub her clit.

The moaning from Anna had become like music to Elsa's ears by this point, a melody she could lose herself in for days on end. But right now, she wanted this little girl to feel the happiest woman in the world and she wanted her to cum, very badly.

With her fingers still inside Anna, Elsa reached up and kissed Anna's lips. "I love you..."

"I know..." Anna whimpered, biting her lip. "Please... put your tongue back in... I love it so fucking much... mmmmmmmm!"

With her beloved shivering with pleasure, Elsa slid her tongue back inside of the strawberry blonde, thrusting her instruments of pleasure in and out of Anna. She knew Anna wouldn't be far now. She was going to cum for her and it would be magical.

Feeling her wave rising, Anna felt herself push her hips forward, with what little strength she had from being pleasured so much. She bit her lip, ready to scream Elsa's name out loud. With all her energy and force she came into Elsa's mouth.

"Mwaaaaaaaaaaa! ~ " Anna moaned in melody as her juices flowed and her labia pulsed with her heartbeat. She panted and breathed in before relaxing, letting Elsa lap up her juices.

Elsa purred, kissing Anna once again. "I love you so much."

Kissing back, Anna felt she could taste the sweet nectar still on her lover's lips. Licking it all off, she purred, biting her lip again and rising up with Elsa. She then moved down and kissed Elsa's swan-like neck, biting her skin gently.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped in surprise. Clearly, her lover wasn't getting tired anytime soon... and she was very thankful about that.

Taking Elsa's fingers, Anna pulled them between her legs and let the blonde finger her wet pussy, as she cupped her lips for a deep passionate kiss. As they started to make out and Elsa stroked Anna's wet folds, Anna slid her own fingers between Elsa's legs.

"Mmmm...!" A faint moan escaped Elsa's throat, but was soon muffled by Anna's intense, deep lips wrapped around Elsa's as their tongues danced together.

Anna smiled, gently rubbing Elsa's outer lips with her fingertips. More moans escaped from Elsa, as the blonde started to finger Anna back, the two of them eventually riding the other's fingers for pleasure.

As her fingers drew in and out of Elsa, Anna's lips were firmly locked to Elsa's own. They continued making out, their hands and fingers inside the other with speed increasing. Anna pulled out of the kiss, nearing her own orgasm again.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Elsa... I'm gonna."

"M-Me too..." Elsa blushed. She kissed Anna again and forced the strawberry blonde's fingers inside her deeply, wanting Anna's digits to rub her core.

Whimpering, Anna felt Elsa's fingers increase their pace inside of her. She was going to cum again. She knew it and she wanted it. She wanted to share this with Elsa now. Flushing red and biting her lip, Anna came again, her juices seeping out.

Elsa sighed, relaxing as she came as well, not as forceful as her girlfriend had done. Once she was finished, she smiled cutely, and kissed Anna's lips. "You know how to make me feel good, don't you sweetie."

"Just want to make sure... you're smiling," Anna breathed, before she lay back down on the bed, with Elsa kissing her once more.

xXx

A couple of hours later, once both Elsa and Anna had recovered from their orgasms, Anna had gone off to spend time with her siblings while Elsa was free to explore the house. The blonde was still a little tired from her time together with Anna, but she wasn't going to pass out just yet.

Making her way downstairs, Elsa noticed Anna's parents still cooking in the kitchen. They were just making the finishing touches to the food they would be eating for dinner. There was so much there, Elsa thought it would rival one of her royal banquets from back in Arendelle.

She then remembered her thoughts lately about hers and Anna's relationship. For the past few weeks, Elsa had known that their love had been as strong as it had ever been, but now, she was wondering if it was time to take a big next step.

And according to Arendelle tradition, right now was a perfect moment for her to take the first little step towards that big one.

Walking into the kitchen, Elsa cleared her throat, getting the attention of Anna's parents. "Excuse me... Mr and Mrs Penrose?"

Anna's mother and father turned around, smiling at Elsa. "Oh, Elsa! Good to see you!" Anna's father said. "How are you finding our house? I saw Anna giving you a little tour around the backyard earlier."

"It's quite a lovely residence," Elsa admitted. "Truly, there isn't a home quite like it where I come from."

"Where exactly are you from dear?" Anna's mother inquired.

"Oh errr... I'm from Norway," Elsa excused. She couldn't really say Arendelle, since both she and Anna were unsure that Arendelle even existed in her time. "Very far out, very cold as well."

"Well, you certainly look like an ice maiden," Anna's father joked.

Elsa then looked over at the meal that was being prepared, admiring the massive turkey that was the centrepiece of the whole arrangement. "That turkey certainly looks delicious."

"Cooked it myself," Anna's mother stated.

" _Ourselves_ , dear," Her husband corrected.

Despite how good the turkey looked to eat, Elsa held herself back. After all, she didn't want to spoil the festivities by eating early. Instead, she decided to turn to another more important matter.

"Mr and Mrs Penrose?" Elsa asked. "I have a ... slight favour to ask of you."

"We'll do whatever you ask, Elsa," Anna's father told her. "Any girlfriend of our daughter is welcome in our house."

"Well, it's about that actually," Elsa spoke. "You see..." God, was she really going to ask this? Was it even necessary? _To hell with it Elsa, just pop the question over dinner!_ Her thoughts shouted, but Elsa silenced those. She was going to do this the traditional, Arendellian way.

She exhaled slowly, meeting their eyes. "Mr and Mrs Penrose...I'd like your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."

"Oh... Oh my gosh..." Anna's mother was surprised. Her face turned a little pale in surprise and she stepped back into her husband's arms. "D-Dear... did you hear what she said?"

"Every word of it, Harriet," Her husband replied. Anna's father then looked at Elsa, smiling with a happiness Elsa didn't know was possible from someone other than Anna. "Yes... you may Elsa. We would be more than happy for you to marry our daughter."

"Y-you would?" Elsa wondered, surprised herself. "B-but... you've only known me for a few hours."

"Elsa," Anna's father put a hand on her shoulder. "You love my daughter and our Anna deserves to be happy. If you wish to marry her, go right ahead. We have no objections."

"T-thank you," Elsa blushed, before hugging the man. She cried. Anna's father reminded her so much of her own. "I promise, I will take good care of her."

Stroking Elsa's hair, Anna's father smiled at his future daughter in law. "So... are you going to ask her tonight?"

"What? Oh no, no, no, no, it would be too embarrassing for her," Elsa expressed. "But I just wanted to get your permission first... it's sort of a family tradition."

"A tradition which we humbly respect," Anna's father replied. "Speaking of tradition, we better put this food out. Kids, it's time for dinner!" He called out,

Elsa watched as the rest of the family, including Anna, headed towards the large dinner table. Before Anna could take her seat, she saw Elsa, with a bright smile and dried tears on her face.

"What's up with you?" the redhead asked her girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing," Elsa expressed. "Just something that made me smile, that's all." She then took Anna's hand and the two walked to the table together, ready to eat with the rest of the family.

Before they sat down, Anna gave Elsa a playful wink. "I bet I eat more than you."

Elsa giggled. "Game on, Anna."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Yup! Elsa is totes planning on proposing to Anna, but you'll need to wait until the next chapter to see how it all goes down. I guarantee, it might be a bit of a surprise. Hope you enjoyed this little look into Anna's background and family, and the fun times she and Elsa have had.

See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15 - Holiday Spirit

_Chapter 15 - Holiday Spirit_

It was Christmas Eve in the city of Newbury and the city was full of holiday cheer. There were children running in the streets, playing in the snow, parents making last minute trips to the store to buy presents for those same children and everyone else just having a jolly good time.

In one of the bigger shopping malls in the city, Anna and her friend Kristina were doing a bit of last minute shopping before the holidays kicked in. As they strode through the busting floors of the centre, Kristina carrying most of the shopping, Anna was looking through her list.

"Okay, so we got something for my family, you got something for your friends on the hockey team, we got the food for the Christmas dinner with Elsa," Anna said, going through the list on her phone. "Is there anything else we need?"

"Not since you asked me the last five times," Kristina remarked. "Feisty pants, relax. This Christmas is going to be fine."

"I know but..." Anna sighed. "I'm just a little anxious right now. I really don't wanna screw this up. This is my first Christmas with Elsa, and I want it to be special."

"It will be," Kristina promised. "Because she'll be with her amazing friend, who hopefully won't be dying of a panic attack because she isn't going to worry about it."

Nodding, Anna knew she had to relax. She wasn't under much pressure to make this special for Elsa. She knew love was the strongest gift she could ever give her beautiful, royal girlfriend. And yet, Anna had a feeling in her gut that something was going to go wrong.

Just then, she and Kristina turned a corner, and Anna noticed a large jewellery store on their left. She beamed as she knew this was just the place she needed to go.

"Kristi! In here!" She shouted, pointing to the store.

Kristina rolled her eyes. "What now?"

Anna smirked. "I'm going to buy Elsa a present from here. She loves ice and diamonds and stuff and I know just the perfect thing to get her."

Following her best friend into the store, Kristina looked around at the very expensive jewellery on display. Even with the high salary her membership of the hockey team provided her, she knew she wasn't going to be able to afford any of this.

Crouching down, the strawberry blonde then admired a large case of various accessories. Necklaces, pendants, bracelets, all adorned with the most beautiful and finely cut gemstones she had ever seen. But she wasn't looking for anything like that.

Oh no, Anna had something much more different in mind for her present to Elsa. After combing the cabinet for a few seconds, she finally found what she was looking for. Resting on a glass shelf was a set of sparkling diamond rings.

"Found it!" Anna chirped, calling to Kristina.

Rushing to her friend's side, Kristina knelt beside Anna, jaw dropping widely. "Anna... is this... are you?" She gasped. "Oh my gosh."

Nodding, Anna confirmed her friend's suspicions. "I know the perfect thing to give Elsa, Kristina. I'm going to give her one of these rings and ask her to marry me."

Within seconds, Kristina hugged Anna, crying in her arms. "Anna... Oh gosh, I'm so happy for you! " She hugged Anna tightly.

"Um, big sis," Anna croaked. "You're squishing me..."

Kristina realised her mistake and pulled away almost immediately. "Oh, whoops, sorry." She rubbed the back of her head. "My bad. I don't know my own strength these days." She then gave Anna a warm smile. "So when are you gonna ask her?"

"At the celebration tomorrow," Anna replied. "Elsa wants me to be there as her Christmas date for her kingdom. Once she's made all her speeches, that's when I'll ask her. It'll be super romantic." She then sighed dreamily, thinking of the magical moment.

There would be Elsa, face bright red with love and surprise and happy tears streaming down her cheeks. There would be the ring, sparkling in the light and hopefully being slid onto Elsa's finger, and then there would be Anna, smiling up at Elsa and saying the magic words.

It would have been such a beautiful and perfect scene. Anna felt lost in her dream, falling backwards, only for Kristina to catch her in her arms.

"Woah there, feisty pants!" She remarked. "Maybe you should wait till your in bed for any romantic dreams."

Anna laughed. "Yeah good point big sis. Come on, let's pay for this ring and get out of here. I'm kinda starving for burgers."

"You know what, me too," Kristina agreed.

Sometime later, the two friends were at a burger joint nearby, getting a hearty Christmas meal before they headed home. As Kristina chowed down on a very large burger, Anna gazed at the ring she had bought.

It was made of gold, with a simple diamond etched into the surface. It was a beautiful piece, worth every penny that Anna had paid. She could only imagine how good it would look on Elsa's finger.

As Anna ogled her ring, Kristina raised an eyebrow. "Hey, might wanna put it away. I'd rather not have people think you're proposing to me."

"No one is that stupid," Anna remarked, before someone on another table shouted congratulations to her. She sighed. "I stand corrected." She then slid the ring into her pocket.

Finishing her burger, Kristina giggled. "So... Does this mean I'm your maid of honour? I mean I don't know if you'll be getting married here or wherever Elsa lives, but it would mean a great deal to me."

"Kristina, you're my best friend," Anna reminded her. "Of course you're gonna be there on my big day. I mean, I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't invite you to my wedding."

"Fair point, because someone has to be there to make sure you don't get cold feet," she replied. "You sure you wanna do this? I mean, getting married is a pretty big deal."

She was right. Marriage was a big commitment, not one to be taken lightly. Anna knew that she would be asking Elsa to spend the rest of her life with her. Would a marriage even work out between two people from different timelines?

So many questions, but Anna doesn't care about the answers. She just wanted to make Elsa, the woman she loved, the woman of her dreams, happy. And this ring would be key to that happiness.

"To tell you the truth, Big sis," Anna then stated. "I've never been surer of anything in my whole life. This is what I want."

Kristina smiled. "Just making sure."

xXx

Meanwhile, in Arendelle, Elsa was making some final holiday preparations of her own. Namely, she was in a meeting with Kristoff and Kai, her two closest confidants about the upcoming celebrations she had arranged for the following day.

Being a perfectionist at heart, Elsa wanted to make double sure that everything she had arranged for would go smoothly, something Kristoff and Kai had assured her over a dozen times within the last five minutes. But Elsa wouldn't stop until everything was perfect.

Kristoff was facepalming on one side of the desk in Elsa's study as Elsa repeated one of the many questions she had been asking that evening. "Your Majesty, for the hundredth time, the yule bell is already in place for tomorrow, I made sure of that myself."

"It has to be there, Kristoff," Elsa insisted. She then sighed and rubbed her temples. It shouldn't have been this stressful and yet this whole conversation was. "I don't want a single part of tomorrow's celebrations to go awry."

"If I may put in, your majesty," Kai spoke up. "You have already doubly made sure of everything you have organised. Everything is as it should be. The only thing we should worry about now is... the arrival of your lover."

Anna. The thought of her made Elsa feel at ease. Oh, it was agony to wait for the morning to come. She had planned a very special surprise for her in the morning, but she was forced to wait. She sighed. She was only delaying the inevitable.

"Perhaps her majesty would like to retire to bed early?" Kristoff suggested. "I mean, it's getting a bit late and I'm sure you'd prefer to not have dark circles under your eyes tomorrow."

Elsa sighed. "Very well. I suppose sleep would do me good. Goodnight gentlemen." She then stood up, bowing as she bid her two advisors farewell and left the room.

She retreated to her bedchamber and closed the door behind her, leaning back against it. She let out a long sigh of exhaustion. She didn't want to admit it, but all of her anxieties surrounding this celebration had made her tired beyond belief. The only thing that she wanted to do at this moment in time was to put on her nightgown and curl up in bed-preferably with her beloved Anna in her arms.

As she changed out of her clothes, Elsa took a moment to admire her body. She wished she had taken care of herself a little more the past few days. She was starting to feel out of shape, but she knew once the stress of the celebration was behind her, she would be back to a more normal routine.

Slipping into her nightgown, Elsa collapsed onto her bed, letting her platinum hair out of its braid. God, she had been through a long day. Most of her bones and muscles were aching from the stress and pain she had put them through.

Still, tomorrow was Christmas day, a day that would be worth it after a good night's rest. Elsa closed her eyes and lay her head on the pillow, placing a hand beneath her pillow.

Curling up, Elsa cuddled a small cuddly penguin in her arms, pretending it was Anna, small and little, being cared for her in bed.

But little did Elsa know, that she was about to get a surprise visitor.

The clocktower in Arendelle's town square read a few minutes past midnight when Anna poked her head into Elsa's room. When she saw that her lover was asleep, a smile spread across her face.

She crept into the room as stealthily as she was able, laying down on the bed next to Elsa.

As the bed shifted to accommodate Anna, Elsa slowly began to stir. "Mmh...who...?"

Anna gently kissed the queen's forehead. "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

Elsa blushed in her sleep. "Oh... Anna, it's you." She smiled with her eyes closed as Anna got under the covers and spooned her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Anna told her. "And... I figured you could use some company." She then held Elsa close in her arms, a sense of intimate warmth surrounding them. She kissed Elsa's cheek, letting her head rest against the back of the queen's neck.

Holding Anna's hands, Elsa felt peace at last. Anna's presence always soothed her, as did the warmth of her exceptionally beautiful body. Anna radiated love and happiness, literally, a love that thawed Elsa's stressed heart in more ways that one.

Rolling over and opening her eyes, Elsa kissed Anna's lips. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"What a coincidence," Anna replied. "So do I."

Elsa sighed contentedly. "You don't know how happy I am to see you. Today has been very stressful for me."

Anna gently stroked the queen's platinum blonde locks. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm here now."

Sighing, Elsa held Anna's hands closer to her own. "Can you promise me one thing, my love?"

"What's that?"

"Be with me... always."

Snuggling Elsa tightly, Anna smiled. "Don't worry, my darling Elsa. I'll never leave your side. You are my true love." And with that, they fell asleep together, on the night of winter's eve.

xXx

Christmas morning soon arrived in Arendelle, with bright sunshine raining down on the land with a blanket of snow covering the entire city. It was a beautiful festive sight to behold, a white Christmas indeed.

As Anna's eyes opened and she sat up in Elsa's bed, the young redhead caught the last few moments of snowfall dripping down from the heavens. Her eyes were in awe as she rushed to the window, gazing out at the landscape.

The snow wasn't too thick, so Anna didn't have to worry about getting stuck, but the more she stared out at the white expanse, the more she thought about going outside and building a snowman.

Alas, she had more pressing matters to attend to that day, proposing to Elsa being one of them. Gosh, she was struggling to hold herself back. She could just ask her right now, a beautiful present first thing in the morning.

It would have been romantic and Elsa would have appreciated the gesture, but a feeling in Anna's heart knew that was not the right choice. If she was going to propose to the queen, she was going to go all out.

Looking back out of the windows, Anna continued to gaze at the snowy land that was Arendelle. However, moments later, the peaceful scene was broken by the sound of Elsa stirring from her slumber.

"Mmmm... Is... Is it morning?" Elsa sighed, as she weakly sat up. She then saw Anna in the room with her, gasping in surprise. "Oh, Anna," she said with a blush on her cheeks. "I... I didn't think you were here."

Anna turned around, looking at Elsa and giggling softly. "Well, good morning to you too, Queenie," she replied before kissing Elsa's lips. "Yeah, I'm here, I was in bed with you last night remember?"

"I-I thought I was dreaming," Elsa admitted. "But I'm very pleased that I wasn't." She then cupped Anna's cheeks for a sweet, loving kiss. She sighed, stroking Anna's hair as they kissed.

Sitting on the bed, Anna kissed back, letting the hot and cold touches of their lips meet once more. As they parted, Elsa smiled, before she brushed a long lock of platinum hair from her fringe.

"Merry Christmas, my darling," Elsa spoke, touching foreheads with Anna. She interlocked fingers with Anna, the two of them sitting on their knees on the bed.

Anna ran her warm fingers along the side of Elsa's heart-shaped face, smiling. Why had time and space blessed her with such a beautiful girlfriend? A beautiful girlfriend who would hopefully in a few hours become her fiancée.

After having breakfast in bed courtesy of the castle kitchen, Elsa and Anna knew it was time for them to start getting ready for the big holiday celebration that Elsa had planned for her kingdom.

While Anna was doing her hair, Elsa changed into her festive dress. It was a furry, slender, comfortable dress reminiscent of her current casual wear, although the cape on this one was much longer and there was a furry collar around her neck, as well as some mistletoe in her hair.

Once she was dressed, Anna stepped out of the bathroom, having just put her hair up in a bun. "Wow, nice dress, Elsa," Anna complimented her. "You look like a really furry teddy bear."

Elsa laughed. "I admit, it is a little cutesy, but I suppose that's what you love about me."

Strolling over to Elsa in nothing but her underwear, Anna smirked and gave Elsa a kiss. "Well, it's one of the things I love about you anyway." She smiled. "So should I go and put on my peasant dress?"

"Don't bother, my love," Elsa responded. "I have already chosen something for you to wear."

Curiously, Anna followed Elsa across the bedroom towards the wardrobe. If the queen was referring to Anna's winter dress, that had been torn up in the wolf attack, but then Elsa could have repaired it.

Once they had arrived at the wardrobe, Elsa revealed her surprise. Opening the wardrobe doors, Elsa showed Anna beautiful blue winter dress, with a jacket, mittens and rosemaling detail on the skirt and bodice. It looked very similar to Anna's old winter dress.

Anna's eyes widened when she saw the outfit, reaching over and touching the smooth, silky fabric. She was astounded by how beautiful the dress was. "You... you made me a new dress?" She paused for a moment. "Wait is this the surprise you wanted to give me?"

"Oh no, no, no," Elsa insisted. "This is just a little bonus present from me, Anna. After all, you deserve to look festive this day."

Taking the dress from its hanger, Elsa held it against Anna's body, checking to make sure it would fit her beloved little redhead. Thankfully, Anna's insistence on chocolate had thankfully led to her not putting on much weight over the holiday season.

Once Anna was in her new dress and Elsa had placed a lovely crown of mistletoe in her hair, they were nearly ready to head down to greet the people. Before they left, Elsa walked Anna through the hallways of the castle.

Anna couldn't help ogling at the cakes and other such delicacies Elsa had laid out in the ballroom and the main hall, licking her lips. She had trouble holding herself back, especially when she saw the large chocolate cake that was the centrepiece of it all.

Elsa chuckled, sifting out a little icing sugar onto the cake. "You like this cake?" Elsa wondered. "I... I made it myself actually."

"You did?!" Anna exclaimed. "Wow... I never figured you for a pastry chef, Elsa. I guess bringing all those pasties over to dinner has really inspired you."

Smiling, Elsa licked a little of the chocolate off her finger. "Mmm... still fresh," she stated. "Would you like to have a slice?"

"Me?" Anna expressed, holding a hand to her chest. "Isn't this for all the guests to the party?"

"One slice won't hurt," Elsa stated. She picked up a knife and sliced off a small section from the upper part of the cake, placing it on a plate and handing it to Anna. "Now be careful while eating this, Anna. I'd rather you didn't get chocolate stains over your new dress."

"I'll be careful!" Anna replied. She then took the plate into her hands and looked down the exquisite looking brown slice of cake upon it. It was a perfect slice of cake if she had ever seen one. As she picked it up, Anna prepared for the sensation of perfect taste to fill her cheeks.

Biting down and chewing softly, Anna was sent to utter heaven. The sugary texture of the cake sent shivers through her mouth. A low, sensual moan escaped her throat as she swallowed.

Wanting more, Anna practically devoured the rest of the slice in one fell swoop, leaving only a few crumbs left on the plate. Wiping her face with a napkin, she smiled at Elsa.

Surprised, Elsa giggled. "Well, I see you certainly took a liking to that," she stated. "Oh, it seems you missed a spot." She then leaned down and kissed Anna's lips, feeling the taste of chocolate.

Anna sighed, letting Elsa kiss her passionately. Once they parted, she felt Elsa holding her in a warm embrace. Maybe this would have been a good moment to ask the queen a certain question?"

"Elsa..." Anna spoke. "There's something I have to ask you."

"What is it?" Elsa responded, but before either of them could continue the conversation they were interrupted, by Elsa's steward, Kai, calling to them.

"Your majesty, the kingdom is gathering in the courtyard," Kai informed Elsa. "They are awaiting yours and lady Anna's presence."

Sighing, Elsa nodded. "Very well, Kai." She looked at Anna with a look of regret. "I'm sorry Anna, but your question will have to wait."

 _Damn it,_ Anna swore in her thoughts. "It's alright," she replied, putting on a smile and holding Elsa's hand. "Come in, let's go and meet the people."

Walking to the doors of the castle, Elsa and Anna held hands tightly. Behind those doors would be the people of Arendelle, eagerly waiting for their queen and her true love to arrive.

Elsa was a little nervous. She had never prepared a celebration as big as this before, but she had never had Anna with her for such an occasion before. Taking that first big step, Anna and Elsa walked through the doors and out into the courtyard.

They were met with a truly magnificent sight indeed. The entire kingdom of Arendelle, every citizen, noble, shopkeep, ice harvester, everyone was there and cheering for the happy couple walking hand in hand.

Anna was in complete shock of how many people were here for her and Elsa. There must have been thousands, nay, millions of people from all over the kingdom. She was in awe, but Elsa was much more surprised than her.

The Queen looked as if she would practically burst into tears she was so moved. Thankfully Anna had snuck some handkerchiefs into her pocket, as well as a certain ring she was going to pop to Elsa at some point.

Finally, the two of them came to a stop at the end of the long purple carpet, Elsa and Anna both waving to their populace. Once the cheering had subsided, Elsa stepped forward, ready to make her holiday speech.

"People of Arendelle," she began. "Thank you so much for coming on this blessed day. I know this year has been very prosperous for our kingdom and the wide lands of which we encompass. For that I am grateful and now that we are at the end of this long year, let us celebrate the holiday season, with our traditions, our gifts," she then looked at Anna and smiled. "And the ones we love."

Anna couldn't help blushing shyly as a small chorus of "awwws" followed Elsa's sentence. It touched her.

Turning back to the people. "Now, I believe my royal ice master has something to pass down to me."

"Indeed I do!" Kristoff called down to her. Anna and Elsa looked up to see their friend standing on the castle roof, next to a very large steel bell. He then picked up a large rope and tossed it down, the end of the rope hanging next to Elsa and Anna.

Taking the rope in her hand, Elsa gestured for Anna to do the same. As their hands met on the rope, Anns couldn't help smiling at how happy she was.

"Let the holidays..." She said. "Begin!"

In unison, the two lovers tugged the giant rope, ringing the giant bell. As the sound of the rang through the city, Anna and Elsa shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone, displaying their love.

After they pulled apart Elsa looked over at her kingdom, smiling with Anna in her arms. "Merry Christmas to you all!"

At that moment, all across the kingdom, more bells started to toll, ringing in the holiday cheer. The gathered crowds all cheered and applauded, with several starting to make their way into the castle for the Christmas celebrations to continue.

As they watched the citizens enter, Elsa took Anna's hand, smiling at her. "Come on, Anna. It's time for your surprise."

"Oooh!" Anna chirped, holding Elsa's hand back. "Finally, I've been waiting for this ever since last night." She grinned. Perhaps after Elsa showed her this surprise, she would finally have a chance to give Elsa a surprise of her own.

Within moments, Anna and Elsa snuck off through the crowd, heading to somewhere much more private and intimate. Something magical was about to happen, and Elsa preferred that she and Anna were not disturbed.

xXx

After leading Anna through the castle corridors for some time, Elsa finally brought Anna into the gardens, where thankfully and fortunately, they were indeed alone. The perfect moment for the Queen to surprise her lover.

Anna looked around for a few seconds, a little unsure of what exactly Elsa was planning. "So... Where is this surprise of yours?" She asked curiously.

"It's... here," Elsa replied, assuring Anna's worries. She was role-playing the scene in her head, wanting to make sure it all went perfectly. Was she having second thoughts? Maybe, but she didn't care.

Turning to face Anna, the queen took a deep breath. "Okay... I'm going to do something that might be a little crazy to you."

Stroking Elsa's cheek, Anna smiled. "Relax Queenie, you know me. Crazy is my middle name. It's okay. Whatever you're going to do, I believe in you to do it."

Confidence swelled up in Elsa. She knew she could do this now. She was going to finally complete the sacred tradition that had begun with her talking to Anna's parents. It had all now led up to this moment.

Elsa got down on one knee, reaching into the bodice of her dress and pulling out a small gold ring with a diamond set into it from between her breasts. She held it up, looking into Anna's eyes. "Anna Penrose," she said, her voice filled with pure adoration, "will you do me the great honour of...becoming my bride?"

Anna's jaw dropped. "Wait-WHAT?!" she exclaimed in shock. "You're asking me?! That's not fair! I was gonna ask you!"

The Queen giggled at the pleasant surprise. "You still can. In fact, I encourage you, please do."

Anna produced her own ring-the diamond ring she had bought the other night with Kristina-and knelt down. "Elsa, will you marry me?"

"Well, that depends," Elsa replied. "If you agree to marry me, then I'll agree to marry you."

Tears then welled up in Anna's eyes as she threw her arms around Elsa. She cried as she clung to Elsa tightly. This surprise had been one she hadn't expected, but one she completely knew the answer to.

"Yes," she responded. "I agree to marry you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I will gladly be your bride."

"Then in response, I agree to marry you, Anna Penrose," Elsa responded, threading her fingers through Anna's hair. "Would like to seal our engagement with a kiss?"

"I thought you would never ask," Anna agreed, her face beaming. She then let Elsa slide her ring onto her finger and the gave Elsa her own ring. Once the rings were given, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and gave her a passionate loving kiss, the two of them falling into the soft snow.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Ah the double proposal trope, never gets old! And yeah I did rip off OFA completely xD. Hope you enjoy this cute chapter! And thanks to everyone who's been commenting and reviewing. You're amazing.


	16. Chapter 16 - Becoming A Princess

_Chapter 16 - Becoming A Princess_

Within a few weeks, news of Anna's engagement had spread across both Elsa's time and her own. All of Anna's friends were very happy for her, although some were also a bit surprised to find out that the once-flighty young woman was now going to settle down.

However, Anna soon found that there was an important challenge which she would have to overcome before she could marry Elsa: she had to learn to be a princess.

In one of the many dressing rooms of the Arendelle castle, Anna was being taught her first lesson of being a royal, how to dress like a true princess. As Elsa stood behind a dressing rack, waiting for Anna, the strawberry blonde was being assisted by two maids, being helped into a dress.

They had been going at this for over 2 hours now, possibly more if Anna was still going to be as fidgety as she was. Elsa didn't mind, she was starting to find Anna's awkward grunts and stressful noises a little humorous. Although, she knew she shouldn't make fun of her fiance in such a manner.

Groaning behind the dressing rack, Anna sighed, holding her arms up in the air. "Okay, this is hopeless. How do you people dress like this? I've never had to put on so many freaking corsets in my whole life?!"

Elsa laughed. "Oh come on Anna. You said it yourself that you always wanted to dress up in the fashion of my era."

"Yeah, but now I regret it, just like I'm starting to regret popping the question to you!" Anna complained. "Ah, this strap is way too tight!"

It was an effort for Elsa not to burst out laughing at Anna's misery. Her reactions, her frustrations, they were a sight to behold. No one was as animated, yet as adorable as Anna was. Elsa knew she could have gone to help her, but this was something that Anna had to learn.

Anna sighed. She should have been back home today, writing more of her fantasy novel, but instead, Elsa had to drag her here to play dress up. No, she shouldn't have been complaining. After all, one of her dreams as a child was being a beautiful princess.

But right now, she was wishing she hadn't had such dreams. The dress Elsa was forcing her to wear was practically impossible to put on, even with the two maids helping her. Granted, Anna respected their effort in putting up with her like this. Most would have likely fled in terror from trying to deal with her like this.

Sitting in the corner of the room, Elsa remained sat on a stool, waiting patiently for Anna to walk out so they could fully begin her lessons as a princess.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. "I think I broke one of the straps on my dress! No, no, I haven't!" She sighed. "God, why couldn't I wear pants. You find me sexier in pants after all."

"Anna, this isn't for me, it's for the kingdom. You need to show the kingdom, my people that you are worthy of being my wife and consort," Elsa reminded her. "Besides, I know you'll look good in this dress."

"Easy for you to say!" Anna remarked. A few seconds of fidgeting later and Anna called out again. "Okay... I think I'm ready."

Elsa smiled. "Then let's see you, my love. Come out and show me how you look. I'm practically dying to see you." She sighed dreamily.

A few seconds later, Anna stumbled out in her new dress, with the two maids standing at her sides. The dress was a wide green ball gown, with rosemaling on the skirt and black bodice. There were two straps on her shoulders, exposing Anna's many freckles. Her ginger hair had been done up in a bun and there was a beautiful green clip in it.

Feeling a bit of a dork, Anna stared at Elsa, knowing she looked ridiculous. "Come on, just say it. I look crap in this dress."

"On the contrary," Elsa told her. "You look the most beautiful princess in all the world, both timelines included."

"Oh hah hah," Anna retorted. "Very, very funny. You at least look good in dresses like this. You look good in pretty much everything."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, girls," she said politely to the maids. "You can go now."

Both maids bowed, then walked quickly out of the room. Once they had left, Elsa turned her attention to her fiancée. "Now, Anna, it's time for your lessons. You certainly look like a princess, but you have to learn how to act like one as well."

"Okay, what's my first lesson?" Anna wondered. "Can I do this in my normal clothes? I mean the servants are gone now."

"No, you must learn this in that dress," Elsa insisted. "You'll need to be able to act like a royal in time for our engagement ball in a few days."

Rolling her eyes, Anna reluctantly agreed. "Fine, fine, what's my first lesson, Miss Elsa?"

"I'm glad you asked," Elsa responded, holding her arms behind her back in a rather tutorly fashion. Some small part of her was starting to enjoy putting her fiancee through all of this suffering. "First, you'll need to learn to bow and curtsey when introducing yourself or I introduce you to someone. It is a show of politeness and-"

"I know what it is, Elsa," Anna groaned. "I did study history for most of my school life, you know." She sighed. "Sorry I'm just... this is a bit much for me."

"It was a lot for me too, Anna," Elsa reminded her. "When I was a child, I had to go through a lot of lessons like this. I wished I could be doing better things, but these days, I'm glad I was put through this, and so will you." She smiled. "Now... please curtsey for me. Bend your knees just slightly, bow just a little and raise up your skirt just a little bit off the ground."

Demonstrating what she meant, Elsa bowed just a little for Anna, raising up her cape in lieu of her skirt. Once she had completed her demonstration, she let Anna have a go.

Anna carefully lifted her skirt and bent her knees, starting to bow as Elsa had shown her. However, when she was about halfway down, her knees began to wobble, and she quickly lost her balance and fell over. Elsa caught her in her arms before she could hit the floor.

"Oops!" Anna giggled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "My bad." She looked closer at Elsa. "Have I ever told you how much I love your dreamy blue eyes?"

"Many, many times," Elsa said, before putting Anna back on her feet. "Now come on, let's try that again. Without falling over."

"Okay, okay," Anna took a deep breath. She then lifted her skirt again, bowing slightly. Thankfully now, she didn't fall flat on her face. She then closed her eyes and breathed easy, before letting go of her skirt and it dropping to the floor.

Elsa was very impressed. She knew Anna could master the art of curtseying. However, she knew there was still much to do in the new princess's education.

She walked over to Anna and kissed her on the cheek. "Very good, Anna. Now, for your next lesson, I wish for you to speak to me in a polite manner."

"Speak to you?" Anna wondered. "But Um... don't I already do that?"

"No, royals have a particular way of speaking. Just... try and talk to me like I would talk to you." Elsa hoped Anna would understand this.

Anna then cleared her throat before speaking again, in her best impression of Elsa. "Hello, my name is Elsa. I'm a queen and I talk like this because I'm so posh and I have a big fancy castle." She giggled. "Was that good?"

"No, not at all," Elsa replied, unamused. "And for the record... I do not sound like that."

Laughing, Anna smirked. "Oh Elsa, you do sound like that." She took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll try this again." She then curtseyed again. "Good evening to you, sir or madam. I am Princess Anna, soon-to-be wife of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Beaming, Elsa smiled. "That was... perfect!"

Nudging Elsa's arm, Anna winked at her. "I'm not just a pretty face Elsa," she replied, before Elsa led her onto more lessons of nobility.

xXx

A good while later, Anna was standing in the centre of the castle ballroom, waiting for Elsa to join her. Her fiancée had told her that her next lesson was a dancing one and to meet her there.

However, Elsa was nowhere to be found. Of course, Elsa was a busy queen, meaning she could likely have run into some royal business on the way to the ballroom. Whatever the reason Anna would gladly wait for her beloved.

As she stood patiently, Anna took a moment to adjust her dress. It still felt a little tight on her, but she was starting to enjoy it. She wouldn't admit it to Elsa though. Denying the blonde the chance to say I told you so felt very satisfying.

Just then, Elsa's voice called to Anna from the doorway. The Queen had arrived. "Anna, I'm here!"

Anna turned around, expecting to see Elsa striding towards her in her blue sparkly dress, but on the contrary, Elsa was wearing something much, much more different.

Instead of her usual dress, Elsa was now wearing a long, dark blue open waistcoat with silver pants. She also wore a navy undershirt and tie as well as wearing gloves. Her hair was styled differently too. Rather than the long braids or short buns Anna was used to, Elsa's platinum blonde hair was in a ponytail with a blue bow.

Staring in disbelief, Anna's jaw dropped. If she had looked hot in pants, then Elsa looked drop dead gorgeous.

Seeing Anna in awe of her new appearance, Elsa chuckled. "I see you noticed my change of attire."

"How could I not notice?" Anna remarked, blinking for a few seconds to confirm she wasn't dreaming. She knew there was no way a woman as perfect as Elsa was right now could exist, yet here she was.

Elsa then held Anna's hand. " I just thought it would be appropriate. I mean every princess needs a dashing prince after all."

"Well, dashing is the right word to describe you," Anna admitted, flushing red. "But... do I really need to dance like this? I mean, I can dance normally, you know."

"I know, but I'm pretty sure most of the guests at the party will probably think of you as a maniac flailing her arms about," Elsa responded. She held Anna close to her. "Don't worry, I can guide you. Just follow my lead."

The two of them began to waltz, but Anna's footwork was very clumsy, and she had a hard time keeping up with Elsa. She tried to focus and mimic what the queen was doing, but all that ended up happening was her getting lost in Elsa's cool blue eyes.

Anna tried her best to follow Elsa across the room, but Elsa was just so beautiful. Dancing with her was like some dream come true. However, the dream was shattered when she heard Elsa grunt in pain.

"Ahhh!" Elsa cried out. "You stepped on my toe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Anna insisted. "Jeez, I'm so sorry, Elsa. I just didn't look where my feet were going."

Sighing, Elsa smiled. "It's okay. Come on, let's try again." She pulled Anna close to her and the two started to waltz again across the ballroom. This time, Anna concentrated and focused more on her movements rather than her partner.

The room was silent, save for the noises of their feet dancing along the surface of the floor. As Anna closed her eyes, she could hear her's and Elsa's heartbeats perfectly in sync. It was a magical moment, one that she was happy to share with Elsa.

Just then, they parted before Elsa walked closer and took Anna's hand, twirling her around with her gloved palm. Anna spun around, before landing and being dipped by Elsa slightly dramatically. As she lay in Elsa's grasp, she blushed.

Elsa smiled. Anna was so adorable. She then leaned down and gave Anna a soft kiss before pulling her back up and waltzing with her again.

Her heart in elation, Anna let Elsa guide her across the room. She was getting the hang of it now, her movements mirroring Elsa's almost perfectly. She could get used to dancing like this, especially if she was going to be dancing with such... beautiful company.

As Elsa batted her eyelashes at Anna, the young redhead could feel her heart flutter. Elsa was every girl's dream, a dashing woman in a splendid suit, whisking Anna off her feet. Eat your heart out, Cinderella, Anna remarked in her thoughts.

Parting from Anna, Elsa bowed in respect, concluding their first dance. She then smiled, her heart swelling with pride. "That was most impressive Anna. You're a quicker learner than I thought."

"Well, I had a good teacher," Anna remarked, blushing a little. "So... can we go get some chocolate? I'm getting kinda hungry."

The Queen giggled. "Sure, I suppose you've earned a little break, especially for all the hard work you've done today." She then took Anna's hand. "May I escort you to the kitchen for some chocolate fondue, Soon-to-be Princess Anna?"

Nodding with pride, Anna agreed. "You may, beautifully handsome queen Elsa." And with that, the two of them left the ballroom hand in hand, Anna a few steps closer to becoming a true princess, one who would gladly serve at Elsa's side.

xXx

 **Author's note:** A short fluffy chapter for you all this time! If anyone is wondering, Elsa's dancing outfit is based on the design of A Formal Arrangment!Elsa :3 I figured it would be appropriate here.

Anyway, see you all at the weekend for a double bill!


	17. Chapter 17 - Secrets Between Us Part 1

_Chapter 17 - Secrets Between Us Part 1_

Some nights later, Elsa and Anna's engagement ball was held in Arendelle's castle. It was fortunate that they held it on Valentine's day, very appropriate considering all the love in the air. Much like the Christmas celebrations, Elsa had made sure everything was perfect, but she hadn't gone as overboard with the perfectionism this time.

Anna had spent the day practising her curtseying and royal speech, despite having pretty much mastered it during her lessons with Elsa. As she stood in the mirror in hers and Elsa's room in her gorgeous green ball gown, she bowed and raised her head over a dozen times in preparation.

There was a sense of excitement building up within Anna's chest. This was her very first royal ball and she would be making a first impression on so many people. Of course, most of those people would be from Arendelle, a kingdom that practically adored her, so there wasn't much pressure there.

In her head, Anna was trying to remember how to waltz. She didn't want to tread on Elsa's toes again as she did during her lessons. The last thing either of them wanted was some of their guests going home with very sore toes.

Just then, Elsa stepped into the room, wearing her blue jacket and silver pants from Anna's lessons, smiling at her. She was very proud of how professional Anna was taking this, despite goofing off in the lessons just a little tiny bit.

"Having some last minute preparations?" Elsa inquired.

"Something like that," Anna told her. She breathed in. "I feel like it's my wedding day already and I've got butterflies." She beamed. "Hey, why don't we just get married tonight, right here?"

Elsa chuckled. "As much as I would love that Anna, we have to marry in an official royal ceremony, one that must be planned and arranged."

Striding to Elsa, Anna was embraced in her arms. She sighed. Even though Elsa hadn't set a date for their wedding, she wanted it to come so badly. It had already been quite the effort to ask Elsa to marry her (and for Elsa to ask Anna to marry _her_ , something Anna still couldn't believe had actually happened) so the more Anna had to wait for the wedding, the more she got anxious.

Tilting Anna's chin up, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and leaned down, pressing her soft cold lips to Anna's own. The strawberry blonde sighed, enjoying the kiss of Elsa's sweet lips. She opened her mouth just a little, letting Elsa put a hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

Breathing with each other, the two women shared a brief tender, making out session, with Elsa's lips dancing over Anna's own as she kissed her repeatedly, an act Anna was more than okay with by now. Her hands were on Elsa's hips, keeping the dapper queen close to her.

Finally, they parted and Elsa embraced Anna, stroking her hair. "Are you ready to have your first ball, Anna?"

"Oh Elsa," Anna replied, smirking a little as she rested her head on Elsa's perfect shoulder. "I was born ready for anything, you should know that by now."

Giggling, Elsa took Anna's hand and they made their way out of the bedroom, heading through corridors and hallways before finally arriving outside of the ballroom doors. Elsa took a peek through the keyhole, seeing hundreds of guests filling the great hall, waiting for her and Anna.

This time though, there was no nervousness between her and Anna. They would go out there and put on a show, and what a show it would be.

"Introducing for the first time, celebrating their royal engagement... would you please welcome her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her bride-to-be, Lady Anna Penrose!"

Opening the doors, Elsa and Anna walked into the ballroom, being greeted by an applauding and cheering public. Elsa maintained a formal position, escorting Anna by the arm the like dapper prince she was trying to be, while Anna was happily waving to the guests with a big fat grin on her face.

Clearing the way, Elsa and Anna walked into the centre of the ballroom, taking a few steps apart from each other. The entire area was silent as the onlookers watched as Elsa and Anna curtseyed to one another. Elsa smiled, holding out her hand to Anna, a respectable look on her face.

"May I have this dance, my dear?" she asked politely.

"You may," Anna spoke, taking Elsa's hand. The two lovers then pulled closer to one another, beginning their first dance in front of everyone. Just like in the lessons, Elsa was the one leading, she and Anna gliding across the floor in a beautiful motion that left everyone stunned.

Breathing out, Anna let herself become lighter than air as Elsa guided her across the floor. This was perfect, as all those lessons had finally paid off. Her feet didn't tread on Elsa's once, thankfully. Both of them were just too lost in how perfect the dance was.

Holding her hand on Anna's waist and Anna's one hand out in the air, Elsa waltzed with Anna gracefully. Who was enjoying the dance more? That was impossible to tell. Elsa loved being this dashing gentlewoman for Anna and Anna was simply giddy that this beautiful woman was going to be her wife.

As the final note dropped, the two women stopped bowing in respect as they heard applause. Their first dance had gone better than Elsa could have ever hoped. As the crowd cheered, Elsa pulled Anna for a soft kiss before holding her.

"I think that went well," Anna admitted, smiling softly. "I didn't step on your toes."

"No, no you didn't," Elsa stated. She then held Anna's hand as they bowed for their public. Once the crowd had dispersed, Elsa and Anna were free to do as they pleased, making their way through the ballroom past many guests wishing them luck.

They danced some more and shared a few drinks by the windows, looking out over the city of Arendelle in all its nighttime beauty. Anna thought the night couldn't have been more perfect. Of course, some people did stop to say hello and congratulations, to which Anna behaved perfectly.

While they were dancing again with several other couples who had arrived, Elsa and Anna heard someone call them over. They paused their dancing and looked around, wondering who called them.

"Anna! Elsa!" The voice called again and Anna and Elsa turned to see a beautiful young woman with very long blonde hair, wearing a beautiful pink and white ball gown. She was being accompanied by a woman with short black hair and wearing a white and gold suit.

Elsa smiled, recognising the pair of them immediately. "Rapunzel, Cassandra!" She greeted them heartily. "I thought you two might be here."

"Raps and I wouldn't miss this party for the world," Cass remarked, looking over her beloved with adoration, the two of them sharing a nose kiss.

Anna merely stared, a little confused by what was going on in front of her. "Um, Elsie, you know these two?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh my apologies," Rapunzel stated. "I am Lady Rapunzel, Former Princess of Corona. This is my wife and loyal bodyguard, Cassandra.

"Rapunzel is my cousin," Elsa informed Anna. "She gave me dating advice when we first got together, remember? She's the one who recommended I wear my dress."

Her eyes widening, Anna remembered who Elsa was referring to. "Oh her! Oh yes, I remember you now!" Anna then shook Rapunzel's hand fiercely. "I'm Anna, Elsa's fiancee... although you probably knew that already."

Rapunzel giggled. "We did, but it is nice to finally meet you, Anna Penrose. I must say, Elsa, you certainly chose well with her."

"I agree," Cass added. "You two are the perfect couple."

"Thank you, both you," Elsa agreed, holding Anna's hand and gazing at her lovingly with her big blue eyes. "But we already know how much of a good couple we are. That's why we're getting married."

Anna giggled. "Oh, you big flirt." Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "By the way, you two are totes coming to the wedding, even though I know literally nothing about you."

Cass smiled. "Well, since we're all going to be family, why don't you get to know us a bit, Anna? I'm sure Elsa won't mind."

"Not at all," Elsa accepted. "I was actually needing the ladies room right now. Those Agrabah whiskeys really do go down fast."

"You go and powder your nose, Queenie," Anna chirped. "I'll be here, chatting to your lovely cousin."

"Take care," Elsa bid Anna farewell, making her way to powder her nose.

After her trip to the ladies room was complete, Elsa walked back into the ballroom, adjusting her waistcoat. It was starting to get a bit hot in the room, or perhaps that was because she had a bit too much champagne.

She was about to head back to where Anna and Rapunzel were, when Kai stepped forward and approached her, the old butler bowing in curtsey to Elsa.

"My Queen," he spoke. "There is a young gentleman wishing to have a word with you."

Raising her eyebrow in curiosity, Elsa turned to face her butler. "Oh? Why does this man wish to speak with me, Kai?"

The old butler adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid he didn't really say. Shall I escort you to him, my lady?"

"Please do," Elsa accepted, intrigued as to who this mysterious stranger was.

Kai led Elsa to the corner of the ballroom, where behind one of the large curtains, the stranger whom Kai had informed Elsa about was waiting for her. He hid his face in the shadows for a few moments before stepping out.

Elsa looked up, seeing the stranger was much taller than her. He was wearing a green and gold suit with gloves and he had deep green eyes. His hair was dark brown was distinctly styled with sideburns.

As the stranger walked out, he bowed in respect to Elsa. "Your majesty, it is an honour to meet you."

Elsa smiled, bowing in respect. "The honour is all mine, mister, um..."

"Hans," the man introduced himself. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles. Allow me to offer my sincere congratulations on your engagement, your majesty."

"Thank you," Elsa said gratefully. Hans seemed a nice fellow, but Elsa could feel there was something off about him. Like the face she was seeing wasn't Hans's real face, but rather some sort of mask.

As Kai left Elsa and Hans in peace, the two of them began to talk, getting to know one another a little better.

Looking at the wall he was leaning against, Hans removed his glove and stroked his bare finger along its surface. "You certainly have a magnificent castle. my queen. Truly, nothing in my homeland couldn't compare to this."

"I've never actually been to the Southern Isles," Elsa remarked. "I haven't been one for leaving my own kingdom as much. Perhaps after my fiancée and I are married, we might visit."

"Oh, it truly is a beautiful place!" Hans stated. "Or at least it was... There has been some trouble I've been fleeing from lately."

"What sort of trouble?" Elsa wondered. "If it's alright to ask that is."

"It's alright," Hans replied, taking a sip of his drink. "You see, my queen, there are some people in my country who believed their monarchy was weak, greedy, unfit to rule. Just a few weeks ago, a group of armed separatists attacked the royal palace. It was a massacre. My whole family including my parents, my twelve brothers and their families, all of them, were slaughtered. I... I barely escaped with my life."

Feeling sorry for the man, Elsa put a hand on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry, Hans. I too know what it is like to lose a family. Will you... Will you be made King?"

Hans nodded. "My coronation is in a few weeks time. I would appreciate Arendelle's support in this trying time of ours."

"We will do whatever we can to assist you, Hans," Elsa stated. "The southern isles will get Arendelle's support."

"For that, I thank you," Hans stated. "And perhaps we can aid Arendelle in some way. You seem to have quite a situation on your hands."

Elsa was confused. To what situation was Hans referring to? As far as Elsa knew, everything was perfect in Arendelle. "Excuse me, I'm afraid I don't quite follow."

"Why it's your fiancée of course!" Hans insisted. "I mean no disrespect, Queen Elsa... But is Anna really the right person for you to marry? After all, from what I hear, she just happened to be a commoner you bumped into one day."

Scowling, Elsa glared at Hans. "I assure you, Prince Hans, that Anna is more than worthy of being my wife. She is kind, intelligent and we love each other."

"A strong love does not a kingdom make," Hans stated. "I offer that in exchange of you sending supplies to the southern isles, you call off this marriage to Anna and wed me instead. I would be more than capable of ruling Arendelle at your side."

Now. Elsa was offended. First, this man had lowered her defences with a sob story and now he was practically insulting hers and Anna's relationship. "I'm afraid I must refuse, Prince Hans. Your kingdom will get its supplies, but any arrangement between us is completely out of the question. Good evening."

Before Hans could respond, Elsa had stormed off back into the crowd, her temper flaring. As Elsa marched away, he sipped his drink. "You'll come around, Elsa. Sooner or later you'll see my reasoning."

Fuming with anger, Elsa wanted to be back with Anna as soon as possible. The nerve of that prince, insisting Anna was not right for her. Fuck him. She would help his people, though. They at least deserved the assistance, but Hans would get no more sympathy from Elsa.

She rubbed her hands on her temples, burying her emotions of anger down inside of her soul. "Conceal don't feel," she recited before breathing easily. The last thing Anna wanted to see was her fiance a stressed-out wreck of a human being.

Eventually, she found Anna again, the young girl dancing with Rapunzel and Cassandra in a threesome waltz. It was quite an adorable sight and seeing all three women eased her spirit. She then walked over to them, smiling softly.

"Hey you three," Elsa greeted them. "Having fun?"

"Oh, you bet!" Anna chirped. "Your cousin is a good dancer."

Cass giggled. "That isn't the only thing Raps is good at." She then winked at her wife, Rapunzel smirking as she got the innuendo Cass was making.

Anna then noticed how tired Elsa was looking. She then let go of Cass and Rapunzel's hands, going to her fiance's side. "Hey, Elsa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Elsa said, denying the fact she was beaten up inside. But she soon realised it was impossible to lie to Anna. "No... No, I'm not... I just had some prince practically insult me and you after he bawled some sob story to me."

"What a bastard," Cass growled. "Just ignore him, Elsa."

"Yeah, Cass is right," Anna said. "So what if he hates us being together. He's in the minority and the majority of people love us and want us to be happy together."

Elsa sighed, nodding in agreement. "I suppose you are right, Anna. No matter what anyone says, we're going to be happy together and we will always love each other."

Pulling Elsa close by the tails of her coat, Anna gave Elsa a sweet passionate kiss, Cass giggling as Anna professed her love through actions rather than words.

Rapunzel was about to hold up her drink to Elsa and Anna, but then she began to feel a little odd. Her whole head started spinning as she felt faint. Stumbling, she leaned on Cass for support. There was something very wrong with her.

Looking down at her wife, Cass raised an eyebrow of concern. "Raps? You okay?"

"I... I don't feel so good..." Rapunzel then groaned. Suddenly, she completely collapsed to the floor in a heap, unconscious, dropping her glass to the floor.

Gasping in shock, Elsa looked down at her cousin, seeing her lifeless form. "Rapunzel!" She shouted, rushing to her side.

Seeing Rapunzel in danger, Anna knelt beside Elsa's cousin, not an easy thing to do in a dress like hers. As the nearby crowd watched in fear and surprise, Anna lifted up Rapunzel's sleeve, checking her pulse. Thankfully it was still there.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel!" Elsa continued to shout, trying to awaken her cousin. Cass was panicking completely, holding Rapunzel in her arms.

Elsa looked around, fear overwhelming her. "Quickly, everyone get out of here and someone get my cousin some help!"

Anna looked up, staring at Elsa. "Elsa... Rapunzel's alive thankfully. She's got a pulse but its very weak." She sighed. "I wish I could help her, but I'm no doctor."

"We have to do something!" Cass insisted. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Anna, Cassandra, don't worry, my physician will be here. They can take care of her," Elsa assured them both. "You should go and wait in my room. I can handle this."

"I can't just leave her!" Cass insisted. "She's my wife for fucks sake!"

"Cass, I think we should do as Elsa's says," Anna replied, taking the raven-haired woman's hand. "Let's leave this to the professionals."

Cass sighed, before nodding regretfully. "Fine... but Elsa, you tell us if there is any improvement."

Elsa nodded. "I promise I'll do everything I can."

As Anna led Cass out of the room, Elsa stroked her young cousin's cheek. She didn't know what had befallen her, but she would do anything in her power to save her. To Elsa, Rapunzel was the only family she had left and Elsa wasn't in the mood to be losing any more family.

xXx

Anna and Cassandra waited in Elsa's bedroom in complete and utter silence. Both of them were worried for Rapunzel, Cass more than either of them. Anna believed that Rapunzel would be okay, but Cass wasn't so sure.

In a way, Anna saw a bit of herself in Cass. Like how she was with Elsa, Cass fiercely protected Rapunzel with her life. She would do anything for her, even if it cost Cass her very life.

But Cass was powerless to do anything to help Rapunzel now. She was hopeless, scared as to what could happen to the woman she loved. Anna tried to put on a smile for Cass but it seemed a little hopeless.

"Hey," Anna spoke. "Cass, you feeling okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" Cass coldly snapped. She sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm just tense and upset. This was the first time Raps and I went out together since we got married and it ends with her collapsing on the dance floor."

"It's okay, Cass," Anna assured her. "I'm sure Elsa's doing her best to help her."

"I know," Cass acknowledged. "But Raps is my whole world. I'd do anything for her."

Anna looked over at Cass. "How did you and her meet anyway?" She asked. "I'm sorry if it's personal."

"It's okay, and no it's not personal," Cass replied. "You remember how Raps called me her bodyguard? Well, that's what I was for quite some time. I was her guard, her loyal best friend, but my feelings grew for her." Cass cleared her throat before she continued her tale. "I was hopelessly in love with Raps. We eventually became lovers, but we kept it to ourselves. Love between two girls wasn't as accepted in Corona as it is here in Arendelle. But, one day, Elsa decided it would be more beneficial if Arendelle and Corona merged together. I didn't understand the full details, but Corona was going through some tough times, something related to a war with a nearby kingdom named Varderos, or something like that. When Elsa made Corona part of Arendelle, Raps and I came to live here and not long after we arrived, we got married."

"That sounds so sweet," Anna admitted. "I hope I can be as happy as you are when Elsa and I get married."

Cass smiled, thankful for Anna listening to her story. "If you ask me, you already are Anna."

Just then, the two of them heard a knock on the door. The door then opened, Elsa's head poking through the crack. "Hey, guys. I just wondered how things were."

"Elsa," Anna greeted her love. "We're fine... is Rapunzel okay?"

Elsa looked down, sighing. "Anna, can I speak to you alone for a few seconds. It's about Rapunzel."

Worry growing in her chest, Cass started to panic. "Wait, is Raps gonna be okay?" She asked, feeling a little scared. "Please, Elsa tell me."

"She'll be fine," Elsa assured her. "I just need to speak to Anna about her, that's all."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry Cass. I'll let you know as soon as I get back. We'll give you some space, okay?"

Nodding, Cass accepted that decision "Okay, I understand."

Getting off the bed, Anna followed Elsa out of the room and into the hallway, taking one last look at Cass. The young woman was feeling better, but Anna knew she wouldn't be okay until she heard that her beloved Rapunzel was okay.

After Elsa shut the door behind them and the two of them made sure they were alone in the open doorway, Anna looked directly at Elsa. "So... what's wrong with Punzie?"

"That's the thing," Elsa replied. "We... we don't really know. She's just been unconscious for the past two hours, just breathing weakly. My physician has tried every trick in the book, but we're still not sure what's happened to her, Anna."

"Is she..." Anna didn't want to finish that sentence, not wanting either of them to grow any more worried than they already were.

Elsa shook her head. "No... but we're worried it might lead to that. Her pulse and breathing are getting weaker by the second. We don't know how to help her, Anna."

Just then, a lightbulb flared on in Anna's mind. It was a long shot, but she knew exactly how to help Rapunzel. Whether Elsa and Cassandra would be okay with the idea was another matter altogether, but it wasn't like either of them had a choice.

Rapunzel could have been dying and Anna knew just the way to help her.

"I have an idea," Anna spoke. "But you have to trust me, Elsa."

"What is it?"

Anna gulped. "I think I know how to help Rapunzel, but it's very risky."

"Anna, what are you suggesting?" Elsa wondered, slightly concerned.

"It's simple," Anna stated. "We're going to take Rapunzel back to the future."

xXx

 **Author's note:** This fic is back with a double bill! Part 2 coming... RIGHT NOW!


	18. Chapter 18 - Secrets Between Us Part 2

_Chapter 18 - Secrets Between Us Part 2_

Elsa stared in shock, her mind trying to respond in some way to Anna's words. Just what was the girl thinking?! They were the only ones in Elsa's time who knew Anna was from the future.

But Anna knew that by taking Rapunzel to her time, it was the only way that they could help her. She knew it was a long shot, she admitted that, but at the same time, they were very low on options.

Like it or not, Anna's idea was the only sound one they had right now, even if it did mean revealing their biggest secret to Cass and Rapunzel.

Holding her hands to herself, Elsa sighed. "Anna... What good would bringing Rapunzel to the future do?"

"Medicine is a lot more advanced in my time," Anna told Elsa. "If there's even a slim chance of saving Rapunzel, it's better we take that chance in my time. For all we know, Rapunzel could die."

"But we agreed to only let a few people know of where you come from," Elsa reminded her. "Anna, it's too risky."

"Look, Cass and Punzie pretty much live alone anyway," Anna replied. "And they're friendly to us. We can trust them Elsa, and you need to trust me to save your cousin's life." She held her hands to her chest, pleading to Elsa.

Thinking for a moment, Elsa started to consider Anna's plan. Regardless of what she and Anna had agreed upon, it was their best chance.

"Alright," Elsa accepted. "Supposing we do go through with this plan of yours, how do we get Rapunzel to your time anyway?"

"We'll take her to my house and get her comfortable. Cass should come as well. Once we're there, I'll call for an ambulance that will get Rapunzel to the nearest hospital."

"And you're just going to assume Cass will be fine with this?" Elsa remarked. "Us dragging her wife to what is essentially a foreign land to her so she can be treated by medical sciences she would barely understand?"

"Look, we don't have much of a choice," Anna stated. "Elsa, we have to do this."

Finally agreeing, Elsa nodded. She trusted Anna with her heart. She knew she would save Rapunzel. "Alright, but we come clean to Cass about all of this right now. I don't want it to be a shock for them."

"It's gonna be pretty much a shock for them anyway," Anna remarked. "But fine, we'll tell her... And Elsa?"

"Yes?"

Anna kissed her fiancée's cheek. "Thank you for trusting me."

Looking to their left, they opened the door again, walking inside to break the news to Cass. The short-haired woman was still sat on the bed, drying her eyes from the tears she had just started to shed. When she saw Elsa and Anna arrive, she sniffled a little, but remained hopeful.

"Sorry," she confessed. "This is just... the first time I've had to just cry over it all."

"Well cry no longer, Cassandra," Elsa spoke. "My beloved wife-to-be has come up with a plan to help your wife. Tell her Anna."

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna replied, before clearing her throat. "Okay, Cass? I'm going to say some stuff that is probably going to sound super duper crazy, like crazier than anything you can imagine. I want you to trust me to not reveal what I'm about to say to anyone."

Cass nodded. "You can trust me, Anna. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Okay..." Anna inhaled through her nose and began her confession. "See, I'm not actually from Arendelle. I'm from... the future."

"The future? As in, the _future_ future?" Cass raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes the _future_ future," Anna insisted. "I'm a time traveller basically. You see, in my time, which is around 200 years from now, I bought a house that had a... door if you will to Elsa's time. That's how we met and how we've been seeing each other these past few months."

"We want to bring Rapunzel to Anna's time, Cassandra," Elsa stated. "Anna's time has much more advanced medicine than we do. If we're lucky, we might just be able to save her life. You have to trust us, Cass."

Sighing, Cass thought for a few seconds. She knew what Elsa and Anna were talking about was completely and utterly crazy, but the wellbeing of her wife was more important than anything right now. She had to belive Elsa and Anna and hope that Rapunzel would indeed be okay.

With a nod, Cass accepted. "Okay... We'll take Rapunzel to wherever Anna is from... but I'm coming with her. I'm not going to let Rapunzel out of my sight."

"We figured you might say that," Elsa stated. "Thank you for believing in us Cass."

"Okay, so now that's all settled," Anna then said, putting her hands together. "Let's go bag us a Punzie!"

xXx

And so the plan to save Punzie (as Anna referred to it as) was soon underway. The first phase of the plan was to get ahold of Rapunzel herself. Thankfully, Elsa had ordered her servants to move Rapunzel to one of the guest bedrooms of the castle.

But in order to keep their little scheme a secret, Elsa would need to deal with the servants. Changing into her blue dress, Elsa headed down the corridor that Rapunzel's room was connected to.

As she arrived at the room, she saw two maids posted on duty outside the room, preventing anyone from entering. Elsa knew just what to do to deal with them. Walking up to the two maids she saw them standing to attention.

"Good evening ladies," Elsa greeted them. "I would like to enter lady Rapunzel's room. Would you please make way for me?"

"Sorry, your majesty," one of the maids, a young girl with short red hair stated. "But Steward Kai ordered us to not let anyone into her room. He told us not to disturb her rest."

"Yes, but I am your queen," Elsa insisted. She had a feeling this was going to be difficult. Damn Kai and his high authority. "By the power vested in me, I order you to move away from this room."

"I'm sorry, your majesty," The maid replied. "But I cannot disobey Steward Kai, even for you."

Elsa then moved closer, realising she would have to take a different approach to get rid of the maids. "Your name is... Lily, isn't it?"

"Yes, my Queen," the maid confirmed. "I've only been in your staff for a few months."

"Well..." Elsa twiddled her fingers together. "If you and your companion here would care to leave your post for a while, I promise that you will not be reported and I'll even make sure you get a bonus for your salary,"

Lily's eyes widened with surprise. "Y-you'll do that for us?"

"Mmmhmm," Elsa hummed in confirmation. "So... Do we have a deal?"

The red-headed maid and her associate nodded. "Yes, we do, my Queen. We never saw you, and you never saw us."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Elsa accepted.

As the two maids left their post, Anna and Cass crept out from behind one of the many suits of armour that lined the halls of the castle. As she approached her fiancée, Anna rolled her eyes.

"Did you have to bribe them?!" She asked in frustration. "We're supposed to be saving your cousin, not robbing a damn bank."

"Look, I didn't much of a choice," Elsa excused her rather uncharacteristic behaviour. "I'll keep watch here while you and Cass grab Punzie."

Anna and Cass both nodded and headed to the door of Rapunzel's room, Anna turning the knob gently and heading inside with Cass. The room was dark, the only light being the faint glow from the moon outside.

Rapunzel was lying on the bed, her face a lifeless, but content smile. If she was truly asleep, she must have been dreaming of something beautiful. Cass couldn't help smiling as she saw her sleeping princess.

She leaned down, kissing Rapunzel's forehead before smiling softly. "You'll be back to me soon, Raps."

"Enough necrophilia," Anna remarked. "You can kiss her once she wakes up from all this." She then pulled off Rapunzel's bed covers and slid her arm under the blondes back. She then lifted her up, carrying Rapunzel on her shoulder.

"Oof," Anna groaned. "Cass, when your wife wakes up, tell her to lose a few pounds."

Cass rolled her eyes. "Just come on, so we can get this stupid plan of yours over with."

The two of them headed outside of the room, Anna dragging Rapunzel on her arm. She was clearly straining from the weight of the other woman.

Elsa noticed this and headed to Anna's side, resting Rapunzel on her shoulder as well, both of them supporting the unconscious princess.

Heading on ahead, Cass made her way to Elsa's bedroom, while Anna and Elsa hobbled on behind with the unconscious Rapunzel on their shoulders. It was a bit less of a pain to carry her now that she had help, but Anna knew her shoulder was going to be in agony by the end of this.

Eventually, the two of them made it to the room in peace, Cass shutting the door behind them. Finally alone at last, Anna dropped Rapunzel onto the bed and quickly checked her pulse, Thankfully, the blonde princess was still stable for now.

Looking around, Cass frowned. "Okay, so where's this time portal of yours?" she asked them, wanting to get Rapunzel to safety as quickly as possible.

"It's my shower room," Elsa told her. "Or at least it was." She then pointed to the door in the corner of the room. "That one there."

"Got it," Cass responded. She then walked to the door and opened it up, gesturing for Elsa and Anna to enter it and travel to Anna's time. One more step to go and Rapunzel would be on her way to safety.

Elsa stood up, lifting up Rapunzel onto her arm. "Anna, it's time to go again."

Groaning, Anna raised herself up, balancing Rapunzel's other arm on her shoulder. "I'm seriously starting to regret this plan," she grumbled. "Next time we try something like this, I'm having Cass carry me. She's beefy as hell."

"Oh stop groaning," Elsa remarked. "This was _your_ plan." The two of them then dragged Rapunzel to the door, both women trying their best not to drop their friend. "I still have my doubts about this, Anna," Elsa then spoke. "What if we somehow damage the timeline doing this?"

"Like we haven't been damaging the timeline by our constant abuse of time travel?" Anna joked. "Relax queenie, I know what I'm doing." Finally, the two of them had brought Rapunzel into the modern world, Anna laying Rapunzel next to a wall. "Okay, you watch over her, while I grab her an ice pack and call the ambulance."

Cass stepped through the door, entering Anna's time for the first time. She felt a little strange, walking into this pretty alien landscape. Looking through the doorway to one room, she saw Anna's phone and laptop laying on her bed, objects of witchcraft to her.

Seeing Cass walk onto the landing of her home, Anna smiled. "Oh, welcome to the future Cass, make yourself at home and all that," she chirped. "This is my humble abode. Don't worry we won't be here for long."

"This place..." Cass spoke. "It's so strange."

"You should have seen Elsa the first time she came here," Anna remarked. "She practically had a panic attack."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's light-hearted interpretation of their first meeting.

Anna then looked at the outfits of herself, Elsa, Cass and the sleeping Rapunzel. They couldn't exactly go out in public looking like this. They needed a change of clothes, all of them. Thankfully, Anna happened to be one of those women who owned tons of clothes, but only really wore one outfit.

"Okay girls, slight change of plan," Anna then said. "We're playing dress-up, all of us."

"Wait what?" Cass asked, very confused.

"Anna's right," Elsa accepted. "Her time has a very different sense of fashion to Arendelle. We'd look like complete dorks in these dresses. Don't worry about Rapunzel, I'll take care of her and make sure she's in different clothes."

Cass sighed. "I hope they at least have decent pants in this time then."

Once Cass and Anna had gone to change and Elsa had brought Rapunzel into another bedroom, Anna pulled out her phone. She'd never dialled the number before, but this was an emergency after all. After typing in 911, Anna held the receiver up to her ear.

"Hello, Operator? I would like to call for an ambulance please."

xXx

Some hours later, Anna and Elsa were following an ambulance through the streets of Newbury in Anna's car, with a very confused Cass stuck in the back seats, still trying to put on the hoodie she had borrowed from Anna.

Once her head finally popped out from the top, she panted heavily. "God these things are a death trap. How do you wear these Anna?!"

"I put mine on gently," Anna informed her. "Don't worry, you'll be back to your old clothes soon."

"I hope so," Cass stated. "Do you really think these doctors can figure out what's wrong with Raps and help her?"

Elsa turned her head, smiling reassuringly at Cass. "Cassandra, I have no doubt in my mind that the wonders of Anna's time will save Rapunzel. I give you my word. Anna knows what she's doing."

Anna merely kept her eyes on the road, not wanting to lose track of the ambulance. She herself wasn't entirely sure where the hospital was, but she knew that they would there soon.

And by luck, within the next few minutes, they had pulled up outside of the entrance to Newbury University Hospital, along with the ambulance that was carrying Rapunzel.

"Guys, we're here!" Anna called out as she parked the car. All three women got out and headed to the ambulance, seeing the stretcher that was carrying the sleeping Rapunzel being wheeled through the large double doors.

Determined to not leave her beloved wife, Cass ran alongside the stretcher, watching as several doctors and nurses looked over Rapunzel. Cass was very nervous, not entirely sure what was going on.

Suddenly, Cass could no longer follow the doctors, as Anna pulled Cass back as Rapunzel was led through another set of double doors.

"Raps!" She cried, before Anna held her back.

"Cass, wait," Anna insisted. "Punzie is gonna be fine, but you've got to let the doctors and nurses do their jobs now."

Sighing, Cass walked back into the reception area with Anna. The redhead was right. She had done all she could. All she had to do now was wait and pray that the woman she loved would be alright.

The waiting lasted for god knows how many hours. Since Cass didn't have a watch on her and was actually a little unnerved by Elsa and Anna's phones, she didn't want to check the time. She would wait as long as she had to. As the hours rolled by, she started to become bored as well as worried.

Anna noticed this, and passed Cass something to read while she was bored. "Hey, Cass, this might help you pass the time. It's called a magazine. They're what we read in the future instead of books."

Taking the magazine, Cass raised an eyebrow at the woman who was on the front cover, who was posing on the beach in a bikini. "What is this about?"

"Magazines can be about many things," Anna informed her. "This one happens to be about fashion and stuff. As you can see, this lady is in some new beachwear."

Cass chuckled a little. "And people read these things?"

"Yeah, mostly to pass the time," Anna stated. "Honestly, they're boring, but there are usually some gossip columns that you can laugh and cringe at."

"I'll pass thanks," Cass admitted, putting down the magazine. "I may be bored, but I'm not desperate." She sighed. "I could use a coffee. Do they have coffee in this time?"

"They do indeed," Elsa informed her, standing up. "Anna, would you mind if I showed her how to order a coffee here?"

"Knock yourself out," Anna said. "There was a machine just around the corner. I think it's either a Starbucks or a Costa one."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa accepted, before taking Cass's hand. Cass was led down the hall nearby to a coffee machine, another device that seemed to unnerve her. As they approached the cabinet, Cass shuddered a little at the sight of it.

She had never seen such a strange device. With its many buttons and lights. Clearly, it was the work of witchcraft, much all the other new technology she had seen during her time in the modern world. As Elsa reached into her pocket, Cass twiddled her fingers.

"Can you really get coffee from this?" Cass wondered, as Elsa pulled out her purse.

Elsa nodded, taking out a few pennies. "Yes. This is probably one of the most ingenious inventions you'll ever see, Cass." She then slid her pennies into the slot on the side of the machine and pressed a few button combinations. Within seconds the machine started to whirr and wizz.

Looking down, Cass saw a foam cup pop out from one hatch on the frame of the machine, where two tubes poured the amount of coffee and milk into the cup that Elsa had specified. Once the drink was finished, Elsa picked it up and took a sip.

The blonde queen hummed, sighing as she pulled her lips away. "Coffee has never tasted so good," she gave her opinion. "Would you like to try?"

"Um... sure, what have I got to lose," Cass remarked.

After buying her coffee without any problems, Cass and Elsa returned to the sitting area with cups of coffee in hand. Elsa knew that Cass was feeling a little better, but they still had to wait for the doctors to see to Rapunzel. It was still dark outside thankfully.

Sitting down, Cass sipped her coffee, sighing. "God, that's the good stuff. Better than beer any day."

Anna giggled. "I see someone likes the great taste of Starbucks," she remarked. She then smiled and watched as Cass took another sip of her sublime drink.

"Mmmm..." Cass sighed. "Anna, when Raps gets out of all this, can we take some of this modern coffee back to Arendelle with us? It's just so delicious."

Smiling, Anna nodded. "Sure thing. I'll make sure it's in some pouches or something, so no one will get suspicious."

"Wise choice, beloved," Elsa said with a smile.

And so they played the waiting game once again, for what seemed to be another two hours at that rate. Cass had gotten herself another coffee in that time, and Anna had started to pass the time by explaining the future more to Cass.

While the three women were enjoying a break of chocolate bought at the hospital gift shop, they were then approached by one of the hospital staff. She was a young woman with short blonde hair the same shade as Elsa's with bright blue eyes.

The strange woman adjusted her glasses, before smiling at Elsa, Anna and Cass. "Anna Penrose and friends I presume?"

"That's us, ladies," Elsa chimed in, as Anna looked up with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Yes?" Anna said, after she swallowed her chocolate. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Dr Valeria Zimmerman," The woman introduced herself. "I've come to inform you about the condition of the patient you brought in with you."

Cass's eyes widened. "Raps?" She quickly rushed over to the doctor, staring her directly in the eyes. "Is she going to be okay? Please, I need to know. She's my wife and I've been worried sick about her."

"Well worry no longer, dear," Dr Zimmerman stated. "Your wife is going to be just fine. In fact, she's going to be more than fine."

"S-she is?" Cass stuttered, her eyes momentarily filling with tears. Anna then gave her a handkerchief to dry her eyes, which Cass did so before speaking again. "May... May we go and see her?"

"Of course, I'll take you there right away," the doctor agreed, leading the three women down the hallway. They were all brought to one of the many private rooms in the hospital ward, where Rapunzel had been moved after being treated by the doctors.

Looking through the window, Cass was ecstatic to see Rapunzel sleeping soundly in a hospital bed, without a care in the world. She looked very peaceful, which only made Cass feel more relaxed, more than any cup of coffee would do for her.

Dr Zimmerman led the women into Rapunzel's room, smiling as she looked at the blonde in bed. She stroked Rapunzel's cheek, before looking at her notepad.

Cass rushed to Rapunzel's side, sitting on a chair by the bed. She took Rapunzel's hand in her own and began to cry. Her wife, the woman who was her very heart and soul was going to be a-okay.

Elsa then looked at the doctor, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Doctor? You said Rapunzel was going to be more than okay. What exactly did you mean by that?"

The doctor smiled. "Well, I suppose there's only one way to answer that question. My dear, your friend here is going to have a baby."

Anna's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The information was very much a complete surprise to Elsa and Anna. "She's pregnant?!" The redhead exclaimed.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. By about at least four weeks by this point. Normally, most expecting mothers wouldn't faint this early, but miss Corona has a very rare blood condition, which makes her pressure very low. Don't worry, I've already injected some insulin into her body. She should awaken from her sleep soon."

As the doctor left the room, Anna and Elsa were left to process the information.

"How?" Elsa wondered. "Rapunzel couldn't have gotten pregnant. She and Cass are alone all the time in that house."

"Do you think she had another man over at some point?" Anna asked.

"No, she wouldn't do that," Elsa replied, shaking her head. "Rapunzel would never be unfaithful to Cass."

"Then how is she pregnant?!" Anna repeated.

From her seat, Cass had been processing all this information. While she was ecstatic inside to learn that her wife was going to have a baby, she was a little worried about how she would break the news of who the other parent of Rapunzel's child was.

Never before had Cass be so conflicted. But, she remembered the kindness Elsa and Anna had shown her tonight. They wouldn't judge her. She could finally come out with this secret, after holding it between herself and Rapunzel all these years.

"I know how," Cass then interrupted the conversation between Elsa and Anna.

"Wait-you do?" Elsa inquired in confusion.

"Yes. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." She sighed. "Please... this is something very important. It's just as important as your secret."

Elsa nodded. "You can trust us, Cass."

"Yeah, we promise to keep whatever secret you need to confess," Anna assured their friend.

"Okay…" Cass then took a deep breath. "The truth is...it was me. I got her pregnant; I'm the person who's baby is inside of her."

"Wait-YOU knocked her up?" Anna asked incredulously. "But how?"

"Because I...I wasn't...born a girl," Cass confessed, her voice shaking. "You see when I was born, people thought I was actually a boy. But all throughout my childhood, I felt...out of place in my own body. It took me years to understand why. So I...I found a way to make who I am on the outside match who I am on the inside. But I...I didn't get rid of my genitals. I preferred them to be what they were. That's how Raps got pregnant...she and I made love together a few weeks back… that must have been when this all happened."

Understanding Cass's struggle, Anna sat beside Cass and put a hand on her shoulder. "Did she... did she know?"

Cass nodded. "Yes... I came out to her not long after we first met. She was the first I ever trusted with this."

Anna then smiled. "It's okay Cass. There's nothing for you to be afraid of."

"T-There isn't?" Cass wondered.

"No... because there are thousands of women just like you," Anna told her. "It's called being Transgender, Cass. And you aren't alone in this."

Cass started to cry happy tears, smiling widely. "You don't know how long I've wanted to come out and say all that... thank you, both of you for accepting who I am... and for keeping the woman I love safe."

Elsa smiled, sitting beside Cass and hugging her. "It is alright Cassandra. No matter the circumstances of your birth, you are a woman and we will always see you as one."

"Plus, you're gonna be a great mom," Anna insisted.

The raven-haired girl chuckled. "I... I always did kinda think of me and Raps being parents one day... but I never thought it would be so soon."

Just then, the silence was broken by the sound of a woman stirring from her slumber. Rapunzel then weakly groaned, before opening her eyes and looking at the three women crowded around her bed. She smiled at Elsa, the first smile that Elsa had seen from her in quite some time.

"E-Elsa... C-Cass..." She whispered. "W-Where am I?"

"We brought you somewhere safe," Elsa said. "And Cass has some big news for you, Rapunzel."

"She does?" Rapunzel wondered.

Cass took Rapunzel's hand and looked deeply into her eyes. She was so happy now. Her beloved Rapunzel was back in her life and now she got to share the good news with her darling wife. "Raps... we're gonna be moms... I... I got you pregnant."

Rapunzel's eyes widened with surprise and she hugged Cass, crying happy tears. "Oh gosh... Cass... that's wonderful."

Anna and Elsa merely watched the happy scene unfold. They both were very grateful to have helped their friends in this time of need. Now their lives could hopefully get back to some form of normalcy now that the current crisis was over.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Well, that's the end of this two-parter folks. I know at least a few of you were wondering who the Trans character was going to be. Well, wait no longer because Cass here just came out in a rather beautiful and emotional way. I don't know how well she's gonna be received, but I hope it's positive, especially since I had my friend Sam aka Thefingerfuckingfemalefury, who is Trans, helping me with how she was written. If there are any problems with her that we might have missed, please let me know.

Also, special mention goes to regular reader, Sal aka Foxfiles, who's birthday it is the day this fic comes out (or at least, she'll probably read it on her birthday) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAL!

Yes, Hans, the sideburned bastard himself, is indeed in this fic. You'll have to wait a bit for more on him though.

See ya'll next time!


	19. Chapter 19 - Uninvited Guests

_Chapter 19 - Uninvited Guests_

Anna Penrose sat in the front room of her old-fashioned house, relaxing for the first time in many weeks. The past few weeks had been very busy for the young redhead. She'd finally finished her book and had sent it off to her publisher, as well as finally getting round to redecorating her house.

She'd decided to decorate the walls of her house in the style of the interior of Elsa's castle, to sort of bring a little of the past back to the future with her. So far she'd replaced most of the walls and carpets, but she knew there was still a little bit more to do.

But today she was resting, relaxing, unwinding from it all. As she stared at the ring on her finger, she was reminded that in a few weeks she would no longer be a simple ditsy girl from Montana, but the bride to the beautiful queen of Arendelle.

Elsa had finally gotten around to setting their wedding date, just over a month from now. In that time, so many things would be prepared. From their outfits, to the decor, to the songs that would be played during the ceremony. So much to plan, but Elsa had assured Anna she would get it done.

As Anna rested on her chair, she thought about thankful she was for all the things that had come into her strange little life ever since she had moved into this rickety old house. It wasn't rickety anymore though. After all, after they were married, Anna and Elsa would probably want to start a family and that family would need a place to live.

Rapunzel and Cassandra had clearly left an impact on them. They'd gotten a few letters every now and then from them, most from Rapunzel giving them baby bump updates. While the whole situation was still a bit of a surprise, Anna knew Cass and Rapunzel would be good mothers.

However, as Anna was letting herself be to her thoughts, she heard a loud banging at her front door. Sitting forward, a confused look formed on Anna's face. She wasn't exactly expecting any deliveries or visitors today, so who could it be.

Heading to the hall of her house, Anna then unlocked her front door, opening it to reveal her mystery visitor.

The visitor, it turned out, was a young woman around Anna's age. She wore a green shirt and grey pants, but her most distinctive feature was her frizzy ginger hair that looked like a mess dropped onto her head. Once she saw Anna, the stranger practically beamed with joy.

"Anna!" She exclaimed in a thick Scottish accent. "Thank goodness it's you. I thought I had the wrong house."

Anna giggled, recognising her visitor immediately. "Hey Merida, long time no see huh," she greeted her. Standing to one side, she allowed the young woman into her house.

Merida was Anna's cousin, the two of them having grown up together in Dunbroch. In fact, her family was the ones who had founded the town over a hundred years ago, hence Merida's accent.

As the frizzy redhead looked around, she was thoroughly impressed. "Figures that a history nerd like Ye would make her home in the palace of Versailles," she remarked. "Gotta say, I'm a wee bit jealous."

"You should be," Anna admitted. "Cost me and my folks a pretty penny." She then shut the door behind her. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods? Last I heard, you were overseas in Europe, training for the Olympics."

"Still am," Merida hinted. "My skills with a bow have never been better, but my current training camp here is only a few miles away... So I figured I'd pop round and give my favourite cousin a visit."

Once Merida had made herself comfortable and Anna had made them both a cup of earl grey tea (a favourite of Elsa's that she had picked up on), the two of them were sat down in Anna's front room.

"So..." Merida remarked as she sipped her drink. "Lottie and Tia finally opened that restaurant huh?"

"Yup!" Anna confirmed. "I've been there a few times. Tiana's cooking is just as good as ever."

"On your own or..." Merida then smirked. "It's just I bumped into your friend Kristina on the way here and she told me that you were engaged."

Anna flushed bright red, hiding the engagement ring on her finger. "W-who me? Married? No, that's just crazy. You must be thinking of some other strawberry blonde." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Merida laughed. Anna couldn't fool her that easily. She'd known her long enough to be able to tell that she was lying.

Sighing, Anna then realised the jig was indeed up. "Okay fine, you got me." She then showed off her beautiful ring, the diamond on her finger sparkling in the light.

Gasping, Merida looked closely at Anna's ring, taking Anna's hand in her own. After ogling Anna's ring for a few seconds, she beamed. "My gosh. Lassie, this is one beautiful ring... who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Elsa," Anna informed Merida. "We met not long after I moved here. She's the kindest, warmest soul you'll ever meet... and in a few weeks, I'll be her wife."

"Maybe I'll be able to make it to the wedding," Merida replied. "I've got at least two more months of training here before I gotta prepare for the games in the summer."

"Actually, Meri, Elsa and I want our wedding to be a private affair," Anna explained. "So... you might not be able to come... I can totally send you pictures though!"

"That would be more than enough for me, Lassie," Merida agreed, before finishing up her earl grey tea. "So... wanna go out back and watch me fire arrows all over your yard? Just like the good old days?"

"I'll do you one better," Anna replied. "I'll set up some coke cans for you to do target practice. I'm always looking for a good use to recycle."

"Oh, you're a true lass, Anna, a true lass," Merida chirped, the two girls sharing a hearty giggle before they spent the rest of the afternoon together.

xXx

Meanwhile in 19th century Arendelle, Queen Elsa was working in her study, going through the various details of her upcoming wedding. Normally, she would be stressed as hell while working on her royal duties, but since she was planning the big day of her and Anna, she was happy to work for once.

She had been going over designs for what would possibly be hers and Anna's wedding dresses. Various dressmakers from all over the world had volunteered their services, which Elsa was very thankful for. With every design she saw, she imagined either herself or Anna wearing it.

Anna would naturally be the blushing bride, and Elsa would also be a bride, but in place of the groom. She knew that Anna, now being the beautiful princess, deserved to be walking down the aisle towards her, wearing a beautiful white dress.

Or it could be green, or even pink. Anna hadn't really decided and Elsa was only going through the designs right now. She knew her dress would be blue or silver. Both of those weren't the traditional white and she knew it was bad to upstage Anna.

But as she was working, Elsa found her thoughts troubled. She kept coming back to Prince Hans, the man who had insulted her and Anna. She knew they would have opponents to their marriage, but Elsa didn't care, but she did worry.

Especially if Hans was an opponent of their relationship with very powerful friends. Powerful friends that if they put their mind to it, would do anything to prevent their love from prospering. But they would doubt Elsa's power. She was Queen of Arendelle and Arendelle had one of the largest armies in the entire world.

She tried to go back to her wedding planning, trying to focus away from the negative and focus on the positive. Conceal, don't feel was her motto after all. However, as she finished looking at a drawing for a potential dress suit for herself, there was a knock at her study door.

Elsa sighed. _I thought I told the servants I didn't wish to be disturbed_ , she groaned in her thoughts. "Come in!" She called.

The door to her chamber opened up and Kai, the royal steward, stepped in through the doorway. "Pardon the interruption, my queen, but... you have a visitor who wishes to see you."

"Tell my visitor that I'm busy planning my wedding," Elsa told her butler. "This is very important to me and they should respect that."

"I did just that, your majesty, but umm..." Kai paused for a moment. "The visitor was most insistent. My lady... the visitor is that Prince Hans fellow from your engagement party some weeks ago."

Elsa stopped, quill in hand. She then looked up at Kai, scowling. "How on earth did he get here? I thought I ordered him barred from the castle."

"I'm not too sure," Kai said. "But he did seem like he wished to make amends after... what happened that night at the party."

Taking a moment to think, Elsa knew for a fact she couldn't trust a word that Hans would say. However, she knew that Hans was the representative of a sovereign nation and any inaction on her part could be treated as a sign of hostility.

Despite damning diplomacy, Elsa had to speak to Hans, whether she liked him or not, but this time, she would make sure she would never see his ugly mug ever again. With a heavy heart, she agreed to go and see the prince. "Very well, I'll go and see him right away."

"Good luck, Elsa," Kai spoke, knowing that this wasn't a choice Elsa had made lightly.

Marching out of the room, Elsa walked down the hallway. She prepared herself for any lie or fake smile that Hans would throw at her. God, he was such a disgusting man, a defining example of why Elsa was glad she was a lesbian.

God, she wished Anna was at her side right now. Hell, she wished Anna could just punch him in his stupid face. That would have been very satisfying. But alas Elsa's true love was not there.

Eventually, Elsa made it to the room where Hans apparently was, Kristoff having been posted there as a guard. As Elsa approached, he smiled at her. "Your majesty," he greeted her.

"I'm going to assume Hans isn't in there?" Elsa wondered, secretly hoping she had found the wrong room by accident.

"Nope, he's here," Kristoff confirmed. "Sorry, Elsa."

Elsa sighed. "It's fine. I suppose fate is being extra cruel to me today." She then stepped forward, opening the door and letting herself into the room.

Hans was there of course. The smug prince was sat on a chair in the room, drinking tea from a saucer on a table beside him. He looked so proud, like a man with no regrets. Such an unbearable man didn't deserve to be in Elsa's presence yet here he was.

When Elsa walked into the room, Hans immediately put down his drink and smiled. "Queen Elsa! It's so good to see you again." He stood up and smiled. "I just came to apologise for my actions the other night. I realise now it wasn't my place to judge your relationship with your fiance."

Unsure of how to properly react, Elsa merely shook Hans's hand. "That is... very noble of you, Prince Hans. I am touched that you came all this way to say it." It took all her effort not to barf at those words. She hated being nice to him.

Sitting back down, Hans returned to drinking his tea. "Oh, it was no effort. I've actually been staying Arendelle these past few weeks while the situation back home in the Southern isles dies down. It's been quite hectic, as you can imagine."

"I understand," Elsa simply said. "But I'm glad you came here, Hans... I hope the tea is to your liking."

"Oh it is, most exquisite," Hans remarked. "But I didn't come here to apologise and drink your fine tea. Oh no, I'm here on more... important business."

Elsa raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"It's very simple," Hans stated. "I wish for our kingdoms to enter into an alliance. Of course, this would bear no effect on your marriage to Princess Anna, far from that. I merely wish to enter into a partnership that would benefit both our kingdoms once I become king."

"What sort of partnership?" Elsa asked. "Do you mean like a trade negotiation?"

"Better than that, my dear," Hans told her. "I believe our lands should unify as one nation, one that can be great and prosperous, and benefit those in power greatly. The people will rally to our sides as we lead this new nation in a time of greatness."

Those words made Elsa's blood run cold. She had heard of Anna of people in her time, politicians mostly, who said phrases like that and became nothing more than tyrants to their people, their only allies being the nobles and wealthy families they served.

No, Elsa would not be like that. Elsa would make sure Arendelle was a free and equal society. She wouldn't let it go down the route that Anna's country had gone down. "I'm afraid I have to decline Hans... since such an alliance would not benefit the people in any way."

"Who cares about the people?" Hans scoffed. "They're just cattle, going about their daily lives, the cogs in the great machine that is your nation. What a monarch should really care about is their power and how they use that power to bring prosperity to their land."

"You mean prosperity to the rich and wealthy while leaving the citizens to become poor and starving in the streets," Elsa then scowled. "That is not the principles of which my kingdom is built upon." She growled. "You are nothing more than a heartless monster."

"Oh please, we're monarchs," Hans stated. "We're only monsters that wear a mask to hide our true face. Did your father never teach you that?"

Elsa's face contorted with rage. "Get out. Now. Before I have my guards throw you out."

Sighing, Hans stood up, agreeing to Elsa's terms. "As you wish... Queen Elsa." He then left the room with a rather sour look on his face.

Taking a seat on the nearby chair, Elsa rubbed her temples. Hans was a worse man than she had ever realised, nothing more than a heartless devil in human flesh. She could only hope that Hans wasn't the kind of man to bear a grudge.

xXx

After the end of a very long day, Anna was making her way up the stairs to the portal to Elsa's time. Merida had gone home, the two of them having spent much of the afternoon in the garden, Anna watching Merida's incredible archery skills.

She had much fun with Merida, but boy, was her cousin energetic. Anna could barely keep up with her and she was possibly the most excitable dork in the world. Finally, now that the day was over, Anna could go and see Elsa and hopefully curl up in the blonde's embrace.

Walking to the door to Elsa's time, Anna pushed open the door, seeing the evening sun of Arendelle streak into Elsa's room. Surprisingly, Anna found Elsa there, lying on the bed. She was cuddling up with her small cuddly penguin, seemingly asleep.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

Her blue eye opening, Elsa rolled over, Anna being able to see she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't been sleeping, she'd been crying. Rushing to Elsa's side, Anna bundled the young queen in her arms, stroking her blonde hair.

Elsa breathed softly and cried into Anna's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She'd had it under control, but seeing Anna again... she had just broken that concentration. Her hands wrapped around Anna's arms, as the blonde cried herself.

"Shhh," Anna whispered, caring for her fiance. "It's okay, it's okay. Anna is here. I'm right here for you, Elsa." She gave the Queen a kiss on her forehead. "What's got you in such a state?"

"T-That prince..." Elsa muttered. "He's a goddamn monster, Anna. He tried to swindle me into turning Arendelle into some horrid empire, like they do in your time."

"That's... awful," Anna spoke. "That's just horrible. You never want Arendelle to be like that. It's a free and equal nation." Anna sighed. "To be honest, I wish we had more leaders like you in my time."

Pulling away, Elsa wiped her eyes. She hated being upset in front of Anna. Her own sadness brought both their moods down. But Anna would always bring her back from the brink, with that warm smile and hugs that felt so soft, she wore she was being cuddled by a marshmallow.

Resting in Anna's hug as she spooned her, Elsa sighed. "I... I think I'm okay now... thank you."

"No problem," Anna said, holding Elsa close to her. "Would you like to hear about my day? I had kind of a wild one."

"Go on," Elsa said, hoping that Anna's day had gone much better than hers.

Kissing Elsa's cheek, Anna began her tale. "Okay, so my cousin Merida came to visit me. She's training to be an archer in the Olympics, so she hasn't seen me in ages. So she came to visit and we talked and she congratulated me on getting ready to tie the knot."

Elsa giggled. "I hope that's all you told her, Anna."

"Oh, it was," Anna assured her. "Most of the time, I watched her shoot coke cans in the backyard... oh and we played video games! She kinda beat me at Smash Bros."

"Well as long as you had fun, that's the main thing," Elsa admitted, before rolling over and kissing Anna's lips. "You have no idea how grateful I am to be with you."

"I'm always here for you, Elsa," Anna reminded her true love. "And once we're married, I will never ever leave your side... speaking of which, how's the wedding planning going?"

"Very well," Elsa stated. "By the way, does your friend Kristina still know about us?"

"About the whole time travel thing? Yeah, of course she does," Anna agreed. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I don't think it would hurt for her to come to Arendelle for a little while," Elsa then expressed. "I mean, we brought Cass and Rapunzel to your time. I was hoping Kristina could stay in time for the wedding, so she could be your bridesmaid."

Anna's eyes widened with surprise. "Y-You want that?"

"She is your best friend after all," Elsa admitted. "Besides, I think it would do her good to finally meet her grandfather, Kristoff."

"Oh it's gonna be one hell of a moment when they meet," Anna remarked, giggling. "Tell you what, at the end of the week, when you come round to sleep at my house, we'll go see Kristina on Saturday. She'll have just come back from her big hockey tournament, so I'm sure she will be free."

"That sounds like a plan," Elsa agreed. "Now... would you like to cuddle some more?"

Anna nodded with bright eyes, before kissing Elsa's lips. "You bet I would," she agreed, before wrapping Elsa tight in her arms.

xXx

Meanwhile, on the other side of Arendelle, Prince Hans was making his way through the streets in disguise, wearing a cloak over his head. He knew Elsa had likely sent guards to watch his every move, after her rather reluctant behaviour at their meeting earlier.

Nonetheless, Hans had indeed prepared for this, for all of this had been part of a larger plan. As he moved through the streets of Arendelle, he eventually came across the small hotel he'd been staying at. As he walked through the halls of the hotel, he soon came to his room.

As he unlocked the door, Hans walked into the room, a private office for him and his associate to conduct their business. He smiled. The Queen had no idea this was all happening beneath her very nose. Hans felt very confident with himself.

When he stepped into the room, he heard the sound of his associate clearing his throat. Looking to his left, Hans saw a shorter, bald man with a large white moustache approach him. As he adjusted his glasses, he gazed up at Hans.

"Well," he asked him. "How did your little visit to the castle go?"

"Not as expected, my friend," Hans stated, hanging up his jacket on the nearby hook. "It seems the Queen is adamant not to cooperate."

"As I suspected," Hans's ally remarked. "I told you that your diplomacy was a waste of time. Now the Queen is most assuredly onto us."

Hans chuckled. "I doubt that, Duke," he said. "The Queen is too preoccupied with her wedding to pay any attention to us. We've already scouted the city's defences and entry points. Within luck, this little plan of our will go off without a hitch."

"Just remember our deal, Hans," the Duke reminded him, taking a sip of whiskey from a nearby shot glass. "You get this land and all its resources."

"And you get a cut of the profits and the wealth we will gather from this little... takeover." Hans smiled. "Rest assured, my dear Duke of Weaseltown."

"Westleton!"

"Whatever," Hans scoffed. "The point is that you will get your money and Westleton and the southern isles will rule the northern kingdoms into an age of true prosperity... for the rich."

The duke smiled and took another sip of his drink. "Very good... In the morning, we'll take a boat back to Westleton... and alert the troops."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Yes, after a long absence (not really) this fic is back! This little chapter is here to set up a nice little finale coming out in a couple of weeks so be sure to stay tuned to that. Also, be sure to check out my other new fic, We Can Be Like That Again, that I just released the other day. Be sure to leave comments and favs!

See ya next time!


	20. Chapter 20 - The End Of Time Part 1

_Chapter 20 - The End Of Time Part 1_

Elsa and Anna waited outside the door to Kristina's apartment, both of them eagerly awaiting to see Anna's friend. It had also been a while since Anna had seen Kristina in person, her own life becoming a little bit busier since she and Elsa got engaged.

Out of the two of them, Elsa was still a little nervous. This was actually the first time she had met Kristina. Sure, she knew Kristina was a trusted friend, she was the descendant of Kristoff after all, but at the same time, it made her feel a little uneasy.

Acting like a modern woman was a bit easier for her now, yes, but at the same time, Elsa was about to meet someone very dear to Anna. Putting on a good show was something her father had always taught her, a lesson she would have to follow to the letter when dealing with Kristina.

While they had been waiting for only five minutes, Elsa was starting to get a little anxious. What if Kristina was never going to open the door? What if she was going to be out here in torture? As her anxiety built up, Elsa looked at Anna and sighed. No matter what worries would come her way, that beautiful young maiden would be at her side.

"So..." Elsa then spoke up. "Are you sure your friend is in?" She twiddled her fingers. "I mean it's been five minutes already, people usually answer the door by now."

"Oh she'll be in," Anna assured her. "Kristina's probably just still a bit tired. She has just come back from a big hockey tourney."

"Oh Okay," Elsa accepted. "Do you... Do you think she will like me? I know your parents did but..."

Her redhead fiance chuckled. "Elsa, will you just relax? Kristina knows all about you and she's the one who supported me asking for you to marry me. Of course, she's gonna love you to bits. She's actually a pretty passive girl when it comes to people."

"You know how much I worry about these things," Elsa admitted.

"Yeah, but I'm here aren't I, so there's no need to worry," Anna told her, nudging her elbow. "And no matter what, I'm always there."

A few seconds later, The door then opened to reveal Kristina, who seemed to have just woken up. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as well as her messy locks of blonde hair, she saw Elsa and Anna. "Hey, Anna," she said with a yawn. "What are… what are you… doing here?"

Of course, Kristina would have woken up this late. She may have been a star athlete, but having a good sleep schedule was never one of her strong points. Anna merely giggled, before booping her best friend on the nose. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she cooed. "I have someone here to meet you."

"Oh?" Kristina wondered, soon turning her gaze to Elsa. "Is this someone the hot blonde you brought with you?"

Elsa suddenly made a rather adorable squeak as her cheeks turned hot pink. Now she knew where Anna's forwardness came from. And speaking of Kristina, Elsa went even redder as she saw her muscles. If she weren't already dating Anna, she'd have probably dated Kristina instead. If there was one thing she couldn't resist, it was muscular women.

Anna laughed out loud at Kristina's tired comments and Elsa's blushy face. "Kristina... I believe you know my fiancee, Elsa Arendelle." She held Elsa by the arm and smiled at her.

Kristina's eyes widened. "Wait... that's Elsa?!" She gasped loudly. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. It's just... I didn't think the girl my best friend was marrying was gonna be so drop dead gorgeous."

"I-It's alright," Elsa accepted, smiling a little. Perhaps meeting this young woman wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean, she certainly was a flatterer.

Looking at Elsa closely, Kristina raised an eyebrow. "Wait a sec... isn't Elsa supposed to be a queen? Why is she dressed like a normal person?"

"Elsa dresses like this when she's in my time," Anna informed Kristina. "It's to help keep our little secret that you really shouldn't be bragging about with the door open, Kristi."

"My bad," Kristina remarked, rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway, you ladies wanna come in? I was just about to have breakfast."

"Sure we'd love to!" Anna chirped. "I mean... do you want to?" She then turned to Elsa.

Nodding, the blonde agreed. "I think breakfast would be lovely. I... didn't round to eating much this morning."

"Perfect!" Kristina stated. "I'll see what I can find in my cupboards for you girls. I'm pretty sure I've got some cereal or cookies somewhere."

Minutes later, Kristina had indeed found some breakfast for the three of them. Elsa was having some cereal, Anna had stolen a pack of White chocolate cookies, while Kristina, being the health nut, was having some porridge mixed in with health supplement.

"Mmm..." Anna sighed, chewing on a cookie. "You always knew how to bring the good stuff, big sis."

"And I forgot how big of an appetite you had, Feisty pants," Kristina joked, spooning a mouthful of porridge into her mouth. "Those cornflakes alright for you Elsa?"

"Yes," Elsa agreed. "Very crunchy indeed. How can things so small taste so good?" She laughed. "Anna, could you pass the milk over?"

"Sure!" Anna chirped, passing over the milk jug.

Kristina then eyed the two women, smiling. To think Anna had been scared to death when she first met Elsa all those months ago. Now look at them, happy and content like any other couple.

"So ladies," She then said. "What brings you to my humble abode? Or did you just come to raid my cookie jar."

Anna chuckled. "Actually big sis, we came to ask you a really, _really_ big favour." She then looked at Elsa again, taking the blonde's hand from across the table. "You know Elsa and I are getting married right?"

"Yeah, have you set a date for it or something?" Kristina wondered.

Elsa nodded. "Anna and I are getting married in two weeks from now. We're going to get married in my time, since Anna has agreed to rule Arendelle as my princess consort."

The other blonde smirked. "Feisty pants always did dream of being a princess... But what does it all have to do with me?"

"Well, since Elsa and I can't exactly invite everyone to the wedding," Anna expressed. "We decided that if someone was to come to our wedding from my time... Then it really should be you."

Her eyes widening, Kristina looked at Anna and Elsa in surprise. "Wait are you saying you want me to be...?"

Smiling, Anna confirmed her best friends assumptions. "Yes, big sis... I want you to be my maid of honour."

There was only one way Kristina could possibly respond to such a request. She then got up and bowed in front of Elsa, smiling with pride. "Your majesty, Princess, it would do me a great honour to be the maid of honour on your wedding day."

Laughing, Elsa smiled. "Good lord, no wonder you're Kristoff's descendant. You're just as loyal... and a little goofy."

"That's why she's my best friend," Anna told her. "You can get up now, Big Sis."

Rising, Kristina smiled. "So... when am I stepping into Anna's TARDIS then?" she remarked.

"This afternoon," Anna told her. "We thought you might appreciate a little look around Arendelle, but only if you promise not tell anyone."

Making a motion on her chest, Kristina nodded. "Princess, you have my word that I will not speak of the place and time you are taking me to."

"Good," Anna stated. "And please don't call me Princess. I'm not married to Elsa... yet." She then winked at her beautiful fiancee. As Elsa blushed, she smiled again. Anna knew that nothing could possibly go wrong. This was all going to be smooth sailing.

At least, that's what she hoped anyway.

xXx

Meanwhile, several miles from the city of Arendelle, in the oceans far to the west of the city, a massive fleet of warships from the Southern Isles was sailing towards the kingdom, with a very familiar prince with sideburns at its command.

As he stood on the bow of his flagship, grey coat fluttering about in the strong wind, he smiled. With the army he was bringing, he would bring the kingdom of Arendelle to its knees and Queen Elsa along with it. Without a doubt, he knew that victory would be his.

He relished the battle that would come, as well as the fact he could get rid of the charade he'd been playing in front of Queen Elsa. And with that charade over, Hans would finally be able to perform his duty, in his true colours.

With the ships sailing towards Arendelle at a steady speed, Hans knew it wouldn't be long before the order to attack would be given. He had planned out his strategy thoroughly, having used his time in Arendelle to scout the city's defences.

Just then, Hans looked over his shoulder, seeing his ally, the Duke of Westleton, heading towards him, with two of his bodyguards at his side.

Turning around, Hans smiled, hands behind his back. "Your grace, you honour me with your presence," he greeted him politely.

"Spare me the charm, Westerguard," The Duke growled. "How long before we're at Arendelle? This sea breeze is giving me an awful chill."

Hans chuckled. "Relax old man. Don't get that mustache in a twist. We'll be in Arendelle soon and once our forces are occupying the capital and we have taken Queen Elsa as our prisoner, the entire kingdom will be forced to surrender."

"That better happen," The Duke remarked. "I have a lot riding on this victory. This rallying of my navy to join with yours has been very costly. I hope you'll be able to pay for this with the wealth we'll acquire from our conquest, Hans."

Yes, _their_ wealth. The insane riches of Arendelle that would all belong to Hans. With the rewards he would gain from conquering Arendelle, Hans would not only become one of the richest men in the world, but also the most powerful.

But, there was one thing still standing in his way and he'd been ignoring it for too long. However, now that they were on their way to Arendelle and victory was assured, Hans realised it was time to seize the opportunity to take of this unfinished business.

Walking up to the duke, Hans sighed. "About that, your grace," He spoke in a slightly sarcastic tone. "It seems there has been a rather unfortunate turn of events when it comes to our arrangement." He then gave Westleton a sly, cunning smirk.

Scowling, the duke glared at Hans, his eyeballs practically bulging out through the lenses on his glasses. "What are you talking about Hans? Don't tell me you're going to break our agreement?! Remember, you need my forces to support yours in this battle."

"You're sure of that?" Hans chuckled. "Because I don't believe they're your forces anymore, my friend." He then reached under his coat and from a holster on his waist, pulled out a brown flintlock pistol, aiming the weapon at the duke's head.

"Hans!" Westleton shouted. "You traitor!" He then cowered behind his guards, pointing aggressively at the southern isles prince. "Guards, kill the prince! Kill him NOW!"

Laughing, Hans believed the whole ordeal to be some kind of joke. He then kept his weapon aimed, not even flinching as Westleton continued to shout his name and try to order his men to execute him. It was a little pathetic.

"What are you waiting for?!" The duke fumed. "Get out your guns and shoot him!"

Staying at their posts, the two guards merely watched, unphased by their Duke's words.

"Your guards won't be doing anything of the sort, your grace," Hans stated. "They, along with the rest of your forces have already sworn fealty to me, as has your entire kingdom. Your son was more than happy to have Westleton join the Southern Isles."

Westleton stormed forward. "That was not our deal, you bastard!" He swore. "You would share the riches with me!"

"I never intended to do anything like that," Hans stated. "And now that our business is concluded, I have no further use for you."

Scuttling back again, Westleton started to shake with fear. "Hans... no, please, spare me. I'll offer you anything. You can take all the riches, you can take my land, just spare me, please! I beg of you!"

"Begging for mercy, Duke?" Hans remarked. "How the mighty have fallen. You know, I used to hear stories about you from my father, about how you were one of the most powerful leaders in the entire world, how you could bring men to their knees with a single thought. I realise those stories were wrong. You're nothing more than a weak old dog past his prime, and do you know what happens to dogs that are past their prime?"

"No!" Westleton cried.

"They're put down." Hans then pulled the trigger on his pistol, sending a bullet flying from the barrel. Within moments, the bullet struck right through the centre of Westleton's head, blood spraying everywhere as he slumped to the floor, dead.

Hans blew the barrel from his pistol before holstering the weapon. "You two," he then gestured to Westleton's guards. "Get rid of this garbage."

The two guards then nodded, one of them grabbing Westleton by the legs and dragging his corpse of the deck of the ship. As they did so, Hans walked back to the bow of his vessel, looking out onto the horizon. He felt good doing that, getting rid of that silly old fool.

Looking forward, Hans saw the fog soon clear and the sight of the might city of Arendelle, with its sparkling blue fjord came into view. It was almost like stepping into the garden of Eden, but Hans was no child of God. To him, there was no god. Only he would rule above all.

He took one last look at the massive fleet he had brought with him, thousands of soldiers at his command. This was all going to be as easy as pie. He then stepped up, pointing out towards the city. With a cry of havoc, Hans let loose the dogs of war.

"ATTACK!" He roared at the top of his voice. Within moments, several of the ship's in Hans's fleet turned around, opening fire on the city with their massive cannons. Large shells flew through the sky, landing on the unsuspecting Arendelle populace.

The shelling continued, cannonballs raining down upon the city. Buildings were smashed, fires were started and the people started to run for their lives.

Hearing the screaming from afar, Hans held out his arms. The screaming of the weak Arendelle people was like music to his ears, a poem that foretold his victory over this pathetic lot. He then turned around, seeing the large group of troops that had gathered behind him.

"Alright men!" He shouted. "It's time to go ashore! Do not harm the civilians, only kill those who resist. It is vital that we have hostages alive so that if the Queen tries to avoid our capture, we will have many hostages to bargain with. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord!" The men responded in unison.

Hans smirked. He loved being in charge.

"Prepare to go ashore!" He told his troops. "Follow my plan and we shall take this city and by the end of this day, Arendelle will belong to us! By my word as King Of the Southern Isles, victory will be ours!"

A loud cheer was then heard as the men rallied for victory. Hans then laughed to himself, knowing that with the loyalty of his forces, winning this battle would be swift and easy.

Moments later, several of Hans's warships docked in the port of Arendelle, the dozens of soldiers disembarking and marching their way into the city. Hans took a group through the streets of the great capital, shooting whatever Arendellian guards that tried to fight back.

He watched as his troops grabbed people from their homes, dragging them out into the street to be used as human shields for anyone who tried to resist. It was a bloody sight, one he slightly hated seeing, but he knew that in order to become a hero to his own kingdom, he had to be the villain of another.

Making his way to the end of the street, Hans looked forward, seeing the Arendelle castle, where a large group of soldiers had gathered, some having prepared a small cannon to fight back. Adorable.

Knowing he had more soldiers, Hans then pointed his gun forward. "March on the castle! Breach their defences and let the slaughter begin!"

xXx

Back in Anna's time, she, Kristina and Elsa had stopped for a drive-through lunch on the way back home. It had been several hours since their breakfast together, and they had spent most of the afternoon going for a walk in the park and Kristina insisting that Elsa went to the ice rink with them. Elsa was a natural at ice skating, but Anna sadly wasn't. Thankfully, Elsa had been there to catch her at the right moments.

Now though, they were enjoying some delicious fast food in Kristina's car, with Elsa trying her best not to spill any of her food on her clothes, something that Kristina and Anna didn't seem to care about. They were happily eating away, regardless of how messy they were.

"So uhh... Kwisti," Anna spoke with a mouthful of cheeseburger. "What's the first wing you're gonna do in Awendelle?"

"Well, first I wanna meet Kristoff," Kristina responded. "Just hearing stories about him as a kid was simply amazing and it will be simply incredible to finally speak to him face to face."

Anna then swallowed. "Just remember not to give any hints that you're from the future," she told her. "We do wanna make sure that the space-time continuum is intact by the time Elsa and Anna wanna go on our honeymoon."

Kristina laughed. "Relax. I'm probably only just gonna say hi and make small talk. Nothing too drastic." She then started to eat more of her french fries.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Did no one tell the pair of you that it was rude to talk while you're eating?"

"You don't mind," Anna replied, digging into her chicken nuggets. "Want a nugget?"

Sighing, Elsa took one of the orange chewy snacks and dipped it in her ketchup. "I swear to god, Anna Penrose, you are the most un-princess-like princess I've ever known."

"That's why you love me," Anna chirped.

Once the three of them were finished with their meal, Kristina buckled up her seatbelt and started up the engine, looking back at her two passengers. "Home ladies?" she assumed.

Anna and Elsa both nodded and Kristina reversed out of their parking space, driving her sedan down the main road towards Anna's hose. It was a peaceful drive, one that gave Anna flashbacks to when she drove to the house for the first time, the day she met Elsa... for the first time.

It seemed so long ago now. Back then, Anna was still a young woman, fresh out of college and ready to live her life. Now in the span of a few months, she was a novelist who was also going to be a princess. She was very surprised by how much things had changed.

Soon, they were all back at Anna's house, the same old plantation-style home that even though it looked very old, was still a home to Anna after all this time. As the three of them got out of the car, Kristina walked forward, smiling.

"Jeez, it feels like it's been forever since I last came here," she remarked. "You've certainly spruced the place up, Anna."

"Thanks!" Anna said with pride. "Although, you should really take a look at the inside of the place. That's where I've done the most improvement." She then skipped to the door and unlocked it, hopping inside.

Elsa and Kristina soon followed, with the latter admiring Anna's new, Arendelle inspired decor. It really did look much better on the inside. She then felt the wallpaper, smiling. "Now this is fancy."

Anna was about to reply, but then, she heard a strange noise. It almost sounded like the cannon of a tank had been fired in the distance.

Hearing the noise as well, Elsa gave her fiancée a confused look. "What's that noise, Anna? Did you leave that television thing of yours on again?"

"No," Anna denied. She was sure she turned the TV off before they left, as well as the radio and every other device that could make a noise such as that. Just then, they heard the noise once more, slightly louder this time.

Looking up the stairs, Anna and Elsa discovered that the noise was coming from behind the door to Elsa's time. This worried Elsa greatly, who was very worried about what could possibly be happening in her time.

Noticing the noise as well, Kristina looked at her two friends. "Umm, feisty pants, what have you got up there?"

"That's the door to my era," Elsa informed the burly blonde. She scowled. "Something isn't right. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," Anna agreed. "Let's get up there and see what's up."

Kristina then gave Anna sly look. "Really? You pick now to make a pun?"

"It was unintentional!" Anna insisted.

Making their way up the stairs, the three friends were all starting to feel a little nervous. Just what was making that noise from behind the study room door. All of them were unsure of who should open the door, until Anna stepped forward, and turned the knob.

Entering Elsa's bedroom, Anna found the noise growing much louder, as well as hearing several other sounds. Some sounded like gunfire, others sounded like swords clashing. All of them were distinct, violent noises that didn't mean anything good.

Elsa then walked to Anna's side, heading to her bedroom window. Once she saw the full scene that was taking place, her eyes widened with shock and horror. Gasping, she covered her mouth, secretly hoping that this was all a dream

But it was no dream. In the port of her city, there were a dozen warships and in the courtyard and streets of the city, soldiers wearing burgundy uniforms were patrolling the area, some hunting down civilians and guards of her own castle trying to stand up to them.

In the sky, Elsa saw cannon shells raining down on the city from the ships, bombarding the buildings with balls of fire. It was an invasion, no doubt about that.

"My god..." Anna whispered, as she and Kristina joined Elsa by the window, Anna holding Elsa's hand to try and comfort the queen.

"What is all this?" Elsa asked. "What's happened to Arendelle?! It wasn't like this when we left?! Where the hell did those soldiers come from?!"

Anna sighed. "I don't know, Elsa... I'm sorry."

"Um... does this usually happen?" Kristina spoke up. "Because I've been in the past for like two minutes and already shit is hitting the fan."

Shaking her head, Elsa scowled. She would not let her kingdom fall to whoever these invaders were. She was Queen of Arendelle, and for her kingdom, she would fight these soldiers back, even if it meant she would lose her own life.

"No... no, it doesn't and I'm not going to let it happen," Elsa stated. "Anna, you take Kristina back to your time and stay there. Don't come back until I say so."

Anna's eyes widened with surprise. "Wait what?! Elsa, are you nuts? You can't fight all those soldiers on your own! It's suicide!"

"I'll try and gather whatever remains of my personal guard," Elsa explained. "I have training in weaponry. I can fight them, Anna."

The redhead then walked to Elsa's side, holding her hand. "Then I'm fighting with you, Elsa. I'm coming with you. Arendelle is as much my home as it is yours!"

Elsa then sighed. "Anna, you don't have any training whatsoever. You'd never last against a trained soldier."

"I might," Kristina chirped. "I mean wielding a sword is like holding a hockey stick, right?"

Both Elsa and Anna gave Kristina a rather awkward glare. This was obviously not the time for jokes of any sort. But before they could even tell Kristina off, the door to Elsa's bedroom then banged loudly, as someone was trying to kick the door down.

Anna gasped and got Elsa behind her, waiting for the attackers to come. Within moments, the door burst open and three burgundy dressed soldiers ran into the room, ready to seize them.

One of the soldiers then noticed Elsa and reached for his sword. "There's the Queen men! And she's brought her lover and another civilian with her! Take them alive!"

"I don't think so, ugly!" Anna growled, before charging forward and punching the lead soldier in the jaw, grabbing the sword from his pocket. She then kicked the man in the gut before twirling back and holding her blade in her hands.

Elsa's eyes widened. Clearly, Anna wasn't as bad of a fighter as she thought she was.

Kristina then got into the action, punching and knocking out another soldier, as Anna duelled with the two other soldiers. Together, Kristina and Anna brought down the two goons, with Anna stabbing one in the chest with her blade, and Kristina smacking one of them in the face.

As the soldiers fell, Anna sighed, wiping her brow. Her first kill as a warrior and it had felt good. "Whoo... that was actually kinda satisfying."

"A-Anna..." Elsa gasped. "Y-You... K-Killed him."

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I don't care. I've gotta keep you safe remember?"

"How... did you learn to fight like that?" Elsa expressed. "I didn't think you'd be that good with a sword."

"I took fencing and martial arts when I was younger," Anna informed the blonde. "Kristi, drag those bodies away just a sec. We don't want any of their friends to come looking for them."

"Gotta say, felt pretty good to punch a guy again," Kristina remarked, dragging the unconscious bodies to one side. "But these guys are heavy? Who are they anyway?"

Kneeling down, Elsa looked at the uniforms of the soldiers. After noticing an insignia on their shoulder pads, she recognised them instantly. "I know exactly who they are," she informed them. "They're soldiers from the Southern isles... where that Prince Hans was from."

Putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder, Anna got the gist of it. These soldiers had been sent to kill Elsa after she had refused Hans's alliance. It seemed like Karma had been quite unfortunate to Elsa, but Anna knew she could help her make this right.

Sighing, Elsa looked down. "If these are his troops... oh god, what have I done?" Her eyes widened. "Anna... remember when we first met and you said my kingdom didn't exist anymore? I think this might be why... I let these invaders take over Arendelle and wipe my country from history..."

Anna then gave Elsa a reassuring smile. "Then let's rewrite history, my dear Queen Elsa. I won't let this kingdom fall, not today, not any day for the rest of our lives."

Touched, Elsa nearly went to kiss Anna, but knew that there would be plenty of time to do that once they had won.

Looking at the two of them, Kristina smirked. "Okay, you two, enough mushy stuff, what's our plan here? Because I'm pretty sure we're outnumbered here."

"Your friend is right, Anna," Elsa agreed with her. "We can't possibly take on Hans's army by ourselves. We need reinforcements."

"Then we'll go to the guard barracks," Anna stated. "You said there might be some people left in your guard. They'll likely have holed themselves up there."

"Uh huh," Kristina stated. "And how do you suppose we get there? The corridors are practically crawling with these assholes?!"

Anna then gave Elsa and Kristina reassuring smiles. "Don't worry girls. I have a cunning plan."

Moments later, three figures walked out of Elsa's bedroom, each of them wearing the uniforms of the Southern isles soldiers, complete with the black helmets that were positioned to slightly hide their faces from view. Not the best disguise in the world, but it worked.

"This is never gonna work," Kristina whispered. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I got the guy who was stabbed by Anna. I can still feel the wet patch where he bled out."

"Oh stop moaning," Anna groaned. She then tapped Elsa on the shoulder. "Do you know where the guard barracks is?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I think so," she spoke. She then looked at herself. She also had reservations about this plan. She wanted to get rid of these attacking soldiers, so why was she dressing as one? She wanted badly to tear this uniform off and stomp it under her boot, but she had to trust Anna.

As the three of them walked through the halls of the castle, they saw other soldiers making their patrols of the building, some escorting captured servants and maids towards a certain area of the building. Seeing them walking in single file, being held at gunpoint was unnerving to Elsa.

"Looks like they aren't killing the servants," Anna spoke. "I guess these guys aren't the usual barbarians and pillagers that I've read about."

"They're taking hostages to draw me out," Elsa correctly assumed. "That's Hans's plan. He wants me more than he wants this kingdom and my people have to suffer for it."

"Well we're not gonna let that happen, are we Queenie?" the strawberry blonde replied.

"No, we are most certainly not," Elsa agreed. The three of them continued marching forward, eventually coming across the guard barracks. As Elsa reached for the door, she found it to be completely locked. "Well that's just dandy," she grumbled.

Kristina then cleared her throat. "Allow me, your majesty." She then rammed the door hard with her elbow, smacking into it. As she hit the hard wood, she groaned. "Ahhhh! They make it seem so easier in the movies!"

Looking over her shoulder, Anna saw a patrol of soldiers walking towards them. They wouldn't suspect anything... yet. "Guys we gotta hurry. I don't think we can hide in these outfits for long."

"Sure, no pressure or anything!" Kristina remarked, as she kept butting into the door. Eventually, the door burst open, allowing the three of them inside. Unfortunately, the room was completely devoid of life, save for the couple bodies still on the floor.

Looking down at the bodies, Elsa scowled. Such brutality had been brought to Arendelle because of her, and now she would make sure these men didn't die in vain. But, considering her initial plan was no use now, she had to come up with a plan B.

Anna was about to comfort Elsa again, when she heard a voice cry out to them. "Hey, what are you doing in here?!"

Turning around, the three saw two of the soldiers at the entrance. As their eyes met, their disguise completely broke as one of the soldiers recognised Elsa. "It's the queen! She's here! Get the others!"

Getting into a fighting stance, Anna pulled out a sword. "Well girls, it's time to fight again!" She then charged forward with Kristina, as a group of the soldiers entered the room.

An all-out brawl broke out between both sides, as Anna and Kristina, with their sword and fists respectively, clashed with the group of Hans's soldiers. At first, Anna seemed to be getting the upper hand, managing to wound at least 2 of the soldiers.

Kristina did good as well, beating up at least 2 soldiers herself, but as their victories came, reinforcements soon arrived. Anna and her best friend fought valiantly, but eventually, they were beaten.

In one fell swoop, Anna was knocked to the ground with Kristina and the two were quickly cuffed in iron chains. Looking to one side, Anna called to Elsa. "Run, Elsa! Get out of here!"

Elsa tried to flee, but she was soon cornered and chained as well, all three dropped in the centre of the room, beaten and bruised.

Groaning, Kristina looked at Anna and Elsa. "Well girls, this is another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"Can it with the jokes, Kristi," Anna responded, sighing. "I don't think anything is gonna put a smile on our faces anytime soon."

One of the soldiers eyed the three of them over before gesturing to his comrades. "Alright boys, let's bring these three to the boss. I'm sure he'll be happy to see these three as his prisoners, especially her."

Elsa frowned as she, Anna and Kristina were forced up and marched down the corridor towards wherever the rest of the prisoners were being taken. She knew times were dire, but there had to be some silver lining to this dark cloud. There was hope in her heart, but right now, escape wasn't a very likely option.

xXx

Anna, Elsa and Kristina were brought into the throne room of the Arendelle castle, where a good number of prisoners had been taken to. Beside the throne, the three of them could see Kai and Kristoff, tied with rope on their hands and legs, with several other servants beside them.

Sitting upon the throne with his fingers together, was Hans, smirking at Elsa. As she entered the room, he couldn't help chuckling a little to himself. The Queen was finally his. He then motioned for the prisoners to be brought before him, for personal interrogation.

The three friends were butted in the back, forced to their knees before Hans, in a cruel, messed up way of bowing before him. As they were on their knees, Elsa scowled, glaring up at Hans. He had gone too far with this, but there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"You certainly were easy to capture," Hans remarked as he sat on Elsa's throne, staring at the three prisoners before him with malice in his eyes. "I figured you of all people would at least put up more of a fight, Queen Elsa Of Arendelle."

Glaring back, Elsa tried to break free from her chains. It was no use. They were on too tight and it was impossible to break free. She merely stared at Hans. "You'll pay for this you swine! The rest of my army has probably heard of this siege of yours and are on their way to liberate this city!"

Hans laughed. "Don't be so sure of the great and powerful kingdom you've created, Elsa." He then smiled with pride. "No one will dare attack this city with you as my hostage. No one will ever risk hurting their precious queen."

He then turned his attention to Anna, smirking. "Oh... and you must be the famous Anna I've heard so much about. I must admit, I was expecting such a ravishing beauty to be a little... older."

"Figures you'd be a gold digger," Anna grumbled. "Also, you've got really ugly sideburns. I bet you'd be best buddies with Wolverine."

"Anna, don't intimidate the man," Elsa remarked. "We're his guests after all." She then scowled at Hans. "Why did you do this, Hans? I thought you said your kingdom needed saving."

Hans sat back on the throne, smiling with glee. "Oh, it needed saving alright, but the thing is... I already saved it." He then stood up, orating his story. "You see, what I told you that night was only half true. Yes, my family was slaughtered by a rebellion... only I was the one leading it. I overthrew my weak family in a coup and am now the sole ruler of the Southern Isles."

"You... you lied to me?!" Elsa exclaimed. "Why?!"

"To get this kingdom of yours, of course!" Hans remarked. "Arendelle is bountiful in resources, fortune, all the things a modern monarch needs... and demands." He chuckled. "I... tried to be reasonable with you, to part from this engagement to you dearest Anna and join with me, but you didn't see my way... so you forced my hand, Queen Elsa."

Still trying to break free of her restraints, Elsa snarled at the foreign prince, knowing that one day soon, his head would roll. "You'll pay for this Hans! You and every single one of your soldiers are going to pay for what you've done to Arendelle!"

"What I've done?!" The prince laughed. "Oh Elsa, I'm afraid you are in no position to talk to me like that, especially since... I know the little secret you and your blushing bride have been keeping from your kingdom." He then reached into his pocket, taking out a smartphone.

Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa... that's..."

"My phone," Elsa stated, recognising it as the phone Anna had bought her. "So... you know the truth now. Of where Anna is from."

Hans nodded. "Oh yes. Such a wondrous device this thing. I've even taken a few pictures with it, but it has served me a much greater purpose." He chuckled. "I've learned all about your time through this thing, Anna Penrose. I know of the time portal that you came through and of the world you come from. Once I'm done with Arendelle, maybe I'll visit your time."

This made Anna laugh. "You serious?! You? An evil fairytale prince in my time? Get real, smartass. You wouldn't last a second where I'm from."

Growling, Hans then back slapped Anna in the face, hitting her with a large smack.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna coughed a little, but was mostly unphased. "Wow... that was probably the weakest slap I've ever felt. You hit like a wimp, Hans."

"We'll see, Princess Anna," Hans scowled, before returning to his throne. "Now, as my first command as ruler of Arendelle, I order you, my dear Anna Penrose, to be executed along with a few of these other prisoners as a show of force to the citizens. Your deaths will inspire more... loyalty among the populace." He then looked at Elsa. "And as for you, my dear queen, once your beloved Anna is dead, I will arrange for us to be married where I shall have a tangible claim to this throne. That will give me the authority to seize the rest of your kingdom. After which I shall have you executed as well."

"You won't get away with this!" Elsa shouted, refusing to allow her kingdom to fall.

Hans then smirked at Elsa, with a wicked grin on his face. "Oh.. I already have."

xXx

"Well, this is the pits," Kristina remarked, hanging from the ceiling by a pair of chains wrapped around her wrists. As she was held above the ground in the gaudy dungeons of the castle, she tried to wiggle free, but it was to no use. She was trapped.

To her sides, Anna and Kristoff hung as well, Anna trying to break free from her own restraints. She knew that soon the guards would take them to their execution, but Anna had to come up with a plan to escape... somehow. She continued to strain, trying to free herself.

Kristoff sighed, looking at the two of them. "Save your strength, you two," he told them. "It's hopeless. Neither of us are getting out of this place."

"Oh ye!" Anna pulled herself up on the chains. "Of little faith..." She sighed, realising she couldn't reach the locks to which her chains were attached to. "Okay, yeah I can't get out of this... I guess we should wait then."

"Why?!" Kristina argued. "We've gotta save Elsa! We can't let that lunatic Hans get his way with her! If he marries her and takes over Arendelle, our future could be royally screwed."

"So... that stuff is true then?" Kristoff wondered. "That part about you being from the future?" He then looked over at Anna, with curiously.

Anna sighed, hating the fact that her secret was pretty much out now. "Yes... and Kristina here, is your descendent from the future. She's your great, great, great... Ummm, well she's your granddaughter from somewhere down the line,"

The blonde ice harvester smiled. "Well... she's certainly got my spirit. I wish I could have done more, Anna. Elsa brought me to this city to keep watch over Arendelle while you were gone... but all I did was let this place fall to ruin."

"Hey, it's alright," Anna assured him. "We can get out of this. My dad used to say that sticks and stones will break your bones, but they'll never break your spirit. And if you ask me, my spirit is willing to get out of this hell hole right now."

"How exactly?!" Kristina exclaimed. "We can't bust out of these chains, and even if we could, I doubt we can pull the disguise trick a second time." She then looked down. "Face it, Anna, we can't get out of this."

As much as she hated it, Kristina had a point. Every conceivable outcome she could think of, none of them would be successful in them escaping and getting Elsa to safety. She knew things were dire, but she couldn't lose hope. That would be doing what Hans wanted.

But her blind fearless optimism could only get her so far. She had to be mature and admit that this was the end, but she wouldn't. She was not going to let her and Elsa's story end in such a tragic matter. No one more lives would die this day.

Looking at Kristoff and Kristina, Anna gave them both reassuring smiles. "Don't worry, you two. We will get out of this. Sure, things might get ugly, but we can do this. For Elsa."

Kristoff nodded, "For Elsa then. What about you kiddo?"

"Kiddo?" Kristina remarked. "We're about the same age gramps... but yeah, I'll do this for Elsa."

"Good," Anna accepted. "Okay, so... I think I have a slightly vague outline of a plan. It's pretty crazy, but if you two trust me, we can get out of here and save Elsa."

However before Anna could get into the specifics of her plan, the door to their cell was unlocked, and a lone guard then walked into the room, carrying a key in his hand. After taking one glance at the three prisoners, he scowled. "Alright, you three. It's time for you to meet your maker."

Anna gulped. Looks like she would have to speed up her plan just a little. As the guard unlocked her restraints and she dropped to the floor, she waited for the exactly perfect moment to strike out against her foe. Finally, the moment came.

Before the soldier could cuff Anna up, the redhead then turned to Kristina, calling to her. "Now, Kristina! Get her!"

"What-" The soldier could say, before Kristina's large kicked him straight in the face and knocking him back against the wall. He slumped to the floor, knocked out by the impact.

Cheering a little, Anna skipped over to the now unconscious guard, removing the keys from his belt. Smiling, she went over and unlocked the restraints of the other two, before standing with pride. "Well, that went better than I imagined."

"So do we get out now?" Kristina inquired. "Because I'm really starting to get sick of this place. It stinks of poop down here."

"Yeah, we should get out of here, Anna," Kristoff agreed with his granddaughter. "It won't be long before that guy's friends find out he's late bringing us for execution."

"Oh, we're not getting out of here," Anna stated. "Not yet anyway." She then got down and undressed the man, tossing his uniform over to Kristoff. "Here big guy, you put this on. It's probably best that you be the one to do this."

Kristina then gave Anna a puzzled look. "Wait, I thought we weren't doing the disguise thing."

"We aren't," Anna correct. "Hans will have suspected us to try our trick again, but he hasn't suspected Kristoff. That way, we can go down to the firing range and get Elsa out of here."

"And what makes you so certain that Elsa's even gonna be there?!" Kristina remarked. "Anna this is super risky."

"No, Hans will want her to watch us get killed," Anna insisted. "But the joke will be on him this time. Kristoff, you got that uniform on yet."

The ice harvester nodded, pulling the jacket over his shoulders. "Yeah, I think so. Feels a little small for me though."

Reaching down again, Anna pulled up two of the chains that had been used to restrain her and Kristina to the ceiling. "Okay, now chain Kristi and I up so it will look like we're still prisoners. If they ask about you, say you got away but the guards are going for you."

"Sounds simple enough," Kristoff remarked. "But what about you and Kristina. If I chain you up, you won't be able to break out and save Elsa."

"Just chain us up, but don't lock the chains. That will make it easy enough for us to slip out at the right moment," Anna explained. "Okay guys, we haven't got long to do this, so let's just get this over with."

A few moments later, Kristina and Anna were led out of their dungeon cell, chained as Anna had instructed. Kristoff, now in disguise, escorted them down towards the firing range. As they walked down the corridor and out into the open evening sun, Anna knew there was no turning back.

The firing range had been set up in the castle courtyard, where several of the captured citizens had gathered to witness the execution of Anna and her friends. Among the crowd, Anna noticed Elsa, now dressed in a beautiful royal blue dress and wearing a crown. She was being forced to be at Hans's side as the prince oversaw everything.  
 _  
I'll get you out of this, Elsa,_ Anna vowed. _I promise you._

Continuing to march towards the firing squad, Anna and Kristina then caught the attention of Hans, who stood up and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's going on here? I thought I ordered all three of the prisoners to be brought here?"

"Uhh... One of them escaped sir," Kristoff replied, trying to disguise his own voice in a rather goofy voice. "But uhh don't worry, a patrol has already been sent to apprehend him."

Kristina rolled her eyes. _Yeah, great acting there, gramps. He's totally buying it._

Sighing, Hans sat down. "Oh well, at least you brought two of them here. Set them up over there and we can get this over with."

"So feisty pants, you ready to give the signal yet?" Kristina wondered as she and Anna were led out into the courtyard, ready to be shot by the firing squad. "This is starting to cut it pretty close."

"I'm waiting for the right moment," Anna told him. Truth be told, Hans wasn't making it very easy for them.

Elsa then stood up, looking at Hans. "Prince Hans... if you will permit it... allow me to have one last moment with Anna." She sighed. "If that's not too much to ask."

Chuckling, the prince smiled. "Go right ahead. After all, I'd have to be a pretty heartless bastard to deprive you of the chance to say goodbye."

Frowning at the prince, Elsa wasn't amused by his sense of humour. By god did she hope Anna had a plan to get out of all this. She then stepped off the small platform she and Hans were on, striding towards Anna. There were tears already forming in her eyes, but she knew she couldn't cry. Anna would be heartbroken seeing her cry again.

Seeing Elsa walk up to her, Anna tried to give her fiancee a reassuring smile, even if it wouldn't do much good. "Elsa... I..."

The Queen then pressed a kiss to Anna's lips, soft and gentle and cutting her off. She knew this would likely be the last time they would ever see one another, so a kiss of true love would be the best memory to give her.. "I know, Anna... I love you too... I'll always love you."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Anna said. Now the time had come to put her plan into action. "I was going to say... I'm really sorry about this."

Suddenly, Anna grabbed Elsa from behind, slipping out of her chains. As the firing squad trained their rifles on her, Anna pulled out a dagger she had stolen from the guard who had entered her cell and held it to Elsa's neck. "Nobody move!" She shouted.

Kristoff then passed his granddaughter a rifle and he removed his helmet, both of them walking to Anna's side. All three now held Elsa as their own hostage, their bargaining chip.

Getting up from his seat, Hans laughed. "And what theatrics is this, miss Penrose?"

"Let us go, Hans!" Anna growled. "Or I'll kill Elsa!"

"Anna what the fuck are you doing?!" Elsa swore. She couldn't believe what Anna was doing, threatening her life like this. It was so... unlike her.

Hans continued to find the whole situation very amusing and to his advantage. "Oh please. You and I both know you won't kill her. After all, who would kill their true love?"

Anna growled, pulling Elsa close to her. She and her companions stepped back a little, watching the guards slowly pursue them. It was a tense situation, a stalemate that Anna knew would be broken any second now.

Holding her rifle in her hands, Kristina then eyed a few barrels of gunpowder that had been wheeled into the courtyard. She then smiled. A big bang from them would provide the perfect distraction for the three of them to escape.

Taking aim, Kristina then pulled the trigger on her rifle. Her shot went straight through the air, piercing the barrels. Within seconds, the barrel had sparked the powder and with an almighty boom, a massive explosion erupted in the courtyard.

Elsa gasped in horror, but Anna then dropped the knife from her neck and grabbed her hand. "Come on Elsa!" She insisted.

The blonde was hesitant, but had no choice as Anna pulled her along and out of the courtyard, with Kristina and Kristoff in hot pursuit. Looking over her shoulder, Elsa watched as the entire place was brought into utter chaos, Such carnage.

Running onto the ramparts with Anna, Elsa then pulled her hand away. She then scowled and slapped Anna across the face. "Anna Penrose, what the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to kill me?!"

"Owwww!" Anna exclaimed. "No, of course, I wasn't gonna kill you, Elsa! I was trying to intimidate Hans for crying out loud!"

"You held a knife to my neck!" Elsa argued.

"Ladies, can you fight over this later?" Kristoff insisted. "I think we've got company!"

"No!" Elsa denied. "Anna, I love you, but you crossed a few lines back there, lines that I was not comfortable with! I could have been killed!"

"But you weren't!" Anna shouted. "I wasn't gonna leave you to die at the hands of that sicko! Elsa... I love you more than anything else." She then pulled her dear fiance close, kissing her passionately and deeply. She needed to remind Elsa how she truly felt.

Blushing softly, the queen kissed back, before letting Anna pull away. She sighed and looked her lover dead in the eye. "Okay... but never pull a stunt like that again."

"Deal," Anna agreed, looking her true love dead in the eyes.

Clearing her throat, Kristina found herself having to interrupt the rather touching scene before her. "Um, girls... I think we better get moving."

Quickly pulling away from Elsa, Anna nodded. "Oh... right." She gave Elsa a soft gaze, still reminding Elsa that no matter what, she would always love her. She then looked at Kristina and Kristoff. "Can you two hold them off while Elsa and I try to get out of here?"

"If you mean pull the ol' Scooby Doo trick and split up, can do, feisty pants," Kristina responded. She then patted Elsa and Anna on the shoulders. "You two get going. We'll see each other soon."

Nodding, Anna took Elsa's hand and the two ran away from Kristoff and Kristina, the two lovers hoping to make their escape. They ran and ran all across the castle, but with every turn they took, they found enemies in their midst.

But Anna wouldn't abandon Elsa. She would never put her in danger again, but as their options of escape dwindled, Anna was starting to grow concerned. Eventually, the two of them made it to the upper wall of the castle, Anna taking one last look behind them.

There were guards heading towards them, sabres in hand. They were outnumbered and Anna knew any attempt to save Elsa was hopeless now. With a heavy heart, she made a difficult choice.

"Elsa?" She asked the blonde at her side. "Can you promise me one thing?"

Staring at her beloved with confusion, Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Are we not going to escape?"

Anna sighed. "Elsa... Just don't forget me." She then gave Elsa one last kiss. " I love you so much."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed, before she then realised the immense sacrifice Anna was about to make. "No... Anna, don't do it!"

"I'm so sorry," Anna spoke. She then stepped back and took a few steps back. With immense speed, she ran towards the side of the wall and leapt off the edge, plummeting towards the water below.

Hitting the water hard, Anna tried to pull herself up, but she felt so weak. She started to struggle, but as the water filled her lungs, she clutched her neck. Was this it? Was death going to take her?

Anna didn't know or care, but as darkness came to her eyelids, she felt her whole form go limp. Finally, she felt herself drift under the waves in an unconscious slumber.

Only watching the entire scene from afar, Elsa clutched her own chest. Anna... Was gone. Her heart was broken.

"Oh... Anna... No..."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Well folks, it's the beginning of the end of this fic. And it all kicks off with this, an absolute monster of a chapter. I'll be releasing all the final chapters this week and it will be all wrapped up by Saturday! Hope you've enjoyed the ride :3

See you tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 205 - The End Of Time Interlude

_Chapter 20.5 - The End Of Time Interlude_

The first thing Anna could feel when she woke up was air, fresh air, rushing into her lungs. Oxygen flowed through her lungs and blood, life restored to her broken body. She then lurched up and coughed and sputtered, having returned to the land of the living.

Groaning Anna rubbed her head. She looked down, seeing her clothes were still wet from jumping head-first into a moat. Not one of her brighter ideas admittedly. Patting her chest, Anna felt more water flow from her mouth. How long had she been under the waves?

Taking a look around, Anna could see she was by a small freshwater stream, lying on the bank of it. How she had gotten here, she didn't know, but she was thankful to be safe. She then remembered leaving Elsa... again. She sighed.

What a fool she had been. She should have just pulled Elsa into the water with her... but then Hans would have had more reason to chase her, to pursue then, and Elsa would have gotten killed. No, Anna would go back for Elsa, someway and somehow.

As she sat up and looked around, she heard a voice calling to her from a nearby set of bushes. "Oh, you're finally awake."

Turning to her side, Anna saw the familiar form of a woman with raven black hair in a pixie cut and wearing a brown tunic walk towards her, a sword holstered on her back.

Getting up, Anna rushed to the woman, hugging her tightly. "Cass!" She exclaimed. "Oh gosh, am I glad to see you!"

Hugging back, Cass sighed. "I missed you too, Anna... I thought you had been killed in the invasion." She then pulled back. "But... it seems fate has been a good sport and kept you among the living for a bit longer."

"I guess so," Anna admitted. "How... How did I get here? The last thing I remember is jumping into the moat around Elsa's castle... and everything going dark."

"You must have been caught in the current," Cass explained. "I guess it must have carried you upstream. I was walking through the woods about a couple hours ago when I found you floating in the water over there. Trust me, you looked like crap... and still do by the way."

Anna then laughed. "Is that how you compliment your wife, Cassandra?" She teased, but then sighed. "Sorry... I guess I'm.."

"Hey, I'm used to that sort of humour," Cass remarked. "I'm a tough gal. Come on, we better get you somewhere safe before anyone finds us."

Nodding, Anna then started to follow Cass as they headed through the woods. Walking again was still a little iffy for Anna, as she stumbled on the rocks that were on the bank of the stream, but as she stepped onto the much firmer ground, she quickly got the hang of walking again.

If there was anything Anna could grasp from her current situation, she picked a pretty beautiful place to get washed up. These woods were so peaceful and serene, unlike the war-torn state that Arendelle was currently due to the occupation of Hans and his forces.

Wondering how long it had been since she made her escape, Anna skipped up to Cass. "So... how long have I been gone?"

"At least a day," Cass explained. "Hans already declared you dead a few hours ago. No one believes you survived your little stunt at the castle."

This broke Anna's heart a little. Poor Elsa... oh god she had hurt her so, so much. She really did deserve that slap from back at the castle.

Trying to keep up with Cass, Anna continued to follow her. "Have you... have you and Rapunzel seen anyone try to get to your place?"

"Not really," Cass stated. "Since Raps and I live pretty far up in the mountains, no one's really bothered to look for us here. Which is good, because that's where the survivors are going... the ones who've escaped anyway."

"Escaped?" Anna wondered.

Cass smirked. "Turns out your little breakout really was inspirational for the people of Arendelle. Some lucky souls have managed to get out of the city and we've brought most of them to our manor, but there's still a lot of them in the city."

"Still prisoners..." Anna remarked. "Arendelle is fucked... I'm never gonna get back home."

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it," Cass chirped. "I know things are dire right now, but all that matters is that you're still kicking. And no matter what, you're gonna get back to Elsa, even if we have to fight through all of Hans's cronies."

Anna laughed. "I don't think I can fight that many guys, Cass."

"You better, otherwise I'm not making you and Elsa the godparents of my baby," she then remarked. "Okay, look lively, Anna. Welcome to Casa de Corona."

Looking up, Anna saw the structure of the mansion where she and Rapunzel lived, only it was much different than its usual peaceful appearance. Most of the front gardens had now been taken up by tents of those survivors from Arendelle who had been driven from their homes.

Some were soldiers, some were shopkeepers, some were even whole families. It was a rather depressing sight, seeing all these lives torn apart by the ambitions of one selfish man. But these people were trying their best to move on, and Anna should do the same.

Stepping forward, Cass called to two of the people in the garden, who were helping aid the refugees. "Hey, Bjorgmans! Look who I found in the woods!"

The two figures turned around, revealing to Anna that they were Kristoff and Kristina. As she saw her best friend for the first time in days, Kristina ran out and hugged Anna tightly, spinning her around in her arms. "Anna!"

"Woah!" Anna exclaimed with a giggle. "Hey, big sis. Yeah, I missed you too."

Kristina pulled Anna close to her and sighed, holding her best friend. "God, I was so fucking worried... you have no idea how many times we thought you were really dead."

Laughing in the face of danger, Anna gave her a warm smile. "Well, you can't rid of me that easily. You should know that better than anyone." She pulled away and grinned. "So... how did you escape?"

"That is a rather long and very... very ugly story," Kristina remarked.

Kristoff smirked. "It wasn't that ugly. I mean, you did impale one guy... maybe two or three. You know kiddo, I think I lost count."

Anna giggled. "I see the family bonding is going well."

"Oh, these two have been bonding non-stop," Cass chuckled. "I haven't seen this much unmanly blondeness since Rapunzel tried to train with me back when we lived in Corona. But I digress. I think you guys deserve some food. You've all been through a lot."

Feeling her stomach, Anna couldn't agree more. It felt like it had been ages since she had eaten and she would pretty much eat anything at this point. She then nodded. "I agree... especially since I kinda just woke up from a near-death experience."

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Trust you to escape in the most dramatic way possible. You always were a drama queen feisty pants."

Anna laughed as she followed the others into the manor house, hoping to finally get a chance to take a break from this ordeal.

xXx

Just a few minutes later, Anna and her friends were sat in Rapunzel's sitting room, Anna now wearing some ice harvester clothes that Kristoff had given her to replace her very wet clothing.

Relaxing on the sofa she was sitting on, Anna sighed. She was supposed to be feeling at peace over all this, over how she was finally getting a break from the chaos that had been the last few days.

But all that was on her mind was the suffering and pain that Elsa and the rest of Arendelle were under now that Hans was in control. She had to go back there, but she couldn't save anyone in her current state.

Breaking her silence, Rapunzel then entered the room, carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies in her hands. As Rapunzel arrived, Anna noticed that the blonde's belly had grown in size, showing that her pregnancy was progressing well.

"Grubs up!" Rapunzel chirped as everyone took the cookies and began eating. As everyone filled their stomachs with the freshly baked treats, Anna smiled and looked up at Rapunzel.

"You look well, Rapunzel," Anna told her. "How's the baby doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine," Rapunzel giggled, patting her tummy. "Well, we think he's a he anyway. I think he's sleeping right now, since he's always tossing and turning inside me."

Anna cooed and smiled. "You're gonna be a great mom, Punzie."

Cass kissed Rapunzel's cheek. "Raps, as much as I'd love to keep talking about our baby, we need to focus right now. Arendelle has fallen to Hans, and we need to take it back."

"Cassandra has a point," Kristoff added. "We need to come up with a plan to free the capital city from Hans's control and drive him and his forces back to the southern isles."

"Well, we're clearly gonna need an army to take care of that," Anna remarked. "Arendelle does have an army right? Elsa often spoke about her kingdom's military prowess."

"We've got one hell of a big one," Kristoff replied. "But when the invasion happened, most of the top commanders were executed during the attack. Most of the military is now in the other cities, miles from Arendelle. It could take days to get a message out and no one here is of any rank to command them. Can't have an army without a general."

Anna sighed. She had to take on this responsibility, if she was going to save Arendelle and the woman she loved. "Then I'll take charge. I'm Elsa's fiancee, and her wife by default. So I have an authority that should exceed any general."

"With all due respect, feisty pants," Kristina added. "You can barely plan a date, let alone an entire war strategy to free your girlfriend's kingdom."

"I can manage it, Kristi," Anna insisted. "You and Cass better start training. If I'm taking command of the Arendelle military, I'm gonna need some top notch fighters at my side, and you two are pretty damn good in a fight if I must say so."

Cass smirked. "Always wondered when I'd get a chance to use my sword again."

"I'll try and get in touch with some friends of mine," put in Kristoff. "You're gonna need all the help you can get, Anna."

"Thanks, Kristoff," Anna accepted, as the ice harvester then left the room. She knew that the responsibility she was taking on was massive, but at the end of the day, this was Elsa she was going to fight for and with warriors like Kristina and Cass at her side, she would win.

Helping her wife up, Cass held her hand. "Then let's get you to bed so you can lie down and let our little one wriggle as he pleases," she giggled, before escorting the blonde woman out of the room.

Now alone, Kristina looked at Anna, giving her a rather frank expression. "You sure you can handle this Anna? I'm not questioning you, but are you really sure you need to be the one to take charge here?"

"Sis, I'm partly to blame for Hans coming here," Anna told her. "If I hadn't met Elsa, all this crap wouldn't have happened. This is my mistake that I have to fix... and I'm sorry you ended up getting dragged into it too. I guess... this isn't how you imagined visiting Arendelle huh?"

"Nope, but to be honest, I think this is more fun," she said, patting Anna's shoulder. "Come on, princess. I'm pretty sure you need some rest after your long day."

Anna yawned, realising how late it was starting to get already. "Yeah... I should turn in. It's been one hell of a day."

"It certainly has," Kristina agreed, before walking out of the room and leaving the new general in peace to rest for the hard times ahead, times that would either bring peace back to Arendelle, or plunge it into an even darker state.

Whatever would happen, Anna would fight for Elsa, until her dying breath.

xXx

 **Author's note:** I figured ya'll would need this little mini-chapter after what happened to Anna. Don't worry, she'll be saving Elsa from that bastard Hans. I promise you that. They will be reunited. After that... well excuse the pun, but only time will tell ;)

See you soon!


	22. Chapter 21 - The End Of Time Part 2

_Chapter 21 - The End Of Time Part 2_

 _One Month Later_

Prince Hans sat in the study of the Arendelle castle, a room that once belonged to Queen Elsa. He had been consolidating his power since he had occupied the capital just over a month ago. Arendelle had been a rather comfortable land in his eyes.

Sure, there had been a few odd revolts, but his massive army soon quashed any rebellion. No one from outside the city dared attack either, since Hans held Queen Elsa as his hostage. There wasn't a thing anyone could do to disrupt his rule and for that, Hans was thankful.

He was going to make Arendelle the centre of his new empire, an empire that would hopefully span the entire globe and all of time if he could figure out where and how Anna's time portal worked. Oh, such riches the future could bring him.

Just then, Hans heard a knock on his door, which soon opened to reveal Elsa and two of Hans's guards. Elsa was now wearing her coronation gown, cape and gloves, an attire she hadn't worn for quite some time. There was a frown on her face, as well as sadness mixed in with her expression.

She had been grieving for over a month now, after the loss of her dearest love, Anna. She was broken inside, her heart torn in half. Hans knew that Elsa had nothing to live for now. Her kingdom was gone, her true love was dead, the only thing she had now was her very life.

And with Anna gone, Hans knew there was one less obstacle in his way from fully taking the throne from Elsa and making himself the rightful king of Arendelle.

"You asked to see me?" Elsa inquired, in a rather monotonous tone.

Nodding, Hans smiled. "I did yes. Please take a seat."

As Elsa sat down, Hans smirked at the queen. "Feeling comfortable? I bet you're glad to be out of that gaudy dress of yours and into something more traditional. After all, a queen has to look her part for the good of her people."

"The only good my people will be feeling, Hans, is when your head is on a pike," Elsa scowled. "You're a heartless monster."

The prince only laughed. "Now, now, is that any way to be talking to your future husband," Hans chuckled, putting his fingers on Elsa's chin. "Besides, you have no leeway over me now. Anna is dead, and so is your dream. You have nothing to strive for... admit it, Elsa, you lost."

Elsa merely continued to frown. She wouldn't give Hans an answer to that. Anna may have been dead by his hand, but she would fight on in her memory. And she certainly wouldn't agree to be Hans's wife. No one in the world would want to marry a bastard like him.

Sighing, the Prince looked down upon Elsa. "And even now, at the end of it all, you try to resist me. Well, don't bother. Your true love is dead, Queen Elsa... and it's all because of you."

A single tear fell down Elsa's cheek. The words hurt, but she would stay strong as long as she could against Hans. She had lost Anna, but she wouldn't let her death be in vain.

Leaning down, Hans chuckled. "Did she even love you in return, I wonder?" he then theorised. "I mean, she practically held you at knife-point and then she flat out abandoned you. If I were her, I'd have dragged you into that moat as well."

"Shut. Up." Elsa growled. "I will not let you tarnish the memory of my dear Anna."

But the prince was not finished with his torture of Elsa. "I remember reading an entry in your diary, fascinating read by the way, of how you and her first met. It seems she scared the life from you."

"She didn't mean to," Elsa argued. "Why do you care about Anna so much anyway? She's already dead. Your guards never found her."

"Because only you and her knew of the portal to travel to her time," Hans stated. "And since your ex-fiancé is currently deceased, the knowledge of that portal remains with you and only you." He then grabbed Elsa by the chin. "Where is it?!"

Elsa spat in Hans's eye. "You read my journal. You figure it out. I'm not telling you a single goddamn thing."

Hans then sighed. "Then I have no further use for you." He walked to a nearby window as the guards returned to the room. "Take her away. I want you to make sure she's ready for her wedding tomorrow morning."

"Yes, my lord," the soldiers responded, before helping Elsa to her feet and escorting her out of the room.

Walking back to her room, Elsa felt her whole body quiver with disgust. This whole scenario was like one giant nightmare, only it was real. She sighed as she turned the knob to her bedroom door, entering the room and pulling off her cape, gloves and tiara.

Throwing herself onto the bed, Elsa groaned. She missed Anna. she missed her so very much. God, she wished she was here, holding her, caressing her, caring for her. The warm touch of her kiss still remained on Elsa's lips, the blonde not wanting to forget the sensation she felt when Anna kissed her.

It was one of the few things Elsa still had to remember her by. Most of her belongings had been confiscated by Hans and his forces. The rest was just memories now, memories of happier times that upon reflection, made Elsa miss Anna so much more.

Just then, Elsa's butler Kai walked into the room, carrying a cup of tea in his hand. "Your majesty?"

"Y-Yes?" Elsa inquired, sitting up, her face weary.

Kai placed the cup at Elsa's bedside, giving her a warm smile. "I thought you might be thirsty. I know how you do like your earl grey."

Feeling relieved, Elsa took a sip of the brown, warm drink, sighing softly. "Thank you, Kai... have you heard any news?"

Shaking his head, the old butler sadly had no news to bring. "I'm sorry my queen. With the occupation, it's been impossible to get any news from outside the city. Even if help is coming our way, we'll never know about it."

Elsa nodded, before sitting up. "At least we will still have each other old friend," she admitted. "I just wish that..."

"I know," Kai spoke. "You miss Anna."

Looking down at her hands, Elsa felt a sense of clouded judgement. Anna had been reckless the other night, kidnapping her like that. Even though they had made up afterwards, the entire encounter rested heavily on Elsa's conscience.

"Kai," Elsa then said. "Do you... do you think that Anna truly loved me?"

"What?!" Kai exclaimed. "What makes you say that? Of course, she loved you. I saw it in her eyes every moment that the two of you were together."

"But she kidnapped me, and threatened to kill me!" Elsa argued. "The Anna I know would never do such a crazy, stupid thing."

Chuckling, the old butler stared at Elsa. "It seems that's how Anna showed her love. Remember when she defended you against those wolves? and how she sneaked your cousin to her time? She may have shown it in a strange way, but she did love you, Elsa."

In a way, he was right. People did crazy things when they were in love. Hell, Elsa herself had done some crazy things for Anna as well. It seemed natural now for both of them to go out of their way for the other. Sighing, Elsa felt a little better.

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa responded. "I truly hope this nightmare ends soon... tomorrow, Hans is going to marry me."

"Then... let us hope that the powers that be deliver us from this tragedy," Kai agreed, before leaving Elsa in peace.

Lying back on her bed, Elsa hoped so as well. This whole ordeal was becoming unbearable. In a way, Elsa wished Anna was out there, fighting for her. And in a way, Elsa couldn't have been farther from the truth. Tomorrow would certainly be a day to remember.

xXx

Meanwhile, in the forests and hills outside of Arendelle, Anna Penrose and Kristoff Bjorgman were riding back towards the manor of Rapunzel and Cassandra, with a new battalion of troops for their growing army.

The troops were comprised of soldiers from a barracks on the other side of the mountains, as well as a few of Kristoff's ice harvester friends who had agreed to join the fight to liberate their homeland.

Leading the cavalry, Anna was riding upon a gorgeous brown mare, the history nerd now actually taking part in history itself. Her attire was different now. Rapunzel had sewn together a uniform for her.

It was a beautiful green, gold and white battle dress, one that made Anna look very much like the general she now was. The redhead had done her hair up in a bun, wishing to look dignified as she led these brave men and women.

She was tired beyond belief. For the past month, she had been training and gathering allies with Kristoff, without even the hope of rest in sight. Her bones were aching but Anna told herself that she wouldn't rest.

None of them could properly rest until Arendelle was a free kingdom once more, free from the tyranny of Hans.

As their convoy trotted along the mountain paths, Kristoff rode beside Anna, giving her a concerned look. "You sure you don't wanna rest, Anna? We've been going at this all day. I don't think these people would mind their general stopping for a break."

"I'll be fine," Anna assured her friend. "Besides, we're nearly home now." She sighed. "I can't believe we've been going at this for a month now."

"Relax, Anna," Kristoff assured her. "Once that bastard is either dead or captured, things will be back to normal before you know it."

"I hope so," Anna agreed, continuing to hold onto the reigns of her horse.

Eventually, the sight of Cass and Rapunzel's manor was seen over the horizon, signalling journey's end. The weary travellers headed towards the manor, with the soldiers joining several other groups of fighters in preparation for what lied ahead.

Resting their horses up in the stables, Anna and Kristoff made their way towards the manor house. Anna's legs ached with unbearable pain, but she knew it would all be worth it. As they walked into the courtyarded, currently filled with refugees from Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff saw Cassandra and Kristina training with swords, practising duelling with each other.

Kristina was holding on as best as she could, but from the body movements and a confident smirk on her face, it seemed Cassandra was besting her with ease.

"Come on, Kristina, you can do this!" Cassandra argued as she clashed her blades with Kristina's once again, pressing her sword to her. "You can't be fighting Hans if you do it like that."

Kristina sighed, taking a few deep breaths before striking back again.. "You sound a lot like my mom, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm actually gonna be a mom soon, so I'll gladly take that as a compliment, " Cass remarked. "Come on! Put some effort into this! Try and break my centre line! Intimidate me, break my concentration, just go on the offensive!"

Charging forward, Kristina then swiped at Cass's wrist, stunning the raven-haired woman long enough for Kristina to quickly pull her sword from her hand and deliver a kick to her gut.

Knocked back, Cass smirked. "Atta girl! I knew you had that spark in you!"

As Kristina gave Cass her sword back, Anna approached them, smiling with pride at how well her best friend was doing. "Not bad, big sis," she complimented her. "You'll probably make it as a knight."

"No thanks to Cass here," Kristina remarked. "Seriously, how the heck did you learn to fight like this?!"

"Long story," Cass told her. She then looked at Kristoff. "So, how's the recruitment drive going? We get any new soldiers for this little party we're gonna throw for Hans?"

"Quite well," Kristoff responded. "We managed to round up a few squads from the northern barracks and some old buddies of mine, but I still don't know if we have enough people to do this. Hans still outnumbers us."

Sighing, Cass reached for her pocket and took out a small note from it. "Well, we don't exactly have much more time. One of our guys in Arendelle got us this."

Anna took the note and folded it out, her eyes widening. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Prince Hans Westergard and Queen Elsa of Arendelle, tomorrow at noon?!" She read aloud. "What, he's marrying her tomorrow?!"

"Looks that way," Kristina told her. "If we have any chance of taking Arendelle back, tomorrow is our best bet."

"But we still don't have enough soldiers," Kristoff insisted. "And half of them are only reserves! We're gonna get our asses kicked."

Scowling, Anna crushed the note in her hands. "Then we're gonna have to go and crash that wedding. We've waited long enough. As general of this army, I hereby order that we attack the city tomorrow at dawn." She then stared at her friends. "Anyone have any objections?"

When no response came, Anna smiled with determination. "Good. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow morning, we're going to save the woman I love."

Cass smirked. "Well... I guess that settles things... Come on Kristina. Let's get you some armour for tomorrow. I might have some old Arendellian armour somewhere," she said, taking Kristina's hand and the two heading back to the house.

Before he left, Kristoff then looked at Anna. "Anna... can I just say how proud I am of you for taking command on this army? If you wanted, maybe you could stay here and become the grand general once Elsa is saved."

"No thanks," Anna admitted. "I always used to think being a soldier was cool and all but after a month of this stuff, I don't think it's for me." She smiled. "Thanks for being there for Elsa, Kristoff. I'm... grateful you saved us back in the mountains."

The blonde man smiled. "Hey, as I said when we first met, I was only being a good Samaritan." He then started to march off towards the soldiers. "Get some rest for me. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"I will," Anna vowed, before heading towards the house herself. Tomorrow would be the day when the fate of Arendelle would be decided, and Anna hoped that she would soon see her beloved Elsa again. She wouldn't let her be Hans's prisoner any longer.

Tomorrow, Anna would be Elsa's knight in shining armour.

xXx

Much later that night, Anna found herself unable to sleep. Her determination was fading, and immense uncertainty was growing in its place. What if she was killed before she could get to Elsa? What if Hans killed Elsa after marrying her?

She crawled out of bed and walked out onto the manor's balcony, in the hopes that the fresh air might help to clear her head.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Anna looked out from the railing, dressed in only her nightgown, looking at the city of Arendelle. Somewhere amongst all of that was her beloved Elsa, who likely assumed she was dead, as well as her only way back home.

Just like a bad episode of the twilight zone, she was trapped in the past and there wasn't much chance she would return to her future.

The redhead sighed. "What am I doing?" she murmured to herself. "I'm not a general. I'm just a girl."

"Anna?" a voice called from behind her. "Is that you?"

Anna turned to see Rapunzel walking towards her, barefoot and wearing a lilac-coloured nightgown. "Oh, hey Punzie."

"What are you doing out here?" The pregnant blonde inquired, walking up to her. "Shouldn't you be resting for the battle tomorrow?"

"I... I couldn't sleep," Anna informed her. "I kept having nightmares and just... kept worrying about Elsa so much. I'm worried how she's been coping these past few weeks, how she's probably started to hate me for abandoning her that night. I don't blame her though."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Rapunzel smiled. "Anna... Elsa could never hate you. I know that for sure. She's loved you from the moment she met you and nothing will ever change that."

"When she met me, I gave her a panic attack," Anna jested. "So yeah, she clearly loves me sooooo much!" She groaned. "I'm sorry... I'm just tired of everything."

Moving to Anna's side, Rapunzel showed her sympathy. Taking Anna's hand, she looked the redhead in the eyes, smiling softly at her. "You aren't the only one who's been tired lately of everything and nothing."

Anna chuckled. "Punzie, I don't think throwing up in the morning is even close enough to how shit I'm feeling right now. Trust me, you and Cass have got it easy... I haven't. You've got a baby to deal with, and I've got a queen to save, a douche prince to kick the ass of..."

Rapunzel sighed. "I'm only trying to help, Anna. You've been through a lot lately. But we're all here for you. You have many friends here, Anna. Take strength from us. All I ask is that you do your best to free Arendelle from that lunatic." She then placed her hand on her baby bump. "So my child may have a home."

"I'll..." Anna spoke. "I'll try my best. But... I'm still not sure if I can do all this. I've been burying this worry in myself all this time and tonight... well I guess it's gone into overdrive."

"You remind me of Elsa," Rapunzel said. "Before she met you, obviously. Oh, my cousin would worry so much even about even the littlest of things... but you know what, she did so many great things regardless of how much she worried... and she would want you to succeed right now, Anna."

"I know, I know," Anna responded. She sighed, realising she was moping over nothing. She couldn't do a thing to stop tomorrow from coming, so she would just have to face the music. Turning around, Anna smiled softly, looking at Rapunzel. "Thanks, Punzie."

The blonde smiled. "No problem." Suddenly, Rapunzel felt a small kick in her belly. It seemed the little one inside of her wanted to give Anna good luck as well. She giggled. "Oh my, it seems my little one has woken up."

"Guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep," Anna joked. "May I... feel?"

The blonde nodded. "If it helps you, go right ahead." She then lifted up her nightgown, exposing her bare, pregnant belly. Anna then reached out with her hand, placing it upon the bump. There was nothing to feel at first, yet a few moments later, she could feel something small moving inside of Rapunzel.

She smiled. "He's so small."

"They always are," Rapunzel said. "But when you win tomorrow, he'll be able to grow up big and strong without any worries." She then held Anna's hand and led her away from the balcony. "Come on, let's get you some hot cocoa. That will help you to sleep for sure."

"Much obliged, princess," Anna replied, following her friend back into the house. Maybe after some cocoa, she would sleep more soundly, and hopefully, would be ready for what would come in the morning, as she led her troops to victory.

xXx

The next morning, Elsa was in her bedroom, preparing for her wedding to Hans, a wedding she wished she could just call off without a hitch. But while she was Queen, Hans was the one in control of Arendelle and Elsa was nothing more than a puppet.

And probably soon to be dead, depending on how long Hans would likely keep her alive for. She could only hope for divine intervention, but even praying to god seemed to do little good to ease her spirits. She wanted out of this horrible nightmare.

In a move of defiance, Elsa had refused to wear the wedding dress Hans had provided her. Instead, she would merely wear her coronation gown, as a protest against Hans and his rule. It would do little good, but at least Elsa would be more comfortable.

Kai placed Elsa's tiara atop her head, smiling kindly. "Keep your chin up, Your Majesty," he said in a comforting voice. "Everything will be over soon."

Elsa sighed sadly. "I wish that were true, Kai. I wish this interminable nightmare would just end."

She knew the old butler was trying to brighten her spirits, but Elsa only felt sadness in her heart. She had always promised her late father that she would marry out of love, not out of duty.

Anna should have been the one waiting at the altar, not Hans, a man who despised her instead of loved. But in a way, this was all another form of torture for Elsa. A reminder by the divines of how unlucky she was.

She didn't blame them though. In a way, Elsa knew exactly what she was being punished for. Loving Anna. She had fallen for the wrong girl and now her whole kingdom had paid the price.

The elderly butler patted her shoulder. "I'll always be at your side, Your Majesty. You can count on that."

"You always have been Kai," Elsa said. "I thank you for your many years of service. If this is my last day in this world, I hope you manage to continue living a long and happy life."

"It would not be the same without serving you, my queen," Kai responded. "But... I promise to take care of myself, for you."

"Good," Elsa replied.

Kai then smiled. "Would it help if I sang you that song you always loved? The one about the little snowman?" He chuckled. "You always did love that one."

The queen shook her head. "Thank you, Kai, but...that song just doesn't feel right, given the state of things."

"Not even to try and lift your spirits in your darkest hour?" Kai offered. "I'm only suggesting it to try and put a smile on your face."

Elsa knew that Kai meant well. Perhaps singing that little song she loved so much would ease her spirits, and take her back to much happier times. With a smile, Elsa looked at Kai. "Alright, I suppose it wouldn't do me any harm... but I will sing it."

"As you wish my queen," Kai responded.

Holding her hands to her chest, Elsa began to sing. "I'm a little snowperson short and fat. Here are my buttons, here is my hat. When the sun comes out, I cannot play. I just slowly melt away..." The Queen giggled only a little. She really did love that song.

Her butler beamed at her smile. "I knew it would brighten you up a little."

Feeling a little more relaxed, Elsa agreed she did feel a little better. In a way, she saw a lot of herself in a snowman. If she was every broken down, she could easily rebuild herself and even though she herself was immune to the cold, thinking of Anna, her sun, would always melt her.

She sighed and hugged Kai. She tried her best to hold back the tears. Thankfully they never came, but Elsa still felt like crying. She missed Anna. She loved her so very, very much. If only she could be coming to her recur right there and then.

But the moment was cut short by a knock on her door. "Queen Elsa, they're waiting for you in the chapel."

Being brought back into reality, Elsa sighed. "I'll be on my way."

She looked at Kai, tears filling her eyes and a lump forming in her throat. "Goodbye, Kai," she said, her voice shaking.

Kai shook his head. "No my lady, this time. you are not going alone." He then wrapped his arm around hers, giving her a smile. "Allow me this one final request, my queen."

Elsa nodded, shedding a few tears. "You may, old friend."

The two of them then walked out of the room arm in arm, to the chapel where Elsa's destiny would be decided. Would fate step in and save her from this nightmare? Or would she be forced to become the bride of Hans, doomed to die at his hand?

Only time would tell.

xXx

In the mountains above the city of Arendelle, Anna Penrose and her small army gathered on horseback, all of them looking over at the city before them. The battle would be long, but Anna, being the proud general that she was, would surely lead her forces to victory.

She, along with her two commanders, Cassandra and Kristina, were wearing gold and silver battle armour, displaying their pride in full force. As they looked down upon the city, Anna scowled.

"So... This is it then," Kristina remarked. "We just jump in there and finish this thing once and for all."

"Fast and simple," Anna added. "I don't want Hans getting any ideas about getting away." She then pointed to the city and then to the entrance from the mountains. "We'll crash through their barrier there and then we can all split up and take various parts of the city."

"And what about Elsa?" Cass wondered. "Do you have any thoughts as to where she might be?"

"The chapel," Anna replied. "Hans will probably force her to marry him so he can become king."

"Can he even do that?" Kristina wondered. "I don't know if anyone has pointed this out but there's a severe logic problem with that evil plan of his."

"Even if he can't, he'll do it anyway," Cass responded. "Which means we need to get to the chapel. Once our main force has breached the main barricade, I suggest us three fight our way to the chapel. We can take him on."

"Solid plan, Commander," Anna said with a smirk. "I'll have to put you in for a promotion once this is over."

Tugging on the reins of her steed, Anna then turned around to face the troops that were gathered to fight for them. Most of them didn't exactly look like frontline, fighting troops, but they would all lay down their lives for Arendelle.

Anna would do the same. The armour, the sword at her hilt, they showed what a warrior she had become over the last month. She was going to save Elsa and Arendelle and with these loyal men and women under her command, she was going to do just that.

Clearing her throat, Anna knew it was time to address her troops. To that end, she decided to look to one of her childhood heroes for inspiration.

"Soldiers of Arendelle," Anna began. "This is our darkest hour, but fear not. We will be that which lights the shadows away. Hans must be stopped, no matter the cost. I know you all are not the finest soldiers, but you are soldiers and we will save this kingdom. Let us be the ones who stand and Hans and his army, being the ones to fall!"

The troops roused a large cheer, all of them eager to fight for their queen and country.

Cass merely stared in disbelief. "Wow... Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Optimus Prime," Anna remarked, before turning her steed to face the hill. She then smirked. "Okay, everyone! Let's do this for Arendelle!" Holding her blade high, Anna signalled for the troops to charge.

Within moments, the entire army charged forward, all of them racing down the mountainside towards the city, with weapons at the ready. Those on horseback, like Anna and her commanders, led the charge, with the rest bringing up the rear.

Soon, the enemy barricade came into view, with several soldiers taking shorts at the force of troops rushing towards them. Soldiers dropped to the floor dead in moments, but Anna and her friends continued on. They would push through this all of them.

Finally reaching the barricade, the cavalry charged through the main line of defence, with a massive force of enemy troops heading towards them. The two sides clash, with the gun and sword meeting the other over and over again.

Anna leapt from her horse onto a group of soldiers, quickly cutting them apart with her blade, while Kristina and Cass dealt equally as deadly force onto their adversaries. The battle was going well, but then the cannons were brought in.

Fireballs rained from the sky onto Anna's attack force, taking out many of her troops, but Anna pressed on. Her forces overpowered the cannons and soon they were all making their way towards the city. Just like Anna had planned, the attack force split up into three sections, with a fourth smaller section accompanying Anna and her commanders through the centre of the city.

Cutting through whatever enemies came their way, Anna was determined, her blood surging through her veins. She may have been born a history nerd, but now she was a proud general and the battle would soon be won with her as the victor.

Cass grunted as she cleaved her blade through one of the soldiers, as she and Kristina made their way with Anna through the city. "This is the stuff!" she remarked. "God, I haven't felt this good in years! Feels so relaxing to tear a man's guts out."

"Remind me to never ask what you do for fun," Kristina remarked, kicking another soldier in the jaw. "Yo, feisty pants how far is it to the chapel?"

"Not too far now!" Anna insisted. "Especially since there seems to be a lot less guards in the way! We must have really ruffled Hans's feathers!"

"Let's hope we can crash the wedding before Hans marries Elsa," Cass remarked. "I seriously do not want to be related to that guy in any way."

Suddenly, the group heard the sound of wedding bells tolling in the distance, signalling that the ceremony had just begun. With a scowl, Anna charged forward, cutting through another two guards. _I'm coming for you, Elsa_ , She thought with determination.

Barging their way across the bridge to the castle, which was thankfully quite quiet since most of Hans's forces were occupied elsewhere, Anna and Kristina climbed over the castle gates to the courtyard. They fought their way through a dozen more guards before heading into the castle.

"Which way is the chapel?!" Kristina exclaimed. "You have been through this place before, right Anna?"

Anna closed her eyes, recalling back to when Elsa gave her a guided tour of the place all those months ago. She knew the layout of the castle almost intimately by now. After reminding herself of the destination, she pointed forward. "This way!"

The group pressed on, making their way through dozens of Hans's guards, defeating or killing most of them. Anna felt at ease with taking on the soldiers. Now she wouldn't be sneaking around them. Now, she was fighting to protect Arendelle and Elsa.

She gripped her blade tight, clashing it with the blades of others and dodging any bullets that came her way. Finally, they all arrived outside the chapel, with its ornate golden doors before them. It was now or never. It was time to crash the wedding.

"Ready?" Cass wondered. "I mean did I have to ask?"

"Oh," Anna remarked, smirking. "I was born ready." And with all her strength, she charged forward, ready to save the woman she loved.

xXx

Queen Elsa clutched the arm of her dear butler Kai tightly, as the massive doors to her castle's chapel opened up before her. No music played, but Elsa knew this was indeed her wedding, a wedding she had not agreed to in the first place.

As she was walked down the aisle, purple coronation cape taking the place of a veil, she sighed. Fate had not delivered her from this fate and now she was going to be the unfortunate wife of the dreaded prince Hans. As she looked forward, she saw him smarmily grinning from the altar.

Trying to calm herself, Elsa kept holding onto Kai for comfort. She knew that once she let go, her whole world would pretty much crumble in mere moments. But then, her world practically didn't exist anymore. Once they had reached the altar, Elsa was forced to let go.

She then stepped forward, bowing in respect to Hans, who then took her gloved hands. He didn't seem phased that she wasn't wearing her wedding dress, but it didn't matter to him much. This whole thing was merely a formality.

Please let this be over, Elsa's thoughts prayed, hoping the divines would deliver her from this nightmare.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Queen Elsa and Prince Hans in the bonds of holy matrimony. Do you Prince Hans, take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poor?"

The cunning prince smirked. "I do... with all my heart and soul."

Such words disgusted Elsa, since Hans lacked neither of those. To her, Hans was a heartless devil. She wanted to pull away and escape, but knew that would be pointless. She belonged to Hans now. No rescue was coming for her.

"And do you Queen Elsa of Arendelle take Prince Hans to be your lawfully wedded husband? to have and to hold, for richer for poor?"

Trying to delay her wording, Elsa looked at Kai, mouthing the words "I'm sorry," before she forced herself to give the vow, the vow that would take away her freedom, her kingdom, her power, her authority, everything that made Elsa the woman she was.

The words were on the tip of her tongue. all she needed to do was say them. It wasn't that hard. She just needed to say "I do..."

Suddenly, the whole ceremony was interrupted when the doors to the chapel burst open unexpectedly, and three women dressed in gold and silver armour entered, one that was very familiar to Elsa and Hans indeed. With a scowl on her face, Anna arrived.

Her eyes widening in utter surprise, Elsa pulled away from Hans. "Anna...?! I-Is that you?!"

Angered by the disruption, Hans glared at Anna. "Who dares disrupt my wedding ceremony?!" he roared at Anna loudly.

"Wedding ceremony, Hans?" Cass remarked, flanking Anna. "This is bad comedy."

Anna then strode forward, taking Elsa by the hand. She smiled at Elsa with a smirk. "Hey, Elsa... I see you went back to that old dress of yours."

Hans fumed as Anna touched Elsa. "Let her go, you bitch! That woman belongs to me!"

"Correction, Hans," Anna growled. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, who happens to be my fiance, and I'm pretty sure that means she's kinda taken." She then pulled Elsa close to her chest.

Elsa blushed softly, but smiled. She sighed, relieved that her beloved was indeed alive. Her knight in shining armour had literally come to her rescue.

Gritting his teeth, Hans drew his sword, holding it out at Anna and the others. "How did you survive?! We saw you jump from the highest wall in this castle. You couldn't have survived."

"Yeah, thank me for saving her ass," Cass remarked. "Now throw down the sword, ugly. You're beaten. About a hundred of our guys are already kicking the crap out of your soldiers."

"Face it, Hans," Anna smirked. "You made a gamble and you lost."

"No... No..." Hans growled. "You have lost!" He then reached into his pocket and tossed down a small bag. When the bag landed on the floor, it burst open into a small cloud of gas. Suddenly, Anna and the others started to cough as Hans fled into the chapel.

Spluttering, Cass wafted the gas away with her sword. "He's getting away!" She shouted. "We can't just let him escape!"

"I'll go after him," Anna insisted. "You two get Elsa out of here."

"Anna, please forget him," Elsa then said, taking Anna's hand. "Please, we're together again. Let him go, his army is gone."

"But he'll keep coming back for you, Elsa" Anna then said. "I have to put an end to that monster, for the good of your kingdom."

The blonde Queen sighed, before nodding. Her beloved was right. If Hans escaped, he would just find another army and use that to conquer Arendelle all over again. He needed to be stopped here and now. With all her love, she kissed Anna's lips.

"Promise me," Elsa requested "Promise me you'll come back to me this time. I've already lost you once. I won't lose you again."

"You won't lose me," Anna remarked. "Now you get going. With any luck, my forces should be driving Hans's lot out of the city, but you better get somewhere safe."

Elsa nodded. "Okay... good luck Anna."

Kristina and Cass then went to Elsa's side, escorting her and Kai out of the chapel, while Anna made her way into the rear chamber of the chapel. She then began her hunt for Hans, her sword held tight. The chapel clearly had many rooms, giving Hans a lot of places to hide, but Anna knew he wouldn't hide for long.

Rising up many stairwells, Anna could sense Hans's presence nearby. The prince was clearly not trying to run. He wanted to finish her off before he escaped.

"Hans!" Anna shouted. "Come out you coward!" She then arrived in the bell tower, where the church bells rested and a small balcony jutted out overlooking the castle.

Stepping through the room, Anna could only hear the sound of her footsteps creaking on the wooden floor and the cries and shouts from the battle still raging outside. She tried to hear where Hans was, but sadly, she hadn't been born with superhuman hearing.

Just then, Hans leapt out from the shadows, sword in hand. Anna quickly blocked his attack, locking blades with the prince. She growled, pushing Hans back and kicking him in the gut. Glaring, she held up her blade. "End this Hans! It's over!"

"No... No!" Hans shouted. "I will become the ruler of this kingdom! Queens like Elsa and women like you are weak. This whole world has become weak and soft. So complacent. So... revolting. If I am to rule a kingdom, I would rather it be a land of greatness, not of mediocre filth."

"Wow, you're a real 4chan user, huh?" Anna remarked. "But it's over! You have lost this battle, Hans. Your occupation is over, so just give up and maybe we'll only lock you up instead of cutting your head off."

"You did ask me to end this," he said, a wicked grin on his face. "So end this I shall. Perhaps by mounting your pretty little head over the fireplace!"

He then leapt forward, clashing blades with Anna again. Anna tried pushing back, going on the offensive and striking blow after blow against Hans, trying to break the prince's defences. She did her best to constantly change position and keep Hans on his toes.

Twirling around Anna struck Hans from behind, but the Prince was prepared for such a manoeuvre. He clashed blades with Anna once more, the redhead pushing him back towards the balcony overlooking the courtyard. The battle had become very tense.

As their duel continued, Anna tried to reach for an opening, but Hans was too crafty and nimble. However, as Hans was blade-locking Anna once more, the blonde then got a move in. She kicked him in the side, knocking him down onto his back.

Holding her sword to his neck, Anna scowled. "Yield, Prince."

Hans then chuckled. "Oh, my dear Anna... you've fallen right into my trap." Suddenly, Hans reached for his pocket again, chucking out another lump of dust from a small pouch. The dust was sent into Anna's face and the young knight started to cough.

Her lungs were burning as she gasped for air, trying to fight Hans back, but eventually, she succumbed to the effects of the gas and her eyelids slowly closed. She then collapsed to the floor, dropping her blade beside herself.

Standing up, Hans smirked. "There, that should keep you out of my hair for a while." He then picked Anna up over his shoulder and smiled. "But rest assured, my dear Miss Penrose, you are still of great use to me." He then made his way away from the bell tower, as the battle raged on behind him.

While the city of Arendelle had been taken that day, Hans himself was not done yet. He still had one final trump card to play and Anna was the key to that final plan.

xXx

 **Author's Note:** And so, here comes the ending of SJAT! This is been many, many months in the making (actually not, since I finished writing the fic sort of before I started publishing xD). I put quite a fair bit of transformers references in this chapter, so if you picked up on them, let me know! It would warm my heart to know how many of my readers are as nerdy as me :3

Anyway, see you next chapter!


	23. Chapter 22 - The End Of Time Part 3

_Chapter 22 - The End Of Time Part 3_

"Anna!" Elsa called out as she rode through the streets of her newly liberated capital on her white horse, Freya, hunting for the woman of her dreams. Her heart was filled with worry again as she continued to search through the alleyways and high streets of the city.

When the battle against Hans's forces had come to a close, and the prince's remaining soldiers had all surrendered, Anna had been nowhere to be found, as had Hans himself. Elsa had been in tears when she found out, but right now, she only had rage in her heart.

Hans had taken her kingdom first and now he had taken her true love. Now, the prince had gone too far and when Elsa found him, she was going to make him pay for all he had done to Arendelle and for whatever he was doing to Anna.

Riding through the streets with her was Cass, the raven-haired woman trying to be the one to keep Elsa's emotions in check. She wasn't having much luck though, as Elsa seemed very cold and distant at the moment. She didn't blame her. If Rapunzel had been taken, Cass would be just as angry.

After turning the next bend, Elsa called out Anna's name again. "Anna!" She screamed, but no reply came. She sighed before tugging on the reigns and stopping her steed. It was becoming hopeless. Clearly, Anna was no longer in the city.

Cass rode to Elsa's side, giving her a concerned look. "Elsa... we should head back. They'll probably need you back at the castle."

"No, Kristoff can handle things there," Elsa refused. "I need to find my fiancee, before it's too late."

"But you're the Queen," Cass insisted. "Anna may be important to you, but your kingdom has to come first. It's what she would have done in your place, Elsa. Let it go for now. We can head out another time."

Sighing, Elsa reluctantly agreed with her friend. It was probably best for them to head back and settle things back at the castle. Restoring the city was a high priority for them both. It was a case of the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few.

"Fine," Elsa said. "But once everything is settled, we're resuming the search. I want every nook and cranny of this city searched before I find Anna."

"You're the boss," Cass remarked, before she and Elsa started to make their way back to the castle, the queen taking the lead upon her white steed.

As they headed back towards the castle, Elsa stared at the remains of her once proud city. The scars of battle were clearly shown, with smashed windows, homes partly destroyed, walls crumbling down. It was a mess, but the people of Arendelle were a hardy lot. They would rebuild.

But as for Elsa's spirit, well she had taken a severe toll over the past month. Days of verbal abuse from Hans hurt her at the core. Now that she was free to do as she pleased, she only wanted to get Anna back and tear Hans limb from limb.

She was broken inside, but the friends of hers that still remained, like Kristina, Cass and Kristoff, all tried to liven her spirits. Even Rapunzel had offered a few cookies since the liberation of Arendelle to try and put a smile on her face.

While she accepted their love and gifts, the only love she wanted now was Anna's again, and she would have that love, once she found where Hans had taken her.

Finally, the view of Elsa's castle came into view, with the fjord of Arendelle in the background. There were still some ships of Hans's fleet in the harbour and a few captured soldiers still lined the streets. It was clear that there was still so much more to do.

Entering the gates of the once great castle, Elsa and Cass dismounted their horses. Walking towards the front door, they saw Kristina making her way towards them. She too had been feeling beaten up about Anna, but she was trying to keep a positive outlook. Much better than Elsa's.

"Hey girls," she greeted them. "Any luck looking for Anna?"

"No luck so far," Cass responded. "Hans is definitely not hiding in the city, which means he's taken her to the forests and mountains."

Kristina sighed. "That will take forever to search. Who knows what he's doing to Anna?" She then cleared her throat. "Sorry... I just."

"It's okay," Elsa spoke, stroking Kristina's cheek. "We'll get her back, Kristina. I promise you. Anna will come back to us safe and sound and this can all be over at last."

Nodding, Kristina then started to lead Cass and Elsa into the castle, heading for Elsa's throne room. As they walked through the halls, Elsa could see the stains of blood from the fighting that had gone on in here during the siege.

So many bodies, so many lost lives, on both sides, and to think it had all started because she argued with some prince. Sure, he was a selfish bastard, but it was still shocking to Elsa how one little argument could spark so much bloodshed.

Arriving in the throne room, Elsa took her place on her throne and sighed. She had actually missed being Queen for once. "Okay, Kristina, what's our status?"

"Well, we've driven away most of Hans's forces," Kristina then explained. "The remaining soldiers are being held in custody and are being prepared to be sent to a prison colony in the south seas. As for the ones that managed to escape, they're heading to Westleton now."

"Hans had allies there," Elsa mused. "He spoke of being allies with the duke from that kingdom. Apparently, he killed him before he invaded Arendelle, but we can deal with them another time. What about supplies and the rebuilding of the city."

Cass then stepped up. "Kristoff has taken some of our troops to the city of Sonikenn to gather supplies for the city, but that journey might take time. Sonikenn is three days away. The people are gonna run out of food by then."

"There might be some food stocks in the ships we captured from Hans's fleet," Elsa said. "Send a group over there to see what they can find. If its edible, start passing it out to the civilians."

"Already on it," Kristina agreed, before making her way out of the room.

"I should probably see how Rapunzel is doing," Cass then said. "Word to the wise Elsa, don't have kids with Anna. Trust me, they're a nightmare even before they pop out to say hi."

Elsa chuckled. "Alright... I suppose I'll get some rest before we resume the search for Anna."

"You deserve it, Elsa," Cass stated. "And don't worry. Like you told Kristina, we're gonna get Anna back. And that Prince is gonna get one hell of an ass-kicking."

"Thank you, Cass," Elsa responded. "You truly are a good friend to me." She then left the room in peace, making her way down the corridors of the castle to her bedroom. Part of her wanted to escape to Anna's time, to relax in a world that wasn't pressuring her.

But it wouldn't feel right. It was Anna's home that portal led to, not hers. Sure she and Anna were going to be married, but Elsa knew it wasn't right. No, she would stay in her own time, in her own home. She would not desecrate Anna's home.

Throwing herself onto the bed, Elsa sighed. She felt utterly exhausted, having not slept much in the time since Anna had gone missing. She desperately wanted to close her eyes and let sleep take her, but she wouldn't rest. Not when Anna was still out there.

As she lay on her bed, the door to Elsa's room opened, with Kai, her loyal butler walking into the room.

"You sleeping, your majesty?" He wondered, curiously. "It's a little early for bed, don't you think?"

"I'm not sleeping," Elsa excused, turning over. "I'm just... resting my eyes that's all... It's been a long day." She groaned. "I can't believe we let Hans get away."

Kai sat beside Elsa's bed, sighing. "It's alright, Elsa. I'm sure Anna will turn up somewhere. She fought so hard to save you, so it is inevitable you will see each other again." He then cleared his throat as Elsa sat up. "Do you plan on searching for her again?"

"Yes, we'll likely have to go into the mountains to look for her," Elsa explained. "Hans has probably found some cave to hid in, so it will take time."

"Will you be alright?" Kai wondered. "The last time you went into those mountains, you were attacked by a pack of wolves and I had to come and rescue you after you were trapped in an avalanche."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, Kai, I will be okay." She then stood up. "Because I'm going to be prepared." Facing Kai, she sternly gazed at him. "Kai, I want you to bring me that old box that Papa left to me. I'm sure you know the one I mean."

"It will be done, my queen," Kai accepted, before leaving the room.

It was nearly two hours later that Kai returned with the box in question. After placing it on the bed, Elsa dismissed her butler and moved to the old chest. She had wondered if she would ever have to use what was inside the box, but now seemed like a good moment as any.

Her hands on the lid, she pulled open the old chest, gazing upon its contents. Inside the chest was a beautiful silver sword, made of a rare metal found in Corona. The sword had been a gift from her uncle to her father and now it had been passed to her.

The sword belonged to the ruler of Arendelle, and it was time for Elsa to pick up that sword. It's name... Snowfall.

xXx

Anna groggily awoke in a strange chamber, her head spinning from the effects of the dust that Hans had used on her. Her sight was cloudy, but as the view of the place came into view, Anna saw that she was in some sort of cave, chained to a wall by irons.

The chamber itself was massive, with several tunnels leading from it, deeper into the rocky walls surrounding Anna. Where was this cave and why had she been brought here? The answers to those questions came moments later, when Anna heard footsteps approaching her.

From out of one of the tunnels, Hans walked into the chamber, smiling as he saw his newly awakened prisoner. "Ah, you're awake," he greeted her. "I was starting to wonder when the effects would wear off."

Scowling, Anna glared at Hans. "Hans. I should have known you weren't that easy to take down. Where are we?! Why have you brought me here?!"

Hans chuckled. "This place is an old mine in Arendelle's north mountains. It used to be quite the establishment in its heyday, but the constant rockslides made mining rather hazardous, so Arendelle decided to switch to ice as it's main export." He smiled. "And as for why you are here, well I thought the chains would have made that obvious. You're my prisoner."

Trying to pull herself away from the chains, Anna struggled. But sadly, the chains were on much tighter than the ones that had been used to hold her during her first capture by Hans back at the castle over a month ago. Clearly, Hans was not going to let her escape.

"You should have killed me back there," Anna told Hans. "It would have made things a lot easier for you."

"Yes, but where would the fun be in that?" Hans remarked. "I find the act of merely killing my enemies to be a little anticlimactic. Why kill them with a bullet or a wound to the chest when you can make them suffer before they die."

Still trying to free herself, Anna sighed. It was pointless. All she could do now was by her friends more time to hopefully find her before Hans did anything to her. From the malice in his eyes, Anna knew Hans would be considering more than just words to torture her.

She growled, staring at Hans in the eyes. "You know, Elsa is probably going to find us here, right?" she jested. "I mean, you probably left a slime trail a mile long, all the way back to Arendelle, because Hans, you're nothing but a skinny Jabba the Hutt."

Hans laughed. "I have no idea what that even means."

"Shame, you and the big green slug would get on so well," Anna remarked. "But Elsa will find you and she will kick your ass, or free me first, then we both kick your ass."

Smirking, the prince cupped Anna's chin. "Oh, I intended for her to find us here, my dear Miss Penrose. I want her to see you suffer for the victory you cost me. You should have stayed dead in that moat, Anna. It would have saved you so much trouble."

"And let Elsa continue to worry about me, fat chance, fat head," Anna spat. "You should just kill me now and then make your escape."

"Oh you're too good to be left alive, my dear," Hans chuckled. "Besides, once I have dealt with you and your precious queen, I will be requiring some information, information that only you can give me."

Anna laughed. Did Hans take her for a fool? She wasn't going to tell the stupid prince anything. There was nothing she knew that would be of any use to Hans in this current situation. He was desperate and she knew it all too well.

"And what might that be?" She wondered. "Because if you're wondering what happens to you in the future, I don't really know myself. Wikipedia didn't have an entry on you."

"Oh, I don't want to know what becomes of me in the future, Miss Penrose," The prince stated. "I want to know how to go to the future myself. Tell me, how do I create a portal to your time so I may conquer your era?"

This only made Anna laugh even harder. She didn't realise that Hans was that dense. Clearly, his ego took up too much space in his massive swollen head. She smirked, knowing exactly what to say.

"Alright, what if I told you I was actually an alien with two hearts who flew around in a magic box," she quipped.

Hans growled, slapping Anna across the face. "Don't toy with me girl!" He rasped. "Tell me your secret?!"

"Okay, I have a magic carriage called a Delorean that was built by a guy with crazy hair and runs off lightning," Anna then said, not even flinching from Hans's slap.

Angry at Anna's reluctance to divulge her secrets, Hans slapped Anna as hard as he could. "You will tell me your secret or I'll make you suffer your worst nightmares."

"So... You're going to dress up as a clown?" Anna inquired. "Because seriously, clowns are the fucking worst."

Putting his hand above Anna's head, Hans pressed his face up against Anna's, seething through his teeth. "Okay, it seems you are going to be very difficult. I sincerely hope you make this easier on yourself. You wouldn't want it to get nasty, would you?"

"You haven't seen nasty, prune face," Anna argued.

At this, the wicked prince smirked. "Do you really think that your pathetic attempts at insults will affect me? I grew up with twelve older brothers; I've got remarkably thick skin."

"You do?" Anna inquired. "Huh. And here I thought this whole megalomania thing was because you were compensating."

"Oh, I'm not compensating for anything, Miss Penrose," Hans sneered. "And once your little rebellion has been put down...your precious queen will learn that first-hand."

xXx

While Hans was taunting Anna, Queen Elsa was making her way through the mountains on horseback, with Cass and Kristina close behind her. She had put on the suit of armour which she had commissioned for just such an occasion: white-painted steel with pale blue accents, a sky blue cape, and a sword in a midnight blue scabbard hanging from a belt around her waist.

Trotting along the snowy path, Elsa kept looking forward determined to find her beloved Anna somewhere amongst all this ice, rock and snow. It was bad enough that Anna had been lost in this wilderness once, let alone twice. They had checked ever cave they could see, but still no sign of Anna or her sideburned captor.

"Are you sure they're up in these mountains?" Kristina wondered. "No offence, but all I see is snow, snow, oh and more snow."

"There's nowhere else Hans could have gone," Cass insisted. "If he had tried to board a ship, we would have known about it."

"Maybe he boarded a ship in disguise?" Kristina theorised. "I mean, bad guys do that all the time where I come from."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You watch too many of those cartoon things that Anna likes," she told her. As they turned the next bend, she held up her hand, having found something that was worth their attention. The group stopped and Elsa dismounted her horse.

Kneeling down, she held her fingers in the snow, dragging them through a long groove in the white powder. It looked like footprints.

Cass saw the prints as well, nodding. "Looks we have a trail to follow, Elsa," she told her.

"Can you track them?" Elsa wondered.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, these are Hans's tracks alright." She then pointed up a smaller path to their right. "He must have dragged her that way."

Elsa frowned. "I know that path. It leads to an old mine shaft, been closed for years." She reached for Snowfall, unsheathing her blade. "Follow me, you two. It looks like we're going to be walking right into a trap."

Her companions nodded. The three of them then slowly walked up the frosty path, blades in hand. They knew Hans wouldn't have set any booby traps, since that wasn't the prince's style. However, they did know that Hans would be waiting for them at the end of the path.

Hardly a sound came from the three warriors, only the howls of the wind and the soft clinks as they moved in their armour. With their capes blowing in the wind, they were thankful they weren't in the middle of a harsh blizzard. They would see clearly their path ahead.

Eventually, Elsa and her friends soon arrived at a small wooden entrance, to a long tunnel that had been dug into the mountainside. If this wasn't Hans's hideout, then clearly Cass was a poor tracker. But Elsa had never doubted her friend before.

No, this was Hans's lair and it was time for one last showdown with the prince before the nightmare could finally end.

Stepping into the tunnel, Elsa carefully tiptoed along the narrow corridor, with Cass and Kristina following close behind. The three were in for a fight of their lives, but they knew they would win. They already outnumbered Hans three to one.

Finally, they entered a large chamber at the end of the tunnel, having finally entered the mine. As she looked around the chamber, Elsa heard a voice call to her.

"Elsa!" a familiar female voice cried out.

Turning to one side, Elsa saw Anna, chained to the wall nearby. She quickly rushed over to her beloved's side, caressing her cheek. "Anna! Oh gods, are you hurt?!" She exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Another, more sinister voice then called.

Walking into the chamber, Hans eyed the three women in armour, smirking at them. He had been looking forward to this moment. He then unbuttoned his coat and jacket, pulling it all off. He then stood in just his shirt, pulling out two swords from holsters on his legs.

Holding her blade, Elsa was soon joined by Cass and Kristina, all three of the swordswomen holding their blades in front of each other. Elsa knew that Hans wanted to fight them, the spark of battle gleaming in his green eyes.

"We'll take him together," Elsa told her friends.

"I was gonna suggest that," Cass added.

The prince then laughed, smiling at the three women in front of him. As he twirled his two blades he cackled with glee. "Isn't it a bit unfair for all three of you to fight me? After all, wouldn't the great queen Elsa prefer to finish off her opponent in a fair fight?"

"Trust me, it would only take one of us to kick your ass, slimeball," Cass growled, wanting to cleave Hans in half with her blade.

"But we'd rather make you suffer threefold for what you've done to Arendelle and to Anna," Elsa declared. "Let's get him, girls."

"Be careful guys!" Anna called to her fiancee and friends. "He's got a lot of dirty tricks up his sleeve!"

Cass then smirked. "Don't worry, Anna. Guys with dirty tricks are my speciality."

Hans then held up his blades, calling to Elsa. "Attack, Queen Elsa."

Doing as the prince requested, Elsa charged forward, gripping her blade tightly. She leapt at Hans, her blade crashing with one of his own. As Hans dealt with Elsa, Cass and Kristina joined the fight.

Lunging at Hans, Kristina and Cass smacked into one of his blades, before Hans then twirled around like a tornado, knocking all three of them back.

Grunting, Kristina charged at Hans, but the prince played a dirty move. He threw his sword into the air and quickly drew his pistol, shooting Kristina in the leg.

Screaming in pain, the buff blonde fell to the ground, clutching her leg. The wound would not kill her, but it had removed her from the fight.

Grabbing his blade back, Hans brought his attention back to Elsa, locking blades with her once again. Cass quickly grabbed ahold of Kristina's dropped weapon, before clashing with Hans's second blade.

What followed was a series of strikes, blocks and parries from all three opponents. Hans fought off Cass and Elsa both high and low, bringing all three of them to a bitter stalemate. It was a deadlock of Hans's own design.

Struggling to find an opening, Elsa tried to slash at Hans once again, determining to break his defences, but the prince was clearly a master with the blade. His moves, his speed, he was a master at this. She and Cass tried to break the tie, but it was no use.

Panting, Cass tried to concentrate. She'd faced off many strong warriors before, but Hans took the cake. He was an expert, but any warrior could be beaten, no matter how much of a challenge they put up. She then cried like a harpy before charging again.

This time, however, Cass managed to get the drop on Hans. While she didn't wound him, she did manage to knock one of his blades from his hand. Both women saw this as an opportunity to finally get an edge on the prince.

However, lacking one sword only seemed to make Hans more unpredictable. Without his second blade, Hans was much more agile, mixing in martial arts with his swordplay, sending out kicks and punches as well as the slashes of his blade.

Tiring of all this, Elsa scowled. It was time to finish this once and for all. With her blade in hand, she charged directly at Hans. In her mind, she had the perfect strategy to deal with this. With this, she would avenge Arendelle, Anna and everyone who had suffered from this man.

"Go, Elsa!" Anna cheered. "Do it for me!"

Spurned on by the love of her life, Elsa crashed her blade against Hans's, finally breaking his differences. Her blade cleaved straight down, slicing into flesh and bone. She heard Hans scream with pain as the prince tried to punch Elsa with his other hand.

But Elsa dodged the attack, knocking Hans down. She put her boot on Hans's back, holding him in place. It was time he paid for his actions. She then stared at Cass, the raven-haired swordswoman ready to perform one last move in this dance of blades.

"Cass now!" Elsa shouted. "Do it!"

Taking a running start, the wife of the Princess of Corona then charged again, blade down by her side. With one fell swoop, her blade sliced through flesh, bone and vein. With that slash, she cut the devil's head clean off, ending the life of the Prince of the Southern Isles.

The bloodied, headless corpse of Hans then dropped to the floor, beaten at the hands of the queen and her friend. With the duel over, Cassandra sighed deeply. "Thank god," she said with relief. "It's all over."

Kristina stumbled to her feet, clutching her hip. "Atta girl, Cass," she said, straining. "God, this hurts!"

Rushing to Kristina's aid, she helped the blonde to her feet. "Are you okay, Kristina?"

"I'm fine," she assured her. "The bullet didn't hit me that hard, thankfully. It did graze my shin a bit though." She then leaned on Cass's shoulder as the brunette escorted her out of the cavern, to hopefully seek medical attention.

As her friends left the scene, Elsa ran to Anna's side, cutting her free of her restraints. She beamed with pride as the redhead, now free of her pain, ran over to her and hugged her tightly, crying tears of joy. The two embraced, for the first time in forever.

Kissing her fiance passionately, Anna touched foreheads with Elsa, smiling. "You... You saved me."

"I guess this makes us even," Elsa replied, cupping Anna's cheek. "I've missed you so much. Are you... Are you alright? Did Hans do anything to you?"

Anna shook her head. "Nah, I just kept him talking till you got here. You'd be surprised how much a villain likes to monologue." She then smirked. "Oh, by the way, your kinda getting blood on me. Like, I'm pretty sure this armour of mine is gonna turn from white to red."

Her queen laughed. "Oh, Anna..." She kissed her once more for good luck. "Come on... let's get you home, some new clothes, a hot bath."

"And chocolate?"

"Yes, and Chocolate," Elsa assured her. "And maybe we can finally plan this goddamn wedding of ours. What do you say?"

Not replying, Anna answered her love with a deep passionate kiss. "I say that sounds perfect." She then took Elsa's hand and the two of them left the cavern, ready to begin a life together that they hoped would last forever and ever.

xXx

Once they had returned to the castle, things were going very smoothly that evening for Elsa and Anna. Anna was indeed given a wash and some fresh clothes, her green gown from her engagement party. Once she was all freshened up, she sat down for dinner with Elsa.

While the food wasn't as fancy as usual, Anna understood, since food was in short supply since the invasion of the kingdom by Hans and his forces. As she placed a piece of fish into her mouth and snuck in pieces of chocolate, she couldn't help noticing Elsa smiling at her.

The blonde was indeed happy to see Anna her usual self again, further reinforcing that Anna and her were back to what they used to be. But even so, the past month had certainly been stressful and there was still much to be done.

"So..." Anna spoke up. "Did I miss anything while I was Hans's prisoner?"

"Not much," Elsa replied. "But I certainly missed you." She sighed. "Anna... you have no idea the pain I was put under by Hans when I thought you were dead. I know you had to escape to try and save the kingdom but... I was still hurt by it."

"I'm... I'm sorry," Anna apologised. She too remembered how guilty she felt for her actions. "I know that I screwed up back there, what with the kidnapping and jumping into the moat and yes, I realise how fucking stupid I was, but... I've realised this past month that nothing will ever stop our love."

Elsa smiled. "I know that Anna... but still, this whole experience has changed us a great deal. You took up arms and I realised how vulnerable I was."

"Clearly you aren't because you kicked Hans's butt," Anna then chimed in to cheer her fiance up. "I mean, you and Cass cut his head off."

"But that was only because of you, Anna," Elsa insisted. "If I wasn't fighting for you... If you weren't here... God, you mean so much to me."

Getting up from her chair, Anna then took Elsa's hand. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here now, Elsa. You are not alone any more."

But the blonde had already begun to cry. She then stood up and hugged Anna tightly, crying softly into her arms. Holding her tightly, Elsa let it all out, giving into the raw emotion she had been holding in all this time. Once it was all out, she sighed.

"Better?" Anna wondered.

Not sure what to say, Elsa pulled away, but Anna's warm hand then touched her cheek. She then had her answer. Smiling, she leaned in and kissed Anna sweetly.

Anna kissed back, holding her dear queen close to her. "And now this is all over, Elsa," she promised. "We can finally get married and have our happy ever after."

"You..." Elsa blushed, but then turned away. "Is it right for us to get married? With Arendelle in tatters, I do not believe a royal wedding would be appropriate," she sighed. "If you would prefer, I could set up an intimate, private ceremony for us."

"I'd like that," Anna admitted. "But it wouldn't be the wedding we deserve, would it? No, we're gonna have that big royal wedding you promised me, but after your kingdom is back to normal."

Wiping a tear, Elsa smiled. "That might take some time... but we can rebuild."

"Yes we can," Anna said, holding Elsa's hand. "Together."

xXx

One month and a lot of hard work later, Arendelle had been restored to somewhat normalcy. While the populace had been slowly adjusting, it had been Elsa and Anna, the queen and her princess-to-be who had been leading them through the dark times.

The city had been re-built, trade had opened up again with the various other cities and provinces in Arendelle's domain and the land was prospering. In the city itself, many people had come to honour Anna as a hero, the mysterious girl from the future who had delivered their kingdom and queen from the clutches of an evil prince.

And one day later, Elsa and Anna would be married, finally joined as wife and wife. Their wedding had been the talk of the town, it being one of the few things the people of Arendelle were hoping for. Seeing their Queen happy would gladly make them happy.

But not all of the people in Arendelle were happy. The blushing bride-to-be, Anna was starting to get a bit bored of being in Arendelle constantly. She'd been in Arendelle for three months straight now, having not had a chance to even think about going back to her own time.

Today, however, as a last reprieve before the wedding, Elsa had agreed for Anna to spend an afternoon in her own time, to relax and unwind before the big day tomorrow. Of course, Anna was most happy to do this. She loved Arendelle, being a royal and all that, but she missed her normal, modern life as well.

In the corridors of the castle, Anna and Elsa were walking hand in hand to Elsa's bedroom, where the portal to Anna's time was located. The Queen was wearing her gorgeous blue sparkly dress, a gown she had not worn in ages, but wore only for Anna now.

Anna had changed into some of her own clothes, that Elsa found for her in her bedroom. The redhead was thankful she hadn't grown much since being in Arendelle.

"Will you be alright without me, Elsa?" Anna inquired as they headed to Elsa's room. "I mean, I've been at your side all this time now. I know I'll be gone for a few hours but-"

Elsa smiled. "Do not worry, my beloved snowflake," she assured her. "I will be just fine. You should only be thinking about relaxing. You've truly earned this."

"Fuck yeah I have," Anna stated. "God, all the ceremony and medals and all those handshakes can really get to me, you know?"

"You did lead the force that saved my kingdom," Elsa stated. "And tomorrow morning, you are going to be marrying me."

"How could I forget," Anna teased, before kissing the ring on Elsa's finger. "But just so we're clear, in my time, you're getting my last name. I'm tired of making up a new one every single day."

"You only need to make one, Anna," Elsa insisted with a little giggle.

"I keep forgetting," the redhead responded, before turning the knob to Elsa's bedroom. "1113 Birch Street here I come!"

Watching her love skip across the room freely, Elsa couldn't help feel her heartstrings touched. Anna really was the most adorable, most beautiful and happiest girl in the whole wide world. Most monarchs never married out of love, but Elsa was very happy to be marrying Anna.

As Anna opened the door to Elsa's shower room, revealing the portal to her time, she took in the fresh hair, sniffing modern, 21st century air for the first time in three months. "Gosh, I've missed you, my freaky old house."

Sitting on her bed, Elsa smiled at Anna. "What are you going to do when you get there?"

"To be honest, haven't decided," Anna remarked. "I bet there's a lot of TV shows I need to catch up on." She giggled. "I guess that's what happens when you're away from home for three months."

"Well. don't be too long, my beloved," Elsa reminded Anna. "We have our wedding rehearsal in a few hours. I'd hate for you to miss that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Anna insisted. "But don't worry, Queenie poo, I'll be back before you know it!" She then started to make her way to her own time, back to her normal life, a life she had forgotten for so long by now.

But then everything changed.

When Anna stepped through the gateway, she found her whole body being zapped with a strange, painful energy. She cried out in pain as she felt herself trying to push past an invisible barrier. It was like she was walking through some sort of jelly that was electrocuting her at the same time.

Her eyes widening, Elsa watched in horror as Anna tried to force herself through the door to her own time. The energy coursed over Anna's skin, strange bolts of lightning zapping and burning the redheads tender, pink flesh with sheer force.

Anna screamed in agony as she finally forced herself through the door, falling flat onto her face on the upper floor of her own home. Panting softly and with steam simmering from her skin, she turned around, gasping for air.

"Okay... what the fucking hell was that?!" She exclaimed. "The portal has never done that before!"

"Don't do that again!" Elsa insisted, rushing up to the door. As the two of them watched, the door started to crackle and radiate with strange, eerie white light and a faint, inhuman moan emanating from its frame. Something was very, very wrong here.

Gazing in horror, Anna could only watch as the portal started to flash and the shape on the other side contorted, Elsa's visage morphing like Anna was staring into the mirror at a haunted house. Everything was shifting, changing in moments.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Elsa! What's happening?!"

"Come back to me!" Elsa cried. "I... I think something is wrong with the portal. Anna... I think it's going to close... Oh god..."

Anna's eyes widened. If Elsa's words were indeed the truth, the portal was indeed going to close... and she and Elsa would be separated forever.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so here is the final-ish chapter of SJAT! No, I'm not leaving this fic on a cliffhanger like that. I did mention ages ago that this story would have multiple endings, so I'm doing my final comments now, so you can all read the two endings without me prattling on at the end ^^;

Okay, so I'd first like to say thanks to everyone who read and commented on this story. First, I'd like to thank my friends Matty and Halla, for helping with writing along the story. You two are amazing and I can't thank you enough. Second, all the people on the ElsannaShenanigans and Elsanna Tumblr discord servers. I know things went the way they were between us, but I know that I couldn't have gotten this level of success without you guys. Thanks so much. That goes to the people of the Elsanna Reddit too. Lastly, I wanna thank my beautiful loving girlfriend, Nona aka Arendorable. It was through your love for me that kept me going when writing this story and I once again thank you for the beautiful cover art you made.

Alright, that's enough mushy stuff... I guess I should leave you all with your well-deserved endings :P

See you next time!


	24. Epilogue 1 - The Elsa Ending

_Epilogue 1 - The Elsa Ending_

Anna could only watch in horror as Elsa's visage continued to be distorted in the portal before her, the woman of her dreams trapped on the other side. She could never have predicted this would happen to something she took for granted.

Her heart was on the verge of breaking at the thought of her parting with Elsa. She had loved the blonde for such a long time, she couldn't bear to be apart from her, to have her ripped from her life, especially like this, especially on the eve of the happiest day of their lives.

She wanted to reach out to the portal, to try and find a way back through, but she didn't wish to make things worse. But then again, how could things get worse than the threat of being apart from the woman you truly loved forever.

It was in this moment, that Elsa had an epiphany. She finally realised what the portal was built upon, how it worked. It was something she had suspected for some time, but was never certain of it until this very moment. She gazed upon Anna and sighed.

"Anna," Elsa said softly. "I finally figured it out. This portal... It's built on us, Anna. We're connected, as soulmates, joined across the barrier of time."

"How is that possible?" Anna wondered. "I mean, aren't soulmates supposed to have some vague idea of who the other is before they meet?"

"I don't know," Elsa said. "All that I do know is this. For the past 7 months, as our relationship has grown, this gateway between our two times has become more and more stable. First, it sent you to a completely different room when we first met, then it stopped in my room after we became friends. After we became a couple, our times of day were the same. It all makes sense."

Anna sighed. "Then explain how... this is happening," she then asked, gesturing to the massive gateway around them.

Elsa then looked down, knowing exactly what to tell Anna. "It was when I thought you had died, Anna. It broke my heart completely and since I believed you were dead for the longest time."

"The portal completely broke down," Anna finished. "Oh god... then it's all my fault then. If I hadn't been so stupid, so reckless..."

"Anna, forget about that," Elsa insisted. "What matters now is dealing with this portal. If it closes we... we might never see each other again. We need to say this last goodbye, before it closes forever!"

"No fucking way in hell!" Anna swore. "I am not leaving you, Elsa! I won't let our love end in some bullshit sad ending!"

"Anna, no, wait... you have a life in your time," Elsa said. "Please... just close the door. Forget about me."

"Fuck no," Anna swore. "We're not ending like this. I won't let all that we've done end in some bullshit angsty crap!" The redhead then slammed her hand on the floor. She was crying tears of pure sadness now, regret at all her actions during Hans's takeover.

Elsa slumped beside a wall, thinking of a solution to this. She knew for a fact that Anna wasn't going to leave her and she knew that she couldn't leave Anna either. They loved each other too much to part like this. There had to be some way they could be together again.

But the more Elsa thought about it, the more she didn't like the options, until she finally came up with one idea, one small final idea that could save all this. She knew it would be a heavy thing for Anna to deal with, but this was a choice she would have to make.

Looking at her true love, Elsa sighed, speaking again in a slightly teary voice. "Anna... I know what must be done. I know you aren't going to like it but... it's the best we've got."

With a heavy heart, Elsa informed Anna of her plan. "Anna... In order for us both to be happy, one of us must sacrifice their lives in order to be with the other. I don't know how stable that portal is... but it should be alright for one of us to pass through."

Her eyes widening, Anna stared at Elsa, utterly gobsmacked. "Elsa... you can't leave. Think about your kingdom. There's still rebuilding to be done in Arendelle. They need you."

"They can continue without me," Elsa assured Anna. "Monarchy is growing outdated these days anyway. But the point I am trying to make is this. I do not mind whatever happens, whether you come to me or I come to you. All I care about is making you happy and giving you my love. I want you to choose Anna. It's hard, I know, but this choice you must make."

"B-But... what if I make the wrong one?" Anna wondered. "Kristina is still in your time! If I choose you... she'll be stuck in the past."

"That's what you must understand, Anna," Elsa said. "Please... make a choice, that's all I ask. I trust you, Anna. I love you more than anything."

"Okay..." Anna sighed, making her decision. "Then Elsa... I chose you. I want to be with you and be your queen. I knew I'd never be doing much with my life anyway..." she sighed. "My parents, my friends. I know that I'm leaving them, but it's for a better cause... Elsa... I'm coming to you."

Elsa nodded. "As you wish Anna. Know that by doing this, you're going to forsake all the parts of your normal life that you hold dear. You can't go back on this."

"I know," Anna responded. "But I want you and I still want to see my best friend. I have to do this, Elsa." She nodded. "Just give me a few minutes to leave a note."

"For who?" Elsa inquired.

Anna smiled. "For my friends and family. If anyone comes looking for me... they'll need to know where I am, what I'm doing and such."

"A noble gesture, my love," Elsa stated. "But be quick. I don't know how long the portal can remain open."

About thirty seconds later, after leaving her note, Anna stepped back through the portal. There was a grimace of pain on her face as she passed through, but she was soon back beside Elsa. She had made it with no time to spare, as just after her feet touched the floor of Elsa's room, the portal closed behind her.

Turning around, Anna was met with a very different room. No longer the upper floor of her house, what was now behind the room was a small bath and a showerhead. Just like it had been before Anna had met her beloved queen all those months ago.

"It's... It's gone," Anna said simply. "Gone for good."

Elsa put a hand on her shoulder. "You made the right choice, Anna." She looked down. "I'll... I'll let you go and see Kristina and tell her the news."

"Yeah," Anna agreed, an empty note in her voice. "I think she needs to know."

xXx

"So let me get this straight," Kristina asked again for the fourth time. "We're trapped in the past because of you faking your own death?"

A reluctant nod came from Anna, confirming what Kristina was asking. She knew it was probably hard for the blonde to hear, but it needed to be said. If Anna hadn't jumped into the moat, all of this, her leaving her home, would never have happened.

Kristina sighed, before putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's alright, Anna. I'm not mad at you. You needed to be with Elsa. You made the right choice."

"But I screwed up our lives, Kristi," Anna insisted. "I can't become a historian or an author and you can't continue your hockey career. It's over for us, big sis."

Anna was suddenly pulled into a warm loving embrace by the older blonde, comforting her. She was sad at the loss of her future, but she knew that Anna needed love right now, the love of a best friend who was almost like a sister to her.

"It's not a big deal," she reassured her friend. "Sure, my hockey career is done, but being here in the past has plenty of opportunities. Hell, maybe I could be a knight or something."

The redhead smiled. "Yeah... you were pretty good with a sword after all."

"And you've got the biggest opportunity of them all, Anna," her friend then reminded her. "Tomorrow, you and that queen of yours are getting married and you'll be at her side for pretty much everything. That's a big responsibility for you both."

Smiling, Anna knew her friend was right. There was no point dwelling on the past so to speak, rather it was better to look to the future.

"You're right, Kristina," Anna replied. "In fact, let's make a pinkie promise. I'll be the best queen for Elsa if you can be the best knight to protect us both. Deal?"

Kristina then put her pinkie on Anna's pinkie, shaking it softly. "You got yourself a deal, Princess."

xXx

Finally, Elsa and Anna's royal wedding day had arrived, with guests from all over the world in attendance for the holiest of ceremonies. It had been a day long in the making for both Elsa and Anna.

Elsa was standing at the altar in a beautiful slender, blue dress similar to her sparkly one, albeit a bit more formal. It had a long cape with a furry collar and gloves that went up her arms. She was wearing her hair in a dignified bun with her crown upon her head, showing her reclaimed royal pride.

Cass was standing at Elsa's side, wearing a simple formal dress of her own. As Elsa was looking down the aisle, she nudged her arm. "So... you nervous?"

"A little," Elsa admitted. "There are so many people. I don't remember my own coronation having this many guests. I guess Anna really has made a big impact here."

That was an understatement. Her kingdom practically adored Anna just as much as Elsa did. She was their hero, their goddess, their saving grace. For her to be married to the queen herself was indeed a great honour, one that Elsa had to live up to.

Smirking, Cass gave Elsa a knowing look. "Well, she did save everyone. Plus, everyone loves the pair of you. So don't you be leaving her at this altar you hear? Or I'll drag you back."

Elsa laughed. "I don't think it will come to that, Cassandra." The two were suddenly called to attention as the great organ piped into life.

The doors to the chapel then opened and Anna then walked down the aisle. She was wearing the most gorgeous dress ever imaginable. It was wide and white, with a wide skirt and poofy shoulders. There were fingerless gauntlets on her arms and she held a beautiful bouquet in her hands. On her head was a tiara and a long, flowing veil covering her face.

Rapunzel was escorting Anna as her bridesmaid, as was Kristina, both women holding up the train of her very long wedding dress. They both looked beautiful, with Kristina nearly crying as her beautiful best friend walked down the aisle.

Anna then arrived at the altar and took Elsa's hands, handing her bouquet to Kristina. As they took their place at the altar, the strawberry blonde beamed. Finally, her wedding to Elsa had come at last.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to witness the marriage of our fair Queen Elsa and her dearest love, Miss Anna Penrose. Marriage is a state conceived by God. Do you Queen Elsa take Anna Penrose to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

Blushing softly, Elsa nodded. She then took out a ring given to her by Cassandra and slid it upon Anna's gloved finger. "I do and with this ring, I thee wed, Anna Penrose."

"And do you, Anna Penrose take Queen Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

Grinning under her veil, Anna nodded, giving Elsa a ring of her own. "I do! And... Um... with this ring, I make her my wife? Is that how you say it?"

Her bride nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Then by the power vested in me by the holy church of Arendelle, I hereby declare you wife and wife. Queen Elsa, you may now kiss the bride.

Elsa blushed happily as she was finally Anna's wife. She walked up to Anna and tenderly lifted the silky veil from her face. As she saw Anna's beaming face from beneath it, she closed her eyes. She leaned closer and gave Anna a deep, passionate, newlywed kiss.

Finally, she and Anna were joined as one, with now power in the universe to tear them asunder.

xXx

Several months after their wedding, another wondrous event happened to Anna and Elsa. It had been exactly nine months since Rapunzel had gotten pregnant thanks to Cass and her baby was due any day now.

And that day soon arrived. Anna and Elsa, now Queens of Arendelle, were summoned to Rapunzel's manor. As they walked up the path, Anna was carrying a large bag of items which confused Elsa somewhat.

"Anna, why are you bringing those toys?" Her wife asked her. "Surely a newborn baby can't play with things like that at this early stage."

"I know but it's kind of a tradition from my time," Anna insisted. She had been doing her best to add a bit of modern spunk to daily life in Arendelle, something that Elsa didn't mind of course.

They soon walked to the front door, with Anna knocking upon it. There was a silence for a few seconds before the door soon opened. Behind the door was Cassandra, whose eyes seemed to be... Wet with tears?

Immediately, Elsa feared the worst. "Oh no... Cass, is Rapunzel okay?"

Cass merely smiled. "I'm a mother, girls... Rapunzel just had the most beautiful little boy." She cried. "Oh just come and see."

Following Cassandra into the house, Anna and Elsa were led to the master bedroom. Once inside, they saw that indeed, Rapunzel had finally given birth. In her arms, wrapped up in a little white blanket was a tiny baby boy. He had a little tuft of blonde hair the same shade as Rapunzel's on his head and he was sleeping soundly.

Grinning brightly, Anna quickly rushed to Rapunzel's side. "Oh my gosh... Punzie, he's beautiful."

"Congratulations, Rapunzel," Elsa spoke. She then stroked the tiny one's head, smiling. "I.. I never thought he would be so small."

"He almost didn't make it," Rapunzel said. "He was born early, but Cass managed to help him breathe. He's doing fine now." She smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome Rapunzel," Anna replied. "So... Can I hold him?"

"Anna," Elsa spoke in a sort of stern voice.

"What, he's so cuuuute!" Anna excused.

After both Elsa and Anna had each taken turns holding Rapunzel and Cassandra's newborn son, whom they learned was named Eugene after an old friend of the couple's, Anna and Elsa gave the two new mothers some privacy. The whole experience had changed Anna a great deal.

Once she and Elsa were alone, Anna decided to talk to Elsa, wanting to speak to her about something important. For the past few months, Anna had been wondering what best to do with her new life in Arendelle, and seeing the newborn son of Cass and Rapunzel had finally made her decide what to do.

Sitting alone in Rapunzel's living room, Anna held her wife's hand. She then smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Elsa... can I say something crazy?"

Elsa smiled. "To me, my love, anything you say is crazy."

"Yeah, but this is super crazy," Anna insisted. "Okay so... basically, I was wondering about what my purpose in life was here, now that I'm here, you know, forever and I was thinking... I know exactly what's gonna happen in the future, I know when things are gonna get invented, when everything is going to shit, I have all this knowledge of the future just sitting in my brain."

"And what are you going to suggest you do about it?" Elsa wondered.

"Simple," Anna chimed. "I'm gonna change the future."

"You want to what?!" Elsa gasped in surprise. "Anna... don't you know how badly that will affect the future?"

"I know," Anna agreed. She stood up and smiled. "But... this is my chance to make the world a better place. I spent most of my life learning about all the horrible mistakes the human race had made... this is my chance to change that."

"But... your future," Elsa said. "The one you came from... it doesn't exist any longer."

"I know, but it's not like that's gonna matter," Anna admitted. "I mean, I haven't exactly faded out of existence have I?"

Nodding, the queen agreed. "Yes... but still. You would probably change so much. How do you know you haven't already changed your future?"

"I don't," Anna remarked. "But I guess that's the fun part right?" She smiled and looked at the room where Rapunzel was. "I just want to help make sure that kid and his kids and their kids grow up in a place without war and disease and shit like that. I wanna make a difference, a good difference." She kissed Elsa's cheek again. "So Queenie... Wanna change the future with me?"

While it was a difficult choice, Elsa always found it impossible to say no to her wife. Anna simply had that effect on her.

"Yes," she said. "Let's make the world a better place."


	25. Epilogue 2 - The Anna Ending

_Epilogue 2 - The Anna Ending_

Anna could only watch in horror as Elsa's visage continued to be distorted in the portal before her, the woman of her dreams trapped on the other side. She could never have predicted this would happen to something she took for granted.

Her heart was on the verge of breaking at the thought of her parting with Elsa. She had loved the blonde for such a long time, she couldn't bear to be apart from her, to have her ripped from her life, especially like this, especially on the eve of the happiest day of their lives.

She wanted to reach out to the portal, to try and find a way back through, but she didn't wish to make things worse. But then again, how could things get worse than the threat of being apart from the woman you truly loved forever.

It was in this moment, that Elsa had an epiphany. She finally realised what the portal was built upon, how it worked. It was something she had suspected for some time, but was never certain of it until this very moment. She gazed upon Anna and sighed.

"Anna," Elsa said softly. "I finally figured it out. This portal... It's built on us, Anna. We're connected, as soulmates, joined across the barrier of time."

"How is that possible?" Anna wondered. "I mean, aren't soulmates supposed to have some vague idea of who the other is before they meet?"

"I don't know," Elsa said. "All that I do know is this. For the past 7 months, as our relationship has grown, this gateway between our two times has become more and more stable. First, it sent you to a completely different room when we first met, then it stopped in my room after we became friends. After we became a couple, our times of day were the same. It all makes sense."

Anna sighed. "Then explain how... this is happening," she then asked, gesturing to the massive gateway around them.

Elsa then looked down, knowing exactly what to tell Anna. "It was when I thought you had died, Anna. It broke my heart completely and since I believed you were dead for the longest time."

"The portal completely broke down," Anna finished. "Oh god... then it's all my fault then. If I hadn't been so stupid, so reckless..."

"Anna forget about that," Elsa insisted. "What matters now is dealing with this portal. If it closes we... we might never see each other again. We need to say this last goodbye, before it closes forever!"

"No fucking way in hell!" Anna swore. "I am not leaving you, Elsa! I won't let our love end in some bullshit sad ending!"

"Anna, no, wait... you have a life in your time," Elsa said. "Please... just close the door. Forget about me."

"Fuck no," Anna swore. "We're not ending like this. I won't let all that we've done end in some bullshit angsty crap!" The redhead then slammed her hand on the floor. She was crying tears of pure sadness now, regret at all her actions during Hans's takeover.

Elsa slumped beside a wall, thinking of a solution to this. She knew for a fact that Anna wasn't going to leave her and she knew that she couldn't leave Anna either. They loved each other too much to part like this. There had to be some way they could be together again.

But the more Elsa thought about it, the more she didn't like the options, until she finally came up with one idea, one small final idea that could save all this. She knew it would be a heavy thing for Anna to deal with, but this was a choice she would have to make.

Looking at her true love, Elsa sighed, speaking again in a slightly teary voice. "Anna... I know what must be done. I know you aren't going to like it but... it's the best we've got."

With a heavy heart, Elsa informed Anna of her plan. "Anna... In order for us both to be happy, one of us must sacrifice their lives in order to be with the other. I don't know how stable that portal is... but it should be alright for one of us to pass through."

Her eyes widening, Anna stared at Elsa, utterly gobsmacked. "Elsa... you can't leave. Think about your kingdom. There's still rebuilding to be done in Arendelle. They need you."

"They can continue without me," Elsa assured Anna. "Monarchy is growing outdated these days anyway. But the point I am trying to make is this. I do not mind whatever happens, whether you come to me or I come to you. All I care about is making you happy and giving you my love. I want you to choose Anna. It's hard, I know, but this choice you must make."

"B-But... what if I make the wrong one?" Anna wondered. "Kristina is still in your time! If I choose you... she'll be stuck in the past."

"That's what you must understand, Anna," Elsa said. "Please... make a choice, that's all I ask. I trust you, Anna. I love you more than anything."

"Okay..." Anna sighed. "Elsa... I want you to come to me. No matter what, I won't have us be apart. You deserve to be a part of my life, regardless of what happens. I don't know what history says happened to you, but I know what's going to happen." She held out her hand. "Will you come to the future and spend the rest of your life with me?"

The Queen nodded. "I will Anna. Of course, I will." She reached out with her hand, ready to join Anna, but then pulled it back a few seconds later.

Anna looked at her beloved with confusion. "W-What's wrong?"

"I... I shouldn't go just yet," Elsa insisted. "I need to inform Rapunzel that we'll be leaving. I want her and Cass to take over if I'm gone. Your friend Kristina as well."

That was true. Their friends would need to know they weren't going to see them again. Since they were all likely in the castle that day, it wouldn't be that hard to get ahold of them. And Anna really did need to say one last goodbye to Kristina.

Nodding, Anna agreed to Elsa's terms. "Alright, call them here Elsa and we'll say our last goodbyes. Together."

Soon, Elsa and Anna had gathered Cass, Rapunzel, and Kristina into the room, and quickly explained what was going to happen. They were all a little confused at first, but once Anna and Elsa had cleared out the details, they were all very understanding.

Kristina was the first to speak, looking through the distorted filter at Anna. "So... you aren't coming back from this right?"

Anna shook her head. "No... the portal will probably close once Elsa's steps through. I'm sorry, Kristina, but you have to stay."

"I don't mind staying, Feisty pants," Kristina replied. "I quite like this place, hanging out with gramps, practising my swordplay, I'll be fine here. Don't worry. You and Elsa just be good to one another... Oh! And be sure to name at least one of your kids after me. Gotta have someone to keep the family name alive."

Giggling, Anna was nearly moved to tears. "I can't promise anything, Kristina. But thank you. You've been a wonderful friend to me all these years. I... I couldn't have asked for a better bestie."

Elsa then turned to Cass and Rapunzel, smiling at the happy couple. She knew she would miss them, but she had faith that they would look after Arendelle. "So... this is goodbye, my cousin. I know this is probably not what you wanted."

"Yeah," Rapunzel admitted. "I mean... I really did want you to be here for when the baby comes but... I want you to be happy as well."

Reaching to one side, Elsa picked up her tiara from a nearby shelf. She then placed the tiara on Rapunzel's head, smiling. "Look after Arendelle well, Queen Rapunzel."

The new Queen smiled. "I will do my best, Elsa."

"And I'll make sure she keeps this kingdom out of trouble," Cass promised. "Oh, and if you run into our grandkids in the future, tell them Raps and I say hi."

"We will," Elsa vowed.

Suddenly, the portal started to flicker. It wasn't going to be long until it closed again. If Elsa was going to pass through it had to be now, otherwise, she would be still stuck in the past with the others. Closing her eyes, Elsa then made her way to the gateway.

Before she stepped through, Elsa turned her head, smiling. "Goodbye, everyone." And with that, she entered the portal. She grimaced in pain from the energy, but soon it was gone and so was the gateway.

Anna sighed, shedding a tear at the loss of her best friend. "Goodbye, Kristina... I'll miss you."

Elsa held Anna's hand. "It's okay Anna." She said softly, holding her. "It's okay."

xXx

After a few months had passed, Anna had finally accepted her choice. Kristina was gone, lost to the winds of time. She knew that her actions were the cause of what had become of the time portal, but she knew that Kristina's sacrifice would not have been in vain.

Some months after Elsa had come to her time permanently, and she had fully adjusted to the modern world, Anna decided to propose to Elsa again. Of course like the first time, Elsa did indeed say yes and just a few weeks later, they were to be married.

They held their wedding in Anna's hometown of Dunbroch, at a quiet little chapel that happened to be the one where Anna's parents had gotten married. Since Elsa now a permanent resident of Anna's time, she had grown close to Anna's family a lot more.

It felt an honour to her to be able to marry Anna in a place that held deep meaning to the Penrose family and a tradition that she would gladly continue.

Anna stood at the altar of the quiet little chapel, waiting for Elsa to arrive. She was wearing a simple white pantsuit and gloves, much like the one she had worn for her first date with Elsa, although now she was wearing a little tiara in her hair.

The doors to the chapel then opened and Elsa walked down the aisle. The Queen of Arendelle was wearing a most beautiful white wedding dress with long gloves. There was a tiara on her head as well, with a long veil trailing behind and a birdcage veil hiding her eyes.

By Elsa's side, Anna's friends Korra, Asami, Tiana and Merida were acting as her bridesmaids, with Anna's father doing the honour of walking Elsa down the aisle. It was a sweet and noble gesture that Elsa was more than happy to agree to.

Blushing softly, Anna watched as the gorgeous angel in white walked down the aisle towards her. She was glad that Elsa was a part of her life, now to be a part of her life forever. Once the bride reached the altar, she walked to her side and took Anna's hands.

Smirking, Elsa grinned. "You still look good in pants."

"And you look like a goddamn goddess in that dress," Anna whispered, smiling.

"Well... maybe you can get it off me later," Elsa teased, nudging Anna's elbow. "But right now, let's get married, shall we?"

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Anna and Elsa. Do you Anna Penrose take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

Holding Elsa's hand, Anna nodded with pride. "I do and I promise to love her for the rest of our lives together."

"And do you Elsa take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

With a dutiful smile, Elsa agreed. "I do. I too shall promise to always love Anna, to care for her, to make her happy and to be the woman of her dreams. I will gladly accept her as my wife."

"Please exchange rings."

Anna's friend Lottie then skipped up, holding out the rings for Anna and Elsa. Anna took one of the silver bands and slid it to Elsa's finger, before the blonde did the same. As the rings were laid upon their fingers, they gazed at each other with an expression of pure love.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Anna, you may kiss the bride."

Beaming with joy, Anna pulled Elsa closer, closing the gap between their lips. They kissed beautifully and softly at the altar, with the entire chapel clapping with joy. Anna deeply kissed Elsa, sliding her tongue into her mouth, a move that made Elsa giggle a little.

They held each other close in that one beautiful moment, a moment that Anna could have only dreamed about.

xXx

 _Two Years Later..._

Anna Penrose sat on her laptop on the sofa in her apartment, typing away at her next best-selling novel. The past two years had certainly been an experience. Her first novel had done modestly well and now she was hard at work on a new book.

This one was going to be self-published, as her last experience with publishers had been rather stressful. Well, stressful until Elsa had cared for her. She sighed as she rested back on the couch, putting down her laptop. With another chapter done, her latest work was one step closer to completion.

Before Anna could get up to get herself a drink, one was placed on the small table beside her and cool hands stroked her head.

"Hard at work again my love?" Elsa, her beloved wife inquired. "You know you shouldn't keep doing these late night writing sprints."

"Hey, no pain no gain," Anna said, as Elsa sat beside her. She yawned and sipped her drink. It was earl grey, a favourite of Elsa's which Anna had grown to enjoy. "Mmm... this is as good as ever."

Elsa smiled. "Will you be coming to bed soon? I... I think I'd like some spooning tonight. Especially with.. you know." She then gestured to her large, pregnant belly. Some months earlier, Elsa and Anna had decided to start a family.

While her wife had been perplexed how two women, who were clearly born and had always been female, were able to have children, Anna had gladly shown Elsa how they could have a child through a process called IVF. After a few successful attempts, Elsa was indeed pregnant.

Now it was just like how Cass and Rapunzel probably were, waiting for the day when their little one had popped out.

Kissing the bump on Elsa's tummy, Anna smiled. "So... what are you expecting, boy? girl? Or should we let the kid decided what they want to be?"

"I don't really care," Elsa said. "No matter what our child is, I will love them, just like I have loved you." She giggled. "I can't wait for my scan in a few weeks."

"Just be patient," Anna assured her wife, kissing her on the lips.

Before the two married women could make their way to the bedroom, Elsa looked at Anna again, giving her a slightly concerned look. "Anna... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Anna replied. "What is it, Elsa?"

"Do you... do you have any regrets?" She asked. "About taking me to your time. I know we haven't talked about it much since we married, but my old life has been playing on me and I was wondering if you..."

"If I still missed Kristi?" Anna finished. She sighed. It had been a long time since she had thought about all of that. On their honeymoon, Anna had decided to bury her pain from losing her best friend completely, trying to move on as best as she could.

But to be honest, Anna wasn't sure if it was still pain now. Mild confusion was what she put it as now. "I.. I don't really know. I guess it just sort of happened so fast that I didn't really think about it. I just said goodbye and hoped for the best."

"Well, I just hope that things did work out well for them in the past," Elsa then replied. "and that, through their sacrifice, we were able to have this future together, like it was meant to be,"

"Do you have to be so poetic?" Anna remarked.

Elsa giggled. "It's why you love me, isn't it?"

"Well, one of the reasons why, anyway," Anna replied. "Come on, Queenie. I think it's time you and I hit the hay. We've both been through a lot."

"Indeed my love," Elsa agreed, holding Anna's hand.

It was a rather beautiful way how Elsa and Anna had ended up. Two women, born 200 years apart from one another, found each other through a portal in their house, had several adventures before marrying and now about to have a first child.

If Anna still felt regret over making her choice, it was all gone now. This was the future that was right for her, especially now that she had her beloved Elsa, her soulmate from far across the sea of time.


End file.
